


The Battle Of Storybrooke

by gwieniechi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 99,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwieniechi/pseuds/gwieniechi
Summary: This story picks up immediately after Into The Breach.  The third installment of the series that started with 60 Days.  While it is not necessary to read the first two, you may want to start with those.  There will be references to them in this story, with characters from those two will be visiting.Snow will cause problems for many of the residents of Storybrooke.  Her two main targets are Regina and Emma as her jealousy grows.





	1. Chapter 1

THE BATTLE OF STORYBROOK

PROLOGUE

Snow walked into the Library and straight to the section that held the town's census records from the first and second curses. Records of births, deaths and property ownership as well as occupations were listed in the large volumes. She knew the first name of the person she was searching for but not the last. Back in the Enchanted Forest she had Scribes who handled that mundane job. It was beneath a princess to have to deal with the peasants and their common last names. _"This will take days to find the person I want without a last name. Unless, I can find Eldrich. He would know her last name. Now where is he?"_ She replaced the book she was looking at and grabbed another and searched for his name. She found his name, wrote down his address before she hurried from the Library.

Blue sat in Regina's home office. Regina sat behind her desk and Emma paced the office. She stopped to adjust the burning logs in the fireplace before facing Blue.

"How much did Fiona tell you?" Blue asked. "I know she was under orders not to say anything to you, but I am glad she did. There will be no repercussions for her talking to you." Emma and Regina looked at each other hesitating to say anything. "Please I need to know so that I do not waste time we may not have telling you the same things over again."

"We know about the third option Snow had. That she had the chance to come with Emma to this world. An option she chose not to use." Regina said.

"Did you know she would choose to stay?" Emma asked.

"I hoped she would change her mind, but yes, I knew what choice she made. After Fiona and I told her of the options, she said she would have to take to her husband. Then she asked to speak to me alone. I sent Fiona back to the Fairy Lands as I thought Snow wanted advice on how to tell David, or on what she should do."

"She didn't?"

"No she did not. She," Blue paused. "She told me that her place was with her husband. That if you were born before the curse hit, she would not accompany you to this world. Snow said the Dark One told her that you would be all right. That on your twenty eighth birthday you would find them and break the curse. In her mind, the years between your birth and that birthday did not matter. You did not matter until the day Henry brought you to town. She thought only of herself then, just as she is now. She wants to be seen as the all good, pure Princess, yet she is so very far from being that person. If she ever was."

"She threw me away to stay with her True Love."

"Yes. She chose to believe Rumple." Regina walked to Emma's side and held her. She felt Emma's emotions through their bond. "Regina, she noticed you one day and decided that she wanted you to be her new mother. Snow worked with Cora for many months arranging the day your paths would cross. That day you saved her from that supposed run away horse."

"Fiona said she was an excellent horse rider." Emma said.

"She was. Snow badgered King Leopold to find her a new mother, until her finally gave in and started the search. She arrange with Cora for them to be in that field where her horse bolted. Cora knew you were meeting Daniel at your favorite place and with magic steered the horse so that you would save Snow."

"That day I thought it was funny when mother offered me extra time riding, but because it meant I would be free for a short time, I jumped at the chance. What is Snow after?"

"She wants Emma back on her side. She came to me after the Miner's Day Festival and asked for two potions. One to make you forget that you were angry with her and to make you forget that you loved Regina."

"What?" They said together.

"Emma, Snow believes that Regina is using you in a vendetta against her. She cannot hide her jealously and hatred any longer. There is more. She also asked for a portion that would stop Regina from getting close to you. So that she would not be able to touch you without causing her great pain."

"What did you tell her? Did you give her what she wanted?"

"Absolutely not. I told her that she needed professional help. Then i kicked her out of the Convent."

"You were her friend and adviser for many years, Blue." Regina said.

"I was, and in those years, I saw more and more of the true Snow. I saw the pampered, selfish, self centered, spoiled princess who manipulated people to get what she wanted. Belle called to tell me that Snow also went to see if Gold had any potions that would help her get her way. Belle refused to give her what she wanted."

"Are there many potion makers in Storybrook?" Emma asked.

"There are several. Many are talented, but the best one other that Regina and myself is Cassandra. She is very talented and honorable."

"I know Cassandra." Regina said. "She is someone we would want on our side. If sides must be chosen."

"They will be chosen, Regina. This is only the beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

Due to the prologue that I posted separately the chapter numbers will not jive (I am giving away the fact that I am an old fart with the use of that word.) with the actual chapter numbers. 

CHAPTER 1

The small house sat on a cleared plot of land in the forest that surrounded Storybrook on three sides. There was a garden behind the house that grew many strange looking plants. The smoke that came from the main chimney was often a strange color as if the woman who lived in the house burned something other that wood in the fireplace. 

The woman herself was of small stature. At barely five feet tall she would look like a child if not for her long braided grey hair and the wrinkles on her face. The lines on her face told of a life of hard work. She was once a young vibrant woman, well versed in the healing arts and potion making, she knew a life of being in the court of the king. Until she ran afoul of the greedy and ambitious Cora. She was there the day Cora delivered her first born daughter. A lovely child with fiery red had and green eyes. A daughter that disappeared one day.

The woman soon took a position in the court of King Leopold and Queen Ava. A place she held until the day came that she could not heal the Queen from the illness that suddenly struck down the woman. No matter what plants she used, she could not save the Queen from the poison that Cora gave her. The King broken hearted from the loss of his wife, forced her out of his kingdom for her failure to heal his beloved Queen.

She returned to her modest cabin in the forest. Back to her plants and potions, where she lived in peace. Now her plants and potions were her life in Storybrook. Cassandra cultivated her plants on clear days. When the weather turned foul she spent her indoor time sorting and drying the various herbs and plants that grew in her garden. In a small section she kept several chickens and a cow who supplied her with milk and eggs.

When her day wound down, she could be found sitting on her small porch, enjoying her pipe and having a glass of wine, while she listened to the forest come alive as the nocturnal creatures came out. She left food bowls out for the various animals from deer, to raccoons, feral cats and even the occasional skunk would come to visit. She was a friend to the animals and they to her. She respected their right to life and they returned the respect. For that she was able to walk through the forest at any time, day or night, and not fear for her safety. Those that did not know her took one look at her and the strange clothes she wore and called her a witch. 

In the Enchanted forest, many gave her a wide berth on those rare times when she went into the neighboring villages for supplies she could not produce herself. Back in the Enchanted Forest she had only two people she could consider her friends after she was expelled from Leopold's lands. The Blue Fairy protested her expulsion and helped her by giving her the ability to talk to the animals. Blue brought her food when going into the villages became too dangerous. And as unlikely an ally as he could ever find was the daughter of the witch that had poisoned her beloved Queen.

Cassandra sat on her porch as she watched the moon rise through the barren trees on that cool clear night. She thought back to that day that began the unlikely friendship. One that lasted through the present time.

_That day in the village the superstitious fools called her names. A few of the young boys went as far as throwing stones at her to drive her out of the village. One well thrown stone opened a large gash on her forehead. With blood running into her eyes, she stumbled from the village with the boys chasing her. Halfway home she stopped to catch her breath and tie up the gash so that she could make it to her home. While she worked to stop the flow of blood she heard rather than saw two horses approach. The man and woman stopped to offer help. She refused at first, afraid that they were only there to do her harm. Until the young man handed the woman a water skin. The woman took the water skin, wet a cloth and cleaned off the blood. The old woman handed her the powder to add to the bandage._

_"Make a paste, then tie it over the cut."_

_"Are you a healer?"_

_"I am or rather I was a healer. I lived and worked on King Leopold's castle, until I failed to save the life of the queen. Both he and his daughter blamed me for her death. I was banished from his lands. Those village fools think I am a witch."_

_"Are you a witch?" The young woman with deep brown eyes asked._

_"No child I am a healer."_

_"Then why would they call you a witch?"_

_"I have the ability to mix potions that fit the problems that I come across. I know which plants to use sometimes with just a glance at the person. Sometimes it is a scent or just hearing their breathing. That powder you put on that bandage is comfrey. It is for healing wounds and promote healing."_

_"What is your name?" The young woman asked._

_"Cassandra. And your's child?"_

_"My name is Regina and my friend is Daniel."_

_"Regina? Is your mother Cora?"_

_"Yes but please don't hold that against me."_

" _I do not judge people by who their parents are. I wait to see how they are with strangers and people who need help. How they treat children and animals. Do you like children Regina?"_

_"I do and hope to a several eventually. Are you feeling better Cassandra? Can we help you home?"_

_"You are so kind. Seeing as I live over that far hill, I will accept your offer."_

_"Then it will be faster if you ride. Daniel will help you onto my horse."_

_Cassandra accept the hand up. Daniel helped her into the saddle while Regina held the reins. She climbed up behind Cassandra and clucked to get the horse moving. Together they turned their horses and headed toward the_ hills.

A noise that should not have been in the forest at that time of the day broke her out of her memory. The small nocturnal animals that usually rustled the leaves on the forest floor suddenly stopped moving. Even the owl that made his nightly hoots was silent. Cassandra watched the forest path for whom ever was approaching her home. In the fading light, Blue walked into the clearing. Cassandra stood to greet her.

"Blue what brings you way out here this time of the day?"

"I came to warn you Cassandra."

"Warn me? About what? Wait come up on the porch and have a glass of wine." Cassandra went into her house and returned with an extra glass and a carafe of deep red wine. She poured Blue a glass and refilled her's. She pointed to the second chair. Blue sat and took a sip of her wine.

"This is very good."

"Thank you. I am pleased with how this turned out. Now my friend, what did you come to warn me about?"

"Snow came to see me."

"What did that spoiled self centered bitch want this time?"

"She wanted a potion that would turn Emma against Regina. So that Emma forgets her anger at her mother and returns to her side with the baby. She also wanted one that would not allow Regina to get near Emma." Blue said without preamble. "I turned her down. Belle told me Snow went to see if Gold had any potions she could buy."

"He is no longer The Dark One. He cannot do anything. Besides isn't he still in the hospital?"

"No he is home. Belle turned her down."

"Why are you telling me this, Blue?"

"I wanted to warn you that she may show up here. You are one of the best potion makers other than Regina and myself."

"There are many potion makers in town."

"Yes there are but they are second rate at best and don't have the sterling reputation that you have."

"So you want me to give her what she wants?"

"Not at all."

"That is good because I would never do anything for Snow."

"I don't know the whole story about what happened between you and Snow."

"When Queen Ava was sick and died, Snow blamed me for not curing her mother. She was the one who badgered her father to exile me from the castle. She had knights escort me from the grounds, barely giving me time to collect my clothing and belongings. They dumped me miles from the castle and ordered me to leave the kingdom. I headed back to my cabin on the outskirts of Prince Henry's lands." She paused her story to take a drink of her wine and relight her pipe. Blue waited for her to continue her story. "Snow was not satisfied with having me banished, but she also spread rumors that I was a witch who was known for taking babies out of their cradles. People began to fear me. One day I went into one of the villages where I was accosted by a group of young men who threw rocks at me." She lifted her hair to show Blue the jagged scar on her forehead. "I got this that day. I left the village with the wound bleeding badly. I sat on a large rock about halfway home, to see if I could stop the bleeding when two people stopped to help me. They came upon me as I was trying to tie a bandage on the gash. They were very kind to me, offering water and taking care of the cut. They even gave me a ride back to my home."

"Who were those people?"

"They were Regina and Daniel. For several months they visited me and brought me the supplies that I needed." Blue was silent during the tale and sipped her wine. "The last time I saw Regina she was in tears. She came alone and told me how she had saved a young girl from a runaway horse. The girl's father was so grateful that he proposed. Cora did not give her a choice and accepted for Regina. She was being forced to marry the king. Regina loved that boy, Daniel. Cora found out about her plans to run away with him and killed Daniel. When she told me the names of that king and his daughter, my blood ran cold. Cora was sentencing her daughter to a life of misery all so that she could become royalty. Cora was already a princess but that was not enough for her. She wanted to find a way to become a queen even if it was by proxy through her daughter. She was greedy and power hungry and knew that she could easily manipulate her daughter with help of potions."

"You knew that Cora killed Daniel?"

"Yes. Years later I received a letter from Regina. She told me how everything came to be that day. By that time, the King was dead. She had been so twisted by hatred for what Snow and Cora did that she began her reign of terror over the kingdom. But no matter how evil she became she never forget that woman she helped that day long ago. She still visited me and brought me supplies. Yet she asked me not to tell anyone of her help. I knew of her plan to cast the Dark Curse and even helped her plan how the people would live in this world. She promised me a comfortable life here. She kept her promise."

"The Evil Queen was not completely without mercy."

"I never saw her as evil. She was someone who was twisted by the people and events in her life. Someone who was hurt mentally, physically and yes sexually. First by Cora's hand, then by the King's and Snow's. I know she was blamed for many terrible things, but I always felt that the blame should also be placed on those who shaped her. She never wanted to hurt children, she loved children, but her soldiers carried out orders from Cora."

"I thought that was the case. Years and years ago A young Regina once told me how much she loved children and that when she was older she would make sure it would become a crime to harm children."

"What do you suggest I do with the pampered princess if she shows up here?"

"Can you make the potions she wants?"

"I can if I find all the ingredients." Cassandra answered. The potion would take two months to brew. But many of the plants can only be found back in the Enchanted Forest. If she wants the potions then she can go back there and collect them herself."

"That could take her awhile."

"A long time especially if I do not give her a accurate description of the plants." Cassandra laughed with Blue joining in.

"You can be very devious my friend." Blue said and held her glass up. Cassandra lifted her to tap against Blue's. "I am very glad Regina had you in her life."

"We helped each other. The curse was not all bad. Yes everyone lost their memories, but everyone had jobs, roofs over their heads and food on their tables with gainful employment. Some families were separated, but that was only because they were not together when the curse hit. We all came to this world with the knowledge we would need to survive. We had modern medicine, electricity, running water, and food that we did not have to kill in order to eat. That year after Pan's curse when we were back there was Hell. Nothing had changed. I was still an outcast of sorts. I had to hide from Snow, even though I lived on the estate grounds. Regina made sure that bitch did not recognize me."

I do not believe any of us realized how much thought and work wen into that curse. You are right, we are much better off we are here." Blue said. "I only hope that when things come to a head and that will happen, that people will remember how much she actually has done for them."

"You expect there to be a battle?"

"I cannot see how we can avoid it. There are those who are still loyal to Snow and still blame Regina. A fight like that will tear this town apart."

"All because one jealous, spoiled princess cannot handle the fact that she has been replaced in the hearts of the people." Cassandra said. "If and when this battle comes about, I know which side I will be on. What about you?"

"I was Queen Ava's adviser and friend. I tried to be the same for Snow, but that soon became evident that was a futile task. Snow was more concerned with her own needs, comforts and desires, than the needs of her people. Regina spent years taking care of the people here. Especially in the last six years. I also know which side I will be on. I once fought on Snow's side. It will not happen again."

Cassandra refilled their glasses and they sat together on the cool night air.

\-------------------------------

Snow put her son to bed and walked into her bedroom. Their bed seem even larger with out David's presence. David was still unconscious in the hospital. She convinced herself that David would agree with her plan. That she was sure of. If he truly loved her he would agree.

Regina was their enemy. She took their daughter from them for the second time. David will agree. He loved Emma and would want her where she really belonged, with them and not with Regina. Regina was the Evil Queen and their mortal enemy. She had bewitched Emma to think that she was in love with the Evil Queen.

"I must find Cassandra." Snow said to the empty room. "She will give me what I need." Snow paced the room as she spoke to herself. "Emma must come back to me. She needs my guidance to raise her daughter the right way. She will agree to changing her name to what she should be named. What sort of name is Taylor? That is a profession and not a name for a princess. She is a princess and not a trades person. And what is up with naming her after those two women who she will never see again? Royal tradition calls for the babies to be named after their grandparents. If Emma doesn't see reason, David and I can sue for custody. No judge will grant custody to the Evil Queen."

\----------------------

Regina sat in the rocking chair in the nursery while she nursed the baby. Emma was still asleep, proving how exhausted the younger woman was. She slept through Taylor's cries for her three A.M. feeding. Regina picked up the baby and hurried across the hall to the nursery to change and feed her. She knew she should have woke Emma so that she could used the pump or she would be hurting later when she did wake up. _"Unless,"_ Regina thought. _"Unless I can keep her asleep while I ..."_

"Hey." Emma said from the doorway.

"Hey yourself."

"I woke up to find you both gone."

"I was hoping to let you sleep a bit longer. You are exhausted and even slept through her cries."

"I appreciate the effort, Gina."

"We are in this together, sweetheart."

Emma opened the closet door and took out the pump. Raising her tee shirt she attached the pump to her breast and turned it on. She sat in the second rocking chair they added.

"How is the peanut doing?"

"She is good. Quite the appetite for such a little thing. She definitely takes after you there." Regina joked.

Emma gave her the cheeky grin that Regina loved and shrugged. "Are you worried about her becoming a chunky monkey?"

"Not in the least. I refuse to be like Cora. When I was younger if I so much as gained a single pound, Cora would not let me have anything but water until that pound came off."

"I am sorry you had to go through that with Cora for a mother."

"Thank you my darling. Would you like to know what I was thinking about when you came in?"

"Of course."

"I was thinking about putting you under a modified sleep spell so that you would not wake while I used the pump on you. I would have released the spell once I was finished." Regina hurriedly added. "I was also thinking about love. How after Cora murdered Daniel, I thought that I would never love again. I would find a way to harden my heart against love. Then after we had been here, I felt lonely and in a moment of weakness adopted Henry. He helped to open my eyes and my heart. He showed me that it was okay to let love enter my heart. Then he ran away and brought back this beautiful, sexy and very annoying blonde. She started to worm her way into the tiny cracks that Henry started in my heart. I thought my heart was full. That there was no more room in my heart. Now we have Taylor and I find there is even more room in here." She touched the area over her heart.

"Yeah for a little muscle that weighs only a pound or two, it never runs out of room for love." Emma responded. "Do you still think I am annoying?" Emma looked sideways at Regina who smiled.

"You can be once in awhile, but not as often as when you first came to town."

"You mean after you fell in love with me?"

"Before that."

"I am glad to hear that, babe."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Snow dropped Neil off at daycare before she called in sick from school. She stopped back home just long enough to gather her knives that she hid on her body. Grabbing her bow and quiver of arrows from the closet, she picked up the map and directions to Cassandra's place. Snow put on her warmer boots, coat, hat and gloves before she started her walk through the forest.

After an hour of searching, Snow came to the edge of the forest that surrounded the small neat cabin. She watched the cabin for several minutes before she approached. She pulled an arrow from the quiver and knocked it as she walked slowly from the trees, with the arrow pointed down.

Cassandra stood inside her cabin and watch Snow approach through the window. She heard the tentative sound of footsteps on the steps to her porch. When the knock sounded she waited for a few seconds before she opened the door. Snow stepped back and pulled her bow up into the firing position, which angered the older woman.

"What do you want?" Cassandra demanded.

"Are you Cassandra?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I am Snow White. Now answer my question."

"Yes I am Cassandra. What do you want?"

"I was told that you make potions. I need you to make two."

"So you come here to my home, with a weapon aimed at my heart, demanding that I make these potions instead of asking politely."

"Would you do what I ask if I asked politely?"

"Probably not, but I certainly will not with you standing there threatening me."

Snow lowered the bow slightly. "Can we at least talk?"

"Get all your weapons off my porch and I will talk to you."

Snow left the porch to put her bow on the round. She removed the quiver from her back, pulled a knife out of her boot, and another from between her breasts. She turned to climb the steps again when Cassandra stopped her.

"I said all your weapons."

Snow pulled a short knife from the wrist sheath, that she dropped onto the ground with the rest of her weapons. Another knife from the hidden pouch from under her arm joined the others.

"That was the last one." Snow said as she started back up the steps. "Now will you at least invite me in? It is rather cold out here."

"No, you can state your business right here." Cassandra stated folding her arms. "Tell me what you want or get the Hell off my property.

"I need two potions. The first is to make a person forget about why she is angry and to forget about her past and to come back to where she belongs. The second is to stop another person from getting too close to her. Can you make these potions?"

"You do know that what you are asking for basically will take away a person's free will?"

"Yes. Can you do what I ask?"

"Yes I can make these potions if I have all the ingredients."

"Can you check?"

"When we are finished. I need some information first."

"Why? What sort of information?"

"First the why. Each potion is tailor made for a specific person to be effective. It will not work as well for anyone else. I then need some of the person's hair with the root ball attached so it can not be just hair clippings. Then I will need their names."

"What does it matter who the potions are for?"

"It is information I need to customize the potions. Tell me or leave."

"The memory potion is for my daughter, Emma. The other is for Regina."

"They are destined to be together. Why do you want to go against destiny and get between them?"

"No I don't believe it is destiny. This is just Regina's ultimate revenge against me. She couldn't kill me back in the Enchanted Forest, so she has turned my daughter against me here. We were lucky enough to get Emma into the wardrobe before the curse hit or Regina would have killed her."

"Why did you not go with your daughter?"

"The wardrobe would only take one person."

"The Fairies told you how to get around that. What was your reasoning there?"

"My husband was injured."

"He was not injured when you told him to put Emma into the wardrobe. She was a helpless, naked baby, minutes old, when you threw her away to stay with your husband. You tossed her away like garbage."

"She wasn't naked. She was wrapped in her baby blanket." Snow argued.

"Did you bother to put any clothes on her?"

"There wasn't time."

"That is bull shit, Snow." Cassandra shouted. "There was no reasons other that selfish ones for throwing your infant away."

"That is not it at all. The Dark One told us that she would be fine, the day he told us that she would be the Savior."

"You believed the Imp, who was famous for twisting the truth to fit his own purposes. Emma was not fine. She grew up, unloved, in stranger's homes. Homes where the people abused her, mentally, physically and quite possibly sexually. How was she fine?"

"We had to send her away to protect her. Regina would have killed her. Just like she killed my father."

"You were wrong then just like you are now. Regina did not kill the king. The Genie did. She would not have killed the baby. Cora and the Dark One wanted her dead so that the curse could never be broken. You are a fool Snow White. Worse than that you are a selfish, self centered, spoiled, pampered princess who has never had to pay for her actions."

"How dare you talk to me like that?"

"I dare because I know exactly who you are and what sort of person you really are."

"Oh really, what sort of person am I?"

"The sort of person who would talk her father into banishing the Healer who could not cure the Queen when she was poisoned. A poison I might add still has no antidote for. She was poisoned by Cora. Then you spread rumors in the villages that the healer was a witch and not to be trusted because she would steal their children from their cradles. You took advantage of the superstitious fools. So that she could not go into any of the villages for supplies. She was chased from the villages and even attacked by thugs throwing rocks. That same witch that you later teamed up with because you decided that you wanted Regina to be your mother. Even though she was only a few years older that you were and thirty years younger than your father and in love with another man. You told Cora about Daniel and ultimately caused his death. Cora may have pulled his heart out and crushed it, but you are just as guilty."

"I was a motherless child back then. Regina murdered my father. A crime she has never paid for."

"You never paid for murdering Daniel. What you do not know is the day your father died, Regina was with me at my cabin all day and night. She did not kill King Leopold, the Genie got the snakes because at one point Regina planned to use them to kill herself. She told the Genie to get rid of them. He did not. He killed the king because he was in love with Regina."

"You don't know that for certain."

"Yes I do. As I said Regina was with me, miles from the castle. Why do you think Regina trapped him in the mirror after the murder? She did that so that he could not hurt anyone else." Cassandra stopped talking and stood up.

"You won't help me?"

"Regina took care of me then and continues to this day. She protected me from you and your father. So no Snow White I will not help you destroy Emma's and Regina's lives. Not to mention their children's lives."

Snow jumped to her feet. "You will regret saying no to me Cassandra. I am Princess..."

Cassandra cut her off. "We are not back in the Enchanted Forest. Here you are a school teacher. Now get off my property before I have you arrested for trespassing." Cassandra went into her cabin, slamming the door behind her and left a very angry Snow on the porch.

Snow seethed for several minutes before she left. Picking up her weapons, Snow placed each blade in it's correct location. She watched the cabin while she gathered all her weapons. Snow turned and walked back into the forest.

\-------------------------------

Regina stood at the stove as she finished preparing their breakfast. Turkey sausage sizzled in the pan as she whipped eggs before she poured them into another pan. Using a rubber spatula she gave the eggs a stir as they thickened. Bowls of cut up fresh fruit sat on the breakfast counter. Wheat toast popped up into the toaster. Regina lightly buttered the toast before putting four more slices in to toast. She gave the eggs another stir.

Zelena entered the kitchen first. She put her daughter into the high chair and handed the child a sippy cup with watered down apple juice.

"Don't you have to work today?" Zelena asked when she noticed Regina's clothes.

"I will be working from home for the next few weeks. Unless there is a meeting I can't postpone or move here."

"That is cool sis. Listen Regina, I need to talk to you."

"Sounds serious. What is going on?"

"It is time to move back home. The renovations to the farm house were completed two weeks ago, but I stayed here because of the Shades. They have all been caught so there is no reason to put the move off any longer."

"Damn sis. Do you really want to move back there?"

"Truthfully no, but Robyn and I need to be in our own home. Don't get me wrong, we both love being here."

"What is the problem then?"

"You and Emma are newly weds, you have two children. You need your home for your family."

"You are part of that family, too, Zelena. Do you really like living way out there?"

"Not as much as I first did. There are too many bad memories attached to the place. That is why I had the renovations done."

"If you are no longer comfortable there why move back?"

"So that I can pack everything up to move in next door."

"What?"

"The Turners expressed an interest in the place so we are making an exchange. Their place for mine. And because there are ten acres of land with the farm they are giving me twenty thousand dollars also. Surprise I will be you next door neighbor."

"Good, then I won't have to worry about you being out there alone."

"You worry about me?"

"I was worried about my favorite niece." At Zelena's look she continued. "Of course I worry about you. You are the only sister I have."

"We hope there are no more of us out there." Zelena said. "We know for a fact that dear old mom had sex twice in her life. Somehow I can't see anyone bedding her more than once with her sparkling attitude and personality. Can you?"

Regina started laughing. Zelena joined in. They were still laughing when Emma walked into the kitchen with the baby in her infant seat.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked as she put the baby seat on the counter.

"We were talking about Cora only having sex twice in her miserable life."

"That is a given seeing as the two of you are standing here."

"Did you know that Zelena is going to move into the Turner's house?"

"No but that is great news. Is that why you did all the renovations?"

"Not entirely, but it did help."

Regina plated their breakfast. Zelena fixed Robyn's food by cutting the meat into small pieces. Emma poured a cup of coffee and sat on her stool.

"Is this that new coffee you bought?" Emma asked after taking a sip of the hot beverage.

"It is. Doctor Chrystal said that because we are both nursing, we have to limit the amount of caffeine we ingest."

"If it contains half the caffeine then I can have two cups."

"Sorry Princess, but no."

Emma shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"Behave." Regina ordered as she kissed the top of Emma's head, before she put a plate of food in front of her.

"Yes ma'am." Emma said with a wink.

The phone rang. Regina picked it up. "Regina Mills." She said and listened. "Hold on Cassandra let me put you on speaker. "What's wrong?"

"Snow just left here. She demanded I make some potions for her."

"What sort of potions?" Emma asked as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"She wanted one to change your memories, Emma, so that you would forget that you loved Regina and become her daughter again."

"That bloody bitch." Zelena swore.

"There is more. Snow wanted another to stop Regina from getting to close to Emma. She is trying to break you up. She is ready to go against destiny. She said that you finally have your revenge Regina."

"I assume from your call that you told her no?"

"I told told her Hell No. But there are other potion makers in town who can do what she wants because they don't like Regina."

"After all the good she has done for this town there are still people who want to punish Regina?"

"Not as many as before, but there are still some." Cassandra answered. "They are the ones who were blindly loyal to Snow. If we don't find a way to stop this, Blue and I both feel there will be a battle coming."

"Don't they realize how much better off they are here?" Emma asked. "I spent time in the Enchanted Forest where things are constantly trying to kill you. Or if you wanted to eat you had to go out and kill something. Not to mention flush toilets, running hot water and electricity."

"That is where the blind loyalty and dislike for the Queen come into play."

"Cassandra, did Snow threaten you in any way?" Regina asked.

"It was nothing."

"What did she say?" Emma demanded.

"She said that I would regret saying no to her. That is all she said."

"Do you need us to put a protection spell on you?"

"Blue has already done that, Regina, but thank you for offering. You and Emma be careful around Snow. Those potions take two months to prepare properly. But still do not accept anything from her."

"We will Cassandra. That goes for you also."

The call ended.

"I will tell you what I think sis. I think you should take Emma, Henry and Taylor and leave Storybrook. Leave those ungrateful prigs to their own devices."

"We can't do that Zelena. There are many good people, innocent people here that we just can't abandon." Regina said.

"People that are unable to leave because of the curse on the town line." Emma added.

"Have you ever tried to break that curse?"

"Many people have tried many times, with no luck."

"I mean you two personally. You broke the last curse with true love's kiss. What if, I don't know, you stand on the town line, and kiss, maybe?"

"We have never tried that. Even if that did work, can you imagine the chaos that a bunch of fairy tale characters would create out in the real world?"

"Emma has a point. I live in New York City for a few months. Even the chaos there would not be able to handle out of control fairy tale characters. Forget about the smaller cities and towns."

"L.A might be able to handle it." Emma joked.

"This is no time for jokes, Emma." Regina scolded.

"I wasn't joking. But I am sorry babe. Every one is given a supply of magic beans, why don't they just use them and go back if they are not happy here."

"They stay for many of the same reasons you mentioned earlier."

"Flush toilets and electricity keep them here?"

"Pretty much, yes. They are willing to put up with their dislike of me for those comforts and don't forget ice cream."

"Don't those fools realize that they are a hundred, no a thousand times better here that in the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh they realize it. But they don't like the fact that their lives were improved by the Evil Queen."

"You have not been that person in over thirty years."

"Some people refuse to accept that of me. They will probably always see me as evil."

"Then they are stupid." Emma said.

'It is hard to forget when there are people feeding their anger and hatred by harping on those things you basically had no control over." Zelena added.

"Not everyone believes that Cora and Rumple took away my free will."

"So what do we do?" Emma asked.

"Other than putting a mute spell on the trouble makers, there is not much I can do."

"Hey there is no 'I' here babe. We are a team."

"Count me in on this also." Zelena said "We are both by your side."

"Thank you. I love you both so much." Regina said as tears filled her eyes.

"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

The sun shone brightly in the clear November sky. The air was crisp. The perfect fall day in Maine. Emma stood in the back yard and breathed deeply of the cool air. She enjoyed the peace and quiet outside as opposed to the noise that came from the dining room where Regina now held the one meeting she could not postpone until she returned to work. The monthly budget meeting where they went over all the money that operated the town. They were on a short break.

Emma tried to get out of the meeting citing that she was on maternity leave and Mulan, as acting Sheriff should be sitting in her seat. Regina shot that idea down as Mulan had only been acting Sheriff for two weeks. The phone in her pocket buzzed signalling the end of the break. With a sigh, Emma returned to the house and took her place next to Regina after hanging her coat in the hall closet.

"We left off at the Building Committee report." Regina said.

Marco stood up. "Three more houses have been finished. Families are in the process of moving in. We are still working on the storm damage from that big storm from last Summer. That should be finished next week. We broke ground for the new storage building next to the school. The foundation will be poured tomorrow. We will let it dry over the weekend and start building on Monday. The work on the new hospital wing is continuing."

"Any idea how much longer that will take? We can really use the room right now. Especially with all those people who are still unconscious from the Shade takeover." A hospital representative asked.

"I spoke with the construction manager. He said construction will be finished by Christmas." Marco answered.

"It takes six to eight weeks to get all the equipment brought in after it is ordered." Emma said. "Get me a list of the equipment you need so we can order it."

"You do realize that you are talking about a great deal of money, Sheriff."

"I know. I have a deal in the works with a Boston Museum that will pay for all of that."

"So you have mentioned before. What sort of deal?"

"The museum is acting as a go between to purchase the pirate ship. They are offering a large sum of money. In addition the museum is purchasing all the treasure that was found on the ship."

"Hook making you his heir was probably the only good thing that Pirate did right. Anyone else would probably keep the money for themselves instead of helping the town and residents."

"Will you also take care of the bill Hook left behind?"

"I will. Just get me an invoice of what he owes and I will take care of it. Just don't get greedy and pad the bill to line your own pockets."

"Of course not Emma."

"Do you know when the Ship will be gone?" Regina asked.

"I got a text from Gus earlier. She and Rowan are coming on Friday. Once the ship is secured, and we have a final list of everything that is on board, we will hopefully sail it out on Monday."

"We, Emma?" Regina asked. "Never mind that now. We will discuss that terminology later."

"Doctor Fahey and I have come to an agreement on the contents and a tentative agreement on the ship itself."

"Good. Let's get back on topic. Marco anything else to report?"

"No Madam Mayor, that is all I have to report."

"Emergency Management Office, Emma?"

"I have the invoices ready to go as soon as we have a building to put the supplies in. That includes, food, water, cots, blankets, pillows, toiletries, batteries, several generators with gas to run them as well as other necessary items. We will be ready in the event we have any weather situations like the storm we had last summer or blizzards where we lose power for any thing longer than a day. If people are stranded or unable to get to the evacuation point which is the school, road and emergency crews will make sure everyone get to safety. Also with the new hospital and school additions, there will be larger more powerful generators installed. There is going to be twenty five hundred gallon fuel tanks at each location. Safety is our main concern for all our residents. That is it for the E.M.O."

"Sheriff's Department, Emma?"

"Last month we had a record number of arrest due to the problems with the Shades. That number is significantly lower now that, that problem has been taken care of. We are back to our regular D and Ds on Friday and Saturday nights. The one area that seems to be on the rise at this time are the complaints about tagging."

"Excuse me, what is tagging?" Leroy asked.

"People using spray paint to deface property. Some of the art work is rather good, but it is also illegal. So far we have no idea who is doing the tagging. That is why I want to install CCTV cameras around town."

"What exactly are those?"

"Closed Circuit Television Cameras. They can be our eyes even with the extra deputies. We can't be everywhere all the time. We have more people coming in which means more crime."

"That is an ambitious project just to catch a few kids spray painting the sides of buildings." Leroy said.

"I have to agree with Leroy." Regina said. "What would be the cost? Who would connect the things, or maintain them. I don't know anyone in town who can do that. We would have to bring in outside people to take care of that."

"How would you do that if no one can enter or leave the town."

"Okay. Damn it was just a suggestion." Emma conceded.

"We can table this until a later date." Regina said. "Agreed?" Everyone around the table nodded in agreement. "Emma?"

"Yeah okay." Emma said.

"You don't sound convincing. Is there something you want to add?"

"No it's like Leroy said. It all comes down to people with the right qualifications being able to enter or leave the town. We still have the old fashioned method of patrols." Emma said and quickly changed the subject. "The new cells worked better than we hoped during the last crisis."

"I would also like to mention that anyone who wants to run for Mayor has until the end of the month to declare their intentions. Anyone who does not file their intentions will not get onto the ballot in January. Notices have been sent out to the paper and radio station that will run starting tomorrow."

"I heard a rumor that Snow is planning on running. We hope that is not true. She made a total mess of it the last few times she was in charge. I gotta tell you sister, you are the one person who can handle the job. I hope you are planning on running again. You are planning on running again, right?"

"We do hope you do decide to run Regina." Granny said. "You can't let Snow just walk into the position. She will destroy this town."

"Emma and I have not discussed that yet. I will let you know my decision in a few days. There are also several other positions that are up for reelection. Sheriff, Deputy Mayor, Town Treasurer, Tax Collector, Building Inspector and Fire Inspector. Is there anything else you would like to discuss before we end this meeting?" No one spoke. "Our next meeting will be on December fifth."

The meeting broke up. Regina escorted everyone to the door when their baby woke up demanding attention. Emma felt her milk start as she picked up the baby and hurried up to the nursery. Regina followed within a minute. Taylor was not happy while Emma changed her diaper. Regina picked up the pacifier from the floor, washed it off and gave it to their daughter, who promptly spit it back out.

"I tried that babe. She gave it a couple of sucks and found there was nothing coming from it and spit it out."

"She's smart and knows where the good stuff comes from." Regina joked as she took the pump out of the closet.

Emma finished changing the baby, undid her shirt and bra as she sat in the rocking chair. Taylor latched onto the nipple and drank greedily. Regina sat in the other rocking chair. The only sound was the hum of the pump for several minutes.

"Gina are you really thinking about not running for Mayor again?"

"Sweetheart, I have been doing this job for almost thirty five years. Don't you think it is time to give someone else a chance?"

"No. Leroy was right. When Snow was interim Mayor those couple times, she screwed everything up. And I am not just talking about the pictures of happy birds she plastered your office with. To leave the position open for her to step in will put the town into chaos maybe even destroy it."

"Are you just saying that because you are angry with her, or do you really believe it?"

"I really believe it. I will tell you what else I believe. If Snow becomes Mayor, I think she will come after you. Snow accused you of using me to finally get your revenge on her for what she did to Daniel. She will definitely come after you and I cannot sit back and let that happen."

"Snow is your mother. You would fight her for me?"

"First of all she is not my mother. Yes she gave birth to me, but that is the only thing she did. She threw me away, naked except for a blanket. Secondly, I love you. I would fight all the demons in Hell to protect you and our children." Emma said vehemently. "And if by some outside chance, the town elects her Mayor, I will take you and the children and all the money I have been pouring into the town, and leave them to their own devices."

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere we want to. Do you know how much that buyer offered me for that ship? Almost five hundred million dollars. That is not even counting the treasure the museum will purchase. There are cases of coins and jewels on board. Where would you like to go?"

"Because of my position, I never gave it a lot of thought. I did take Henry on one vacation when he was six."

"Where did you go?"

"We went to Disney World in Florida. We were there for a week. We also went to Sea World."

"I always wanted to see those places."

"You lived in Florida for two years. Why didn't you go then?"

"Those are places you go with family so that you can spoil them with all sorts of junk food and over priced gifts. Take thousands of pictures of kids with Disney characters to bore your friends with. I was just out of prison and worked as a housekeeper at a motel. I made minimum wage and had a crappy room in a boarding house that offered one meal a day. I wasn't old enough to work in any of the bars or places where the tips alone gave me a decent wage. So I couldn't afford to go to any of those places."

"Emma, I,..."

"No Gina, don't you dare apologize again. It is not all on you anymore. If it ever was. Snow is responsible for sending me here alone. Who knows what my life would have been like if she came with me? I probably still would have ended up on the wrong side of the law."

"You would have grown up with love. That makes a great deal of difference in a person's life."

"Somehow I doubt that. From what I have heard, the only person Snow loves is herself. She would have resented me."

"Why?"

"She would blame me for being separated from her true love. That is the reason she threw me away isn't it? She didn't want to leave her husband."

"You are probably right."

Emma rubbed her ear. "What was that again? Did you just say I was right?"

"I did, but do not get used to hearing that Princess."

"Wouldn't think of it Your Majesty." Emma smiled and moved the baby to her shoulder lightly patting her back until she heard a small burp. Emma changed position to offer her other breast to the baby. They continued in silence for a short time. 

Regina finished with the pump, poured the milk into a container with the date and time on it before she sent it to the freezer She cleaned the pump and returned it to the closet. She sat next to Emma and cleared her throat.

Emma looked at her. "Uh oh." She said.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"You have what Henry calls your scary face on. That means you are mad."

"Not mad in that sense of the word, but I would like some clarification on what you said earlier."

"Oh I was hoping you had forgotten about that."

"Not likely my dear. So talk."

"Gina I will explain, but can I do it while we fix dinner?"

Regina looked at her watch. "It is that time isn't it."

"Is Henry home?"

"He came home while you were outside during the break. He is in his room doing his homework. Why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering."

"Sure okay."

Emma finished fixing her clothes after Taylor finished nursing. They left the nursery to go into the kitchen. Emma put the baby in the bassinet. They worked side by side to prepare dinner. Emma pulled salad fixings from the refrigerator and grabbed for the knife from the block. Regina stopped her.

"Sit." Regina ordered. "Explain that comment that contained the word 'We' when you talked about the ship being moved."

"I was going to tell you Gina. It just came up sooner than I expected, but I am glad it did."

"Explain."

Gus and Rowan are coming this weekend. Gus can sail but she can't do it alone. So I thought I would go with her while Henry went with you to help with the driving. Especially if Taylor acts up and wants to eat."

"What about Rowan?"

"Rowan?"

"Rowan, your friend, the former fairy, that you put in charge of fixing the hotel. Very butch with close cropped dark hair."

"I know who Rowan is. What about her?"

"I thought you said she could sail also. So why do you need to go with Gus?"

"Yes Rowan can sail, but she is only bringing Gus here. She doesn't want to be away from the hotel too long especially with Gus away also."

"Are they having problems?"

"No problems, but with the cold weather, children have been seeking shelter, With Gus's apartment, the lobby and several of the rooms on the first floor finished, Gus asked for permission to allow the children into the hotel. She lucked out and got permission as long as the construction area was off limits. The restaurant next door is providing meals for the kids. One of the construction workers will stay there tonight and Saturday if needed. Rowan will return to Boston tomorrow or Sunday at the latest. The ship won't be ready to go until Monday the earliest. Hook taught both Henry and I how to sail"

"Why don't we just poof the ship to the barrier?"

"We could, but we would still need someone to sail it to Boston Harbor. I need to be there to sign the papers on that blasted ship and cargo. Gus has Power of Attorney on the hotel, but not on the sale of the ship."

"That means I have to drive to Boston?"

"Just to the outskirts. When you get there I can meet you and take us into the city. While we are there I can go to the DMV and have my name officially changed on my license and we can see the changes to the hotel first hand."

"That means Henry will miss a few days of school."

"It is either that or he stays with Snow."

"Or he can stay with Zelena."

"Very true. But I don't want him to feel ignored or left out of things we do as a family. Besides he can help you drive when Taylor wants to be fed."

"I don't like the idea of Henry missing school."

"He is a smart kid and one of the very small group of people who can leave town."

"How long have you known about this?"

"Gus texted me just before the budget meeting. I really did plan on talking to you. It came up in the meeting first."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it? You are not angry with me?"

"I didn't say that dear."

"Oh so just how angry are you? On a scale of one to ten with ten being I will be dodging fireballs for a week."

"Just a week?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Yeah cuz you love me."

"I do love you. So I would say my anger is at a three. Not quite to the point of making you sleep on the couch, but very close."

"Whew." Emma wiped her brow and took the knife that Regina handed her. "Why only a three?"

"Because I want that damn ship gone, Every time I see it I am reminded how close I came to losing you last Summer. A reminder of how close you came to dying in my arms." Tears filled her eyes as her voice cracked. Regina turned to look out the window. Emma put down the knife and went to stand behind Regina. She put her arms around her wife and rested her head on Regina's back. Regina patted the hands around her waist.

"Gina, after next week you will never have to see that ship again."

"Until the next time we have to go to Boston."

"No because Fahey told me that the ship will become a travelling museum and will spend time in all the ports on the East Coast. We only have to time our visits for when the ship is gone."

Regina turned in Emma's arms. "You my darling wife are so very special to me."

"As you are to me, Gina. You are my heart."

They both wiped their eyes and kissed. Regina pulled away first. "We need to get dinner started before Henry comes down looking for food."

"Right you are my queen."

They returned to their tasks.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4

Snow spent every spare moment she could in the Library, going over the town records searching for the names of the potion makers in town. She knew that several came over with the last curse. New people arrived daily from the Enchanted Forest. Their names and occupations were magically added to the town listings. She just had to understand the key to deciphering the occupations. Some only had a set of initials after their names, Then she had an _idea._

_Find a person you know and check the initials after their names._

Snow opened the book and found Marco's name. It also listed his fairy tale name as Gepetto. After his name were the initials, T.M., W.W, C.O., H.M. She took a piece of paper and listed the initials while she thought about what Marco did. Then it came to her. W.W. meant wood worker, T.M meant toy maker. C.O and H.M stumped her. This continued with all the people she knew. Until she came upon the pages that listed what the initials meant.

When she had a list of twelve names, she closed the large books and returned them to their shelves. She next found their addresses and wrote them down. Eight of those people were still in Storybrook. Snow left the Library. After picking Neil up from Ashley's Day Care they went to Granny's for dinner before heading home.

Snow looked across the table at her son and thought how much he resembled David. She experienced a twinge of guilt as she remembered how long it had been since she visited him in the Hospital. _He is still_ unconscious. She told herself. _He won't know if we are there or not. I will visit him tomorrow._ She pushed all thought of David from her mind and pulled the list from her pocket.

"What's that mama?" Neil asked.

"It's just a list of people I have to talk to," she paused, "for the next fundraiser for the school." Snow lied. "And to help me fix Emma."

"Is she broken? Why not ask her for help after she sells the Pirate ship."

"Emma isn't broken, but she is confused. I will after I talk to these people. It isn't fair to expect her to foot the bill for everyone and everything in town." Snow told him. 

"But she will help."

"Emma would rather help strangers."

"That is not true Snow." Granny said after she heard Snow's comment. "Who do you think is paying for the additions to the school, Hospital, Library and Sheriff's Station? Who paid everyone's tax bills? It certainly was not me or you for that matter. Emma does plenty for this town and the people here."

"But not her family."

"Every improvement she is making benefits everyone. You included. To think otherwise makes you a very selfish person."

"That is your opinion, Granny." Snow snapped and waved her hand at the old woman in a go away motion.

Granny walked off in a huff to where Ruby was pouring a customer coffee.

"What's wrong Granny?"

"The spoiled self centered princess is back."

"I don't think she ever left, Granny. Snow just kept her hidden."

"She is out now. Regina and Emma need to be told."

"They already know, or I should say that they have seen some of it. I don't think they know how much is showing now."

"Snow said Emma was confused."

"Confused? Are you sure that is what she said?"

Granny's grey eyebrow raised. "You forget who you are talking to pup. I may be old, may not have the desire to turn at the full moon or even feel the pull anymore, but my hearing is still excellent."

"I'm sorry I questioned you, Granny." Ruby said chastised.

Granny sniffed. "I accept your apology. Just don't let it happen again. Now go take her money. I don't want to talk to her again."

Ruby walked to the register where Snow waited to pay. "Ruby, I was short with Granny would you tell her I apologize? I have a lot on my mind right now with David still unconscious." Snow lied with a fake smile. "Everything is falling on me."

"I will tell her."

"I have also decided to run for Mayor. I hope I can count on your's and Granny's support."

"You just said you were overwhelmed yet you want to take on more responsibility?"

"I hope by that time David is awake and able to take his rightful place."

"His rightful place?"

"As Sheriff of course. He should not have to play second fiddle to his daughter. With Emma a new mother, she should stay home with her child. David will make an excellent Sheriff, Don't you agree?"

"Why in the world would you want to be Mayor again? You hated it the last few times you took over the position."

"Oh that. Those times I didn't have a choice. This time I do. Regina has had this town under her control for decades. The town deserves more than to be run by the Evil Queen. I was the rightful ruler back in the Enchanted Forest, so it should be me sitting in the Mayor's office." Ruby stood with her mouth open as Snow continued. "Regina has Emma under a spell that I mean to break. Then my daughter will come to her senses and be the Princess she was meant to be. Then Regina will finally pay for her crimes." The people in the diner looked at her as Snow's voice got louder an continued. "The money Emma is spending in another city to help strangers she be kept right here in town. Let the outside world fend for itself. She has responsibilities to her family and the town."

"Put a sock in it lady." Someone yelled from the back of the diner. Several people clapped which angered Snow.

"Do you know who you are talking to?"

The man stood up. "Yeah lady I do." He walked towards her. "You were a spoiled, self centered princess there. Here you are just a selfish and self centered loud mouthed bitch who expects everyone to bow down and kiss your ass. I remembered how badly you treated those of us you considered peasants. So no I will not support you in any public office. Except maybe the official shoveller of pig shit." He pushed past her. "Sorry for my language Granny." He handed his check and money to Ruby. "Let me know if I owe you any more money. I have to leave as the air in here got really foul." He left the diner.

"Who was that person?" Snow demanded.

Ruby glanced at Granny and saw the slight shake of her head. "I don't know. I think he is new in town."

Snow took Neil's hand. "Would you tell me if you did?"

"For the sake of business, no I would not."

"So much for friendship." Snow said and walked out the door.

Dorothy walked in shortly after. She kissed Ruby' cheek then Granny's. "What is up Snow's butt?" She asked. "I said hello and the look she gave me made me check to make sure I still had all by body parts."

"She didn't get the reaction he was hoping for when she announced she was going to run for Mayor. I may have lost a friend."

"I thought he hated doing that job before."

"She did, but she said that was due to the fact it was pushed on her and not her choice."

"We should warn Regina."

"She knows, sister." Leroy said from his usual stool at the counter. "There was a rumor about Snow running for Mayor, but now,"

"Just because she is planning to run does not mean she will get elected. Snow may think she has a lot of supporters, but the reality is just the opposite."

"What if people remember all the evil Regina did back there?"

"Then I hope they take into account all the good she has done here." Cassandra said as she walked into the diner. "You don't know as much as you think you do. Regina never wanted to do all those things. That was the work of Cora and the Dark One. Regina was the tool they used. They took away her free will. Cora was the real evil behind the throne."

"Regina cursed us all." One man said.

"Did you ever ask yourself why? She cast that curse to get you all away from Cora and her plan to turn you all into slaves. To take away your free will just as she and Rumple did to Regina. Like Snow wants to do to Emma." The people in the diner were silent as they listened to Cassandra. "It took many years, but Regina was able to find a way to break the spell that Cora had her under. After the curse was cast she found a way to banish Cora for good, but could not stop the curse that she had set in motion. She gave you all better lives, better jobs and living conditions. Here you don't have to hunt for food, or worry about mystical creatures trying to eat you. These lives did not come about overnight. It took months and months of work and planning in secret so that Cora would not find out. Regina somehow convinced Cora to let her visit the outer villages in Leopold's kingdom. During those trips she would come to my cottage where we would work on her plan. I hid those plans so that Cora would not find them. Regina knew better than anyone what Cora was capable of and feared for her life. If she were killed by Cora, she would not be able to protect her people. That curse saved you all from becoming enslaved by Cora." The people in the diner were silent. Then Leroy stood up and started clapping. Others joined in. Granny went to Cassandra's side.

"Thank you or standing up or our Regina."

"Regina was and is to this day, my friend. After Snow had me banished from her father's castle she spread rumors that I was a witch that stole children." Cassandra sat at the counter where Ruby poured her a glass of wine.

"What brings you into town at this hour of the day?" Granny asked.

"Can't a person want human company once in awhile?"

"Of course."

"In this case I wanted to find out what Snow was up to. From the sound of it, she is up to her old tricks."

"She is."

"What do we do to counteract Snow's destructive behavior?" Dorothy asked.

"We make sure people hear the truth." Granny told her.

"Count me in."

"Me too."

"And me.

"I'm in."

One by one the customers raised their hands. "Then we will need to set up an undercover operation." Ruby stated.

"What we need to do first is ind out who is with us and who is with Snow." Granny said. "I hope we can trust everyone here."

"We may have to have someone pretend to be in Snow's camp to find out what she is planning." Cassandra said. 

"You want one of us to pretend to be on Snow's side and report back to who? You or Regina?"

"They cannot know anything about this. If Snow were to find out, she would use it against Regina. Anything you hear you report back to," she stopped. Both Granny and Ruby raised their hands. "There you go ladies and gents, you hear anything no matter how small and insignificant you think it is you tell Granny and Ruby."

"When do we start?" Leroy asked.

"After what Snow said earlier, I would say immediately. Right Cassandra?" Ruby answered.

"That is correct." Cassandra finished her wine and put money on the counter before she stood. "I must get back home. I will be in touch."

"Wait Cassie. Did you walk here?"

"Of course I did. It is a beautiful Fall night."

"Ruby get your car and drive Cassandra home." Granny ordered. "And there will be no arguments from you Cassandra."

"Yes Granny." Ruby removed her apron that she handed to Dorothy. Kissed her cheek and Granny's before she left. A few minutes later she pulled up in front of the Diner in her red convertible and honked the horn. Cassandra waved to Granny and left.

\--------------------------

Emma lay with her eyes closed while Regina finished up in the bathroom. Taylor slept peacefully in her bassinet next to their bed. The light in the room was lowered. The bathroom door opened. Regina walked out, turning off the bathroom light as she went. She sat by the vanity and completed her nightly routine. Stripping off her robe she rubbed lotion into her arms and shoulders. She looked into the mirror and caught Emma watching her. She could see the want in the green eyes. "Forget it sweetheart. The doctor has not cleared you for any sort of extra curricular activities."

"I know, damn it. That will take at least another four or five weeks. But I can watch my very sexy wife keeping her incredibly beautiful body soft so that it feels like satin in my hands."

"Sweet talker."

Emma shrugged. "I try."

"It still will not get you anywhere until the doctor give you the go ahead."

"It's not like you have a tab B to slip into slot A."

'Emma no." Regina watched Emma roll her eyes. "Beside my darling, Taylor will have us up in a few hours."

"I know. How old was Henry when he started to sleep through the night?"

"Four months, but that was because I decided to give him cereal at night rather than just the formula the doctor wanted him on."

"He had a good appetite?"

"Just like his mother. It will be interesting to see if Taylor will take after you or me."

"Meaning will she actually like green things or will she consider a bear claw a full and balanced meal? Which by the way it is. It has eggs, and flour and..."

"Tons of sugar which is not good for any of us." Regina finished. After Regina finished applying lotion, she slipped into her pajamas. She went to check on their daughter, pulled the blanket up before getting into her side of their bed.

Emma turned to face Regina with her head propped up on her hand.

"Gina were you really thinking about not running for Mayor again?"

"I have been doing this job for over thirty years. I thought it might be time to step down and enjoy our family. What about you? You are up for reelection also. Are you going to run for Sheriff again?"

"What would I do if I wasn't Sheriff?"

"There is still your position as head of the Emergency Management Office."

"That would put me behind a desk all day." Emma said with a whine in her voice. "You told me when I took it, that it would be a part time position."

"I will concede that there would be a lot of desk work with the job, but not constantly. You would still be out checking on things like supplies, equipment and if people needed anything. Or if they needed help evacuating to a safe location."

"Does this house come with the position?"

"What do you mean?"

"If Snow does decide to run and if by some distance chance she wins, does that mean we would have to move?"

"No. It only became known as the Mayor's house because I am the Mayor and I live here. The house is in my name, sorry, I mean our names and not in the town's."

"Good thinking."

"Did you expect a queen to live in an old apartment?"

"Hell no. This house suits you. I am glad we won't have to move."

"It suits us, sweetheart. This is our home."

"Someday I may even feel like I belong here. That I don't need to shower in the garage before I walk in the front door."

"Emma you do belong here. Don't ever doubt that. If I have to reassure you everyday that you belong here, then that is what I will do. You are the mother of our children, my wife and the love of my life. You are a good and honest person. One of the few truly good people I have ever known."

Emma sniffed. " Damn babe, now you made me all teary eyed."

Regina pulled her close and let her cry on her shoulder. Hormones again?"

Emma nodded. "After a woman gives birth the hormones are just as much out of whack as when she was pregnant. I am going to ruin another pair of you pajamas."

"You can use my shoulder anytime you need to. That was part of our wedding vows."

Emma kissed Regina and settled back onto the strong shoulder. They both fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Snow parked her car on Main Street, because her vehicle was almost as well known as she. Snow added dark glasses as she climbed out of her car and pulled her hood up over her dark hair. The dark glasses were not necessary in the fading weak November light, but she wanted to hide her identity as much as possible. She walked casually away from Main street, down the secondary streets where the storefronts and buildings were not as well tended. The further she walked from the main thoroughfare the shabbier the buildings became. Homes and stores looked seedier, which gave Snow more fuel to add to her fire to oust Regina as Mayor. It would not take much to convince these people that Regina only cared for a certain class of people. She thought, _it shouldn't take much to get these peasants riled up against Regina._

Snow stopped under a flickering street light and pulled the hand written directions from her pocket. She found the alley she needed to reach her destination. She looked around before she slipped down the alley. The small sign in the dirty window just said CHEMIST. She entered the small dimly lit shop. A tall, slender, unkempt man stood behind the counter.

"Are you Joshua the Chemist? Snow asked.

"I am. Take of that ridiculous disguise, Snow White, you are not fooling anyone." Snow removed her sunglasses and hood. "Now that is better. What brings you to my humble shop?"

"I am in need of a couple potions that I was told that you can make."

"For the right price, I can make any potion you want. Why me? There are more important, well known potions makers in town."

"I have my reasons for coming here."

"Ah everyone else turned you down, did they?"

"That is none of your business. Can you make what I need?"

"You haven't told me what you need yet."

"I need at least two potions. The first is one that would make a person forget parts of her past and to act like someone of her position and station should."

"You want a puppet. Basically someone who will do what you want, when you want it done. You want to take away her free will."

"No not exactly, not completely."

"What is the second potion you need?"

"This one would stop one person from getting near another or even talk to them with out causing them physical pain. Can you make them for me?"

"I can make what you need for a price."

"What is your price?"

"Ten thousand dollars." Joshua said quickly.

"Ten?"

"Thousand dollars. Yes you heard right. Half of which I need up front. The other half on delivery."

"The other half when the potions work." Snow countered.

"I will agree to one quarter of the final payment on delivery, with the final payment when the potions work."

"Agreed. When can you start?"

"As soon as I get the first payment."

"How long will the potions take?"

"Two months."

"What? Are you joking?"

"Not at all. Both potions are tricky to make with many ingredients. Some of which I may have to go back to the Enchanted Forest to collect, unless I can find them here."

"You know where to ind everything you need?"

"I do."

"And that it will take two months after you collect the ingredients?"

"That is correct."

"Is there any way that you can speed that up?"

"Oh sure, if you want to kill them. Those potions must cook for two months. If you try to use them early they are poisonous. Look lady, what is so all fired important that you can't wait the necessary time to get the desired results. What is two months in the grand scheme of things? Two months against a lifetime of getting what you want."

"Okay. I will have the money for you tomorrow. Then you will start immediately?"

"I will."

"How do I know you will deliver what I need and not just take my money and run?"

"You don't. But if you want this bad enough, you will just have to trust me."

"One more thing, this has to stay completely between us."

"Of course, but my silence comes with a price."

"How much?"

"Another five thousand dollars guarantees my silence."

"That is blackmail." Snow protested.

"What you want to do is a crime also. You want to take away the Savior's free will and punish Regina for whatever wrong you think she has done. Five thousand dollars is a small price to pay for my silence. That also needs to be paid up front, in full. I will start gathering the ingredients as soon as I have the first payment of ten thousand dollars." Joshua stated. "But don't wait too long Snow White. The price for my silence goes up one thousand dollars a day until I get that first payment."

"I understand. You will have them money by this time tomorrow."

Snow pulled her hood back up and walked out of the shop. She didn't bother with the dark glasses as the sun had set. She hurried to her car. Her heart pounding as she all but ran back to Main Street. She noticed the time and went straight to the bank. She made it through the doors with just a couple minutes to spare. Snow filled out the withdrawal slip and walked to the counter. The Teller looked at the amount on the paper. 

"I have to get the Manager's okay on an amount this size."

"Of course."

The Teller locked the money drawer and took the paper to the Manager. They spoke quietly for a few minutes before the Manager signed the slip. "Would you like this in a check?"

"No I will take the cash."

"Are you sure? That is a large sum of money to be walking around..."

"I said I wanted the full amount in cash." Snow snapped.

"All right." The Teller went to the large safe and removed two banded stacked of hundred dollar bills. Each stack contained five thousand dollars She pulled the band off the first stack and counted out the bills. Replacing the band she did the same with the second stack. "There you are ten thousand dollars in cash." She whispered even though they were the only two people at the counter. Snow signed the receipt before putting the money in her purse. The Teller signaled one of the Security Guards who came to the counter. "Would you escort Mrs. Nolan to her car, Seth?"

"Certainly Tara. Ma'am?" He held his hand towards the door.

Snow walked towards the door with the guard at her side. The second guard opened the door for them. Seth was silent on the short walk to Snow's car. He waited until she was in the car before he stepped back onto the sidewalk. He watched as Snow drove away.

\-------------------------------

"What time do you expect Gus and Rowan today?" Regina asked as she prepared breakfast.

"Gus said they wanted to get started right after rush hour. So barring no problems they should be here between three and four."

"Do you have everything you will need for the trip?"

"I need to go to the store to pick up a couple things for Taylor, but I am all set. I will pack the extra pump before we leave. I may need it on the ship. Did you notify the school that Henry would be out for two or three days next week?"

"I sent a note with Henry but I will call as soon as the Principal gets into her office. She is usually there around eight." Regina asked as she plated their breakfast. "Is there anything your friends won't eat?"

"Unless things have changed in the last few years, no. They will eat just about anything, except liver. Neither will eat liver."

"Just like you and Henry."

"Would you eat it?" Emma asked.

"To borrow one of your phrases, Hell No." Regina answered with a smile. "Why do you think I have never cooked it for us? I can't stand the smell of it. Won't even have it in the house." Regina laughed. "I will get a list started as there are a few things we need at the store. We can go together."

"That sounds like a plan. Snow will be at school so we wont have to worry about running into her at the store."

"I can call Zelena to have her watch Taylor."

"No don't bother her. She will be busy getting her house moved. I would rather take her with us to get her used to being around people."

"Okay, sweetheart. We can go right after breakfast."

\-----------------------------------

The late model truck headed out of the city. Traffic eased as they left the Boston skyline behind.

"Did you remember your boating certificate?" Rowan asked.

"Of course. It is always in my wallet." Gus said.

"Are you certain you can handle a ship that size? According to the pictures Emma sent the ship is a three master."

"Ro relax. I grew up around those type of ships."

"Gus we have been in this world for three and a half decades. We were sent to this world with the knowledge we would need. Somehow driving a tall ship doesn't fall into that category."

"It's called sailing Ro not driving. After we separated all those years ago, I signed onto a schooner for the Spring and Summer while I earned my license to be a P.I and Bails Bonds Person. During that time I also earned my sailing certificate. I have kept those skills up when I had the chance."

"Okay, I just thought I would ask." Rowan said. "What else did Blue say?"

"Emma and Regina know about us. Who we were back in the Enchanted Forest."

"Everything?"

Gus shrugged. "The major points anyway."

"At least we won't have to watch everything we say now. I really thought I blew it when they were in Boston last August."

"You were lucky she was still in that romantic phase of her honeymoon to realize how quickly you accepted magic as reason behind her pregnancy."

"Yeah. What I would like to know is who is that mysterious benefactor that wants that ship so badly. That guy from the museum just about pissed himself when he saw the picture Emma sent." Rowan said.

"The museum paid three hundred million for those dubloons . Can you imagine what they will pay for that ship? Not to mention what cargo she holds?"

"She will not have to worry about money for the rest of her life." 

"And she doesn't even want the money."

"At least she is using the money for good purposes. The Hotel, hospital and school expansions, Sheriff Station and Library upgrades, not to mention all the homes she built for people and gave each family a tidy sum. Who knows what else she is doing for the town." Rowan said.

"I heard Snow is not pleased that she was not the main recipient of the lion's share of the money."

"That I have no problem believing that. Snow always was a self centered, selfish little brat. Always putting her needs and wants before anyone else's" Gus said.

"It's sad. I feel sorry for Emma. I know it is weird to say that I feel sorry for someone as rich as Emma, but I do. All her life all she wanted was parents that loved her. I thought she had found that love when she learned the truth. Now she learns that her mother is a greedy piece of shit. A pampered spoiled princess who doesn't care about anyone but herself. It's just not fair. Emma doesn't deserve that." Rowan took a drink from her ever present coffee cup. "I will tell you this, Gus. If we run into Snow, I will probably take great pleasure in kicking her pampered ass down Main Street."

"Then you would get yourself arrested for assault."

"It would be justifiable. With Emma as Sheriff she may look the other way."

"Remember she is still on maternity leave. Someone else is the acting Sheriff. Try to keep you ass out of jail."

"Won't make any promises, Gus."

\-------------------------

Snow made her way back to Joshua's shop. She kept the envelope with the money clutched tightly against her chest under her coat as she hurried down the street to the alley. She rushed out of school as the day ended, beating most of the children out of the building. Snow checked around her again before she ducked down the alley.

Joshua was behind the counter talking to another customer when she entered. Snow kept her face hidden as she waited for Joshua to finish. When the customer left Snow walked to the counter.

"So you have returned, Snow White."

"That is evident."

"Did you bring the money?"

Snow looked around the shop to make sure they were alone. "I have the amount you asked for. But I want assurances that you will get me what we agreed on."

"My word is not good enough?"

"With the amount of money, no your word is not enough. I wrote out a little contract that I want you to sign, that says you will deliver what I asked for and will keep it silent and confidential between us."

"I stand by my word, Snow White. You either accept my verbal agreement or you take your money and get the Hell out of my shop." Snow glared at Joshua. "What you are asking for is illegal. You want to take away your daughter's free will and cause Regina severe pain if she gets near Emma or even talks to her. That is against the law, princess. Even some of the ingredients are illegal to own. Do you really want a contract with our names on it for the law to see? So I repeat, take my word or leave and try to find someone else to make your potions."

"All right, but if you don't get me those potions or they don't have the desired results, I will make your life a living Hell. If I hear so much as a hint of a whisper of our deal..."

"Yeah, I'm a dead man. Tell me princess," he sneered her title. "What does your husband think of this?"

"Leave David out of this."

"He doesn't know does he?"

"David is still unconscious so I have not been able to tell him. As soon as he is awake, I will tell him. I know he will agree to what I am doing. I am positive he will want our daughter to be our princess by any means possible."

"Lets see the color of your money, then." Snow pulled the money out of her purse an placed the stacks on the counter. Joshua removed the first band and counted the bills.

"It is all there."

"I trust no one." Joshua said as he resumed counting. When he finished he said, "It is all there."

"Then you will make the potions and in two months I will have my daughter back."

"Two months after I gather all the ingredients."

"How long will that take?"

"It takes as long as it takes. I will contact you when I have started the potions."

"Very well. I will wait for your call."

\---------------------------------------

The truck slowly made it's way through town. People stopped and watched the strangers pass wondering who had been able to find the hidden town. Gus looked at the printed directions that Emma sent them. As expected the GPS stopped working after they crossed the town line.

"Turn left at the next light." Gus said. "This is Miflin Street. We need one hundred eight. There is one twelve, one ten, Rowan stop." Gus shouted. "We don't need house numbers there is Emma's yellow death trap of a car. Rowan pulled into the driveway behind Emma's car.

Before Rowan could turn off the engine, Emma ran out the front door to greet them. They heard Regina shout. "Emma, you forgot your coat." Regina walked out carrying Emma's coat. She put the coat over Emma's shoulders. "You really like living on the edge don't you?"

Emma smiled and kissed Regina's cheek. "Love you too babe, thanks." Emma slipped her arms into the sleeves. "I was coming right back in."

"We can discuss that later. Go greet our guests."

"Hey guys, did you have any trouble finding the place?"

"None especially when Gus spied that death trap you call a car. Why not take some of that money you have a buy yourself a decent safe car?"

"Hey I like that car. It's a good car." Emma protested.

"It is a danger to everyone on the road. Buy yourself something newer, Swan." Rowan said.

They took their overnight bags from the back seat of the extended cab

"Welcome to our home." Regina said. "Come inside and meet our children."

They entered the house and stood inside the door. "This is beautiful." Gus said 

"Damn Swan are you certain you aren't part cat? You certainly landed on your feet." Rowan said.

"I can't take the credit, Ro. this was Regina's before I came to town. I could probably fit fifty of my dinky little apartment inside this house and still have room."

"You might be right, Swan."

"Come into the living room and meet our children." Regina said. "This is our son Henry. Henry this is Gus O'Donnell and Rowan Duquense."

Henry held out his hand to each woman. "Nice to meet you both. Taylor started to wake up while you were outside, so I gave her that pacifier and she went back to sleep."

"Damn kid, how did you get her to take it. She always spits it out when your mom or I give it to her." Henry shrugged.

"She won't take it because she knows where the good stuff is." Rowan joked. "Smart girl."

They went to where the baby slept in her bassinet. "Swan she is beautiful." Gus said. "Guess she takes after Regina."

"I beg to differ with you Gus, Emma is beautiful."

"I know Regina. But you have to remember I missed out on seven years of busting on Swan. I have to make up for what I missed."

"We can do that Regina, but will not let anyone else do it."

"Do you think I will ever be able to understand your friendship?"

"Probably not. Just go with it Regina." Rowan said causing them to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"I am going to need to see a Marine forecast for Monday." Gus said, as they sat down to dinner. "I especially need to know about the winds and tides."

"What for?" Emma asked.

"It will make it easier to get the ship out of port if the wind is blowing in the right direction and we don't have to fight the incoming tide. The winds will need to be blowing away from Canada not towards it. I am guessing that that ship does not have an engine back up."

"You guessed right." Emma answered.

"We will be at the mercy of the winds the entire way. We don't want to end up in the middle of the Atlantic or headed toward Nova Scotia."

"Why not use a magic bean to get the ship to Boston?" Henry asked.

"We would still need someone to sail it into the vortex, Henry. Then we have to hope we go in the right direction and manage to make it to our destination."

"How about towing it to the barrier, before having to sail it through?" Regina suggested.

"We can do that if the wind doesn't cooperate. I will call Leroy after dinner to see if he is available if we need a tow. And if he can get some of his buddies if needed."

"Do you have all the papers the museum needs for the treasures the Dwarves found?"

"Yes dear." Emma responded with a smile. "I have a set in my briefcase and you have an identical set in yours. Plus the will showing that I own the ship for the buyer."

"Why can't you use your magic to get the ship to the barrier?" Henry asked.

"That would take a lot of power from the both of us working together. We would need several days to regain the power we use." Regina answered.

"We could involved the fairies and even Zelena. That shouldn't drain us too badly." Emma suggested.

"That is a thought. Anything to get that bastard's ship out of town." Regina said angrily.

"You sound as if you hate that ship." Rowan offered.

"Regina hates what it represents." Emma said.

"Last summer the former owner tried to kill me." Regina said as she sipped her water. "At the very last second, someone that I will not name, but this person has a Savior complex jumped in front of me. She was shot and almost died as a result."

Emma felt her face warm as the blush started.

"Damn Swan. I thought I had taught you better." Gus said.

"It is what you do to protect the persons you love. I would do it again to protect my family."

"Okay, even an old woman like me can see that talking about that is a sore spot for you both, so let's go back to discussing getting that ship out of town."

"What about enchanting the ship to sail itself. That way we will only need to steer it." Emma suggested.

"Hook always said the ship was built with enchanted wood so that it wouldn't sink or burn. We might be able to enchant the sails to stay full. If we combine our powers, we might be able to do that without draining ourselves."

"Have you ever combined your powers?"

"Not fully."

"Wait what about when we worked together to create that eclipse in Neverland. Or when we absorbed the power from the magical folk to stop that curse?"

"That was a modified combination of powers. This would be a full on combination of our powers."

"Is is hard or draining or dangerous for either one of us?"

"No, no and no. When it is used correctly. We were able to cause the eclipse to save Henry. Then Blue facilitated the transfer with the help of the Fairies. The closest I can come to describing the full combining of our powers happened during the blood bond ceremony when our hands glowed. When they glowed it was because our powers combined."

"They are already combined?"

"In a sense. Those combined powers are sort of held in reserve. It is a matter of learning how to tap into them when needed. Individually we are powerful, together we would be unstoppable. Blue would be able to explain it better that I can."

"I am lost." Rowan said. "Can you enchant the sails or not?"

"We can, but we would still need someone on board to steer it. That is where Gus and I will be." Emma answered. "Regina and Henry will have Taylor in the car and follow you back to Boston. It would be best if you took the short cut instead of the coast road."

Rowan looked at Emma who only gave her a strange look in return. "Will you have time to stop by the hotel to see the upgrades while in Boston?"

"Yeah, that is why we are taking an extra day."

"Will Fahey be handling the sail or will you actually be able to meet the mysterious buyer?"

"He or she is supposed to be there. Fahey is taking possession of the crates of treasures. The buyer is only getting the ship and any cargo the Dwarves had not found. There were so many hiding areas on the ship, the Dwarves weren't sure they found them all. So I figured if there is any more on board he can have it."

"Tell me you will be keeping some of the money for yourselves this time." Gus said.

"We are going to set up trust funds for Henry, Taylor and any additional children we might have. We decided that we don't need to keep any of the money. Gina and I have talked about this. We have enough money for our needs and wants. Plus we have our jobs. We are not hurting for money. Honestly neither of want anything left from that bastard."

"Not to mention it would really piss off Hook if he could see all then good the money is doing."

"That sounds like there is a story we don't know about." Gus said.

"There is." Emma said.

"If you are going to talk about that, it is my cue to leave." Henry said as he picked up his empty plates and left the table quickly.

"Was it that bad?" Gus asked.

"It was." Regina answered.

\------------------------------

Snow sat next to David's bedside and held his hand as she talked to him. The machines around the bed hummed softly. 

"David we are losing our daughter again. Regina has bewitched or brain washed her or something along those lines. She wants nothing to do with us." Snow paused. "I was wrong back in the Enchanted Forest. I should never have stopped her execution. Now we have lost Emma again. Regina has also turned Blue and the Fairies against us. But I have a plan. I am going to run for Mayor. When I am elected, the first thing I will do is banish Regina from Storybrook. Then together we can work to bring Emma back to her position in the family. That way I, we can spend time with our brand new granddaughter. Who by the way they gave her a ridiculous name of Tailor. What sort of name is that for a princess? That is a peasant occupation not a royal name. Then they added the names of those two strangers who were more thugs than women. David I need you to wake up so that we can work together to save our daughter. I need you David. You have to wake up in time to declare that you are running for Sheriff. A father should not be taking orders from his daughter. Especially when her mental state has been compromised by the Evil Queen." Snow stopped as she caught sight of a nurse walking by. She got up and closed the door. Returning to David's bedside, she continued. "With me as Mayor and you as Sheriff, we will rule this town like we did back in our kingdom. Plus I have something in the works that will ensure our family is together and whole. It cost a large sum of money to get the process started, but it will be worth it." snow stopped again and looked at the closed door. "After we are both elected, I will make sure the money Emma gets from selling the pirate's things will go where it belongs. She needs to take care of family first. Whatever is left over she can use to help the masses. With that money we can build a home fit for our station. We can knock down that old farmhouse of Zelena's and build our new castle there. Then we will live our lives as we should have living these past years. We will have servants to handle all those mundane chores. No more cooking, cleaning or laundry. The servants will take care of all that."

Though the closed door she heard the announcement. "Visiting hours will be ending in five minutes."

"I have to go David. I will bring Neil the next time I visit. He has been asking for you." Snow leaned over, kissed David's cheek before she left.

\-------------------------------------

Gus stood on the pier and looked over the ship. Emma left Regina standing with Rowan as she joined Gus. There was a slight breeze blowing from the North that would take them in the right direction. If it was strong enough to get them the eight to ten hours it would take them to get to Boston. The sun was out, but off in the distance they could see the dark clouds that signaled a storm. The waves were choppy.

"What do you think, Gus?" Emma asked.

"The ship is in good shape. The wind is blowing in the right direction, but it might not be strong enough. Then there is that storm out there that is heading this way. The water is already showing a chop. If the wind doesn't pick up, we will have trouble outrunning that storm, not to mention fight the waves."

"Then we enchant the sails." Emma said.

"Will it work outside the barrier?"

"We will have to find that out."

"Go kiss your wife while I get our stuff stowed below decks. There are life jackets on board right?"

"Will we need them? This ship is unsinkable."

"The titanic was supposed to be unsinkable, but we know what happened there. Besides it is the law. There must be a life jacket for every person on board."

Emma waved her hands and two life jackets appeared on the dock. "Two life jackets as ordered Captain." Emma said and mock saluted. "Henry put them in the trunk of the car last night."

"Smart ass. You knew I would ask for them."

"Henry thought of it so I can't take the credit."

"Smart kid. Must be Regina's influence." Gus joked.

"Hey I resent that Gus."

"Relax Swan, I have seven years of busting on you to catch up on."

"Are you going to do that for the next eight hours?"

"If we are lucky it will only be for eight hours. That storm is moving towards us quickly. We need to get going."

"Gotcha Capn." Gus walked up the gang plank as Emma went back to Regina. She hugged Regina. "We need to get going. There is a storm out there that Gus wants to try to get in front of."

"You be careful out there, especially if there is bad weather."

"I will try my best, babe."

"Please do more than try, Emma Swan Mills. I want you safe and in one piece when we are together in Boston." She kissed Emma. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Gus brought it on board. I love you."

"Love you back. Taylor should be set for a few hours. Take my hand and we will get started just like we practiced last night. Are you ready?"

"Wait." Emma pulled Regina close and kissed her. "Now I am ready."

They held hands. "Concentrate on filling the sails and getting the ship to move." They both closed their eyes and concentrated on the ship. Their clasped hands glowed as they called upon their combined magic. White light burst from their free hands and engulfed the ship. The sails billowed as the ship strained against the ropes holding it to the pier. The light from their hands faded. They each took a deep breath. Regina hugged Emma. "You had better get on board before that damn ship leaves without you." 

"Love you babe. Kiss the kids for me." Emma said as she poofed herself onto the deck of the ship. Rowan released the ropes holding the ship. The ship moved away from the pier. Emma stood at the rail, waved and blew Regina a kiss. "See you in Boston." Emma yelled.

Rowan went to Regina's side. "I mean it Emma. Safe, sound and in one piece." Regina yelled.

"Gus will make sure Emma is safe." Rowan said. "I envy you two."

"Why?" Regina said not taking her eyes off the ship as it got smaller. She could still see Emma waving.

"You have a love that most people go their whole lives wishing for but never coming close to finding. We mere humans can almost see the love that radiates from you both."

"You are a former Fairy and not a mere human."

"Yeah well you get my drift."

"Regina." Snow yelled as she stormed onto the pier.

"Damn it." Regina swore. 

"Is that Hook's ship? Where is it going? Where is Emma?"

"What do you want Snow?"

"Where is the baby? If you are here where are Emma and my granddaughter?"

"Emma made it quite clear that you were not welcome to butt into our lives."

"Regina we have a long trip ahead of us." Rowan said.

"Are you Regina's girlfriend?"

They started to walk away without answering. Snow grabbed Regina's arm. Regina looked from Snow's face to her hand. "I suggest you let go or you will find yourself taking a long cold walk from the town line again."

Snow let go of Regina. They push past the irate woman and headed to their vehicles. "Follow me Regina, I will take you the shortest way."

"Just don't lose me on those short cuts." 

"I won't." Rowan said as, she climbed into her truck.

Snow watched them drive off as a thought came to her. _This is just the wedge I need to drive between Emma and Regina._

\----------------------------

The ship passed through the barrier with barely a ripple in the protection. Outside the town limit, the waves were a lot rougher. White caps were larger the further they sailed from Storybrook. Gus and Emma donned the bright orange life vests before they reached the barrier. The dark clouds approached rapidly. Without the luxury of modern navigation equipment, Gus relied on the compass to keep them in the right direction. She kept an eye on the land as they hugged the coast.

"If these winds keep up we will beat the others to Boston." Gus yelled above the wind. "However, with the waves this rough we should tie ourselves to the ship. We don't want to get washed overboard by a rogue wave."

"Really?" Emma shouted.

"Do you want to take that chance? I would rather not have anything happen to either of us. Especially you. If anything happens to you, Regina would skin me alive. I happen to like my skin right where it is." Gus yelled over the sounds of the wind and waves slamming against the ship. A large waved tossed the ship to the side. The sound of the cargo crates moving in the hold could be heard. The shift caused the ship to list before it righted. Emma tied their ropes to the large ring that was driven into the wheel housing for that purpose. She tied one rope around Gus and tied the second around herself. They both grabbed the wheel and with the help of the additional tie ropes around the spokes of the wheel, kept the ship on course.

"Are you certain this bucket is unsinkable?" Gus yelled.

"Yeah, it's made from enchanted wood. The magic we used helps also."

"Too bad you can't magic this storm away."

"I am not that powerful. Even with Regina's help, we can't control the weather. Even if we could use our powers in the real world. We will just have to fight our way through."

"Then just don't stand there Swan, put your back into it. We need to keep this ship off the rocks by the coast."

"What if we dropped the sails?" Emma yelled.

"Unless you can do it from here without magic, we will just have to fight it. The sails will have to stay up."

A large wave crashed over the ship and soaked them at the wheel. The force pushed them towards the side of the ship.

"HOLD ON SWAN." Gus yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7

The first hour of the drive was very easy going with little traffic for them to fight through. The second hour when the rain started was totally different. From their spot on the road they could sporadically see the ocean. The wind driven white caps headed for shore. They were forced to slow down against the driving rain.

Halfway through the third hour, Regina felt a cold chill and started to shiver. She increased the heat in the car with no effect. When she felt like she had been doused in ice water, Regina started to worry. Her breath was tight in her chest and her heart beat sped up. She knew she was not prone to panic attacks, then she thought of Emma running into trouble. That would explain the feeling she was having.

"Henry" Regina gasped trying to pull in enough air through a throat that felt closed. "Call Rowan and tell we need to stop."

"What's wrong mom?"

"Just do it please."

Henry picked up Regina's phone from the center console, found Rowan's name in the contacts and called her. "Rowan we need to stop. Something is wrong with mom."

"There is a rest area just up the road, can she make it there?"

"Tell her yes." Regina said as she heard the conversation.

A few minutes later, Rowan signaled the turn off into the rest area. She pulled into the underground parking lot out of the rain. Regina was crying when they parked. Rowan jumped out of her truck and ran to the car.

"What's wrong?"

Regina was calling Emma's phone and cried harder when it went to voice mail. "This is Emma Swan Mills. I can't take your call right now. Leave a message and I will get back to you."

"Emma, sweetheart, call me right away." She disconnected the call. "Henry, call your mother every two minutes until she answers." He took Regina's phone.

"Regina?"

"Something is wrong with Emma and Gus. I feel as if someone threw a bucket of ice water on me. My heart is pounding and I can't draw a deep breath. They are in trouble."

"How do you know that?"

"My moms are blood bonded." Henry said. "They know when they other is in trouble." 

Regina struggled to catch her breath. "Henry keep calling."

"Mom, please pick up. We need to talk to you."

Rowan pulled out her phone and dialed Gus. "Hey you reached Gus O'Donnell, leave a message."

"Gus we need to talk to you or Emma right away. Call. Look Regina they are probably busy steering the ship and can't get to their phones. The sea looks really rough."

"It is more than that Rowan."

Rowan pulled out her wallet and handed Henry money, "Henry would you get us some food and coffees. Your mom looks like she could use it. Get yourself something also. There is a good place just inside the door."

"Uh sure, Rowan. You want decaf mom?" Regina nodded. He left the car. Rowan sat in the seat that Henry left.

"Talk to me Regina. Is there something else? Something that you might not want to say in front of Henry?"

"Emma is scared, worried, cold, and wet."

"You got all that from a feeling?"

"It is our blood bond. It helps us feel what the other is feeling. I also used it to find Emma when she was kidnapped by Shades a few weeks ago. We are still learning about everything we can share and feel. I can feel her emotions. Right now she is cold, wet and scared."

"With the sea as rough as it is, I can only imagine what they are feeling. I would bet they are both nervous."

"It is more than nerves, Rowan. Emma is scared. Neither of them are answering their phones. They are in trouble. Their lives are in jeopardy."

"Okay, I believe you. When Henry returns, we will head down to the coast road and see if we can spot the ship and see exactly what is going on."

"How will we find them? They could be ahead or behind us."

"We use G.P.S. " Taylor started to cry from her carrier in the back seat. Regina went to her. She removed her from the carrier and placed her on the back seat to change her diaper. "Do you trust Henry to drive while you feed Taylor?"

"I do. He is a good driver, but it is against the law to have an infant out of a carrier in a moving vehicle. I will start feeding her until Henry returns then I can give her a bottle while I use the pump."

"That is what we will do. The rain seems to be slacking off. We are about twenty minutes from the coast road. Emma will not like it, but she will have to deal with it later."

Regina redid Taylor's clothing after the diaper change and rewrapped the blanket. She picked up the baby and held her to her breast to nurse, while they waited for Henry. Regina put a bottle into the warmer that was plugged into the car system.

Rowan fiddled with her phone and found what she needed. "I have them. They are still behind us. If we can time it right, we might see them when we get down to the coast road."

"Wouldn't they be ahead of us? They are going in a straight line, we aren't."

"Not necessarily. They may have decided to drop anchor to wait out the worst of the storm. Or even pulled into a cove for protection."

"Is that what you really think?"

"I trust Gus to not take chances even if the ship is unsinkable. It is unsinkable right?"

"Yes, but Emma and Gus are not."

"I have known Gus for many years. She has never been careless especially on the water. She will make sure they have their life vest on and probably have them tied to the deck so that they would not be washed overboard by rogue waves."

"Are you one hundred percent certain?"

"I am. You should be also."

\--------------------------------------

Snow wasted no time after Regina's car followed the unknown woman's truck away from the dock. She all but ran into Granny's Diner. Ruby watched her through the door.

"Snow what has your knickers in a twist today?" She asked as she poured Snow a coffee.

"The pirate ship is gone. I think Emma is on it now. And Regina is having an affair with a very rough looking woman."

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking, Snow?"

"I assure you Ruby, I have not been drinking. I saw those two myself. She had her arm around Regina's shoulders while they watched the ship leave. Then she told Regina to follow her. Which she did without question or argument."

"Who was the woman?"

"Regina wouldn't tell me her name."

"Probably because it was none of your business." Granny said.

"I beg your pardon, Granny. Emma is my business. Regina is married to Emma, who need I remind you just had a baby. Her happiness is my business. Regina is cheating on my daughter."

"That woman did she drive a truck?" Ruby asked.

"Yes."

"Those are friends of theirs from Boston. They came here to help get the ship back to Boston."

"Friends? If they were just friends, why did she have her hands all over Regina?" Snow demanded.

"A minute ago she had an arm around Regina's shoulders. Now you say her hands are all over Regina. Make up your mind, Snow." Granny scolded. "You want to see the worst so you see it. Stop spreading rumors."

"Who are these people? How can they even see the town?"

"Snow listen to yourself. You are starting to sound crazy. You need help."

"I know I need your help to prove what Regina is doing to Emma, her children, and this town. That is why I have decided to run for Mayor. It is long past time for Regina to pay for her crimes."

"I meant professional help. You are delusional, Snow." Granny said angrily. "Until you do get professional help, you are no longer welcomed in my diner."

"You are kicking me out? How dare you? I am the rightful ruler..."

"In this world you are a school teacher. You only rule your class room. Regina may have been called the Evil Queen back in the Enchanted Forest, but was she really? Who is responsible for that? You need to take a very long look in the mirror. We all know of the schemes and manipulations you used with Cora and Rumple to get what you wanted. There are a great many people in this town who have seen all the good Regina has done to improve their lives. That year we were back there after Pan's curse was Hell for us. We all struggled while all you were interested in was sitting in Regina's castle and gave orders to make your life more comfortable.You didn't care what we were going through. Hell even Regina was out there working with us to help the people."

"But I was the one who came up with the idea to use the Dark Curse to get us back here. I crushed David's heart to make it work."

"And Regina split your heart to bring him back."

"That was my idea also." Snow argued.

"But it was Regina who performed the act for you. She could have said no and let you feel what it was like to lose someone you loved, but she didn't. She did want you to feel that pain. This is how you repay her?" Granny asked. "When the Shade took over David's body, they opened their home to protect you and Neil. Here you are spreading vicious rumors about her and causing trouble. You need to leave my diner now, Snow."

Snow looked at Granny who pointed to the door. Ruby went to Granny's side to back her up. Snow stormed out of the diner to the cheers and applause of the other customers, who witnessed her outburst and subsequent put down by Granny and Ruby.

"Your highness over here." A voice called her from the alley.

Snow walked to the alley. "Who are you?" She asked the scruffy looking man in worn work clothes.

"My name is Conrad. I am a friend of Joshua's. He has asked to have a meeting with you. I want to tell you that you are not alone. There are many of us old enough to remember the evil the queen put us through. We want to see her brought to justice. Can you meet him at three?"

"Four would be better. School ends at three."

"I will tell him you will meet him at his shop at four." Conrad moved back into the shadow of the alley.

\-------------------------------

The waves continued to push against the ship as Gus and Emma struggled to get back to the wheel. They were battered and drenched by the cold sea water and the rain that continued to pelt them. Gus made it back to the wheel first and used the wheel housing to pull herself to her feet. The ropes they had slipped over the spokes of the wheel kept the ship from being out of control. Gus adjusted the ropes and turned the wheel to get them away from the rocks closer to shore. 

Hand over hand Emma pulled herself towards the wheel. Once Gus had the ship angled away from shore and the dangers of them running aground, she grabbed the rope to help pull Emma away from the ship's railing. 

"Thanks." Emma said as she regained her feet. "Are we having fun yet?"

"Never a dull moment around you is there Swan?"

"You can't blame me for the storm. It is not my fault."

"I know. Poseidon is pissed off at something. Could it be the ship?"

"Maybe Hook pissed him off." Emma turned toward the side of the ship, took a deep breath and yelled, "HOOK IS DEAD AND IN HELL WHERE HE BELONGS."

The wind died down, and the rain lessened. The waves were still rough but not enough to cause them worry. The ship still pitched, but not as violently as before. 

"Damn Swan, how did you know to do that?"

"It just popped into my head when you mentioned Poseidon. I thought that maybe in his centuries of being a pirate, Hook pissed off the god of the sea. The god sees the ship and tries to get his revenge. That is why I yelled that he was dead and in Hell."

"You amaze me Swan. You thought all that in a few seconds?" Emma shrugged and smiled.

"Do you know where we are?"

"As close as i can figure, we are about twenty miles away from where we should be."

"Ahead or behind?"

"Ahead." Gus answered. She looked at the waves that were smaller and less violent that minutes ago.

"Hot Damn. Does that mean we may just beat Regina to Boston?" She spoke in a normal voice as the rain had lessened to a drizzle and just a breeze filled the sails.

"We might especially if they had to stop to feed the baby. Why?"

"That will give me a chance to change into dry clothes."

"You might want to try to do something about that gash on your cheek."

"What gash?" Emma asked as she rubbed her cheek. "Ow." Emma pulled her hand away with blood on her fingertips. "Oh damn. Regina is going to kill me. No first she will fire ball my ass, then kick me to the couch for the foreseeable future, then kill me."

"I doubt that. Regina loves you too much to kill you. Are you afraid of her? Has she ever hit you? I don't mean a slap on the ass, but closed fist hit you?"

"Once many years ago before we got involved we got into a fist fight. I gave as good as she did. We each got in one hit and that was the end of it. The Sheriff broke us up. I had only been in town a few weeks when that happened. The tension between us had been building since the day we met."

"How long did it take you both to realize that you loved each other?" Gus asked handing Emma a towel to hold against her bleeding cheek.

"A few years. We went from being enemies to friendly enemies, to friends, to lovers. She would never again hurt those that she loved. We fought it for so long. All that wasted time when we could have been together because we were both afraid of our feelings."

"Who made the first move?"

"Which time?"

"There is only one time that can be the first time."

"Actually we had a few. The real first time was in Never Land. We both kinda made the first move. We hugged and had a new miss kissing."

"Near miss? How do you have a near miss?"

"We were interrupted by my parents and Hook. The second time, Regina had just started teaching me magic. She put me on the old wooden bridge that was strung across the deep ravine. She slowly started to wreck the bridge with me on it."

"That sounds more like she was trying to kill you."

"Not at all. She was trying to prove that my magic was instinct and emotionally driven." Emma explained. "I thought she was pissed because she just wanted me to retie the ropes, but when the bridge collapsed I was able to channel my magic to brings several of the boards together and float me back to where she was standing. She was so worried that I had fallen to my death. She grabbed me into this bone crushing hug and kissed my cheek. I started to turn my head to kiss her back when that blasted pirate interrupted us again. I was so pissed I almost threw Hook over the cliff into the ravine. The last time and the one that actually led us to admitting our feelings was when Henry ran away to New York. We were sitting in my car and arguing like an old married couple. We both stopped, looked around and kissed."

"Why did you look around first?"

"We both wanted to make sure Hook or my parents were nowhere around to stop us again. We laughed for several minutes. Then karma or destiny, or sexual tension, or what ever you want to call it, hit us, we both said I love you at the same time. We never looked back."

"I find that hard to believe."

"That is the truth, Gus." Emma protested.

"The story I believe. What I am having a hard time wrapping my head around is the fact that Regina willingly got into that death trap you call a car. She owns a Mercedes. Why would you use your car?"

"We had no choice. Up until last year, her car was not registered outside of Storybrook's town line. Regina white knuckled the ride both ways." Gus laughed. Emma looked towards the shore. She grabbed the spy glass from the wheel housing and looked through it. "Oh shit." She swore.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Gus asked. Emma handed the spy glass to Gus who looked towards shore. She saw Regina looking back at her through binoculars.

"I am in so much trouble." Emma said as she took back the spy glass.

"Make that two of us." Gus answered. 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8

Emma lowered the spy glass and waved to Regina on the shore. Regina waved back.

"How far out are we?" Emma asked.

Half a mile. Don't worry Swan. At this distance she can see the ship and maybe see us, but she can't see any details. 

"Even with binoculars?"

"Maybe military grade binoculars, but the ones that Rowan has are no where near that strong. She will not be able to see that cut on your cheek or that beautiful black eye you are getting."

Emma's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D. "Hey babe."

"Are your all right?" Regina's fear and worry came through the phone.

"Yeah. We are cold, wet, sore and tired, but mostly in one piece."

"Mostly? Are you hurt?"

"Nothing life threatening babe."

"Emma Swan Mills..."

"Gina, it is just a small cut and maybe," she stopped.

"Maybe what?" Regina demanded.

"A black eye?"

"What? How did that happen?"

"I will explain everything when I see you in Boston."

"Emma?"

"Honestly Gina, I am okay. It probably won't even need stitches."

"Stitches? Emma?"

"Babe, I gotta go. Gus needs help. See you in Boston. I love you."

Emma hung up before Regina could say another word.

"Damn Swan you are asking for Regina to fireball your ass."

"Yeah, I am am going to be doing some major grovelling for a long time. If we had a dog house, that would be where I would be sleeping for a very long time. Maybe even until Taylor graduates high school. That damn pirate is to blame for this. If he could just have taken no for an answer and left, he would not be dead and I would not be the beneficiary to all his possessions. This is all on that bastard and his fucking ship." Emma started to pace the deck.

Gus grabbed Emma's shoulders and shook her. "Stop it Swan. Hook is dead. This ship is headed to Boston to sell. That money will help you help others. Isn't that what you said would piss him off the most? Regina loves you. She is worried about you staying in one piece." Emma nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's get this bucket to Boston. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Gus."

"You're welcome. Just don't go off like that again. I thought I would have to throw a bucket of sea water on you. We are both wet enough." Emma laughed and hugged her friend. She quickly pulled away when her breasts hurt. "What is it? Are you hurt in an area I don't know about?"

"Um no, it just that um, it's past time to," she pointed to her breasts.

"Go do what you have to do. I can handle the ship alone for awhile."

"No you need my help." Emma protested.

"You can help by taking care of yourself. We don't need your breasts exploding on deck."

"They won't explode will they?"

"Do you want to take that chance? Go." Gus ordered, and gave her a push towards the below deck hatch.

Gus released the ropes that held the wheel and the ship on course and steered the ship South towards Boston. The wind at their back pushed them over the calmer sea to their destination.

Regina put her phone away and watch the ship for a minute. She was angry that Emma brushed her off and hung up on her. She was also worried that Emma did not tell her the full extent of her injuries.

"Hey?" Rowan said. "Are you okay too drive?"

"Yes how much further?"

"We have another hour or so."

"I'm good to go."

"Regina, Emma told me that you hate to drive in the city so we are going to meet a couple friends at a commuter parking lot outside the city. If you are comfortable with the idea, I will drive your car into the city."

"What about your truck?"

"One of my friends will bring it back to the hotel for me. Emma and I came up with this idea to save you from fighting city traffic. She loves you."

"I love her too."

"That is very evident. Even a blind person can sense that love. This road follows the coast so that we will be able to see the ocean, most of the way. We may even see the ship."

"Okay. Emma's right, I do hate city driving."

Rowan got back into her truck and pulled away from the shore. Regina followed her.

\----------------------

Snow put Neil to bed. She went to the large bag in the dining room and pulled out several sheets of poster board, and markers. She faintly lined the boards before she started to print in large block letters.

SNOW WHITE FOR MAYOR

FOR A BETTER STORYBROOK FOR EVERYONE.

NOT JUST A SELECT FEW. 

STOP THE UNFAIRNESS AND LAWLESSNESS 

She finished several posters before she sat down and pulled color charts and note pads from the bag. She started listing all the improvements she would make when elected.

Number 1: Add color to the Mayor's office. Blues, yellows and bring in colorful wildlife pictures to break up that depressing black and white decor.

Number 2: Do the same with the Mayor's Mansion. Change white walls to soft inviting colors.

Snow looked around the house that Emma had given them. It was a huge step up from their loft apartment, but still a far cry from the Mayor's Mansion, or the palace she had grown up in and lived in before the first curse. The mansion had a large attic and basement that could be converted into servants quarters. Why should she, Snow White, princess and ruler of the White Kingdom have to do those tasks that were far below her station in life. Snow thought, _"I will need a full time cook maybe two, kitchen maids, scullery maids, house maids, because those simple minded fools would want a day off every week. That will change once I am in charge. What else will I need. Oh yes, laundress, chamber maids, oh and I cannot forget a wet nurse. There is no way I will go through that disgusting bother and mess again. Butler, and footmen, chauffeur, were added to her list."_

She wrote the word money on her list and underlined it several times. "Where will the money come from to pay them, because they will demand payment for their work? Emma can take care of paying their salaries. With all the money she get from the sale of the pirate's ship and treasure, she can take care of it. Or she could sell that dreadful hotel she bought in Boston. Imagine, giving rooms to street urchins for free. The least she could do is charge them. It is her responsibility as princess to contribute for the good of her family. She will have to quit her job as Sheriff, and give the job to David. It is not right that a father takes orders from his daughter. I will dissolve that sham of a marriage to Regina and find her a good man. Maybe even a Prince to marry. Raising taxes to bring money into the coffers and allow me to live in a style worthy of a princess. Once elected, I will stop the elections. Peasants do not get to vote on who is royal." 

Snow closed the book she wrote in, glanced at the clock before she turned out the light to head up to bed.

\----------------------------------

Regina watched from the pier as Gus dropped anchor just outside the harbor. A small cabin cruiser and a barge headed out to the ship. She could see several men from the barge climb up the ladder to the deck. They were followed by two men in suits that came off the cruiser. Emma shook hands with both men. Gus showed the workers where the hatch for below decks was located. The men went below. Minutes later they came up carrying crates that they stacked on the deck by the rail. 

Emma took one of the men over the ship while they talked. They dodged the men carrying the crates as they too went below deck. One of the men in suits made check marks on a clip board he held. Gus held a second list.

A tall woman with dark hair approached Regina. Her fashionable clothes screamed high end and were totally not made for walking on a pier. Even the sunglasses she wore had a hefty price tag.

"That is a beautiful ship." She said as she approached Regina. "Sleek, well preserved,"

"It all depends on the type of memories that are attached to it." Regina answered.

"You are Regina Mills?"

"That all depends on who is asking."

The woman laughed a rich throaty laugh. "I apologize. My name is Alyssa Jones. That is my brother Tucker that wants to buy the ship. He is talking to that blond on board." She held her hand out.

Regina looked at her and shook her hand. "I am Regina Mills and that blond your brother is talking to is my wife and mother of our children. Her name is Emma."

"I meant no disrespect, Regina. May I call you Regina?"

"You already did. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing actually. I just wanted to come over and introduce myself. If they can come to an agreement, Emma will make Tucker a very happy man. He has been fascinated by Pirates his entire life. Our grandfather used to tell us stories about some long dead pirate ancestor. That fired his imagination. He has been looking for a ship like that for at least ten years."

"Really. What was the Pirate's name?"

"I think Granddad said his name was Kingston, or Kellerman. I am not really sure. He supposedly lost a hand in a duel with a man after he slept with the wife."

"Oh?" Was all Regina said.

"Yes, from what Granddad said he was a very successful pirate for many years. That was how the family fortune was made." She paused to take a breath. "He said that the ship disappeared in a terrible hurricane and was never seen again. No wreckage was ever found."

"You don't share your brother's passion for all things piratey?"

"Not in the least, but I have to cosign the check if they come to an agreement. Although if they don't hurry up the bank will be closed and this will have to wait until tomorrow."

"I am certain they will come to an agreement. Emma wants to sell, we both want the ship gone from out lives. There are some very bad memories attached to that ship for both of us."

"Can you see what they are doing now?"

Regina looked through the binoculars Rowan lent her. "They are still talking. No wait they are shaking hands and both smiling."

"Is it a happy sort of smile or a you will regret turning down my offer sort of smile?"

"It looks like a happy sort of smile. See for yourself." Regina handed the binoculars to Alyssa.

"They came to an agreement. That is his happy smile." Alyssa said as she handed the binoculars back to Regina. "Would you like to grab a drink or coffee while we wait for them to finish? It is colder than a well digger's ass out here."

"No thank you. I want to wait for Emma." Regina replied.

"There is a little coffee place right off the pier. You will still be able to see her. Unless you don't trust Emma around a handsome man like Tucker?"

"I trust my wife completely."

"Good, you should. Tucker is only interested in one type of person and Emma is not it."

"That is good to know. Let me tell her where I will be." Regina pulled out her phone and called Emma.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Will you be much longer?"

"I am not sure. The men have several more crates to off load. Why?"

"I will be waiting for you in a little coffee shop just off the pier."

"Don't tell me you are waiting on the pier. It's cold out here. Where are the kids?"

"Henry and Taylor are back at the hotel with Rowan." Regina answered. Are you still in those wet clothes?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

"No I would not."

"Then I plead the fifth on that one. Tucker and I have reached an agreement on the ship. We wont make it to the bank today, so we will meet tomorrow morning at ten. I have already made an appointment with Mr. Wilkins Why don't you go back to the hotel where it is warm. I will be there as soon as we finish up."

"I fed Taylor before I left the room so she is good for a couple more hours. If she wakes up before we get back, there are several bottles in the refrigerator for her. I told Rowan to call room service and order what ever they wanted and to charge it to the room. I will wait for you in that coffee shop."

"You do remember that Henry is a teenage boy. We might not have enough money to cover his meal tab." Emma joked.

"You are exaggerating."

"Not by much Gina. I will call you when I am ready to leave." 

Regina ended the call. "Let's go get that coffee, Alyssa and wait for our family members."

\-----------------------------

Emma directed the men pulling the crates out of the hold. Each numbered crate had a list of items it held in a plastic sleeve, taped to it. The two clipboards, that Emma and the Museum Rep held, had the same lists. They checked off the crate numbers on the lists they both held.

"These lists are very detailed."

"Yeah, the guy who kept the logs can't talk but he is very detail oriented. Plus you can read his writing. His bother's hand writing look like something a drunken chicken would produce."

"Do you think he would like a job at the museum? We could use someone with his eye for detail."

"He is pretty busy. I am not sure he wants to change jobs."

"But would you give him my card in case he decides otherwise?" He pulled a business card from his inside pocket. "He can call me at either of those numbers on the card. Great pay and benefits if he wants the position. Oh wait you said he can't talk. He can send me his resume."

Emma took the card. "I will talk to him, but I am not making any promises."

"You do realize that you will be a very wealthy woman if this is all genuine."

"I already am a wealthy woman. I have the love of a beautiful woman, two fantastic children."

"What will you do with the money?"

"I will find something worthwhile."

"That's the last crate boss." One of the workman yelled.

Emma and the rep checked off the crate number on their lists.

"Thank you. You can finish loading the crates on the barge now. There is a truck waiting on the pier." He turned to Emma. "Will you be in the city long?"

"A few days. Why?"

"I thought I would ask you to dinner. With your wife of course." He added quickly.

"I don't know if we will have the chance, but I will talk to Regina about it and call you."

"Would you like a ride back?"

"No thank you. Gus and I will go back with Tucker." He nodded and stepped onto the barge. He waved to Emma and the barge headed towards the pier.

\-----------------------------

Regina and Alyssa sat at a table by the window and watched the activity outside. They each had a hot drink in front of them and a plate of pastries on the table.

"Tell me Alyssa, why do you think Emma, who is beautiful and sexy by the way, is not your brother's type?" Regina asked as she sipped her tea.

"Simple Regina, she doesn't have a penis."

Regina grabbed a napkin that she held to her mouth to keep from spraying the tea in her mouth. She coughed several times to clear her throat. "Oh" she said.

"People don't expect that when they see him. He looks like a manly man, but he has always had an eye for men. At one time we even dated brothers."

"Really so I take that to mean that you are..."

"Straight as a board. I love my brother Regina. It does not matter what sex he is attracted to." Alyssa said. "With all the craziness in this world, you would think that the color of skin, or nationality, religion, or sex the person you love would not be a problem."

"I fully agree. Luckily the town we live in is very tolerant. There are some who don't like it, but they are outnumbered and keep their grumbling quiet. For the most part they are quiet."

"The most part?"

Regina rubbed her finger around the rim of her cup. "Emma's mother has been giving us problems. I don't understand it. When Emma and I first started dating, she wasn't happy with it, but she changed her mind. She wanted Emma to marry a , well someone else. It took her awhile and I thought she had come around. Hell we even let her plan our entire wedding. Any way her true colors are showing through." Regina stopped and drank her tea." Listen to me, I never tell people, strangers about personal things. Especially not someone I have just met. Have you been playing mind games with me?"

"Mind games? No, not in the true sense of the word. I am trained to put people at ease. I am a psychiatrist."

"Keep that fact quiet when you meet Emma. She doesn't like shrinks. What does Tucker do for a living?"

"He is a pathologist with the Boston Police Department."

"That is a strange job for someone who is as rich as he is."

"Granddad was a crafty old bastard. He put a stipulation in our trust funds. In order to have access to a certain amount each year, we have to have gainful employment for ten months of that year. Those last two months we can with draw a certain amount. Over that amount we need the signature of the other person. Which is the reason I am sitting here waiting for him now."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Snow lay awake as another day came to a close. She knew she had another sleepless night ahead of her. Her stomach churned. This was the third day in a row that she felt the morning or rather night sickness. She suffered through the same when she was pregnant with Emma. With Neil she had almost constant heartburn, but none of the vomiting which led her to believe the child she carried was another girl.

She rubbed her still flat stomach as she talked to the baby.

"Are you a girl little one? I hope you are a girl. You will be such a pampered little princess. There will be dolls for you to play with. Your nursery will be done in pink with lots of lace, frills and bows. You will have all the advantages possible. Trained to be a lady and princess, schooled by tutors so that you will not have to worry about mingling with the lower classes. You will grow up to carry on our traditions. and when you are old enough, your father and I will find a suitable husband for you. We won't let you turn out like your sister. You will learn that family always comes first. You will not be like her. You will take care of family before strangers, outsiders or lower class persons. With all the money Emma has, does she help the family? No she chose to help strangers first and only gave us a lousy half million dollars. I know we will not see one penny from the sales she will be doing tomorrow. You, my little one, will be raised the right way, by your father and I. Hopefully your father will wake up soon and help me. I can't be expected to do everything by myself. He has to wake up and do his part for once. He is no longer a shepherd, but a prince through marriage. It is past time for him to act like one."

Her stomach churned again forcing her out of bed and into the bathroom.

\-------------------------

Regina held Taylor as Emma took a long hot shower. Henry had the television on that played a movie they both enjoyed. Gus and Rowan left promising to meet up the next day after they took care of their business at the bank and D.M.V.

Regina ordered Room Service while Emma showered. Emma had yet to tell her what happened on the ship, that Regina intended to hear the whole story before they went to bed.

"Do you think mom fell asleep in the shower?" Henry asked.

"It is possible. Would you watch your sister while I go and check?"

"Sure, just put her next to me on the couch."

Regina laid the infant on her blanket on the couch next to Henry. "Hopefully the hotel will send up a crib with dinner." Regina said before she walked into the master bedroom and into the large attached bathroom. She could hear the shower still running through the partially opened door. Regina walked into the bathroom, just as the water shut off. Emma reached for the large bath towel. She stepped out of the shower as she wrapped the towel around herself.

"Hey babe." Emma said with a smile as she noticed Regina. "Is Taylor okay?"

"She is fine. I came in here to check on you. We were worried you fell asleep in the shower, and didn't want you to drown."

"If I wasn't so cold, I might have."

"Are you still cold?"

"Not as bad as before, but yeah."

"You dry off and put your sleep clothes on, I will get one of those fluffy hotel bathrobes."

"Babe they charge a fortune for those." Emma protested.

"So? Emma sweetheart, we have the money. Use a little of that to pamper yourself."

"I fell weird using that money on myself."

"Suck it up cupcake. After what you and Gus went through today, you deserve a little pampering. Which is exactly what I intend to do tonight. Get dressed, dinner will be here shortly. I ordered you soup to help warm you from the inside."

"Just soup? Gina I am starved. I haven't eaten since breakfast." Emma said unable to keep the small whine from her voice.

"What happened to the lunch I packed for you and Gus?"

"Well, um it kinda got washed overboard when that large wave hit us." Emma said sheepishly.

"The wave that gave you that cut and black eye?"

"Yeah. If Gus hadn't insisted that we tie ourselves to the ship, we might have followed that lunch into the ocean."

"Emma, you could have been killed out there."

"I know. Babe, I am so sorry I worried you. We didn't count on Poseidon trying to kill Hook."

"What? Emma did you hit your head harder than you told me?"

"No Gina. I didn't loose consciousness at any time. Can we eat while I tell you what happened?"

"Yes. Come out when you are ready." Regina kissed Emma's cheek as she pulled her in for a bone crushing hug. "I love you. I felt your fear when that wave hit. I almost crashed the car."

"What?"

"We stopped until I was able to gain control." Regina said. "I thought I had lost you."

"You didn't Gina. I am here, maybe a little battered and bruised, but I am here with you and our children."

"Don't you dare make light of this."

"I'm not. It got really, really hairy out there. But it's over now. We will never have to see that damned ship again." Emma kissed Regina and wiped the tears that fell from the face she loved.

Henry knocked on the door. "Moms, dinner is here and they brought a bed for Taylor."

"We'll be right out, Henry." Emma called. "Tell me, did you order something besides soup for me?"

"Of course my darling. I know what your appetite is like, and Henry's. We might not have enough money to pay the room service bill." Regina joked. "Don't forget the robe. We don't want you to get sick."

During dinner, Emma told Regina and Henry about the sea trip. She left nothing out, knowing Regina would know if she left anything out or tried to white wash any part of the story.

"Wait you yelled that Hook was dead and in Hell and the storm just stopped?" Henry asked.

"Not immediately. First the rain let up. It was no longer a deluge, then it stopped completely. After that the wind died down to nothing more that a nice breeze to keep the sails full."

"What made you decide to yell that?" Regina asked.

"It was something Gus said about Poseidon being mad. Then I thought that maybe Hook did something to piss him off. That maybe he didn't get the memo that Hook was dead. It worked." Emma answered with a shrug.

"I probably would have had a heart attack if I had seen what happened." 

"That is why I told Rowan to keep you away from the coast road. In the event we got in over our heads, I didn't want to take the chance of either of you seeing that. How did you end up on that road?"

"I felt like someone threw a bucket of ice water on me. I felt your fear."

"I forgot that you would feel what I was feeling. I am sorry Gina. I am so very sorry I worried you both."

"Just promise us you won't do anything like that ever again."

"That is a promise I will make without any sort of reservations."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"No problem, babe." Taylor started to cry in the crib. "Speaking of babes."

"Yeah well, that is my cue to leave. I will be in my bedroom." Henry said as he bolted from the table.

"You take care of Taylor while I put our dirty dishes back on the cart."

"I missed feeding her today."

"You must have pumped."

"I did, but because I was soaked with salt water, I didn't want to take the chance of the milk being contaminated so I threw it overboard."

"I would have done the same thing, my darling. You take care of Taylor before the neighbors complain about the noise." 

Emma picked up the crying infant and grabbed the diaper bag. She carried both to the couch where her blanket remained. She quickly changed the soiled diaper and opened the robe. Taylor latched onto the exposed nipple and drank greedily. Regina joined her after she finished clearing the table. The only sound was the soft hum of the pump. They sat in companionable silence for several minutes.

"Have you given any thought on what you would like to use that money on?"

"I thought about it while I was in the shower. I want to start trust funds for Henry and Taylor and any other children we might have."

"That is an excellent start."

"I also want to set up an account for you in case something..."

"Do not finish that sentence, Emma Swan Mills."

"Hear me out, Gina."

"No. No more talking about something happening, or especially not about you leaving or dying."

"Gina, we live in a town filled with fairy tale characters and beings. Anything can happen. If something happens that prevents me from working, I want to make sure you are taken care of and not lacking for anything you need."

"Emma, I am not suffering in any way. Use it to do something good for those who need it. Something that will benefit others. Like the hotel for street kids here, the upgrades to the hospital, school, library, and building those homes for the new people and the storage building for emergency supplies. There might be other areas around town that could use the money. If we put our heads together we might come up with a good use for the money."

"What do you suggest?"

"How about a Youth Center?"

"You mean a place for teenagers to hang out and keep them off the streets?"

"Exactly. You can put in video games, maybe a basketball court or indoor running track, maybe even a swimming pool."

"Then we would have to hire life guards, caretakers and custodians."

"That would open up jobs for several people correct?" Emma nodded. "That is a good thing, sweetheart. Plus think about how much it would piss off Snow."

"What do you mean?"

"Ruby called me earlier. Snow has put up posters around town. Mostly on the back streets, trying to drum up support in her run for Mayor. She is angry that you are spending money on outsiders. She feels that money should be spent in Storybrook."

"You mean spending it on her." Emma said angrily. "I gave each family money and paid their taxes. What more does she expect?" Taylor fussed as she felt the anger in Emma. Emma ran her hand lovingly over the time back to soothe their daughter. "Shh peanut, it will be all right." Emma said softly. "Really Gina, what more does Snow want?"

"If you go into Snow's mind..."

"I'll pass." Emma said quickly.

"In her mind she is still that pampered spoiled Princess. She believes that as royalty, she should have been given the biggest share and what ever little is left over can go to everyone else."

"I gave them a half a million dollars, not to mention my house and the land around it when I moved in with you."

"Five hundred thousand dollars out of three hundred million is an insult to her. I know she is your mother..."

"She gave birth to me. That is all she did. But she is not my mom."

"Is there a difference?" Regina asked.

"There is. A mother is the person who gives birth to a child. A mom is the person to love the child. She is the one who holds the child when they get hurt. Kisses away those hurts and scrapes. Comforts them when they wake up screaming from a nightmare. She is the person who makes you eat your vegetables. Reads you bedtime stories. Rubs your back when you are upset. Someone who sings to you. Makes your birthday cakes from scratch. You are that kind of mom. The mom I wished for every single night."

"You are a great mom, Emma."

"Not yet. Right now I am a mother because I gave birth to Henry and Taylor. I hope that one day I will be as good a mom as you are."

"You will get there, sweetheart."

"Will you help me? Teach me how to be more than a mother. Teach me how to be a mom."

"Of course I will."

Emma moved Taylor to her shoulder and patted the small back. "Do you know who Tucker is related to?"

"Tucker?"

"The man who is buying the ship."

"I know his sister, but I do have an idea who his ancestor was."

"He said his great, great, I don't know how many greats grandfather was a pirate. His ship was lost in a terrible storm a few hundred years ago and never found."

"His sister said his name was Kendrick or Kingston."

"Right first initial. According to Tucker his pirate ancestor's first name was Killian. He said that he searched the Maritime records and found a pirate named Killian Jones who lost a hand in a duel and wore a hook."

"Hook? The same Hook that we know and hate?"

"Yeah that Hook." Emma answered.

"Alyssa said something about that and I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach when she mentioned that. Did you tell him that you knew Hook?"

"That would have been hard to explain, Gina. I didn't say anything, but gave him a lower price on the ship. He offered me ten million. I told him seven five. He has more rights to that ship than I do."

"You will get no argument from me there."

"I also told me that he has full ownership of any treasure that was still on the ship. There were so many hiding places on that ship that it is possible that the Dwarfs missed some." Emma looked sideways at Regina.

"Still no argument. You could have given it to him for a dollar or even free and I would not put up any sort of fight. We both want that ship and what it represented, gone."

"It will be after tomorrow. Then it will be you, me and our children working towards our happy ending."

"As happy as we can make it, my darling. Let me get this milk into the refrigerator. Then I will move Taylor's crib into the bedroom. I don't know about you, but this has been one long ass day."

"That it has babe. Right now I just want to fall asleep in your arms and forget the world outside this room exists."

"Then I will do my best to make that happen, sweetheart."

\------------------------------------

Snow sat by David's bed and talked to him. She held his hand."

"David, I did it. I put in the paperwork to run for Mayor. We are finally going to take control of our subjects, the way it was supposed to be. We will rule this town the way we did in the Enchanted Forest. They will once again pay tribute to us. That will include Regina and any money Emma makes from the sale of the ship and the treasure. They will be taxed to support our positions. Most of our former servants are here so our needs will be taken care of by them." Snow took a breath. "The treasury will be built back up so that we won't have to worry about our paychecks or jobs. We can go back to living as royalty the way we were meant to. We can live in the Mayor's mansion until we can build a palace that befits our station in life. Emma can sell that hotel she bought in Boston to jump start the treasury towards building our castle. At the very least she can charge those people she will allowed to live there."

The monitors showed an increase in David's heart beat and breathing. His eyes moved beneath his still closed lids as Snow continued to talk. "It is time Emma to step up and take her responsibilities as princess seriously. As the ruling monarch, I can annul that sham of a marriage to Regina and find her a suitable prince to marry."

David's eyes opened as he heard Snow's plans. He licked his dry lips and said in a voice hoarse from lack of use. "No."


	11. Chapter 11

Snow jumped when she heard David's voice. His eyes were open and looking right at her. She leaned over to kiss him. "David,you are finally awake. Say my name again."

"No."

"That's right my name is Snow. I will get the nurse." Snow left the room t find a Nurse or Doctor. The floor secretary was the only person at the desk. "My husband is awake."

"I will have Mrs. Ames go in to see him as soon as she is free."

"You don't seem to understand, my husband is finally awake and we..."

"Is he having trouble breathing?"

"Well no but,"

"Is he bleeding?"

"No."

"Then she will be in shortly. All the patients are waking up. She or another nurse will get to him shortly."

"Call in extra staff if you need to, but I demand someone take care of David first."

The Secretary stood up, rested her hands on the counter and looked at Snow. "How about you come down from that pedestal you put yourself on and back off. You may have been a princess back in the Enchanted Forest, but here you have no authority to be giving orders and making demands. Someone will be in to see David shortly so just wait your turn."

Snow bristled at the put down. "You will regret that brush off when I am elected Mayor."

"Heaven help this town if that does happen."

"Who is next Anna." The Nurse asked as she neared the desk.

"Room 372."

"What about David?" Snow demanded.

The Secretary sighed. "Someone will be in to check on him shortly." She said again.

"Is David in any sort of distress?" The Nurse asked.

"No." Snow answered.

"Then we will get to him. Back off Snow White or I will have Security escort out and have you barred from the Hospital until David is discharged." She turned away from Snow. "You said room 372?"

"Correct." She handed the Nurse the chart. "I called in extra staff. Three Nurses and Doctor Peters are coming in."

"It figures right? They have all been unconscious for weeks and now they are all waking up at the same time. As soon as the extra staff show up, have them taking vitals. Check with Doctor Peters about ordering food and stopping the patient's I.Vs.

Snow watched the Nurse leave and turned back to the Secretary. "Where exactly is David on that list?"

"There are five ahead of him. If you continue to badger me, I will put him at the bottom of the list."

Snow stormed away from the desk and back into David's room. "Damned peasants have forgotten their place. They have been allowed to disrespect their betters for far too long. When I am in charge again they will have to toe the line. I will not put up with this sort of disrespect."

"What is going on Snow? Why am I in the hospital? Was there some sort of accident?" David asked, his voice hoarse. 

"What do you mean? Don't you remember the Shades?"

"Shades? What are Shades?"

"Creatures from the Shadow Realm."

David shook his head. "Still drawing a blank, Snow."

"What is the last thing you do remember, David?" Snow asked angrily.

"Hey calm down. what are you so upset about?"

"What am I upset about? You have been unconscious for weeks. Regina has turned Emma against me. She had a baby. My granddaughter that I am not allowed to see. I cannot handle everything by myself. You have to step up and do your part."

"Snow, start at the beginning."

"Do you remember Emma's wedding?"

"Of course it was only, wait did you say I have been unconscious for weeks?"

"Yes. They were married in September. It is now the middle of November."

"What happened between now and then?"

"Then day they left for their honeymoon, a large fissure to the Shadow Realm opened up and over a hundred Shades escaped."

The Nurse entered. "Okay Mr. Nolan it is your turn. Welcome back."

"Thank you."

"I want to check your vitals and then the Doctor will come in. Hopefully we can get you started on clear liquids today."

"When can I take my husband home?"

"Not for a few days."

"Why not now? He is awake and talking." 

The nurse blew our a frustrated breath. "I am going to explain this as simply as I can so listen up. Mr. Nolan has only now awoke from being in a coma for several weeks. Before that his body was taken over by a Shade. Understand me so far?" Snow nodded but didn't speak. "Mr. Nolan has been on I.Vs since he was brought in. His body has been through an ordeal that he needs to recover from. He has had no solid food for weeks and needs to regain his strength. Still with me here? He needs therapy to exercise his arms and legs so there are no weaknesses or any reaction to that stuff they used to get the Shade out of him. So you just sit down, shut up and stop harassing my staff, Snow White."

Snow sat down in a huff while the Nurse went about her duties. "Your blood pressure is a little low, but other than that everything looks good. Doctor Peters will be in shortly."

She left the room. David turned to Snow who was still visibly angry. "You want to tell me what that was all about?"

"That is what I was saying. These people are getting way above their station. They would never have spoken to me that way back in the Enchanted Forest. They have no respect for their betters."

"Their betters? Snow you are no longer a Princess in a castle."

"You're wrong David. Once a Princess always a Princess. You are confused right now. Once you are out of the hospital, we can talk more. You will see reason and admit I am right."

"We can discuss that later. Right now I need for you to tell me what I am missing. I know that is not what you want to hear, but right now I need you to fill in the gaps. I don't know how long I can remain awake. I can feel my mind and body crying out for sleep."

"Sleep? How can you possibly be tired? You have been asleep for weeks."

"Not asleep, Mrs. Nolan. He was unconscious. There is a difference." A man said from the doorway. "I am Doctor Peters. Mr. Nolan is still feeling the effects of being unconscious for the past few weeks. He will need several days to a week to recuperate. Right now he needs rest. I have ordered a clear liquid diet for you. If you can tolerate that, we will slowly work you up to regular food and remove the I.V. Visiting hours are just about over. Say good night so that he can rest."

"Very well." Snow replied clearly not happy with having to leave. "I will be back tomorrow, David. We can talk then." Snow leaned over to kiss David and left the room. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Emma's number. 

\------------------------------

Within seconds of getting into bed, Emma was fast asleep. Regina put Taylor's crib on her side of the bed so that she would be the first to hear the baby when she woke up. She also put Emma's phone on her side so that nothing would disturb her exhausted wife. She let Henry know they were going to bed before turning out the lights in the main room of the suite. 

Regina changed into her pajamas in the bathroom, foregoing most of her nightly routine except removing her makeup and brushing her teeth. The long day had sapped her reserves as well. Regina check on Taylor one more time before she sat on the edge of the bed.

A she reached over to turn off the lamp, Emma;s phone buzzed on the night stand. Snow's face filled the screen. Regina declined the call and let it go to voice mail. Seconds later her own phone buzzed. She once again declined the call. She turned out the light and slipped under the covers. Emma stirred.

"Gina?"

"Shh, I am right here. Go back to sleep sweetheart."

"Kay, love you." Emma mumbled a she snuggled into Regina's arms.

"I love you too, my precious one." Regina replied and kissed the blonde head that rested in her arms. Her phone buzzed again. Regina declined the call. Second later it buzzed signalling a voice message. She debated about whether she should listen to it now or wait until morning. _It might be important._ She thought and picked up the phone.

"Regina, if you can tear yourself away from your girlfriend long enough to listen to this message, I need to talk to Emma. I doubt either of you have an ounce of interest or respect, but all the people who were attacked by the Shades are awake. It would be nice if she could visit her father or even just call him. I know he would love to see her and maybe meet his granddaughter."

The message ended. Regina felt like throwing her phone, but stopped herself. Taking several deep breaths to calm down she hope Emma did not feel the anger radiating from her. Emma stirred and murmured, Regina rubbed her back and she quieted. _I will tell her in the morning."_ She thought as she let go of her remaining anger and joined Emma in sleep.

\---------------------

Henry was up and dressed when they walked out of the bedroom carrying Taylor's crib, just as a knock came from the front door.

"Who the Hell is calling at this hour?" Emma grumbled.

"That would be breakfast, my dear." Regina said, as she walked to the door and opened it to allow the waiter to push the cart in. She tipped him. "Thank you, I will take it from here."

"Of course ma'am. Enjoy." He left the room.

"When did you order breakfast?" Emma asked.

"The same time I ordered dinner last night." Regina answered. "We have a very busy day ahead of us. A good breakfast is needed. Sit."

"Nice eye mom. What does the other guy look like?" Henry joked.

"I may have dented the railing when I hit it but the ship is still floating. I definitely came off the loser in that fight."

"You will beat it next time."

"There won't be a next time, kid. The ship will be sold today. That should take about an hour at the bank. While I am taking care of business at Motor Vehicles what will you two be doing?"

"We decided to take a tour of B.C.U. You can drop us off then come back and pick us up when you are finished. We have Taylor's stroller in the car."

"It could take me a few hours there. Will you be all right?"

"We will be fine, Emma. Make sure you have all the papers you will need and the spare pump in case you need it."

"Everything is in my briefcase." Emma replied. "I can call you when I am finished. We can meet up at a coffee shop just off campus. It used to be called, um, The Beanery. It could still be called that."

"We'll find it mom. Don't worry."

"I am not worried kid."

"Did grandma get in touch with you?" 

"She called?"

"I was going to tell you after breakfast. You were sleeping and I was not about to wake you." Regina argued, her eyes turning dark with anger.

"From the look on your face she left a nasty message?"

"Somewhat nasty. But she also said that David woke up as did all those that were taken over by Shades."

"Great. Did you delete the message?"

"I did not. You can listen to it after breakfast."

"Why not now?"

"For the simple fact that if you listen to it, you will get angry, throw a hissy fit and storm off without eating."

"She has your number, mom." Henry joked.

"Was it that bad?" Emma asked.

"After breakfast."

"For the record Regina I do not throw hissy fits." Emma said which earned her a raised eyebrow from Regina.

"Is that right? Should I mention a few of the times, that you say you didn't throw a hissy fit?"

Henry started to laugh. "You guys are ganging up on me again." Emma complained with a small pout, before she too laughed. "I guess I do react badly in um certain circumstances." He phone rang. She pulled it from her back pocket and looked at the screen. "It's Ruby." She accepted the call. "Hey Rubes.

"Emma how long will you be gone?"

"A few days. We have a lot of business to take care of. Is something wrong?"

"Not yet, but Snow is spreading a rumor that Regina is having an affair."

"What? Regina is not cheating on me?"

Regina coughed as she inhaled her coffee.

"I know that, but Snow saw your friend with her arm around Regina's shoulders when you left. The one with the fancy truck, close cropped hair and very butch looking."

"Rowan? She is supposed to be having an affair with Rowan?"

"Anyway Snow saw them and came running into the diner shouting that Regina was cheating on you. Granny and I shot her down right away. Granny even told her she was no longer welcomed in the Diner. On a happier note, all those the Shades attacked are awake. From what I heard Snow was almost barred from the Hospital for harassing the staff."

"Do you know when they or rather my dad will be discharged?"

"Not for a few days. The doctor wants to make sure there are no after effects."

"If you have the chance to see him, tell him I will visit as soon as we get back."

"Will do. I also want to tell you that I have a few of the Guardians following Snow. She is up to no good and we don't want any surprises."

"Good idea. Thanks Ruby. Keep up posted."

"I will try to see David today. Is there anything else you want me to tell him."

"Just that I am glad he is awake and to not believe everything Snow tells him."

"That is a given. Talk to you later, Ems."

Emma ended the call and returned to the table to finish breakfast. "So you and Rowan huh?"

"We were watching the ship leave. She knew I was worried and put her arm around my shoulders in support. That is what Snow saw. One friend offering comfort to another."

"I was not worried in the least babe. Don't worry about Snow. We will set her straight when we return."

"What do you think she will say when she sees your eye?" Henry asked.

"That will not happen, Henry. I will heal her eye as soon as we cross the town line." Regina answered quickly.

"What if we didn't?" Emma said.

"Snow would go ballistic. If she already thinks I am cheating on you, she will think I am beating on you too. I would rather not give her any more ammunition against us or our family."

"You have a good point, babe."

"I make a great many good points sweetheart."

Emma leaned over and whispered, "Not to mention you have some very nice points." Which caused Regina to blush.

Regina cleared her throat loudly. "Finish your breakfast then we can take care of Taylor in order to be at the bank on time."

"Yes mom." Emma said with a cheeky grin. Regina gave her an arched look while Henry laughed again.

\----------------------------

Snow dropped Neil off at Ashley's Day Care earlier than usual before she headed to the school. She carried the large bag to use the School's large copying machine to make the posters she needed for her campaign for Mayor. She came up with the idea instead of doing each poster by hand. She made several color copies that she would attach to poster board and would be less time consuming. With David awake now, Snow knew she would have even less time to work on her campaign. Right now she was alone, but hoped that the meeting later that day would change that. She looked at the copies as they were printed out.

MAKE STORYBROOK SAFE AND PROSPEROUS

FOR ALL RESIDENTS NOT JUST A SELECT FEW.

ELECT SNOW WHITE MAYOR

In smaller letters the poster read:

Stop the plan to break the curse on the 

town line. We do not need outsiders

destroying our town.

She took the finished posters and hid them in her bag before heading to her class room.


	12. Chapter 12

Many thanks to Ahta for the suggestion of them getting new cars that shows up in this chapter.

Snow entered Joshua's shop to find several men and a few women waiting for her. Joshua locked the door behind her and closed the blinds over the small dingy windows, so they would not be disturbed from the opposition. She walked to the counter where there was a bench for her to stand on . Snow stepped onto the bench so that they could all see her.

"Hi." She said. "For those who don't know me, I am Snow White and I am running for Mayor. I have a good chance to beat Regina if we all work together."

"How?" A voice called out.

"We organize and inform the voters of the plans Regina has for the town. To start with, they plan on breaking the curse that is on the town line. That would open the town for all sorts of outsiders to come in and ruin our lives. We would have to live in secret if they found out we are what they call fairy tale characters. We would become like circus performers for their enjoyment."

"But does that also mean we will be able to leave the town and still keep our memories?"

"That I am not sure of."

"If outsiders come in wouldn't that bring in more money for the town?"

"It could, but it would also bring in troublemakers and crime. We would need to get the money to form a militia to help protect us from outside forces. The Sheriff's department would not be able to handle the added crime."

"Where would the money come from? Are you talking about raising taxes?"

"Absolutely not. Right now Emma is in Boston selling the Pirate ship and the treasure that was found on it. That money would be used to fund the militia." 

"Would she do that? She has already paid for all the renovations to the school, hospital, library as well as build all those new houses for the new comers. Not to mention paying everyone's taxes for the year. You can't expect her to fund that also."

"It is her duty as Princess to make sure this town has the funds it needs to run. So when I am elected, that will change. Right now Emma is confused over her responsibilities to the citizens and where her loyalties should be. She will eventually see reason and realize which side she should be on."

"You say side as if you are expecting a battle."

"It could come to that if Regina does not accept defeat. We beat her once before, and together we will do it again. Each of us was once royal, and when she cast that first curse, she made us all commoners. Those who were once our servants are now in positions of power over us. That is not the natural order of things. I will make sure to bring us back to our rightful places. This I cannot do alone. I need your help."

"What do you expect a handful of people to do against one of the most powerful magical persons in this town. She could destroy us all with a flick of her wrist."

"Talk to your friends and neighbors. We are few now, but once our message gets out, more will join our fight. Together we will make this town safe and bring us back to out rightful stations. Those on Miflin Street should not be there while those of us born royal live in the shadows."

"She has magic and the Savior on her side. How can you hope to defeat her?"

"Eventually we will have magic of our own, just like we did before."

"You have the support of the Fairies then?"

"Not yet, but I will. I am also confident that we will have the Savior on our side."

"Do you honestly think the Savior will turn on Regina? They are married."

"I do more than think, I know she will see reason. Have faith. She will change her mind before the election at the end of January."

"Say you can pull this off, what will happen to Regina? How will you stop her from seeking revenge?"

"She will be banished from the town with the warning that should she ever return or attempt to return she would be executed for her crimes."

The small group of people started to clap their hands.

\------------------------------

As expected the bank business took an hour. The check for the sale of the ship was deposited. Emma dropped Regina and Henry off at the entrance to the B.C.U. campus. She set up stroller for Taylor as Regina took the baby from her car seat. Emma watched them walk away after kissing her wife and children good bye. The gentle sway of Regina's hips sent her libido into overdrive. "Damn still another three weeks to go." She said to herself.

Regina turned to look at Emma as if she sensed the naughty thoughts going through her mind. She made a shooing motion with her hands. Blowing out a breath Emma watched for a few more seconds before she climbed back into the car and drove off.

Hours later Emma walked out of the D.M.V. and typed out a text toRegina. **All finished with D.M.V. Are you near the coffee shop?"**

She quickly received a reply. **We are on our way there now.**

**See you in about twenty minutes. Will you order me a grilled cheese and onion rings please?** Emma added a smiley face to her text. She got the answer she was expecting. She could almost hear the sigh and see the eye roll when Regina texted back.

**Emma Swan Mills...**

Emma laughed and texted, **Love you babe.** She put the phone in the center console and started the car.

\-----------------------------

Snow paid a quick visit to the hospital during her lunch break at school. David was sitting up in bed picking at his lunch tray.

"You are looking much better David." Snow said as she entered the room. She kissed his cheek. "You need a shave. How are you feeling?"

"Better. The doctor was in earlier. He said the I.V. will be taken out this afternoon."

"You are eating and drinking, why do you still have it? Any word on when you will be able to come home?"

"I will know more after therapy this afternoon."

"Good. I really need your help with my campaign for Mayor."

"You were serious about that?"

"Of course I was serious. Regina has had us and this town under her thumb for far too long. She corrupts everything she touches. Look what she has done to Emma."

"What is wrong with Emma?"

"Regina has bewitched her to turn her back on her family and responsibilities to the kingdom."

"What? Snow we are no longer in the Enchanted Forest. There are no kingdoms here."

"There should be. I am the rightful ruler of the White Kingdom. That is why I am running for Mayor. We can discuss this more when I come back tonight." She stood up and kissed his cheek again. "Make sure they let you shave. You know how I hate those bristles on your face."

"Snow you can't get between Regina and Emma. They were destined to be together."

"That is just what Blue said. I am not sure I believe that anymore."

"Blue is your friend and adviser, Snow."

"Not when she believes Regina over me." Snow replied with a scowl. "Don't you try to take Regina's side in this. David you are my husband you are supposed to be on my side."

"I am not on any side, Snow. I won't be until I have all the facts and have talked to everyone involved." David stated. "Will Emma be dropping by?"

"I have no idea. I called her to let her know you were awake but only got her voice mail. They are in Boston."

"I will call her later then. Maybe she didn't get you message."

"I also called Regina and Henry. He was the only one to answer the phone. Emma has turned her back on her family. Now I really must get back to school." Snow left David shaking his head in disbelief.

David pushed his tray away and reached for his phone, only to find the battery dead. He pulled the hospital phone over and dialed Emma's number. It went to voice mail. "Hi Princess. You are probably driving and can't answer your phone. Would you give me a call when you have the chance. Don't call my cell phone, the battery is dead. Call the hospital line. I am in room four oh seven. I love you." He ended the call.

\--------------------

Emma ignored the ringing phone when the screen said unknown caller, as she drove to the coffee shop. She parked the car across the street from the shop. She waited for the light to signify it was safe to cross. The shop was almost empty when she walked in. Only a few students were seated in a booth as they ate between classes. She had no trouble finding her family and slid into the booth next to Regina.

"Were you able to get everything taken care of, sweetheart?"

"Yep. My name and address have been officially changed. I had them use my old picture because of," she pointed to her eye.

"Were you able to grab lunch?"

"Does a candy bar and a package of peanut butter crackers count?"

"You know it doesn't. I ordered you a salad to go with your usual artery clogging choice of meals."

"You take good care of me babe."

"It is a full time job."

"D.M.V. was busy and I didn't want to lose my place in line to grab a regular meal. If I did that I would probably still be there. Before I left I was able to use one of the bathroom stalls to, well, you know," She pointed to her chest. "How was your tour of the campus?"

"It was good."

"Just good?"

"Yeah there are other things to consider, mom."

"Such as?"

"Can we talk about it back at the hotel?" Henry asked.

"Of course we can, Henry." Regina answered. "Right Emma?"

"Um oh yeah." Realizing that they were in a public place.

"Have you heard any more from Snow?"

"No but I did get a call from an unknown number. I let it go to voice mail as I was driving." She pulled the phone from her jacket pocket and put in the code. She heard, 'Hi Princess.' "It's my dad. He's awake and wants me to call him."

"He may be resting now. You can call when we are back in our room. We are about to be overrun with college kids." The waitress brought their food as a large group of students entered. The small shop quickly filled. They ate quickly and left after leaving the money on the table.

Back in their hotel room, Emma quickly stripped Taylor out of her heavier clothes and laid her in the crib. She sat next to Henry while Regina brought them cold drinks from the small refrigerator.

"Tell me about the campus."

"It was great, mom. I looked over the list of courses and degrees they offer. I even picked up an application, but,..."

"But?"

"I looked over the application and one of the things they need is a high school transcript."

"What is the problem? You are an excellent student."

"At a school that is in a town that cannot be found on any map and doesn't really exist."

"If you want to attend this school then we will find a way to break the curse on the town line. That way the outside world will know about Storybrook."

"You don't have to do that, cus, I am not really sure I want to go to college."

"Since when?" Regina asked as she handed out their drinks.

"I have been thinking about that for a couple years."

"Since you became the Author?" Emma asked.

"Something like that."

"Then I guess you don't want the car we were thinking about getting you for graduation."

"Does that mean I won't get a car if I don't go to college?"

"Not at all. You will still need a car to get back and forth to work." Emma said.

"Correction, sweetheart, he will need a reliable car to get to where he needs to go. Perhaps if the weather is good we can go looking at cars tomorrow. Maybe even talk your mother into buying a new car."

"Hey there is nothing wrong with my car." Emma protested.

"Except that it is over thirty years old. It is rusted through in spots, the seats are worn and it is harder and harder to find parts for it. Eventually it will die and strand you in the middle of nowhere."

"Okay." Emma said.

"What?" Regina and Henry said together.

"I said okay. I will look for a new car on one condition. We get you one also. I can see you in a nice luxury SUV. We need a bigger family car. You can keep the Merc for when it is just the two of us if you want. We can even look online to see if there is anything that we like."

"You should call your father first."

Emma looked at the clock. "It is not three so it is safe to call him with no chance of Snow being there." Emma pulled her phone out and hit redial.

"Storybrook hospital."

"Hi could you connect me to room four oh seven please." Emma said.

"Hello." David's voice came on after a couple rings.

"Hi dad. It's me."

"Emma." David replied, his voice happy.

"How are you feeling?" 

"Pretty good considering my body was taken over by some creature and I was unconscious for weeks." David replied. "When will you be home?"

"A couple more days to get everything taken care of. We are waiting to hear from the museum. The ship has been sold and the museum is in possession of the crates of treasure the Dwarves found. They have people working around the clock to get me the preliminary report on the value. Then we get a check if the price is agreed on. Which it will because I want the stuff gone and out of our lives." Emma said. How long will you be in the hospital?"

"They are not sure. A few days to a week. It all depends on how therapy goes."

"Why therapy?"

"Just to get the muscles in my arms and legs back up to full strength. Tell me about my new granddaughter?"

"Her name is Taylor Katherine. She has Regina's eyes and my hair. She is great. A really good eater. A perfect combination of Regina and I with a little of Henry thrown into the mix."

"Your mother,"

"Snow." Emma interrupted.

"What?"

"Don't refer to her as my mother please."

"I don't know what went on between you two, but she..."

"I will explain it when I see you, dad."

"Okay. She says that she is not allowed to see Taylor. Is that true?"

"It is, but that is something else to talk about when I see you."

"Will I be able to meet her?"

"Of course as long as Snow isn't there."

"She is talking really crazy about what she is going to do when she is Mayor. Is Regina stepping down? Please tell me that is not true. Regina is the only person who can do that job." David said. "I have to go Princess, the doctor is here. Can I call you later?"

"Of course you can dad. I love you."

"I love you Princess."

The call ended. "Is everything all right?" Regina asked.

"He said Snow is talking crazy about what she is going to do when she becomes Mayor. He also said that he hoped you weren't stepping down and that you were the only person who can handle the demands of the job."

"I am going to get a swelled head if people keep telling me that."

"It's the truth babe. When Snow took over in the past she made such a mess of things. She would call me constantly for information on how to do things. Even after I told her how to do something, she still got everything wrong."

"You guys never did finish telling me why you are mad at grandma. What happened?" Henry asked. Emma and Regina looked at each other. "Tell me. I am old enough to know."

"Henry, there are things that we only recently found out about. Things that Snow did."

"Recently? Or before the curse?"

"A little of both. Most of which happened in the Enchanted Forest. Your story book paints Regina in the darkest of lights while Snow is shown in a good light." Emma said. 

"Isaac wasn't far off when he showed a very dark Snow White in that alternated story." Regina added.

"We don't expect you to just take our words over this. We do have proof. Witnesses to this events who can verify everything."

"Gus and Rowan?"

"Yes. You have good instincts, kid."

"It wasn't hard to figure out. They could see the town so that they had to come from a magical realm."

"Gina, I think I should call them and invite them over. They can tell Henry what they know." Emma said. "I was only there for a few minutes so I know nothing about that place, and there are things they know that you don't."

"I agree. Maybe we will get pizza for dinner." Regina said.

"First things first. Lets look at new cars. What do you think about my getting a yellow Hummer?"


	13. Chapter 13

When Gus and Rowan arrived they carried two large pizzas, a container of salad, and a very large leather bound book. The book resembled Henry's story book. Emma opened the door to admit their friends. Her eyes bulge at the amount of food they carried.

"Hey guys, do you think you are feeding an army here? There are only five of us."

"Swan we remember your appetite, and Henry is a growing boy." Gus joked.

"Emma let them in." Regina called from the kitchen area of the suite where she was fixing cold drinks for them all. She handed the paper plates and napkins to Henry to take into the living room. Gus placed the pizza boxes on the small counter that separated the kitchen from living room. Emma frowned as Regina put salad on her plate. An arched eyebrow stopped any protest. Emma gave her a cheeky smile and went into the living room. They all took seats around the coffee table. 

"Mom said you were from the Enchanted Forest?" Henry asked.

"We came from there Henry. Rowan and I were Fairies."

"Wow for real?"

"For real, Rowan and I were attached to the blanket Emma was wrapped in when she was sent to this world. We were sent to protect and guide her."

"From what I know now, you guys did a damned lousy job of that."

"Henry?" Both Regina and Emma spoke together.

Gus held up her hands to stop them. "No, he is right. We did do a lousy job. No one could have foreseen the fact that we would be blasted from the blanket by the force of coming through to this world. We failed in our mission. It was just a stroke of luck that Rowan and I both ended up in Boston. It took us years to find each other. We had no idea where Emma ended up. Rowan was the one who found Emma when she lived on the streets after running away from the latest foster home. I didn't know about her until after she got out of prison."

"You knew who I was when you found me in that dance club? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me if I told you that fairy tales were real? Or that you were the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and that you were sent to this world through a magical wardrobe to break a curse?"

"I would have thought you were bat shit crazy. Henry tried to tell me that and I wasn't buying it. Hell I didn't believe it until I managed to break the curse. I still find it hard to believe at times, even living there and having magical powers." Emma said.

"There you have the answer. Plus we were forbidden to tell you until you were old enough to break the curse."

"What is that book? It looks like my story book." Henry asked. 

"It is, but this book only tells one story, Snow White's. This is the true story of her life, not the sugary one your book tells of. There are things in this book that Regina does not know about. This book tells the truth about Snow White. In many ways it is Regina's story as much as Snow White's."

"The book will explain it better than we ever could." Rowan added. "Plus it tells how Cora and the Dark One took away Regina's free will at an early age. She was groomed to do their dark wishes. How they manipulated those around you to betray you, Regina. Setting up what was to happen in regards to one lonely spoiled princess. Yes, Cora murdered Queen Eva, The Queen saw Snow's dark side and tried to keep it under tight control. Cora became her confidant after she erased the Queen's memories of their past encounters."

"This book," Gus tapped the cover, "tells how Cora murdered the Queen in order for Snow to get the mother she wanted. Someone without a free will to allow her to do what she wanted."

"The Snow you are describing sounds a lot like the person that Isaac wrote about in that alternate reality we were sent to."

"Isaac was not that far off, Emma."

"This is the unadulterated truth about Snow. What she did, the lies she told, the people she destroyed. The person inside these pages is the real Snow White and not the saccharine version found in fairy tales."

"How long have you had it?" Emma asked.

"Blue gave it to me shortly after you broke the first curse. How she found me only she knows. She told me not to give it to you until such a time that you needed to know."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Emma, you had just found your parents. She did not want anything to come between the two of you again."

"This book is brutally honest, Emma. It shows all the warts and dirt. It is not nice reading. Do not read it unless you are ready to hear the whole ugly truth about your mother."

"Don't call her that." Regina said before Emma could.

"Sorry." Gus said. 

"Gus, I know grandma didn't do good all the time, no one can be like that, but,"

"Henry there are things Snow did that would have gotten her arrested no matter what her station in life."

"Can you give me an example?"

"In your book it says that Snow and Charming sent Emma through the wardrobe."

"Yeah to give her, her best chance. The wardrobe could only take one so they had to send you through alone."

"There was another option kid." Emma said.

"What do you mean?"

"Snow could have strapped Emma to her chest under her clothes and the wardrobe would only recognize that one person had entered. Snow could have been with Emma in this world. She would not have been shuttled from one bad foster home to another. Snow chose to stay with her husband. She chose her own needs over those of her newborn daughter."

"Did grandpa know about this option?"

"We do not know if she ever told him."

"I intend on asking him when we return."

"According to my book the Evil Queen would have killed the baby."

"That is not true, Henry. Regina would never have killed Emma." Gus aid.

"I know she wouldn't do that today, but back then?"

"Back then she did not have control of her free will. She was being controlled by the Dark One. Even after Cora was banished to another realm, he was still in control. He needed to have people fear Regina. To do that he had her army kill people who questioned her actions. He wanted Emma killed, not Regina. He knew if she was allowed to grow up she was destined to break his curse. That he did not want to happen at least not until he found his son. The curse would break when that happened. He wanted to be the hero."

"So in order to do that he made my mom the villain."

"Exactly Henry. This book will automatically update itself when it is taken back over the town line. Right now it ends about two weeks after the first curse was broken, when I carried it out of Storybrook into a non-magical world." Gus said. "Getting back to what we were talking about. The Queen would never have killed Emma. Her plan was to take the child and raise her. That would be more of a punishment and give her the revenge she sought on Snow. What better revenge on a new mother, even if she did not remember, than seeing someone with a young child."

"I didn't know that. Mom I am so sorry for how I treated you back then. I thought that damn book was the truth."

"Henry don't beat yourself up. I didn't know the truth myself until recently. I didn't know about my loss of free will or that Snow could have gone with Emma." Regina said as she pulled Henry in for a hug. "There are a lot of thing we will learn together. You, Emma and I will learn together."

"Did Snow know about the book?"

"She knew and tried to destroy it. She could not allow the truth to be known. She thought the first curse had destroyed it and for twenty eight years the book was safe. When Snow found the book that she gave to Henry, she almost destroyed it because she thought it was her story. Luckily she opened the book and found the collection of stories. After you broke the curse, Emma, Snow remembered this book and started looking again. Blue contacted me and I took it out of Storybrook to keep it safe. When you take it back with you, Snow must never learn that it survived."

"Can't we just put a protection spell on it?" Emma asked.

"That would keep it from being destroyed." Regina added.

"Yes and I will advise that you do that as soon as you cross the town line. That will not stop Snow from searching for it when she realizes it was not destroyed."

"If the book is safe here, why take it back into town?" Emma asked.

"I asked Blue the same question. I will give you the same answer she gave me. You are in for a battle with Snow. The more prepared you are the better."

"Does that mean we will know what she is planning before she does it?"

"No, Swan. This is not a book of premonitions." Gus said. "It will tell you what she has done."

"Minute by minute? I really don't want to read pages and pages of Snow got up at six, had a cup of coffee and took a dump before going to work."

"Thank you for that visual Emma." Rowan said.

Emma shrugged. "It's the truth. Would you want to read pages of that shit. Pun intended."

"No and this book will not give you a minute by minute description of what Snow has done. For instance it will tell you of Snow's bid to run for Mayor and that one of her plans is to come between you two. That she searched for a potion maker to help her succeed."

"My moms are blood bonded and destined to be together. She can't break that bond."

"She can't right?" Emma asked. I mean even when that witch cast that curse last summer that took my memories, we still had the bond. I felt it in here." She tapped her chest.

"You cannot break a blood bond."

"Is there a but in there?" Regina asked.

"There is. While it is true your bond cannot be broken, does not mean that you cannot be separated by outside forces. The reason you were able to break that last curse was due to the fact that you took steps to assure your success. You were forewarned. You knew when the curse would hit. This time you might not be so lucky."

"The fact that the person trying to separate you is a family member, will make it so much harder. Your loyalty will be tested, Emma. When that time comes and it will, remember to follow your heart."

"Leaving Storybrook for good is sounding better and better all the time. No matter what Snow does or tries to do, my first priorities are Regina, Henry and Taylor. They get my love and loyalty."

"You would leave that world, your family and friends, and the magic behind?" Rowan asked.

"My first twenty nine years were lived without magic or parents. I can do it again. I would regret leaving people I have come to care for, to Snow's bullshit. Maybe we could get lucky and one of the Guardians will eat her. No wait scratch that she would probably make them sick."

"Mom that would be murder. Is that what you really want to happen to grandma?" Henry asked.

"No, but she needs to be punished or at least be made to make restitution for what she has put people through."

"Then by your way of thinking, I should be punished also." Regina said.

"No it is not the same."

"Think with your head Emma not with your heart." Regina stated.

"It's different. You were not in control of your actions, Snow was."

"Was she?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was Snow really in control of her actions. You don't know how persuasive Cora was."

"Are you defending Snow, now?"

"Absolutely not sweetheart. I just want you to stop and think. Take a large step back and see the whole picture." Regina argued.

"Hey, look." Emma blurted.

"Look at what?" Regina demanded.

"We are having a disagreement and I am not doubled over in pain. I guess it really was Taylor that didn't like us arguing."

"Fantastic that you made that discovery, Swan. Can we get back to the problem at hand?" Gus said.

"Gus until they read the book, there is not much more to discuss." Rowan stated. "What we can do short of keeping you all prisoner is to warn you to be on your guard around Snow at all time. Do not take chances, or take anything for granted. We do not have any idea how many supporters Snow has or if she has any sort of financial backers who can buy votes. You know she will do anything to win. Snow is jealous that you have replaced her in the hearts of the people. You both have. She will use every dirty trick in the book to insure that the people see you in the worst possible way, Regina."

"She will bring up ever single transgression from here and the Enchanted Forest." Gus added.

"Speaking of transgressions, Rowan did you know we were having an affair?" Regina asked.

"Are we now. Better keep that quiet, my girlfriend would not like that."

"Yes, when we were watching the ship leave you put your arm around my shoulders because I was worried. Snow accused me of cheating on Emma. Then she went to Granny's and announced that you had your hands all over me."

"That is the sort of thing I was talking about. Snow will take the smallest, most innocent thing and blow it all out of proportion to fit you ridiculous agenda." Rowan said. "I can not repeat it enough. You cannot let your guard down when you return to Storybrook."

"We will Ro. You have our word on that." Emma said. "Our children and our relationship are too important to us."

"Just do not forget to keep your eyes on those three prizes, Swan."

\---------------------------------

Snow waited in David's room for him to return from therapy. The longer she waited the more aggravated she became. She had been waiting for less than thirty minutes when she stormed out to the desk. 

"How much longer can David's therapy possibility take. I have been waiting for over an hour."

The nurse sighed. "Stop exaggerating you have been here less than thirty minutes Snow. Mr. Nolan went down for therapy and after that he was scheduled for an M.R.I and Cat Scan to make sure there are no residual problems from being unconscious for several weeks."

"Why couldn't you schedule these things for times when I am working and can't be here."

"Mr. Nolan is not our only patient. He goes down when it is his turn. If you don't like that then tough cookies. Suck it up. Every patient regardless of who they are or who they are married to get the same treatment. You have the choice to go back into his room and wait quietly, or you can leave the hospital. It is up to you."

"You people had better start learning some respect and remember your place because when I am elected Mayor..."

"Good luck with that, Snow. I am about to call Security and have you escorted out unless you return to your husband's room."

"Snow?" David called out as an aide wheeled him down the hall. "What are you doing? I apologize for my wife's behavior."

"Don't you dare apologize for me, David. These people have no right talking to me this way. They have no respect."

"Respect has to be earned Snow." David said and wheeled himself into his room. Snow followed as did the Nurse.

"Mr. Nolan would you like to sit up for awhile or return to bed."

"Sit up I think. I am tired of being in bed."

"Okay, just ring if you need anything." She helped him into the chair and left the room.

Snow closed the door behind her and stood with her hands on her hips. "Would you care to explain what that was out there? You are my husband. You are supposed to be on my side."

"No, not when you are in the wrong."

"How can you possibly believe that I am in the wrong? Back in the Enchanted Forest, those people would never have dared to talk to me like that."

"Listen to yourself Snow." David said angrily. "We are not back in the Enchanted Forest. You are no longer a pampered princess. You are not better than anyone else here no matter what role they play."

"David I need you to be on my side in this fight. We are fighting for our daughter and grandchildren. We have to protect them from the Evil Queen."

"Regina, Snow. Her name is Regina. She has not been the Evil Queen for over thirty years. She is our daughter in law, and mother to our grandchildren. I have just one thing to say Snow. If you continue on this course you will do it alone."


	14. Chapter 14

I recently found a chapter I had forgotten to post. It is being added to the end of this chapter. The two will be separated by a line of ****************************

"What are you saying David?"

"I think my words were clear, Snow. I will not help you in your vendetta against Regina and Emma. While I was unconscious, I heard what you said. You cannot come between them. You cannot break their blood bond. You cannot tear apart their family."

"You are only telling me what I cannot do, David. How about you tell me what I can do? You need to recover and come home with me where you belong."

"Snow stop. When I am discharged, I will not be going home with you."

"Of course you are. We are married. You are my husband. Your place is with me. You talk about breaking the bond between Emma and Regina. What about our bond, David. We are true loves. What about us?"

"You have changed, Snow. Or maybe this is how you have always been and you hid it well, or I was blinded by love. But, you are not the woman I fell in love with and married. The woman who is the mother to our children. You are planning on trying to destroy our daughter's marriage to the woman she loves. The woman she is destined to be with. You want to cause Regina physical pain to keep her away from Emma. To change Emma's memories of that love. Have you ever stopped to think about the damage you would do to them, to Henry, and Taylor by destroying their family."

"Speaking of the baby, what sort of name is Taylor. That is a peasant profession and not a name fit for a princess."

"She is their child. They can name her whatever they want. You have no say in the matter."

"She is a princess and should be named as such. After I get their marriage dissolved, and have custody of her, her name will be changed to Eva Snow Ruth Leah."

"No you will not." David shouted.

"What are you getting so angry about? I included your mother's and grandmother's names even though they were not royalty."

"Snow, shut up and just leave."

"All right, David. I know you are tired and not thinking clearly. I will let you get some rest. You think about it and you will see that I am right." Snow said as she leaned over to kiss David. He moved his head so that she only kissed air. Snow looked at him before leaving.

David closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the chair. He remained in that position until the Nurse entered.

"Mr. Nolan, I have your phone. It is all charged for you."

"Thank you Mrs. Ames."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"A reason for my wife's sudden irrational behavior would be nice."

She sat in the chair Snow sat in moments before. "Is it sudden or has she always been that way and just hid it well?"

"That is a good question. Unfortunately one that I do not have an answer for." David replied. "Can I ask what your position was back in the Enchanted Forest?"

"You can ask. I was a scullery maid in your castle."

"Now you are Head Nurse."

"I never gave it a lot of thought before, but when Regina cast the first curse, she changed all our positions in life. And gave us the knowledge we needed to succeed."

"How do you mean?"

"Those who were high born or royalty, now work at ordinary professions like teachers or carpenters. While those of us who were what you would call peasants, or invisible ones, until our masters needed their shoes tied or a candle lit were raised into positions of authority." She explained. "You were a shepherd until you caught the eye of a spoiled princess." David started to protest. She held up her hands. "I know the story of how King George took you in when your twin brother was killed. How he forced you to pretend to be James. We all know what a ruthless greedy bastard George was."

"Snow and I are True Loves. Do you believe in that?"

"I believe in love, but True Love? No, but who am I to say that it doesn't exist?"

"Let me ask you this. Do you believe people are destined to be together?"

"Far more than I believe in True Love. Are you talking about Regina and Emma or you and Snow?"

"Both, I am not sure. I know what the prophesy said about the joining of light and dark, but are there any prophesies about True Love?"

"That is a question for Blue. I will say this. The Dark One manipulated so many events and lives to come to thus world to find his son. Who's to say he didn't manipulate that."

"That is a good point. But it doesn't explain Snow's attitude."

"Perhaps it has something to do with the baby."

"You mean Emma's baby? Snow is angry that she is not allowed to see the child."

"No not Emma's child. Oh you don't know."

"Know what?"

"You will have to ask Snow about that. It is against the law for me to give out any information on someone else."

"We're married."

"That is a grey area. Unless she makes an announcement to tell others, my hands are tied. Besides it is only a rumor at this point."

"If she were pregnant, would that cause her to act weird?"

"Not to that extent. No Mr. Nolan, what we are seeing is the real Snow White. This is the same person I watched force a healer out of the castle because she couldn't cure Queen Eva. Even though there was no cure then or even now. Then she spread ugly rumors and made her an outcast in the surrounding villages. To the point she was unable to obtain supplies and would be attacked if she tried to enter the villages. I know you didn't ask for my opinion, but I am going to give it to you. I hope you forgive my impertinence, but I could not help but overhear a part of your conversation with Snow."

"What part?"

"I heard you tell Snow that you would not go home with her. Don't let the possibility of Snow being pregnant change your mind. That may give her a reason to change her ways."

"Wouldn't I be seen as cruel by not being with her if she is carrying my child?"

"No. Snow has not been making or keeping many friends lately. No one will blame you. She comes in here barking orders like a general, and treating everyone like they are something nasty she stepped on." She stood up to leave. "The Doctor will be in to see you after dinner. I will let you rest until then."

"Thank you Mrs. Ames for charging my phone and talking with me."

\-----------------------

Emma gave up trying to sleep after an hour of staring at the ceiling in their hotel room. She listened to the soft steady breathing of Regina and Taylor, hoping the soothing sound would lull her to sleep. Unfortunately her mind was full of what Gus and Rowan had told them earlier.

Emma slipped out of bed slowly to not wake Regina. She slipped into the living room of their suite, partially closing the bedroom door, to hear Taylor if she woke up. Turning on one lamp she sat on the couch and picked up the large book her friends left behind. The words pulled her in from the first paragraph. So engrossed,she didn't notice the bedroom door open or Regina watch her. Emma jumped when Regina sat beside her.

"You startled me babe."

"So I noticed. You were so engrossed in that book, I watched you for several minutes and you didn't react."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Regina tapped the book in Emma's hands. "That is not exactly relaxing bed time reading."

"I know, but I found myself unable to stop reading."

"Not a pleasant story is it?"

"No and I have only made it through a couple chapters. Her father gave in to her every whim and demand no matter how outrageous."

"He did. Queen Eva tried to curtail that but after she died, it only got worse."

"Did you know her then?"

"I knew of her, but I did not meet her until that day her horse bolted."

"Which we all know was staged." Emma said. "Did you know that the Queen had a difficult time during child birth that the healers advised her not to try to have another child? She almost died having Snow."

"I didn't know that either. Although now it makes sense."

"What do you mean?"

"Leopold was easily thirty years older that Eva. Perhaps even more, Eva was only eighteen when she married him. I thought that Snow being an only child was because he could not farther another child. I had no idea that it was because of Eva. His equipment worked when he would forced himself on me."

"It was rape, Regina. Call it what it was. You were a child when you were forced into marriage. He raped you."

"What you have to understand, sweetheart is that it wasn't considered rape. We were married. He was king and I was his property to do with as he pleased. What he wanted was a son to carry on his lineage."

"Can you imagine how jealous Snow would have been if you did have a son? Or even another girl. You were lucky you didn't get pregnant."

"You know the story, luck had nothing to do with it. I refused to have a child with a man I didn't love and was forced to marry."

"I know, about the potion you took to stop you from conceiving, but I see how much you love children. You are fantastic with Henry and Taylor."

"I did want children, but with a person I loved. Cassandra helped me secure the herbs to make the potion to stop the process."

"He never suspected?"

"Leopold wasn't interested in me as a person, just as a baby factory."

"Then why take the other potion?"

"When you take medicines for a long time, they sometimes lose their effectiveness. Cassandra showed me how to make the potion that would render me infertile for life."

"Now you have undone that."

"Yes because now I have you, the woman I love and want to have children with."

"You do realize that the chances of us having another child conceived through magic are hovering right about zero."

"There are other ways, are there not?"

"Sure there are, but are we ready to have another child with Taylor only a few weeks old?"

"Of course not, but it is something we can tuck away for next year or the year after." Regina said. "Speaking of our little darling, she will have us up in a couple hours. We should try to get some sleep. The book will still be there in the morning."

"Should we leave it here where Henry can see it?" Emma asked.

"He is eighteen. I don't believe he will be shocked or suffer from nightmares if he learns the truth. He is old enough to form his own opinions about Snow." Regina stood and offered her hand to Emma. Emma placed the book on the coffee table and readily took Regina's hand. Turning off the light they headed back to bed.

\----------------------------

Granny's Diner was quiet due to the late hour. A few couples were having a late meal and only a couple sat at the bar drinking. Ruby stood at the end of the bar talking quietly to Dorothy when a rugged man entered through the back and signaled to her. She joined him in the back hall. He pulled out his phone and showed her pictures he had taken.

"These are in several store windows and lamp poles on the back streets." He passed his phone to Ruby.

"She seems to be trying to stir up the less fortunate residents."

"Aye. There were a few comments along that line, but this is the sign that stirred up the most complaints." He showed her the second picture.

REGINA MILLS IS A CHEATER.  
IF SHE CAN CHEAT ON HER WIFE,  
SHE WILL CHEAT AND DESTROY THIS TOWN.  
HELP STOP THE EVIL QUEEN'S AGENDA OF DESTRUCTION.  
VOTE SNOW WHITE FOR MAYOR AND RETURN US TO OUR RIGHTFUL PLACES

"None of these have shown up on the main streets, only the poorer section of town."

"Of course where all the former royals live. She would pick this time when Regina is not here to defend herself. Snow is playing on their egos, hoping they are still angry at their change of positions and fortunes."

"You mentioned that before. I wasn't around for the first curse. What happened?"

"Regina reversed everyone positions. Royals became ordinary people and actually had to work for a living. Those who were servants became more important than their former masters. You will hear Snow refer to them as the lower class or peasants. The pampered rich have to work, cook and clean and care for their own children. She did that to teach them a lesson in humility."

"Why would she do that? She was the Evil Queen back there."

"Was she really? Regina hated the way the royals treated their people. Poor quarters, too much work, very little pay if any, no time off and treated horribly by the royals."

"What about Regina?"

"Yes she was born royal, but it was her mother, Cora that treated the servants as being something less than human. Regina treated the staff like they were people so when she cast the curse she gave them the easier life here. She even outlawed the hunting of our kind years before the curse was cast."

"I have only heard stories about the Evil Queen. The Regina I know can be intimidating, being Mayor she has to be, but she is far from being the Evil Queen of old that the stories tell about."

"That is very true. Don't go thinking she has gone soft. Threaten her family or those she loves in any way and the Evil Queen will return. Heaven help the person that ever does that. There would not be enough of them to fill a shot glass."

"So what do we do about Snow?"

"We keep an eye on her for now. That is all we can do. Right now she is just running her mouth. Until she does something against the law we just follow her. Send me those pictures. I will let Regina and Emma know what Snow is up to." Ruby said. "Good job Max."

"Thanks boss. I sent you the pictures." He said and stood to leave.

Ruby returned to the counter where she looked at her phone and blew out a breath.

"Trouble?" Dorothy asked.

"It's heading that way, I think." Ruby answered and showed Dorothy the pictures.

"If it does come, I know which side I will be on Wolfie?"

"Is that right, Kansas?"

"Yes, yours."

"I just might have to marry you." Ruby said with a loving smile.

"Is that a proposal? Because if it is my answer is yes. It is about time you asked."

"Granny will be so pleased. Not the way I did it because it wasn't very romantic, but she will be happy." Ruby leaned over the counter and kissed Dorothy to the cheers of Leroy.

\-------------------------  
Cassandra sat on her porch enjoying her nightly pipe and glass of wine. She took a deep breath of the crisp night air and listened to the night noises the forest around her made as the nocturnal animals woke and the daytime animals settled down to sleep. Owls, wolves, raccoons and skunks patrolled the forest as if guarding the area.

She puffed on her pipe and looked up at the star filled night sky. An owl hooted close by as she felt the magical displacement of air a split second before Blue materialized. Blue walked to the step and waited for the invitation to climb the steps through the protective barrier.

"Blue this is a nice surprise. Come up and join me for a glass of wine." Cassandra said as she stood to greet her friend. She walked into the house returning with a second glass and the bottle of wine. "Have a seat and tell me why you have come to my humble cabin." Cassandra poured the wine and handed the glass to Blue.

"Do i need a reason to visit my old friend?"

"Easy on the "old" part Blue." Cassandra protested. "You don't need a reason and you are welcome here any time."

"In this case however, I do have a reason. I wanted to make sure you were all right. I haven't seen you in town for a couple days. Have you heard some of the things Snow has been saying?"

"Some. Has she been talking crap about me again?"

"She has not gone that far,but she is talking about a great many people, not just you. But that brings me to the real reason for my visit. I extended the protection spell to the forest around your property. People will not be be able to come onto your property without you sensing or hearing them."

"I sensed you before you poofed here."

"Good then it worked. Anyone coming through the barrier will produce a very loud screech. In addition it will stop anyone from coming onto your porch or entering you home without your permission."

"I already had that, but thank you for extending the protection."

"You are very welcome, Cassandra. I would still like you to think about relocating to town for the time being."

"Why? You have put up extra protective barriers and and warnings? I have plants to tend to. I cannot do that from town. Besides what can Snow say that is worse than what she said back in the Enchanted Forest? Is she still accusing me of stealing babies from their cradles and eating the children of the town?"

"Well no, not that I have heard anyway. She is saying that your potions are phony and nothing but colored river water."

"That is mild for her. Is she getting mellow with age?" Cassandra joked.

"This is really not a joking situation. You need to take this seriously, my friend."

"I will, Blue. Tell me, did she find someone to make those potions for her?"

"She did, Joshua."

"Wasn't he one of King Georges's lackeys?"

"He was."

"That puts a different spin on things."

"Then you will move closer to town?"

"No, Blue. Joshua was a third rate potion maker. His potions made more people ill than he ever helped. If he is making these potions for Snow, then Regina's and Emma's lives could be in danger."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Emma was nursing Taylor in Gus's apartment, when her cell phone chirped in her pocket. Regina pulled the phone out of Emma's pocket to answer it.

"This is the phone of Emma Swan Mills. Regina Mills speaking."

"Do you have to be so formal?" Emma hissed.

"Hush."

"Excuse me?" The voice from the other end of the call asked.

"I apologize sir. I was talking to someone else. Who am I talking to?"

"Doctor Fahy from the Museum. Is Emma available?"

"She is a bit busy right now. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I was wondering if you both were available to come to the museum tomorrow morning?"

"Do you have a specific time in mind?"

"Will ten do?"

"We can be there. Is there a problem?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Mills. I have called in experts from other museums. They will be here to talk to you also, about some of the items we have found in the crates. Items that belong to their countries."

"We have a contract with you. How will that affect our agreement?"

"It will not affect that contract at all. But what they have to say will be mutually beneficial to all of us."

"Now you have piqued my curiosity. We will be there at ten tomorrow. Will it be a problem if we have our children with us?"

"Not at all. We have a large children's section complete with caretakers to keep an eye on them."

"That will not be necessary. Our son is eighteen and our daughter is just a few weeks old. Neither will need the children's section, but thank you for offering."

The call ended.

"What was that all about?" Emma asked as she moved Taylor to her other breast. Regina did the same with the pump. 

"Doctor Fahy would like us to meet with him and other curators at the museum tomorrow. Before you ask he did not say who these people were. Just that it would be mutually beneficial for all of us."

"That's it?"

"Yes dear. Tell me what were you and Rowan talking about for the greater part of two hours?"

"You sound a little jealous. I know that you and Rowan are supposed to be having an affair, but..." Emma joked.

"Stop that. I am not jealous of your friendship with Rowan. So?"

"So what?"

"What kept you enthralled for two hours?"

"I know what you were talking about. Rowan showed me the new laundry facilities, the boiler and furnace rooms. Then we went to the parking garage when she brought up an idea she had about turning the area into a recreational area. There are parking spots for eighty cars when they would only use a few. She wants to change the rest into a sort of a partially indoor play area."

"Wait how does she propose to do that? The garage is partially underground."

"The cars the staff use will be in the underground area. She would like to put up shatter proof glass on the open areas and put a roof over the area so that the children will have a safe place to let off steam."

"Children do need a safe area, especially in the city."

"By putting in windows and a roof, they can go out in all sorts of weather, and still get the benefits of fresh air and sunshine. The whole area will be separated by a wall so that outsiders could not just wander in. The windows will stop the children from climbing on the ledges and getting hurt. The roof will be slanted and heated so that snow won't accumulate and collapse it."

"Our friend Rowan has a very good mind."

"That she does. When we were at Miss Barbara's, she was always reading, anything from history, to building designs. She managed to get a full academic ride to B.C.U where she got a degree in building design. She turned that degree into a very successful construction business."

"Not bad for a former fairy."

"Yeah have you seen the rooms they have finished. They are really good. Right now there are three children to a room and they are sleeping on cots with mattresses, but they are off the streets."

"There will be more as word gets around that this is a safe place for children with hot meals provided."

"Not to mention the cold weather approaching."

"Even a cot with a mattresses, blankets and a pillow is infinitely better that being on the streets."

"Yeah I would have loved a place like this when I was on the streets instead of the lousy overcrowded group homes or even worse foster homes." Emma's phone buzzed again when she moved Taylor to her shoulder. The screen showed Ruby's face. She took the call and hit speaker. "Hey Rubes, I have you on speaker. Is anything wrong? Is my dad okay?"

"Ems, relax, there is nothing wrong and David is fine. Better than fine. He will be discharged from the hospital tomorrow."

"That will make Snow happy." Regina said.

"I don't think so. He does not want her to know about it. He wants me to pick him up and take him to the Inn."

"That will really piss Snow off." Emma said.

"You could take him to our house." Regina stated. "He would be a great deal safer from Snow finding out, then at the Inn."

"He said he would not feel comfortable about staying there without you being home."

"We will take care of that when we get home."

'When will that be?"

"Our business here at the hotel is finished for now. We have an appointment at the Museum tomorrow morning, then we hope to be home by late tomorrow afternoon. Why?"

"Definitely by Friday?"

"Yes, I ask you again, why?"

"I have a sort of party planned for Friday night for Dorothy. I wanted you guys there."

"Is it her birthday? We will pick something up here for her."

"No it is not her birthday. It is a kind of engagement party. I am going to ask her to marry me."

"I thought you said you already did that."

"I did, but when we told Granny how it came about, she was not happy about how it was done. I thought she would kick my ass. So at this party, I will formally ask her."

Emma and Regina started laughing as they both pictured the older Granny kicking the Alpha wolf's ass. When they finished laughing, Emma said, "We will be there Rubes."

\--------------------------------

Emma sat and listened to the men talking in the Museum Director's office. With each sentence they spoke, her mouth dropped open more and more until Regina leaned over to close it.

"Wait Senor Alvarez, how do I qualify for a finder's fee. I inherited that stuff."

"Yes Senora Mills you inherited this stuff as you called it, but you have brought it to the Museum. The items that were recovered so far are some of my countries national treasures we had thought were lost for the last two centuries. The finder's fee was not so large when it was first offered. For the last two hundred years, the interest has accumulated in the bank where it was held. Every year that fund had been added to so that the amount is now over two hundred million dollars in your money. Not counting the actual worth of the recovered items." He said in a slightly accented voice. "Take this statue." He placed a statue about twelve inches tall on the desk. "This is The Madonna of the Mountains. She was worth an estimated four hundred million dollars."

"For that little thing?" Emma exclaimed.

"Si, I mean yes. She is very important to my country. We are going to compensate you most handsomely for her return." He handed her two checks.

"But we have a contract with this Museum."

"Yes, we know of the contract. Doctor Fahy and we have come to agreements returning the treasures to our respective countries."

"My country also wants to compensate you for the return of our treasures, Madame Mills. There is also a finder's fee for their return. This is a check for one hundred million. While this is not so grand as Senor Alvarez's it is a substantial amount. This is a check for the merchandise that was found in the crates. The statues of the various saints were stolen from the cathedral over a hundred years ago. "

Emma took the checks, glanced at the amounts and handed the checks to Regina to hold.

"You look a little shell shocked, Mrs. Mills." Doctor Fahy said.

"I had no idea those items were so valuable. They are only statues."

"Ah no, Senora Mills, they are not just statues. They are religious icons. You will probably be getting more checks if more icons are found in the crates."

"There are several crates that we have yet to open." Doctor Fahy informed them. "We have a hundred people working around the clock to test the items. When the icons were recovered, and authenticated, I contacted Senor Alvarez, and Monsieur Dragone who have more expertise in that area. The icons and artifacts belong to their countries and will be returned to them."

"There are several icons still missing. Perhaps they are in the crates that have yet to be opened."

"What happens if there are no additional icons found? Do we return the money?" Emma asked.

"Not at all. That is only part of the finder's fees."

"The reason I ask is that there was a crap ton of hiding places on that ship. We have no idea if they were all found."

"I can have people here to go over this ship."

"I no longer own the ship. It was sold to Tucker Jones. You would have to contact him."

"In the meantime, the items brought to the Museum belong to you, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then you can expect more money coming to you."

"If I may ask, why separate checks?" Regina asked.

"The money comes from different funds."

"That makes sense." Regina said.

Emma's hand was sore from all the paperwork needed for the return of the items to their rightful countries, when they left the Museum two hours later. They were able to take a break halfway through to take care of Taylor and eat a quick lunch in the Museum Cafeteria.

"Damn Gina, my head is spinning." Emma complained as she looped her arm through Regina's and leaned her head on Regina's shoulder. "Can we just go back to the hotel, order something totally bad for us and lock out the rest of the world?"

"We can after we stop at the bank."

"Gina?" Emma pleaded with a small whine in her voice.

"Will you be stomping your foot or kicking something to go with that whine dear?"

"No my brain is just fried."

"I know sweetheart, but we are not walking around with," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "eight hundred million dollars worth of uncashed checks in my purse. That would just be asking to be mugged."

"Okay."

"Once we leave the bank, I promise we will do exactly what you want to do." Regina said kissing the blonde head on her shoulder. "Then we will get a good night's sleep and go home tomorrow." 

"Sounds like a plan to me, babe." She stopped walking suddenly. "Hey what about our plan to car shop? Billy's in Storybrooke only has clunkers that are in worse shape than mine."

"So you are finally admitting that your car is junk."

"No just that it is um not in the best shape."

Regina laughed as she unlocked the car doors. Emma put Taylor in her car seat as Henry climbed into the back seat to wait for his mothers. "There are several dealership about a half hour from the Maine border. We can stop at them on the way. I will talk to August about picking them up for us next week."

"Okay we can do that."

\-----------------------  
David was dressed and waiting when Ruby appeared the next morning. All the discharge papers were signed. Ruby as the person taking him out of the hospital signed the last page as an orderly with a wheelchair waited by the Nurse's Station. The morning staff walked into David's room to say good bye. They were told to make themselves scarce when Snow appeared so that they would not have to lie about who David left with. They Head Nurse did not want anyone put into the position of lying to the spoiled princess. His file would be locked as soon as he left the floor, with no information given out per David's request.

In the car David turned to Ruby and asked, "can we stop by our house so that I can pick up some clothes before we go to the Inn?"

"Of course, David. Are you certain Snow would not be there?"

"I called the school and was told she was there. We will be safe for a few hours."

"I talked to Emma yesterday. They will be home tomorrow and want you to stay with them."

"I will think about it overnight. Am I making the right decision?"

"About not siding with Snow or going home?"

"Both. Snow is my wife. Should I be with her even when I believe she is in the wrong? Going home will be giving into her demands again. I can't go back to being the shepherd to her princess. Here we are equals. No more worrying about which fork to use. Things really got worse after we spent time at Regina's and Emma's place during the Hurricane. After that nothing about our house was good enough. She wants a grand home with servants. She is jealous of what they have." Ruby listened to him talk for several minutes. "Each of her plans are crazier than the one before. She wants to annul their marriage and sue for custody of Taylor. Then change her name to Eva Snow."

"You said that before, but she would have to prove they are unfit parents. Anyone who sees them together knows that, that is not true."

"Yes, but if she can get a Judge on her side it could happen. She will twist the facts to fit her agenda. There are other things she wants to do that I haven't told you about."

"We will have time to talk after we get you settled at the Inn." Ruby stated as they pulled up to the house. "I will wait for you out here."

David nodded and left the car. He walked into the house. Ruby watched him disappear inside the house. He was gone for several minutes as he packed what he needed. Twenty minutes later he walked out with two suitcases that he placed on the porch and went back in for more. She opened the trunk when he walked out with another case. He relocked the front door and carried the suitcases to the car. David sat in the front seat.

"David, I am going to ask you this one last time, then I will drop the subject. Are you certain you want to do this?"

David looked at the house again. "I am absolutely certain Ruby. Lets get out of here before someone recognizes the car."

\----------------------------------  
The phone at the Nurses Station rang. "Fourth floor Nurse's station. This is Abigail speaking. How may I help you?"

"This is Mrs. Nolan. Would you tell my husband that I will not be able to visit at lunch time. I have playground duty today."

"Would you hold for a minute Mrs. Nolan?" She handed the phone to the Head Nurse. 

"This is Mrs. Ames. Mr. Nolan was discharged this morning."

"What? Why wasn't I informed?"

"Mr. Nolan asked us not to tell you. We have to respect our patient's wishes."

"Who picked him up? Where did he go?"

"For the first question we are not allowed to give you that information. For the second we have no idea where he went to when he left the floor. Thank you for calling. Have a nice day." She hung up the phone. Abigail started laughing and held up her hand to high five Mrs. Ames. "You should have heard her sputtering."

"Should I notify Security?"

"It wouldn't hurt Abigail. We have not heard the last from the spoiled princess."


	15. Chapter 15

The hand printed sign next on the door of the hotel read:

**FUTURE HOME OF**

**MISS BARBARA'S**

**SAFE HAVEN**

**FOR CHILDREN**

Emma, Regina and Henry stood on the sidewalk in front of the hotel. Emma had Taylor in a baby carrier strapped to her chest. They could hear the sounds of hammers and saws as the renovations continued. Henry opened the door to allow his mothers to enter first. The bell above the door rang bringing Gus to the refurbished front desk.

The lobby which in the past held broken furniture, a dirty ripped carpet and then pallets of building supplies, now was upgraded to have several comfortable arm chairs, a love seat and brand new carpeting. The broken windows of the past had been replaced with security glass. New drapes hung in the windows on sturdy rods. A new television with a blue ray player sat on one wall. Shelves held movies suitable for children and many books. A new gaming console was included with several video games.

"Wow they have really fixed this lobby up in the last few weeks." Emma said as she looked around the lobby.

"Rowan's crew did a fantastic job. She wanted to get the entrance done first. There are also six rooms that have been completely renovated." Gus said. "I had a couple visitors this morning."

"Problems?" Regina asked.

"No, not really. The first was a Social Worker who has been assigned to the hotel. Because we will be housing children we have to get certified. There are rules we will have to comply with."

"Such as?"

"We have to give them the basics such as food, clothing and a bed. Most of the children, those we have here now have very little in the way of clothing. Forget having adequate clothing."

"Then take them shopping. Get them what ever they need. Especially outer wear now that the colder weather has arrived."

"I wanted to check with you first."

"Gus you have Power Of Attorney for the hotel. That includes the needs of the children. You do not need my permission to buy them the basic necessities. I am not saying take them to Saks or any of those over priced boutiques. But get them the clothes they need. There are many stores that will take care of those needs. What else did the Social Worker have to say?"

"All the children have to be registered and we need to get as much history on them that we can. They all need physicals."

"You can do it Gus. Use the hotel funds. If I need to write out some sort of permission thingie I will."

"That won't be necessary. The Social Worker gave me the name of several doctors who will take care of the children." Gus said. "Her name is Mrs. Barnett and she was very nice. She inspected the kitchen and asked when we were going to hire a cook and extra people that she called Matrons that will help care for the children. I was going to put an ad in the papers tomorrow. But I may not have to advertise for a cook."

"Why is that?" Regina asked.

"Shortly after she left, a woman with two children came in."

"She was looking for a place to stay?"

"Yes."

"This is supposed to be a safe place for children. What is her sob story?"

"Her husband is dead. She lost her job when Bertonelli's diner closed. Then she lost her apartment because she can no longer afford the rent. Right now they are living in a studio apartment that has been served with health code violations by the Health Department. She has to be out of the apartment by the end of the week."

"What did she do?" Regina asked.

"She is a cook."

"You want to hire her and give them all a place to live?"

"Yes. That would kill one bird at least and help wound another in that she would also act as a Matron and be a full time chaperone that we need. The older child is sixteen and can do odd jobs around the hotel, after school hours. Which brings up another requirement. The children have to be enrolled and go to school or we have to hire at least a part time teacher."

"Go ahead or are you telling me that a teacher has magically appeared."

"I do know a retired teacher who is looking to supplement her Social Security."

"Is she looking to live here also?" Emma asked angrily."

"Emma!" Regina said.

"Don't Emma me, Gina. The original plan was for this place to be for children."

"In order to get the licenses we need, we have to have a certain amount of live in adults. To answer your question, Emma, no she already has an apartment a block from here."

"Okay, hire her. Where is Rowan?"

"She is in the basement talking to the elevator people."

"I would like to talk to them also."

"Then give me Taylor and you can go play with your friend."

"You make me sound like a child."

"You are at times my darling."

Emma unhooked the baby carrier while Regina held Taylor in place. Emma slipped the straps from her shoulders. Regina slipped her arms into the straps and fastened the carrier. Emma kissed Regina's cheek and left in search of Rowan.

\--------------------------------

David walked the hall outside his room as his strength returned. The staff smiled at him.

"You are doing very well Mr. Nolan."

"Thank you, Mrs. Ames. Feeling stronger by the day. Heck by the hour now that I am up and about." David replied.

"You will be leaving us tomorrow."

"Yes, but I don't want my wife told. I will not be going home with her."

"Mr. Nolan, you should not be alone for a few days after discharge." 

"I won't be alone. I will make arrangements shortly. I have a great deal to think about with out her harping at me."

"For what it is worth, I think you are making the right choice. I will make sure to let everyone know they are not to say anything to Snow."

"I appreciate that."

"It is the law. You signed a paper stating that you don't want her informed. If a patient is awake and in their right mind, it is their choice who they want kept in the loop."

"I still appreciate it." David said and continued his walk. When he neared the elevators, the doors opened and Ruby walked out. "Ruby, thank you for coming, but you didn't have to rush over."

"When Granny heard that you wanted to talk to me, she said to come as soon as visiting hours started. Do you want to argue with her?"

David laughed. "I will pass on that one. I have a favor to ask. Come into my room so that we can talk privately."

They walked into David's room. He closed the door. Ruby arched an eyebrow at the closed door.

"What will the staff think? You are alone in your room with a young woman who isn't your wife and you close the door?"

"They will think I want to have a private chat. If it makes you feel safer, I will leave the blinds open to protect your reputation. That way anyone walking by will see us talking. Have a seat."

He waited for her to sit before he sat down. "I actually need a couple favors."

"What ever you need David, all you have to do is ask."

"I am being discharged tomorrow."

"That is great. Snow will be happy."

"No she won't. I will not be going home with her. That is where the favors come in. I need you or someone who won't blab to Snow to help me make my get away."

"I'm in."

"I also need a place to stay and someone to take me to our house so that I can get some clothes."

"I am still in."

"It has to be done while Snow is at school."

"Okay."

"Does Granny have any rooms available at the inn?"

"She does."

"Then I will need a room and Snow cannot be told where I am."

"Understood. Can I ask why?"

"Snow has gone off the deep end, Ruby. You would not believe the garbage she is planning on doing if she is elected Mayor. The worst is to separate Emma and Regina."

"She can't do that. They were destined to be together. They are married. Plus there is that blood bond thing."

"She also plans to sue them for custody of the baby and rename her after Queen Eva and herself."

"No judge will grant her custody of Taylor."

"She seems to think differently. But Ruby, before I woke up I could hear her talking to me. She also plans to do away with the elections if she becomes Mayor, because she feels peasants have no say in who is royal."

"She has no right."

"She thinks she will have that right. That is why I can't stay with her."

"I will talk to Granny. I know she will take care of you. If the Inn is full you can have my room. Why not stay with Emma and Regina?"

"They are not home. I would feel funny being there without them. Not to mention that would be the first place Snow would look."

"You have a point. Do you know what time you will be discharged?"

"Probably in the morning. I asked that it be done during school hours if possible."

"What about the staff? What is to stop them from telling Snow?"

"I withdrew permission for them to tell her anything."

"Good thinking David. I will be here."

"I know I am putting you in a bad spot. Snow is your friend, and,"

"Hold it David. You are my friend also. My friendship with Snow is on hold right now. It will remain on hold until Snow climbs down from that pedestal she has herself on."

"When did this start, Ruby?"

"What her acting like she is still queen of the realm?" David nodded. "I don't think she ever stopped thinking about herself in that way. She just kept it well hidden. But thinking back, there have been subtle signs for awhile now. She is not hiding it anymore."

"True. Back in the Enchanted Forest she hated it when I didn't shave. Under the curse, Mary Margaret seemed to like the stubble. Snow on the other hand hates the bristles as she called them. I think the changes really started when Emma got that house when she was the Dark One. We were still in that loft apartment. She was jealous that Emma was all alone in that big house while we were in that cramped loft."

"She was jealous at that time."

"Emma gave us that house and land when she moved in with Regina and things were good and she was happy there. Then during the hurricane we stayed with them at the Mayor's mansion. After we moved back home, suddenly that house was no longer good enough. She found fault with everything."

"She wanted what Regina and Emma have."

"Exactly."

"Let me go get things taken care of on my end, David. I will be back to get you in the morning." Ruby stood up and left.

\-----------------------

Emma stood in the basement and talked to Rowan and the Elevator man. The tall man easily topped six and a half feet and stood a foot taller than either woman. Emma's hand was lost in his much larger hand when they were introduced. He had already measured the elevator car and shaft and inspected the cables.

"This will be a straight forward replacement. I will advise you to replace all the cables. Those are rusted and I noticed a few frayed coils. I can take you up to show you."

"No, no that is all right. I will take your word on that." Emma said as she backed away from the open elevator shaft. "What about the service elevator?"

"That one is in worse shape."

"How much are we talking?"

He took out a calculator from his pocket and put several numbers in. He worked for about five minutes. "With labor included we are talking three hundred to three fifty."

"You are talking thousands right and not just hundreds."

"Yes ma'am."

"How long will it take?"

"A week to get all the parts in. Another week to get the old elevators dismantled and a week or so to install the new ones. If we run into any problems, it will take longer. But I don't think we will have any problems."

"Okay, do the service elevator first. Rowan and her people need a reliable elevator to move the building supplies from floor to floor." Emma said. "Get the contract written up."

"Yes ma'am. Mrs. Mills may I say that what you are doing for these kids is a good thing."

"Thanks."

He handed Emma the clip board. "This is just a work agreement. I will have the contract here this afternoon."

"If I am not here, Gus has the Power of Attorney and can sign for me."

"Will do." He shook both women's hands then left the basement.

"Still not fond of enclosed spaces, Swan?"

"No. Was it that evident?"

"Probably not to George, but I know you. What I don't understand is you hate enclosed spaces, yet you have no trouble getting into that small death trap of a car."

"There are windows in that car that I can open. Besides, Gina has talked me into getting a new car."

"Really. My admiration for Regina has just jumped if she managed to talk you into scrapping that rust bucket."

"Hey there is still plenty of life in my bug" Emma protested.

"Do you have anything specific in mind? A little racy number perhaps?"

"No nothing racy, but there was a yellow Hummer that caught my eye."

"A Hummer? You do know that those things get lousy gas mileage. If you are lucky you will get five gallons to the mile."

"Don't you mean miles to the gallon?" 

"No I said it right. But then again you have the money to keep the tanks filled. It's about time you spent some of that money on yourself."

"Hey, I will have you know that I have spent a great deal of money on myself. Besides Gina took a look at the Hummer and gave me one of those looks that said no way in Hell."

"Oh yeah? What did you get?"

"Several pairs of new boots."

"Wow, Swan, big spender."

"They were on sale." Emma said with a smile. "Besides Gina said that if I didn't get new boots, she would fire ball the old ones with me still in them."

"Ya got yourself a good one Swan. Come look at what we have done so far. Then I want to talk to you about an idea I have for the parking garage."

Emma followed Rowan away from the elevator.

\---------------------------

Snow held Neal's hand as they walked into David's room. He jumped into David's arms.

"Hey there son. Are you being a good boy for your mother?"

"Yep. When are you coming home papa?"

"Soon my boy."

"No word on your discharge yet?" Snow asked. "How much more therapy and test can they possible still want to run?"

"Snow they are being careful."

"Careful David? They are keeping you here to wring as much money as possible out of us."

"There is no sense sending someone home before they are ready, just to have them collapse and return."

"That is garbage, David. You have been in here for weeks. Hospital care isn't cheap."

"We have the money Snow. Not to mention good insurance."

"Well not all of the money. I had to use some of it."

"That is okay."

"There were bills that needed to be paid groceries to buy that my paycheck didn't cover. When we get back to the way things are supposed to be we will have servants to do all those things."

David sighed. "Snow that is not going to happen. I told you that if you continue with this you will do so alone. I want no part of your plans."

"I cannot believe that you still think I am wrong."

"I do."

"I have some news that I think will change your mind, David. We are going to have another child. I think it is a girl. Do you remember how sick I was at night when I was carrying Emma? The same with this baby. Think of it David. A little girl that we can spoil and dress up the way a princess should be dressed. Someone we can pamper and raise right in the manner a princess should be raised."

"Snow stop."

"When we have custody of Ava, we can raise them as sisters."

"Her name is Taylor."

"For now, but that will change. She will be named Ava Snow Ruth Leah. Where did the flowers come from?" Snow asked changing the subject,

"Ruby, Dorothy and Granny sent those."

"Why is that bitch she wolf sending you, my husband flowers?"

"She happens to be our friend. Or at least mine."

"You only think she is your friend. She is only after information about my campaign that she can pass along to Regina. She will turn on you just like she turned on me."

"Mama can we go to Granny's for dinner?"

"No Neal, but we will go out to eat before we go home. How about Mickeys?"

"I don't like their fries. They are yucky."

"Tell your father good night and we will find another place."

Neal hugged his father and left with Snow.

Hours later after the child was asleep, Snow dialed her phone. "Find out when they are coming home and take care of that eye sore. Time it so that she sees that dangerous piece of garbage destroyed. I don't care how you do it, but get it done and don't get caught." She ordered and ended the call..


	16. Chapter 16

Snow called the hospital to have them tell David that she would not be able to visit at lunch time. She had lunch duty and would not be able to get away. The staff told her that David had been discharged that morning. They would not give her any additional information and hung up on her.

She stormed onto the Hospital floor, her face red with anger. The Nurse watched her approach. "Call Security and the Sheriff. We may need both."

"I demand to know who took my husband out of the hospital."

"You can demand all you want Snow. We are under no obligations to tell you anything, or give you any information about our patients."

"I am his wife. He would want me to be informed on his health. I am entitled to know that information."

"Not if he withdrew permission to talk to you about his health."

"David would not do that."

"Ah but he did."

"You lie. David would not do that to me. I am his wife."

"You are not the woman David married, Snow. Get me the form David signed." The secretary handed her the sheet from David's chart. "As you can see, he did indeed sign this form. Security has been called as well as the Sheriff."

"Don't bother, I will go talk to the acting Sheriff myself. You cannot keep my husband from me." Snow stomped off. She repeatedly stabbed the elevator button until the doors opened. Two large Security Guards walked off. Snow hurried into the car and quickly pushed the doors closed button. Before the doors closed she saw the Nurses laughing with the Security Guards. _Laugh it up. You will not be laughing when I bring the authorities back with me."_ Snow thought.

\-----------------------

Mulan sat the the desk in Emma's office. She was going over the reports the Deputies had written up from overnight. One Deputy sat in the main part of the station to handle the phone calls. Mulan stood up and stretched. The endless paperwork and reports that needed her attention grated on her nerves. "Now I know why Emma always puts the paperwork off as long as possible." She said as she walked out of the office.

"I would not want to ever be Sheriff. Too much paperwork, too many meetings and way too much bureaucratic bullshit for my tastes."

"I will be more than happy to turn this job back over to Emma."

"Sheriff, the Hospital called back to cancel the request for assistance. Snow left on her own. Ya think she will show up here?"

"You can place money on that." They heard the door slam. "Guess who that may be. Was she this much a pain in the ass back there?"

"She was a princess, so yeah."

"MULAN." Snow yelled. "We have to talk."

"Of course Snow. Come into my office."

"You mean Emma's office. You are only the acting Sheriff until Emma returns to work or David is elected Sheriff."

"Does he even want the job?" The Deputy asked.

"He will when I tell him that he does." Snow snapped. "Can we get this over with? My husband is missing."

They entered the office. Mulan closed the door.

"Have a seat Snow." Mulan waited until Snow sat in the visitor's chair before she sat. She pulled out a pad and pen from the drawer. "When did you last see him?"

"Last night. I brought our son for a visit. We left around six."

"How long has he been missing?"

"That idiot nurse said he was discharged this morning. But they never called me to pick him up. I only know now because I called to have them tell him I wouldn't be there at lunch time as I had lunch duty. When I went there, they would not tell me who did pick him up or what time he left."

"Then he really isn't missing, Snow. He was discharged from the Hospital."

"No he is missing. He is not at home or in the Hospital. No one will tell me anything."

"They can't tell you where he went after he left the hospital. I do not think they have that ability."

"Then it is a good thing you are not being paid to just think." Snow snapped. "You job is to take care of citizen's complaints. I want to file that complaint. Do what you are getting paid to do." Mulan stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to do my job. I will go talk to the Hospital staff to ascertain if you have grounds for a complaint. You can wait here. They may be more willing to talk to me if you are not there." Mulan pulled a folder from the file cabinet.

"That is crap. I am coming with you. David is my husband. I have the right to know."

"Fine, but you keep quiet and let me do the talking. If you cause a scene, I will arrest you for being a public nuisance. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Very clear Mulan."

As they left the office, Mulan told the Deputy, "I will be at the Hospital if you need me."

"Will do Sheriff."

"That is acting Sheriff. Emma is the true Sheriff. David will take over when he returns and you can go back to doing what ever it is you do Mulan." Snow said as they left the station.

\-----------------------

Mrs. Ames was ready to leave. It had been a long trying day getting most of the patients discharged. The only bright spot was the delivery of a large vase of flowers from Maurice's flower shop and a large box of chocolates. The card with the flowers read, _Thank you for your kindness and care during my stay. And your assistance this morning_ . D

"The last patient has been discharged. Why don't you call it a day?"

"I will. There are only a few more discharge papers that I need to sign."

"You are waiting to see if the spoiled princess comes back with the Sheriff."

"True. Would you get me a copy of the HIPAA Regulations?"

"Mulan will not take any of her crap."

"I know, but if Snow files a complaint she will have to investigate. Also pull the withdrawal of information sheet from David's file."

"Do you want the whole chart?"

"No. I have his discharge paperwork here. I told the person that picked him up to make their signature as unreadable as possible. Can you read this signature?"

"Uh no. This is a person's name? Are you sure a person wrote this and not a drunk chicken?"

"I am positive."

"Then I believe you are safe."

The elevator doors opened. Mulan walked off followed closely by Snow.

"You keep quiet and let me do the talking."

"Sure."

"Mrs. Ames, I am sorry to bother you, but we have a complaint about you with holding information from a patient's wife."

"That is true Sheriff. The patient in question withdrew permission to give his wife any information on his condition. We have the signed form here. I showed it to Snow earlier." She handed the form to Mulan.

"How convenient you had the paper right at hand." Snow said.

"Snow." Mulan warned.

"Yes Snow, I hand the paper close by. This is the same paper I showed you earlier. You have been a thorn in everyone's side for weeks. I expected you to come back and try to make trouble."

Mulan handed the paper to Snow. "Is that David's signature?"

Snow looked at the paper. It listed the names of the people who were allowed to be told of his condition. Snow's name had been crossed off. David's signature was on the bottom of the paper. Mulan opened the folder she carried. She pulled a sheet of paper out and placed it next to the hospital form. She looked at the signatures. "These look the same to me. Can you deny those signatures are the same, Snow?"

"They do look the same. But David could have been tricked or even forced to sign that form."

"Who would do that?" Mulan asked. "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know. Someone who is angry with me maybe?"

"That would be a whole lot of people." Mrs. Ames said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Snow demanded.

"It means that you have been stirring up a great deal of trouble for several weeks. Especially since you decided to run for Mayor."

"What can you tell us about David?"

"Just that he was discharged at nine this morning. Even telling you this is bending HIPAA Regulations."

"So bend the a little more and tell me who signed him out."

"No I will not bend the regulations any more than I have. I doubt you could tell by the signature either."

"Answer me this if you can." Mulan interrupted. "Can you tell me if David Nolan left on his own? He was not coerced at all?"

"He was not coerced, Sheriff."

"That is acting Sheriff. When are you people going to realize that Emma will return to her position. Of David when he wins the election in January."

"That is all I need Mrs. Ames. Could I have a copy of those regulations?"

"Of course." She handed Mulan a several sheets of paper.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome _Sheriff._ " She put emphasis on the title to irritate Snow.

"We are finished here Snow." Mulan Snow and took Snow's arm to lead her to the elevators.

"No I am not leaving until I have the information I need. She has that information."

"Then I will arrest you for causing a public disturbance. Do you want Neal to find out his mother has been arrested?"

"Enjoy the power you think you have, Mrs. Ames. Things will change when I am elected. You will go back to whatever mundane job you had back in the Enchanted forest." Snow said and moved towards the elevators.

"I apologize Mrs. Ames. Thank you for talking to me."

"Good luck Sheriff." They watched the two until the elevator doors closed.

"Do you think she will be back?"

"There is always a chance. Make sure those charts, especially David's get down to medical records tonight." Mrs. Ames said. "I am going home. It has been one long day."

"I will bring them down myself. Good night."

\-----------------

Mulan stepped out of the hospital with Snow at her side. The parking lot was half empty as most of the patients that had been taken over by Shades had been discharged. Snow was quiet until they left the Hospital.

"You were useless with that Nurse Mulan."

"How so?"

"You should have been tougher on her. Made her tell us what we wanted to know."

"She couldn't tell us. She could lose her license. It was against those regulations she told us about."

"Those papers she gave you are just regulations not actual laws."

"Does not matter. The medical profession has to abide by those regulations. The main one is the patient's right to privacy. The patients are in charge of who gets notified about their condition. Your name was crossed off the notification list."

"You could get a court order or something for his medical records."

"Only if a crime has been committed. In this case none has. David left under his own steam. He was not forcibly removed from the hospital."

"If you know the right judge,..."

"You do not have a case Snow. If David wanted you to know where he is he will tell you." Mulan argued. "I will take you back to your car."

\--------------------

The Mercedes crossed the town line with just a small ripple in the magical barrier. Emma pulled the car off the road and stopped. She turned to face Regina. Regina placed her hand on Emma's face over the black eye and cut cheek. Her hand glowed and grew warm. When the glow faded, she removed her hand. Emma's face was once again smooth and unmarked.

"Snow will never know you had been injured."

"You mean she won't be able to accuse you of beating me." Emma joked.

"That too, sweetheart. We cannot give her any more ammunition to use against us."

"I'm sorry Gina. That was a bad joke."

"Are you nervous, Emma?"

"Yeah a little. Are you sure you don't mind my dad moving in with us for a short time?"

"I am positive. I would not have suggested it it if I was not certain. He will be safer with us than staying at Granny's where he can be seen by anyone. Where someone who has had a few drinks start running their mouths about seeing him there. If he does not want to talk to Snow, that is his choice. I will also say that Neal can come stay with us. Now lets get home before Taylor wakes up."

Emma pulled back onto the road for home.

\---------------------

Zelena stood on her porch waiting for Regina and Emma to return from their trip. Robin played on the floor behind her. The safety gate closed to keep the child on the porch. She watched as headlights tracked down their street. The pick up slowed to a stop in front of the Mayor's house. The windows were blacked out. One window was lowered and a flaming bottle was tossed into the driveway. Zelena knew that only Emma's car was in the driveway. She heard the whoosh of fire as the bottle exploded. She assumed that the target was Emma's yellow bug. Dark smoke and flames reached over the top of the hedges that separated the two driveways. Zelena pulled out her phone as she ran down the driveway. She magicked the garden hose to put out the fire as the phone rang.

"Storybrooke Emergency Services."

"There is a fire at the Mayor's house. The Sheriff's car has been fire bombed. Send the Fire and Sheriff." She yelled over the sound of the fire. She aimed the hose at the flames. When the water hit the fire the flames shot up higher.

"Don't try to put out the fire yourself. Help is on the way."

"Just hurry before the fire destroys the car or spreads to the house."

With in seconds she could hear the sirens coming closer. The town's two fire trucks came down the road followed by the fire chief's car. Fire fighters rushed from the truck. They pulled hoses from the truck, quickly unrolled them and hooked them to the hydrant across the street. In less than a minute water poured from the nozzles. Again the flames shot higher when the water hit it. One hose concentrated on soaking the house, garage and hedges to keep them from burning,

Mulan with Snow still in the patrol car came to a screeching halt by the end of Zelena's driveway.

"What did you bring her here for?" Zelena demanded as Mulan stepped out of the car. "She is probably behind this attack."

"We were just leaving the hospital when the call came in. I will have someone take her back into town shortly. Stay in the car Snow." Mulan ordered as Snow opened the door.

"I got a call from Regina about ten minutes ago. They had just crossed the town line. So I brought Robin out to play on the porch while we waited for them. I saw the light from a vehicle come down the road and thought it was them. It was a battered truck. The windows were blacked out. They got here and one window went down. A flaming bottle was thrown out. It hit Emma's car and exploded."

"Did you try to put it out?"

"Of course I did. Emma loves that car. Water only made the flames more intense."

"Did you see a license plate?"

"No there was one but it was covered with mud or paint."

"What color was the truck?"

"It wasn't black, but it was a dark color. Blue maybe. It was really beat up and the muffler was very loud, I don't know the make of truck so don't ask me. I would recognize it if I saw it again."

Emma pulled the Mercedes to a stop behind the patrol car. Both she and Regina jumped from the car. Regina said. "Stay in the car with your sister, Henry and lock the doors." They hurried to Zelena's side.

"Are you all right, Zelena?"

"I am fine sis, but Emma's car isn't"

"What happened t my car?" Emma started to walk away. Regina grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Your car was fire bombed a few minutes ago." Mulan said.

"Almost as if it was time to happen shortly after we crossed the town line." Emma said.

"It looks that way. Who knew you were returning today?"

"Not many. Zelena, Ruby, my dad and a few others."

"Did you tell anyone Zelena?"

"No but I was at the diner earlier and talked to Ruby. Maybe someone overheard us. We are all invited to her proposal party tomorrow night. From what she said, Granny was pissed at how she asked Dorothy."

"Keep on track Zelena." Mulan said.

"Sorry. As I told Mulan I saw a beat up truck come down the street and an arm tossed a flaming bottle out of the window. It hit your car. I tried to put out the fire, but it only made things worse."

"Not your fault Zelena. You tried. I appreciate your trying. Babe why don't you take Taylor into Zelena's and feed her. She will be waking up soon. I want to go talk to the chief."

"Be careful."

"I will." Emma kissed Regina's cheek.

"I will go with her Gina. Do me a favor and take Robin in with you."

They separated. As Regina passed the patrol car, Snow gave her a nasty smile. Emma had enough on her plate without having to deal with Snow. With a wave of her hand, Snow disappeared from the car.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Sheriff. I'm sorry we can't save your car. Nothing we throw at it will put out the flames. We've tried water, foam CO2 and can't stop it. Right now we are in defensive mode and just trying to stop it from spreading to the house."

"What sort of fire can't be put out?" Emma asked.

"There are more than you think, Emma." Zelena answered. "Dragon's fire, magical fire, like the one that devoured that witch's house."

"We can rule out Dragon's fire. Mal and Lily are still looking for Lily's father and out of Storybrooke. I don't know of any other Dragons in town. Do you?"

"Nah, so that leaves magical fire. But this one has a little extra kick to it."

"Why would someone want to boost something that was already unstoppable?" Emma asked.

"I have a theory, Sheriff, but it is only a theory." The Fire Chief said.

"Lay it on my Chief."

"That shack was made of wood so it didn't need the extra power. You car was metal."

"It would need the extra heat." Emma finished.

"Damn shame too. That car was a classic. By the time the fire is finished there will only be ashes." He said. "I had hoped you would buy yourself and new one and sell this one. No matter what your mother thought, I liked that car."

"What did Snow think?"

"She said it was an eyesore and a danger to everyone. She even brought a petition around two days ago. Snow figured if she had enough signatures, she could force you to scrap the car. None of us at the station would sign. When I saw it, it only had a couple of signatures on it besides her own."

"Well she will get her way now." Emma said.

"Bud has some very nice cars at his shop. Low mileage too."

"I bought myself a new one a few hours ago Chief."

"Well damn."

"If the bitch hated my yellow bug, she would have really hated the bright yellow Hummer I test drove and almost bought."

"What'd you get?"

"A sweet number Chief. I talked Gina into getting a new family car also. We got Henry a car as an early graduation present and even bought my dad a new truck. We made the dealership very happy."

"Ya want to adopt me Sheriff? I could use a new truck."

"I would Chief, but that might be construed as buying votes in the next election."

"You don't have to buy my vote, Sheriff. You already have that."

"Chief, we were able to collect a couple of good sized pieces of the bottle." A fireman said.

"Big enough to get fingerprints off of?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I think so Sheriff. This one even has a small amount of liquid in it." He held up a bag with two pieces of glass in it.

"Could that liquid be water?" Emma asked.

"No. As you can see the liquid is orange."

"Make sure you put that directly into Mulan's hands. Maintain the chain of custody. Handle it carefully. We don't want that shit igniting in the bag."

"Will do Sheriff."

"I have heard stories about a fire that couldn't be put out with water. They were legends mostly. It went by other names, like Greek fire." Zelena said.

"Did those legends also mention what would put it out?" Emma asked. 

"Let me think. Oh damn it, sand. Sand will put it out." Zelena waved her hands and a large pile of sand floated up from the beach and landed on what was left of Emma's car. 

"Good job Zelena." Emma said. 

"It will still take a few hours for the metal to cool down enough so that we can touch it." The Chief said.

"Do we leave the sand on the car?"

"Yeah to make sure the fire is completely out. We might have to keep adding sand to make sure. I will call the road department and have then bring a couple of trucks of sand ic case we need it. I am going to keep a truck here through the night in the event there are any flare ups." He left to give the orders to return one of the trucks to the station.

"So, Emma you actually spent some of that money on yourself. What else did you get besides the cars?"

"We got some new clothes for Taylor and Henry. Got some stuff for Robin and Neal, clothes and toys type of stuff."

"Just the children?"

"We got something for you too Zelena. Gina has a picture of it on her phone."

"Oh I love presents." Zelena said clapping her hands and laughing.

"We know." Emma said.

"Do you think Snow ordered the hit on your car?"

"Hit? Zelena you are definitely watching too many crime shows on television. But yeah, I think she ordered her minions to destroy my car. We need to talk to Mulan."

The two walked to where Mulan was still talking to the firemen. She had placed the evidence in a collection bag.

"Mulan I was just informed that Snow was passing around a petition to force me to junk the car that was just fire bombed."

"She's right. Snow did come to the station but none of us signed it." The fireman said. "I will be by the truck when you want me to show you where we found the pieces." He left the women.

"Snow was with me so I know she did not do it herself, but this is suspicious."

"She still could have ordered it." Zelena said.

Mulan looked at the police cruiser where she left Snow. "I told Snow to stay put, but of course she did the opposite." Mulan said. "John?" She called to the Deputy who hurried over.

"Yeah boss?"

"Leave two deputies here and get every available person out looking for Snow White. When she is found take her directly to the Police Station, I want to talk to her."

Emma crossed her arms, then hurriedly moved them as her arms put pressure on her already sore breasts.

"Problem?" Zelena asked innocently.

"It's past time to, you know, take care of things."

"So go take care of those things. I will stay here."

"No I need to stay." Emma turned to look at the sand pile in the driveway not seeing Regina walk out onto the porch. Zelena motioned her forward.

"What would Regina say if she knew you were being stubborn and ignoring things?"

"I would say that Emma needs to get unstubborn really fast." Regina said as she walked up behind Emma.

"Hey babe. Is Taylor okay?"

"Taylor is fine. She has been fed and changed and is now staring at the mobile attached to her stroller. So do not hey babe me Emma Swan Mills. What are you being stubborn about now?"

"Snow is missing."

"And?"

"We think she is behind the destruction of my car."

"That means you are ignoring what your body is telling you. Go pump." Regina ordered, giving Emma a little push.

"I will as soon as..."

"Need I remind you my darling wife that I am the Mayor. You are still on leave so that means you only have one job at the present which is taking care of yourself. Besides I know where Snow is."

"Where is she?"

"On her way back from the town line."

"Regina how can you know that?" Mulan asked.

"Because that is where I sent her. I walked past the cruiser and she gave me one of those nasty smiles she likes to throw my way. Then I realized I would be carrying Taylor right past the car. So I poofed her to the town line to protect our child."

"Do you know how much I love you Gina?" 

"I do. Now go pump before I start counting."

"Yes dear." Emma said and walked quickly to the house.

"Counting?" Zelena asked.

"Yes dear sister of mine. Just a little something I use to help Emma when she is being extremely stubborn."

"How high do you count?"

"Just to three."

"Then what happens?"

"She gets a sore sit down."

"Kinky sis." Zelena said and started laughing.

"There is nothing sexual about it Zelena. It is just a way to get through to Emma when that super stubborn gene of hers kicks in."

"I will have to remember that when Robin becomes a teenager. Stubborn genes run in the family."

"That is very true. What did you find out?"

"The fire was caused by a suped up magical fire. Water and foam only made the flames intensify. Then I remembered that sand would work. So I magicked a load of sand from the beach."

"Excellent job, sis."

"You may not think so when you see the large hole on the beach"

"After what it was used for, you get a free pass." Regina said. "Chief I called Granny's, she is sending over coffee and sandwiches for all your people."

Ruby's car pulled up to the curb as she spoke. "Thanks Mayor. We will be here for a few hours to watch for any hot spots."

"Can we get into the house?"

"Sure, but you will have to use the back way. The front has been taped off for evidence collection. But if the fire flares up again you may have to leave."

"I understand, Chief."

"It is possible that we will have to dump more sand on the car. That could ruin your grass."

"Grass can be replaced, so that will not be a problem. You do what you have to do, Chief." Regina watched Ruby bend over to talk to someone in her car.

Ruby stood and waved to them. "Hey Chief I have coffee and sandwiches for you all."

"You can set up on my porch Ruby." Zelena called back.

"Is Snow around?"

"No she is somewhere near the town line. Then she will be taken to the station for questioning." Mulan said.

Ruby put two fingers in her mouth and whistled sharply. The car door opened. David stepped onto the sidewalk. "I have his suitcases also. He will be safer staying with you guys than at the inn. We have no idea how many are loyal to Snow and will flap they gums after a few drinks."

"You are preaching to the choir Ruby. David it is good to see you up and around. Emma and I are happy to have you stay with us."

"Thank you for the invitation, Regina. Maybe we will have the chance to talk and you can fill me in on what happened to me."

"We will. Let me go check on Emma before you go in." Regina left and returned a minute later. "She is almost finished. Give her five minutes then you can go in."

"Okay."

\--------------------

Snow seethed when she reappeared at the town line again. With each step she took, the madder she became. There was no traffic this close to the line so she knew she would have to walk until someone came along to give her a ride. A mile from the line one of the town's police cruisers came into view. The Deputy jumped out of the car and rushed to stop Snow from opening the front door. He motioned her to the back door that he opened.

"Sorry ma'am, but you have to sit in the back."

"Why? Am I under arrest?"

"No ma'am, but the Sheriff said..."

"Acting Sheriff." Snow interrupted.

"Sheriff Mulan said to take you to the station and hold you. She has some questions to ask you. That means you have to ride in the back."

"Regina did this didn't she? You were given some bull shit story and now I am being treated like some criminal."

"The Mayor had nothing to do with this ma'am. The Sheriff said to come pick you up."

"Did Regina tell you that she poofed me to the town line? I was just sitting there and she waved her hands and sent me there. Mulan is only in that position until David returns to work. Then she will be back to being just another Deputy." Snow shouted as she sat in the back seat. "Instead of harassing and arresting innocent people, you should be out searching for my husband who disappeared from the Hospital this morning."

"No one is harassing you, ma'am and you are not under arrest. If you were under arrest, you would be in handcuffs and I would have read you your rights. Neither of which I have done."

"I demand my right to have my attorney resent during this bogus interrogation."

"That is your right ma'am. You can call him or her now or wait until you get to the station."

Snow pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Albert it is Snow. I need you to meet me at the Sheriff's station. I am being taken for questioning and need an attorney present to make sure they don't try to pin some crime on me." Snow ended the call. "He will destroy that acting Sheriff's career and run out of the department. Maybe even run out of town for the bull shit charges."

"You haven't been charged with anything ma'am."

"I know how you people work." Snow shouted. "I want to file charges against Regina. This is the third time she has sent me to the town line."

"You can discuss that with Mulan."

\---------------------------

"Dad, this bundle is Taylor Katherine Swan Mills. Would you like to hold her?"

"I would like that very much." David said as he held out his arms for the child.

"Emma she is beautiful. Except for the dark hair, she looks just like you when you were born."

"You remember that? We had, what, five minutes together before you put me in that wardrobe? I am not saying that to make you feel bad, I am just surprised that you remembered what I looked like."

"That day I had to put you in that wardrobe, you looked at me and that one look went right into my heart where you have been since that day. I didn't want to send you through alone, but you have read that book. You know there was only enough magic to transport one person. If there was a way that your mother could have gone with you, she would have."

"There was dad."

"What do you mean?"

"Come sit down there is something I need to tell you." Emma led David to to the couch where they both sat down. "Gina and I found out a few things about Snow several weeks ago. Before you ask, yes I trust the person. She is a former Fairy who was on my blanket when I came to this world. The force of the blast threw the Fairies off. She ended up a motel owner just outside Bangor."

"What did she say?"

"Her name is Fiona, She had visions or premonitions, or something about a way to beat the one person rule. She went to Blue and together they talked to Snow."

"What did they say?"

"Fiona saw me being born and told Snow that all she had to do was strap me to her chest under her clothes and the tree would only recognize one person. She could have come with me and I would not have grown up alone. Snow said she would talk to you about it."

"She never mentioned anything to me. You have to believe me Emma."

"I do believe you dad."

"Is that why you stopped calling Snow, mom?"

"That is part of the reason." Emma said. "She has been setting off my lie detector for weeks, manipulating facts and spreading rumors about Regina to try to break us up."

"She told me about some of her plans. Each one was crazier than the one before. Be very careful if you have any dealings with her."

"You are like the tenth person to tell me that."

"Well I certainly hope you intend on heeding everyone's caution regarding Snow."

"Definitely dad. I have a family to take care of. Which reminds me, you will be staying with us right?"

"Yes, thank you for opening your home to me."

"We are family. I could not have you staying at Granny's when we have extra bedrooms. I love you dad. Gina and I want, no need to protect you from whatever craziness Snow has with her evil plans."

"What are we going to do Emma?"

"We as in you, me, Gina, Henry, even Zelena as well as Granny, Ruby and many, many others are here for you. We will take her on together." 


	18. Chapter 18

He stood in the crowd that had gathered to watch the activity at the Mayor's house. He snapped pictures with the small camera he held, of the fire department try to put out the flames. After throwing the fire bomb, he had the driver of the truck drop him off around the corner to make his way back to watch. Once he climbed out of the truck, he told his friend, "put those others in a safe place". He then sent a two word text saying, _it's done._

He followed the activity of the fire department and police arriving, and smiled when the Mayor arrived shortly afterwards, laughing when they ran to where the red haired witch stood. While he watched the drama play out across the street, his eyes met Regina's. Her intense stare caused him to look away quickly and duck behind the fire truck, where Regina could not see him. Peeking out from his safe spot he watched Regina talk to Mulan. He could not hear what was being said.

A fire fighter walked to the sand covered car and held a hand close to the sand. 

"Still extremely hot, Chief." He called out. 

The chief stood talking to Regina. "What if you pulled the hot sand off and replaced it with cold sand?" Regina asked.

"I would rather not do that, because we don't know if the fire is still burning under there. Taking the sand off, and the air might reignite the flames. Once the truck arrives with fresh sand, I will dump it on top of the old and hope that will take care of the problem."

"You do what you need to do Chief."

"It might ruin your lawn."

"We can replace the lawn."

"Okay, Madam Mayor."

"Before you do that I want my people to sweep the driveway and lawn for additional evidence." Mulan said.

"Certainly Sheriff. Listen up," he yelled. "Get out the brooms, rakes and flashlights. We are going to work with the Deputies to go over every inch of the driveway we can safely get to and the lawn for the smallest piece of evidence. Check out the porch and the bushes as well. We have no idea how far the glass flew when the bottle exploded. "

"Chief what would happen if it rained tonight? Would the fire flare up even with the sand?" Zelena asked.

"I don't know. We could see about putting a tarp over the car as soon as it cools off enough to get near."

"Let me take care of that Chief." Regina said. She waved her hands and a tarp on poles was suspended over the sand covered car. "When the sand truck arrives, your people can push the poles out of the way, then move it back when it is finished. The wind won't move it."

"Damn it's good to have magic."

They laughed for the first time since they arrived.

\-------------------------

"Emma you are telling me that Snow worked with Cora to force Regina into marriage with Leopold?"

"Yeah. That was after Cora killed Queen Eva."

"Are you saying that she knew Cora was behind the Queen's poisoning?"

"I haven't got that far into the book yet."

"What is this book? You mentioned it before."

"It's a book like Henry's, but it only tells one person's story. In this case, Snow's complete story from birth to today."

"Where has this book been all these years?"

"Blue had it until the first curse was broken. After that it was taken out of town for safekeeping. My friends from Boston, were once fairies, and were able to enter the town and take the book over the town line. They gave me the book before we came back. Dad it tells every part of Snow's life including all her manipulations and dirt."

"You believe this book?"

"Yes. It is not written by a human hand and magically updated. There are no prejudices, just the complete truth. The Snow Isaac wrote about in that alternate reality was closer to her true self that we knew."

"What does the book say about true love? Are we, Snow and I actually true loves or was that just more of her manipulations to get her own way like she is doing now?"

"I have not got that far yet. What if it was just another of Rumple's manipulations? He screwed with all of our lives in order to come to this world to find his son. Did you know he was the one who wanted me dead, not Regina? She never would not have killed me. Rumple did not want me to survive to break the curse. That would have broken automatically when he found Neal. That is why he wrote the dark curse. He wanted to be the hero without doing any of the work."

"That sounds like him." David replied.

"Dad what about Neal? You can't let him be twisted by Snow's agenda."

"I have thought of little else since I decided to not let Snow where i am."

"Look, Mulan will have Snow down at the station for awhile. I can take you to get whatever Neal needs then we can go pick him up at Ashley's. You can both stay will us. We have the room."

"Shouldn't you talk to Regina before you invite guest to stay with you for an extended amount of time?"

"I'll go ask her now. Do you want me to put Taylor in her stroller?"

"Could I just hold her for a little more?"

"Sure, dad. Hold her as long as you want."

Emma grabbed her jacket as she headed out to talk to Regina. She was still talking to Mulan.

"Snow is making a lot of complaints against you Regina. She wants me to arrest you for assault as this is, according to her the fifth time you have poofed her to the town line."

"That's a lie." Emma said as she approached the two. "It was twice maybe three times max, but definitely not five. She should consider herself lucky. If it was me I would have sent her over the town line."

"That is not helping matters, Emma." Mulan said.

"Look at it this way. Regina was acting in self defense and protecting her family from Snow's attacks."

"I still have to listen to her complaints." Mulan said.

"I know. Could you keep her at the station for a couple hours?"

"Why?"

"My dad and I are both worried about Neal. We want to get him away from her and will need some time to get everything he needs."

"You are bringing them back here right?" Regina asked.

"I came out to ask if that was all right."

"This is your home also, Emma. Of course it is all right. Take him now and get Neal whatever he needs while Snow is at the station." Regina said. "Will that make us accessories to kidnapping?"

"No. Neal is David's son and he has the right to protect his son." Mulan said. "I can guarantee you and hour maybe ninety minutes tops. Will that give you enough time?"

"I think so if we leave now."

"Then go, sweetheart." Regina said. "I will call to have food delivered."

"Okay babe. Taylor is sleeping. Henry is keeping Robin entertained. We will be back as soon as possible." Emma turned to walk back to the house. Stopped, returned to Regina, kissed her cheek and said, "love you babe."

"I love you back. Get going."

Emma ran back into the house. She came back out with David following close behind. "Regina, thank you."

"You are very welcome. Now go with Emma before Mulan has to go talk to Snow."

He nodded and followed Emma to their car.

\---------------------------------

The deputy opened the back door and escorted Snow into the interrogation room where her lawyer waited.

"Can I get you both a coffee?"

"Not if it is that sludge you people drink." Snow snapped.

"I will get it from Granny's."

"Then I will have a hot cocoa with cinnamon."

"Nothing for me." The lawyer said. "What are the exact charges against my client?

"At this time, sir, there are no charges. The Sheriff just has a few questions for Snow."

"Acting Sheriff." Snow yelled. She is just the damn acting Sheriff until Emma or David returns to work. Then she will be sent back down to the gutters with the rest of you. So where is acting Sheriff Mulan? How much longer do I have to wait?"

"She will be here shortly, ma'am." 

"She better get here soon as I only intend on giving her an hour of my time. So you scamper out there and call her. While you are out there I want to file charges of assault against Regina. You get the paperwork started."

The deputy left closing the door behind him. It locked automatically. 

"Snow what is this all about?"

"Just some trumped up charges against me. This is Regina's plan to get me to drop out of the Mayor's race." Snow complained. "Emma's car was fire bombed earlier and she thinks I am behind it."

"I have to ask, Snow. Are you behind it? Did you do it or order it?"

"I was with Mulan so there was no way I could have done it." Snow evaded the question.

"You made no secret of the fact that you hated that car. I believe you called it an eye sore and a danger to every one. Did you order the fire bomb?" He looked at Snow without blinking. "I am your attorney. Anything you say to me will be held in the strictest confidence. You have to be completely honest with me."

"Emma has a great deal of money. She can buy herself a hundred cars that are not an ugly danger to all the citizens of town. That car is a death trap, a metal coffin on wheels. This way she will be forced to get another car."

"I take that to mean that you did order your followers to destroy the car."

"Yes, I did."

"Let that be the last time you admit that, Snow." He warned. "Now tell me about the assault charges."

"I was sitting in the squad car and..."

"Why were you in the squad car?" He interrupted her.

"David disappeared from the hospital. I was with Mulan to see if the staff would tell me where he was or who picked him up. They would not tell me anything because they said he took my name off the notification list."

"What did they tell you?"

"Nothing at all. They said they couldn't because of some regulation."

"That would be HIPAA regulations. Unless you were on that list they could not say anything."

"That's it. Mulan was useless. She would not back me up and force them to tell me."

"Snow they could not tell you anything. Back to the squad car."

"Mulan was taking me back to get my car when the call came in about the fire at the Mayor's house. We got there and she told me to stay put. Which I did."

"Where does the assault come in?"

"I was sitting there, minding my own business when Regina walked past. I smiled at her and she waved her hands. I ended up at the town line for the fifth time. All I did was smile at her."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"Not a word. Just a wave of her hands and poof I was gone. I think she was trying to keep me from seeing my granddaughter. Which brings up another case. I plan on suing them for custody of the baby."

"Is she going hungry, or without clothes? Is she being abused? Are they bad parents?"

"I don't know. I am not allowed to see her. Strangers have seen and held her, but me, her grandmother is not allowed to."

"Without proof, you have no grounds to sue for custody."

"I will when I am elected Mayor and I can annul that sham of a marriage. Regina has cheated on Emma and is probably abusing her too, but Emma is too afraid of her to say anything."

"Can you prove any of those allegations?"

"Not yet, but I will."

"You cannot fabricate the proof, Snow. Judges are not stupid."

"But they have been known to turn a blind eye if the money is in the right amount."

"Snow, you are talking bribery here. I cannot condone or know anything about it, if you choose to proceed."

"Don't worry, Albert. You will not be involved."

"Why are you doing this? Regina and Emma are your family."

"Not anymore. Emma turned her back on her family after she married Regina. She is under some dark spell. Regina has bewitched her and has had this town under her thumb for far too long."

"I saw Emma with David earlier. They sure did not look estranged."

"Believe me Emma is just pretending. She has absolutely no respect for royal protocol. She ignored that protocol when she named her daughter after a peasant occupation. Her name should have bee Eva Snow and not Tailor Katherine. Tailor is a peasant occupation not the name of a royal who will some day be Queen."

"That is the name they gave her. It is in the town records."

"Then they also added the names of those two thugs who came to fight the Shades."

"They were heroes, Snow, not thugs."

"Hey I am the one paying you not them. You are supposed to be on my side." Snow snapped.

"I am Snow, but I would not be doing the job you pay me for if I did not tell you when you are in the wrong. You would not want just a yes man."

"What if I want a yes man."

"Then I will be happy to give you the name of another attorney who will be the yes man that you want. He is a fifth rate lawyer, but he will do and say whatever you want him to do and say if the money is good." He picked up his briefcase from the floor and headed to the door where he banged against the glass. "His name is Robert Hall. Good luck with him. You are going to need it." He left the interrogation room when the Deputy opened the door. Snow stared open mouthed at his sudden departure.

Mulan walked in a few minutes later. She carried two cups and placed one in front of Snow. Mulan turned on the recorder before she sat down.

"It is about damn time you showed up. Now do you want to tell me why I am being treated like a common criminal?"

"I assure you Snow you are not being treated like a common criminal. I just have some questions for you." Mulan said. "It seems like there should be a little gratitude on your part seeing as my Deputy saved you a long cold walk back into town."

"Gratitude? I would not have needed help if that bitch Mayor had not sent me to the town line. He made me ride in the back seat like I had done something wrong." 

"Were you handcuffed?"

"Well no."

"Did he tell you that you were under arrest? Or read you your rights?"

"No to both. He said you had some questions for me."

"Will your attorney be returning? We can wait for him."

"He is no longer my attorney."

"Did you want to call another? If you would feel more comfortable with an attorney present. we can wait."

"Ask your damn questions. I have things to do."

"I will advise you again that having an attorney present is your right."

"Just ask the damn questions." Snow snapped. "I have nothing to hide."

"Very well." Mulan said as she pulled a pen from her pocket and opened a folder. "You have been overheard many times stating that you thought Emma's car was dangerous. Is that true?"

"It is because the car is dangerous and ugly. With her money she should have bought her self a new car, a better and safer car. Not waste the funds on a hotel in another city for street urchins."

"I believe they are homeless children not street urchins as you call them."

"That is the same thing Mulan." Snow snapped.

"Only if you think that you are better than they are."

"I am better. I am royal, they are gutter snipes, peasants. I don't know why Emma wants to help them."

"Perhaps because she was once a homeless child living on the streets because her mother threw her away."

"I had no choice."

"Is that right?"

"Of course."

"Did you order one or more of you supporters to destroy Emma's car?"

"I have spoken about it but no I did not suggest it."

"That is not what I asked Snow. I asked if you gave the order."

"I did not." Snow lied. "Can I go now. I have to pick Neal up at Ashley's"

"I have a few more questions. You made a large cash withdrawal from the bank. And you were seen going into the chemist shop on Black street several times. Usually later in the day and acting in a very suspicious manner. You even held a small rally there. Why did you meet with Joshua?"

"You had me followed? You have no right. I have done nothing to deserve this treatment. Regina put you up to this didn't she?"

"Why did you go to Joshua's."

"I needed something for nausea."

"Why not use the Dark Star pharmacy?"

"Because the dwarves are notorious gossips. I did not want news of my pregnancy getting out until I had the chance to tell David."

"Are you certain that was all you went there for?"

"What are you implying? I am not the villain or monster here. That title belongs to Regina. She has torn apart my family. Again. She has turned Emma against me so that I can not even see my granddaughter. Strangers have seen and held her, but me, her grand mother is not allowed to. I can not even see a photograph of her. Even Henry will not talk to me." Snow yelled. "Now I have answered your questions, I still want to file charges of assault against Regina."

"Did she touch you in any way?"

"No."

"Then you have no case Snow. By your own admission, she did not touch you, therefore there was no assault. There is no law against poofing someone to the town line."

"Perhaps there should be. When I am elected Mayor, that will be one of the first laws that I will change." Snow stood and stomped to the door. "I wish to leave now. We are done here."

"Mulan nodded to the Deputy that stood in the hall. He opened the door. Snow pushed out of the way and left the station. 


	19. Chapter 19

Mulan called Emma as soon as Snow stormed out of the station. "She just left and she was not happy." She said as soon as Emma answered the call.

"We're on our way back now. Everything has been accomplished. What did you find out?"

"I would rather not discuss it over the phone. I have to return to check on the Fire Department in case they found more evidence. We can talk then."

"Okay. Talk to you then." Emma disconnected and turned to David. "She will be pissed when she finds out what we have done."

"Are you worried about her reaction?"

"No dad. If she gets in my face I will do what Gina does and poof her to the town line."

"You both really like to play with fire."

"That would be Gina. She makes the best fire balls." Emma joked.

"This is no joke, Emma. I have known Snow for many years. She can be hard to deal with."

"Bitchy is the word. Bitchy and vindictive, dad."

"Why is mama mad all the time?" Neal asked from the back seat.

"She is not mad at you buddy." David said as he turned to face his son.

"Just the rest of us." Emma mumbled. "Robin will be happy to see you little bro."

"Are we really staying with you Emma? Mama said you didn't want to see us."

"I would never say that bro. You can come visit anytime."

"Did mama lie?"

"She did son."

"Lying's bad."

"Yeah it is."

"Then why?"

"I don't know." David said.

"Hey there is a fire truck in front of your house. How come it's there?"

"There was a fire when we got home and they are making sure it is completely out before they leave."

"Oh okay. Is that why we are parking back here?"

"It is, but this is also where Zelena and Robin live now. Let's go in and see them, okay?"

"Okay Emma."

They climbed out of the car and walked up the driveway onto the porch, where Regina was talking to Ruby.

\----------------

After leaving the Sheriff's Station, Snow went directly to Ashley's to pick up Neal. Ashley was surprised to see her.

"Snow what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up Neal like I do every day."

"He isn't here."

"Where is he?" Snow demanded.

"David picked him up about twenty minutes ago." Ashley responded. "He looks good after his ordeal."

"You had no right to just hand my son over to him."

"Now wait a minute, Snow. David is Neal's father and has every right to pick up his son. He is on your approved list for picking him up."

"Do you know where he took Neal?"

"I haven't a clue, but Emma was with him. She was driving Regina's car. Is it true that Emma's car was destroyed by fire?"

"Yes and I for one am glad that hideous death trap is off the road." Snow said. "Take everyone's name off that list except mine."

"Emma is the Sheriff, what is she going to do without a car?"

"She has the money to buy herself a whole fleet of cars, instead of giving it to strangers."

"That is not true Snow. Emma has done a great deal for the town. Did you know she gave me the money to hire several staff and expand the day care?"

"But nothing for the family. I still have not been able to see Ava."

"Who?"

"My granddaughter."

"Her name is Taylor, not Ava." "It will be changed when I have custody of her."

"Snow you need help. You need to talk to Archie about these delusions."

"That is your opinion. When I am elected Mayor, you will see things differently." Snow's phone buzzed. "What?" she yelled as she answered.

Ashley took the opportunity to close the door. Snow scowled at the sturdy door."

"I have seen David. He has your son with him."

"Where are they?"

"They just went into the house next to the Mayor's"

"What are they doing there?"

"Hell if I know. Do you want me to go ask?"

"No I will do it myself." Snow cast another angry look at the door, before she returned to her car. She drove to Miflin Street. Ruby saw her pull up behind Regina's car and quickly called Emma.

"Snow is here." She said.

"Thanks Ruby." Emma said. "Dad, Snow is here. Take Neal out the back way to our house. That way if she asks if you are here we will not have to lie,"

"Okay, but our stuff is still in the car,"

Emma waved her hands. "Now your bags are in your rooms."

They slipped through the gate between the two properties and onto the patio. The air rippled as they walked through the protective barrier and into the house. Emma watched them until they were safely inside. She could hear Snow banging on the door. Zelena opened the door as soon as Emma nodded they were safely inside.

"What are you doing here?" Snow demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing. I live here. What is your reason?" Zelena answered.

"I want to talk to David."

"He isn't here."

"He was seen coming into this house."

"Your informant was wrong." Zelena said. Snow stepped into Zelena's space. "You are not welcomed in my home."

"I insist you let me in to talk to David."

"You come to my home, uninvited and make demands? Get off my property before I send you to the town line. You are not the absolute ruler here."

"I will be and when I am you will be sorry you defied me. This is a nice house. You would not want anything happening to it now do we?"

"Are you threatening me Snow?"

"Just stating a fact. These can be dangerous times and anything can happen. Then there will be nothing you can do about it."

"Like Emma's car?"

Snow shrugged. "Things happen."

"Bitch, You come to my home and issue threats? You have five seconds to get off my property or..."

"What are you going to do, call the acting Sheriff? Who do you think she will believe, the rightful ruler, or the Wicked Witch and the Evil Queen?"

Zelena waved her hands and Snow disappeared. Ruby, who had recorded the exchange on her phone, smiled at Zelena. "She will never learn."

"Come inside where it is warm. The firemen can help themselves."

"Just for giggles, where did you send the dear princess?"

"Into the middle of the forest where no one will be able to give her a lift back."

"I love it. If she files charges, I have the whole thing recorded on my phone."

"The walk back should take her a few hours."

"If she walks in the right direction. I gave her a few spins also."

"So she accidently could walk over the town line, lose her memories and never bother us again?"

"It could happen." Zelena said with a smile.

"Any way you could help that along?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, I am surprised. I thought she was your friend?"

"She was and once she comes to her senses probably will be again. Right now, I cannot tolerate or condone her words and actions. Many people will be hurt if she becomes Mayor. People I care about."

"What do you think her chances are of her actually getting elected?"

"I don't think they are all that great. She may have the former royals in her corner, but there are ten times us peasants, as she is so fond of calling us, than royals."

"Add that to how all of her ideas will cause problems for a great many people. Maybe even turn Storybrooke into a battle zone. That will cause a lot of deaths and destroy the town." Ruby nodded.

\------------------

The forest was dark when Snow reappeared. She was dizzy from being spun around while being sent away from Zelena's She sat on a large rock until the dizziness faded. She was so far into the forest that she could not see the lights of town no matter which direction she looked. She could not even see the clock tower. Thus she had no idea which way to head. There was a one in four chance she would actually walk in the right direction. The odds were not in her favor. One wrong step and she could find herself over the town line. Snow had no desire to lose her memories or become that simpering Mary Margaret again. "I am Snow White, Damn it, the rightful ruler. I will not allow the witch sisters to keep me from taking my rightful place once again. They will both be banished when I am in charge." Snow spoke out loud. "My forces defeated the Evil Queen, the Dark One and King George once before, I will do it again. So get up Snow White and pick a direction. Once you find the river then you will be walking in the right direction."

She stopped talking and listened. The forest was quiet except for the normal night sounds of the nocturnal animals. She pushed those noises to the back and listened for the sound of the river. She heard the hoot of an owl, the rustle of the dead leaves as raccoons, and skunks started their night's foraging. She even heard the far off howl of a wolf. Snow felt a small kernel of fear start in the pit of her stomach. "Is that a real wolf or a Guardian out on patrol?" She asked herself. "Do you really want to stick around to find out?" She answered herself. "The Guardians might not hurt you, but real wolves are a different story. Pick a direction and start walking." Snow slowly turned in a circle, picked a direction and started walking. She picked up a long stick from the ground that she held in front of her like a lance. Snow hoped the stick would let her know if she was near the barrier. Snow walked for about thirty minutes with a stealth honed from when she lived in the forest as an outlaw. In the distance she heard the rushing of the river. In the darkness, a hundred pairs of eyes, both animal and Guardians, followed her progress. With only a sliver of the moon to cast a little light, her progress was slow. She stumbled over exposed roots and stones, falling once.

The air was cold and getting colder as the night deepened. Her anger kept her putting one foot in front of the other. She reached the river three hours later. Snow could barely make out the shadow of the Troll Bridge in the darkness. The street lamps on either sides of the bridge gave her comfort and helped her find her footing. She rested for a few minutes against a large rock before she made the climb up the steep bank to the road.

Snow was cold, tired and hungry in addition to being extremely mad. In her head she made a list of people she would banish once she was elected Mayor. _I will confiscate everything the sisters have before forcing them out of town. Banishing them back to the Enchanted Forest would not work due to the presence of magic beans. They were growing in both worlds, thanks to Anton's hard work. I will make them live in a world without magic. That would have several advantages. The first would be to rid the town of the two witches. The second would be that she would separate Emma from Regina. Once Emma was out from under Regina's influence and spell she would come around. Emma would see the truth and know that I acted in her best interests. Emma will realize that I am the one who loves her. I am the one who will care for her and guide her. Once Emma is away from Regina, I can train her to be the Princess she was born to be. And when the time is right I will find her a Prince to marry. We will rule this realm as we should have before the Evil Queen interfered. Their new kingdom would be the Kingdom of Storybrooke._

With renewed spirit Snow started her climb up the bank to the road. Once she made it to the road she walked away from the river, the bridge and the magical barrier. She wasn't sure how long she walked when she noticed the lights of a oncoming vehicle headed her way. The battered truck slowed to a stop when Snow waved her arms.

"Get in." The driver said, as he stopped next to her. Snow climbed into the warm cab of the truck. "We've had people searching all the roads for you since that witch poofed you off her porch. Glad I was the one who found you." He picked up the mike to his C.B. "I got her, call off the search. There have been people driving up and down the roads all night."

"Seeing as she sent me to the middle of the forest, searching the roads was useless." Snow snapped at her rescuer.

"Hey lady, you could be a little grateful we were out here looking for you at all."

"It has been a long cold night. I am very tired and hungry. I uh apologize for snapping at you. Thank you for looking for me." Snow said contritely. "Was the car destroyed?"

"Not completely, but bad enough that you will never have to see it again."

"Then one good thing came out of today."

\------------------------

Miflin street was quiet in the early hours of the morning. One fire truck remained in case the sand didn't completely put out the fire. There was still a great deal of heat emanating from the sand that covered what remained of Emma's car. More sand was added over the last few hours. The flashing red lights of the fire truck had been turned off to not disturb the residents. Even the flashing blue and red lights of the police cruiser were stopped. Yellow crime scene tape stretched across the driveway, the lawn and the porch. Pieces of broken glass were found on the porch floor from the bottle when it exploded.

Two deputies and several firemen remained on the scene searching for evidence. They worked by the light of their tactical flashlights. When the firemen found evidence they would mark it so that the deputies could photograph it before they placed the pieces in evidence bags. The strong beams of the flashlights picked up even the smallest shard of glass.

Emma stood at the window and watched them work. Taylor was sleeping, as was Regina when she slipped out of bed. Emma wasn't sure what had woke her. One minute she and Regina were asleep in each other's arms and the next she was awake and straining to hear a repeat of whatever sound pulled her from her comfortable spot. She could see the beams of the flashlights as they swept across the grass.

More coffee and sandwiches were sent out to the deputies and firemen who remained to work through the night. With the use of magic the coffee would stay hot against the cold night. Emma could just make out the sand covered lump of what used to her yellow bug and felt sad that she would have to scrap the much love car. The sadness she realized was for closing another chapter of her life. A final good bye to the man she once loved and who had given her Henry. The man who sent her to prison so that she could fulfill her destiny. Emma felt a tear slide down her cheek. She wiped it away. With a sigh she turned from the window to see Regina watching her.

"Don't even think about it, Princess."

"What?"

"Going out there to help them. You are still on leave."

"Would you believe me if I said that was the farthest thing from my mind?"

"Yes. If it was the truth."

"Then believe me. I was saying good bye to an old friend and closing out another chapter of my life." Emma said as she climbed back into bed.

"Do you know what happens when you close out one chapter of your life?"

"What happens?"

"You begin another."

"I owe a great deal to that car."

"How so?"

"It brought me Neal, who brought me Henry. Then my family and the best was it brought me to you. You are the love of my life and you gave me our beautiful and sweet baby girl. So yeah it all started with that car."

"When you put it that way, I can understand why you are sad. But don't forget my darling, that beautiful and sweet baby girl will be up howling in a few hours."

They were silent for several minutes. "Gina?"

"Yesss." Regina stretched out the word.

"Will the protections we have on the house deflect a fire bomb?"

"Snow will not order the house destroyed. She wants to live here. If by some extreme chance she is elected Mayor."

"But this house is private property and not the town's. She is in for a surprise. So is the house protected from a fire bomb?"

"We can make sure it is at a decent hour. But not now. She wouldn't try anything else tonight. There are Deputies and fire personnel still out there."

"Okay I can take a hint."

Regina pulled Emma close and rubbed the strong back. An action she knew would put her wife to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Granny's was gaily decorated for the party. Streamers, hung from the windows. Twinkling lights chased around the walls. Banners saying **CONGRATULATIONS RUBY AND DOROTHY** hung above the bar and between the windows. All the tables were pushed to the center of the room to hold the buffet food. Granny stood by the back door and fired orders. 

"That banner above the bar is crooked. Fix it. That tablecloth is wrinkled, iron it. No don't put the ice in the punch yet. It will be watered down before the party even starts. You, go check that the appetizers aren't burning. Don't move that table. It is for the cake if that fool baker ever gets here."

"Granny, you need to stop and get changed. Guests will be arriving in an hour." Ruby said, as she entered the diner.

"I will shortly. There is still a lot of work to do."

"That is why I called in reinforcements."

"You did what?"

"I asked Regina and Emma to come early in case you needed help with the last minute preparations." Ruby said. "They will be here shortly."

"I have to admit that having magical help would be great. Thank you Ruby."

"They wanted to ask if they could put a spell around the diner."

"What sort of spell."

"A protection spell, Granny." Regina said as she entered the diner with Emma, Henry and Taylor.

"Dad and Neal want to come, but, not if there is a chance that Snow will crash the party. The invited guests as well as your regular customers will be able to enter, but will keep Snow and her followers out."

"You can make the diner a Snow free zone? Or how about a no Snow zone?"

"Okay. We don't want a repeat of Snow crashing the party like she did at Taylor's naming ceremony. Go ahead. But first give me that little one." Granny ordered as she held out her hands for the baby. Emma removed her from the carrier and handed her to Granny. "You come with Granny little one while your mamas do their magic." 

Granny carried the baby to one of the front windows to sit and watched as Regina and Emma stood side by side on the sidewalk beyond the outdoor tables. Jets of power flowed from their hands and covered the front of the diner. They walked in different directions with the air shimmering as they walked. 

"Granny you need to get changed." Ruby said.

"Hush child. I have plenty of time to change." She waved her hand in a shooing motion. "Your mamas are two very special people. Good people. Someday you will know just how special. I hope you becomes just like them. When you are older and you find that you are unable to talk to your mamas about something, you come see Granny. I will be here for you.

Though she spoke softly, Ruby, with her enhanced wolf's hearing heard every word. She walked to Granny's side and kissed the grey head. "You are an old softie Granny."

"I am not soft, pup. I just want this little one to know that she is always welcome to come talk to me. I would do the same if there was any chance you would have a child."

"Hey don't count us out yet. We have been talking about having children someday."

"Oh?"

"Yes, we both know that you are happiest when you have children around you to spoil. Who are we to deny you that privilege."

"Speaking of Dorothy. Have you two seen each other today?"

"Granny this is just an engagement party not the wedding."

"i don't care. I just want to see the look on your face when you see her tonight." Granny said. "Now you scoot and go get changed."

"What is wrong with the clothes i am wearing? They are clean, have no holes and nothing is showing that shouldn't be showing."

"True, but you should at least make an effort. There is a garment bag hanging in your closet with everything you will need for tonight. Make sure you wear those clothes. This is a special night, you should be dressed accordingly."

"Granny, the Diner and Inn are fully protected against Snow and her followers." Regina said as they reentered the Diner from the back.

"Thank you both. Emma will you take this pup and help her get changed into decent clothes?"

"Do you want me to take Taylor?"

"No, she is fine right where she is. Shoo." Granny ordered.

Regina pulled a chair next to Granny and sat down. "Do you have something on your mind?"

"I do. Granny I need your help."

"What can i do for you child?"

"Do you know how to cook a turkey?"

"Do I... You do know who you are talking to to right? I am insulted you would even ask me that."

"I apologize Granny."

"So why did you even ask?"

"Emma told me about a holiday they have in this country, called Thanksgiving. She had the opportunity to experience it once with the woman she calls Miss Barbara. She ran a diner much like this one and opened her basement for street kids. She fed them, gave them a warm place to stay and helped them stay out of trouble. Her face when she told me about it was so happy looking. I want to give her that same look again."

"I am not getting any younger here, Regina."

"Miss Barbara gave them all a traditional Thanksgiving dinner of turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, gravy, the works. I want to do that for her except..."

"Except you are not sure how to cook a turkey."

"I don't know how to cook one. Is it like cooking a chicken?"

"Somewhat, it all depends on the size of the bird. It can take between four and eight hours."

"Wow."

"Would you like me to come to your house to cook it and show you what you have to do?"

"Would you?"

"Does that include feeding us too?"

"It does. Granny you give me a list of everything you need and I will do all the shopping."

"What else is included in this traditional meal?"

"I made a list of what is included." She pulled a paper from her pocket and handed it to Granny.

"How many people will I or rather we be cooking for?"

"I am not sure. At least ten but not more that fifteen. Two are children and they don't eat much."

"This list doesn't have anything out of the ordinary. Why go through all this? Has Emma mentioned wanting to celebrate this holiday?"

"No, but i asked her to make a list of things that she would like to experience and never had the chance to when she was growing up. Celebrate Thanksgiving was the last item on her list. She wanted to celebrate Thanksgiving like the one she had with Miss Barbara. It broke my heart to hear her talk about this Miss Barbara and what she did for those kids."

"You want to give her everything on that list."

"I do Granny."

"Do you want this to be a surprise?"

"I would like it to be."

"Then a secret it will be. If it is possible, I would like to add one more person to your list of dinner guests."

"Of course. As long as it isn't Snow, you can invite whomever you would like."

"Not Snow. Cassandra."

"Now I am angry with myself for not thinking about her."

"You would have thought about it eventually. Tell me, Regina, how long will that spell last?"

"As long as you want it to last."

"Does making the Diner and Inn Snow free zones, mean I won't have to shovel Snow?"

"Please don't tell me you actually shovel snow."

"I don't now. Ruby and Dorothy take care of most of it. Some of the young men in town help out too. Although if there were a spell to say enchant snow to shovel itself...?"

"I will see what I can do." Regina said laughing. "Now I am here to help with setting up. What do you need me to do?"

\------------------

"Has Granny gone totally batty in her old age?" Ruby asked as she looked at the black tuxedo complete with red studs and white frilly shirt. The red tie and cummerbund completed the outfit. "I will not wear that. I will end up looking like a fool."

"Granny will not be happy if you show up in anything other than that outfit. You know as well as I do that no one wants to see an unhappy Granny."

"Damn it Ems, you're right." Ruby grabbed clean underwear and went into the bathroom to change. Wearing just her underwear when she returned to the bedroom minutes later, she took the shirt down and put it on. Her fingers fumbled with the tiny buttons. Giving up she pulled the pants on leaving the zipper undone. Emma slapped her hands away when she tried to do up the buttons again. Ruby tucked the shirt into her pants when Emma finished leaving the top button undone. Emma fastened the red cummerbund around Ruby's slim waist.

"How does that feel? Is it too tight?" Emma asked.

"No it feels good. What is with these cuffs? There are two holes and no buttons." Emma started to laugh. "What is so damn funny Swan?"

"Those holes are for cuff links, Rubes."

"What the Hell are cuff links?"

Emma looked around until she found the small box. "These are cuff links." She held up the small red and silver links. "Give me your arm." She ordered. Ruby held out her arm. Emma fastened the cuffs in place.

"Wow will you look at that. Can you also help me with this tie?" Ruby asked sheepishly.

\---------------------------------

By the time Ruby and Emma walked back into the Diner, the guests had arrived. Regina held Taylor after Granny went to her room to change. Any problems that came up she fixed with a wave of her hand. Ruby stood by the counter suddenly nervously. 

"Tequila," she ordered. She downed the drink gasping at the burn.

"Liquid courage Rubes?" Emma teased.

"Go ahead get it out of your system. But I seem to recall a few months ago you were in the same condition."

"You're right. And Regina and I planned that celebration."

"Are you going to drink tonight?"

"Not unless you want your goddaughter to end up drunk." Emma said. "Gina would fireball me if I ever did that."

"Nah, she loves you too much to ever do that."

Emma looked over Ruby's shoulder as a hush fell over the diner. "Wow." Emma said as she saw Dorothy and Granny standing in the doorway.

"What wow? What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Turn around and see for yourself."

Ruby turned and saw Dorothy. Her jaw dropped. Dorothy's red dress matched the red tie and cummerbund Ruby wore. The thin straps showed off Dorothy's strong, tanned shoulders and a hint of her breasts. The slit in the side of the floor length dress reached mid thigh. Ruby quickly downed the second drink the waitress handed her.

Emma nudged her friend. "Go get your girl before someone else gets ideas."

"What? Oh yeah."

Ruby walked to Dorothy and offered an arm to escort her into the room. The guest exploded into applause. Taylor jumped in Regina's arms. Regina rubbed her back and she settled into her mother's shoulder.

"She okay?" Emma asked.

"All I need to do is rub her back and she settles down. Just like you do."

"What can I say, we both know a good thing when we see it." Emma said with a grin. "Oh there is doctor Chrystal. I need to talk to her for a minute."

Regina grabbed Emma's arm. "No you don't. She said six weeks."

"Gina?"

"Emma no." Regina stated. "We only have to wait two more weeks. We can wait that long. It will not kill us."

"I don't know about that. Especially when you look like you do tonight. It just might kill me."

"Have patience, my darling. When the time comes it will be worth the wait."

"But that is still two weeks away." Emma said with a small whine. She clapped a hand over her mouth. Regina smiled. Emma looked around to make sure no one heard her. Regina laughed. "want me to put her in her stroller?"

"How about you let me hold my granddaughter so that you can both enjoy the party." David said as he walked up to them.

"You don't have to, David."

"I know I don't have to, I would like to if it is all right."

"Of course it is okay." Regina handed the baby to David. He took the child and sat down at a booth close to Neal and Robin in order to keep an eye on the children.

Zelena joined them after David moved away. "You know the building is being watched right?" She said softly.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. I noticed him when I came in. He hasn't moved an inch. Want me to go take care of him?"

"For what? Standing and watching a building is not against any laws."

"What if he is one of Snow's lackies? You have to worry about David and Neal."

"Snow can't get through. This is a Snow free zone. The protection spell we put up will keep her and her followers out. David and Neal are safe." Regina said. "There is Cassandra. I need to speak to her for a minute. Behave yourself."

"Me?" Emma asked innocently.

"You my darling." Regina kissed Emma's cheek.

The food was eaten and cleared away. Tables were moved to allow for dancing. Ruby pulled Dorothy to the middle of the room. She gave a shrill whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you everyone for coming to this celebration. I caught holy Hell from Granny because when I first asked this beautiful woman at my side to marry me it was in an everyday setting and not what she considered romantic. Honestly a big party is not my idea of a romantic setting. When I think of romantic I think of candlelight, wine, a fancy dinner with soft music. Not a party with fifty people and me in this monkey suit. Sorry, Granny." Everyone laughed. "But here we are, because lets face it no one likes a grumpy Granny." Granny frowned. Ruby blew he a kiss.

"Get on with it Ruby." Granny ordered. "Before we all die of old age."

"I am getting there Granny." Ruby said. "She turned to Dorothy and pulled a small box from her pocket. She opened the box to show Dorothy the sparkling diamond ring nestled within. "Kansas, ever since we were in Oz three years ago, I knew there was something special between us. I felt a connection between us that I never felt before. It confused the Hell out of me and to tell you the truth, I was scared to death until I kissed you to wake you from that sleeping curse. I came to understand just how special you really are. I love you and can't imagine a day without you by my side and in my life. So here I am." Ruby knelt on the floor, "on bended knee", she took the ring out of the box, "to ask if you would consent to marrying me."

Dorothy smiled at Ruby who waited not so patiently for an answer. She glanced at Granny who nodded her approval. "Wolfie, you cared enough to go to the Underworld to find a way to wake me from that curse. You only had to look in the mirror to find the answer you needed. That kind of love does not come around every day and I would be a fool to turn you down. I may have been many things but a fool was never one of them. Yes I will marry you."

She held her hand for Ruby to slip the ring on her finger. She helped Ruby to stand and they kissed to the cheers of their guests. They continued until Granny yelled.

"Get a room."


	21. Chapter 21

Emma stretched, yawned and turned away from the sunlight that poured in through the window. She groaned and turned over planning on snuggling in Regina's arms only to find her side of the bed empty. From the coolness of the sheets, she had been alone for a few hours. She glanced at the clock. It read nine A.M. Emma closed her eyes only to have them pop open a few seconds later when her brain registered the time.

"Nine? Taylor never lets us sleep this late." She said to the empty room. Emma sat up and glanced into the empty bassinette. _"Gina must have her downstairs. Just one of the thousands of reasons I love that woman."_

Emma stretched again and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She noticed the breast pump on the bedside table. She used the pump, before heading to the shower.

Granny sat at the breakfast island as she and Regina sipped steaming cups of coffee. A large turkey sat soaking in cold water. Taylor sat in her seat on the counter, asleep.

"What do I need to do after I take the turkey out of the water?" Regina asked.

"Then you will put it in that large roasting pan and stick it in the oven for an hour at two hundred fifty degrees." Granny said.

"Just an hour? You said it takes several hours to cook."

"It does. That is just to warm the bird up. Then you take it out, rub at least two sticks of butter all over the outside and sprinkle herbs all over it."

"What sort of herbs?"

"I have what you need here. It is my special blend of herbs and spices. Then you turn the oven up to three hundred fifty and cover the pan."

"What is going on?" Emma asked as she walked into the kitchen. Her wet hair tied into a pony tail. "Thanks for letting me sleep in this morning, babe." She kissed Regina's cheek. "Hi Granny. What brings you over so early?"

"There is fresh coffee in the carafe. I will get you some breakfast."

"Is that a turkey?"

"Very astute of you."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why is it a turkey?"

"No why did you get a turkey?"

"Do you remember what you told me last week in Boston?"

"We talked about a lot of things. You need to be more specific."

"What did you tell me about that holiday that is celebrated in November?"

"Thanksgiving? What about it?"

"I checked the calendar and that is today. I asked Granny last week to teach me how to cook it."

"With a bird that size, how many are you planning on feeding today?"

"I figured with yours and Henry's appetites we might have enough left over for a sandwich tomorrow if we are lucky." Regina joked.

"I don't eat that much." Emma protested.

"Relax we will have several people here. There will be us three, Granny, Ruby, Dorothy, Zelena and Robin, David and Neal, Violet and her father, and Cassandra and possibly Mulan. That will make it fourteen people."

"Okay. You did all this for me?" Regina nodded. "Do you know how much I love you?" Emma kissed Regina.

"Hey you two, none of that in front of the baby.' Granny ordered.

"She's sleeping Granny."

"Then none of that in front of us old people who are alone."

"You are alone only if you choose to be Granny. I noticed the looks Doc was sending your way at the engagement party." Regina said with a smile.

"We are friends, that is all." Granny said and took a sip of her coffee.

"Okay if you say so. But if you ask me, all he needs is a little encouragement and..."

"I did not hear anyone asking for your opinion on the matter, Emma." Granny snapped. "Regina you had better feed her before the noise from her stomach wakes up the baby." The three laughed.

"Did Ruby and Dorothy set a date?" Emma asked changing the subject.

"Not exactly. They are thinking late Spring or early Summer but nothing definite. They are hoping for a quiet ceremony with just a few people to witness the wedding. Not a grand affair like you two had."

"Do you really think they will be allowed to get away with that. Ruby is the leader of the Guardians. There is no way it could be kept quiet."

"I agree with you Emma. I am not about to let my only grandchild get away with a quiet affair. They will do this right."

"We haven't got into town much since the party. Has anything new happened around town?"

"You mean has Snow been behaving herself?"

"Yeah."

"She has been quiet for the past few days. She has kept a low profile since the fire. I can't help but wonder what she is up to." Granny said. "Has there been anymore news about the fire bomb?"

"A little, Mulan said they found a fingerprint on that piece of glass. She has deputies out looking for him, but so far they are not having any luck."

"Who was it?"

"She wouldn't tell me. She is afraid that I would go after the little toad. As if that would happen."

"It could happen and you know it, sweetheart." Regina said as she placed a plate of food in front of Emma.

"Maybe." Emma conceded which earned her a raised eyebrow from Regina. "Where is everyone?"

"Henry is at school. Zelena is outside with Robin and Neal. David took his new truck to go see Blue."

"Ruby and Dorothy are finishing up the pies for dessert. They will be here later."

"You trust them not to get distracted and burn the pies?" Emma asked.

"They know better than to do that." Granny stated.

\--------------------------

David drove up to the Convent to find Blue waiting for him. She waved as he climbed out of the cab. "Nice truck, David. A gift from Emma?" He nodded. "You are looking well considering what you went though."

"Thanks Blue and thank you for meeting with me."

"You sounded worried on the phone. Come into my office. I have hot tea waiting." Blue led him into the Convent to her office where she poured him a cup. After passing the cup to him she sat in the chair next to him instead of behind her desk. "What has you worried, David?"

"I imagine you have heard that Snow is pregnant."

"I have. There is not much that escapes my notice. Is that why you are worried?"

"Partly. The Shade that took over my body was my twin brother James."

"I did not know that at first. Once we found out we were able to enlist outside help to recapture them all. Are you worried that there are lasting effects from that?"

"No, I got a clean bill of health from the doctors. What I am worried about is I don't know how long James was inside me. With Snow being pregnant, did it happen when James was present? Am I the baby's father or is he? He was in control of my body for several weeks. All aspects including having sexual relations with my wife."

"Oh." Blue said blushing. "I can see why you are worried."

"Yeah. Can Shades father children?"

"That is a very good question. Unfortunately one that I do not have an answer for right now. I will have to do some research in the Chronicles to find the answers you seek."

"That's all I ask. Emma showed me a book about Snow's life. I have been reading it."

"I see."

"Was she wrong to show it to me?"

"She was not wrong. The book, however, must not become common knowledge. Snow must never know of it's existence."

"How truthful is this book?"

"David, the book tells the complete truth without bias. It is not written by any human hand so has no bias, prejudice, or preconceived notions. It records the complete truth that is not exaggerated or sugar coated in any way." Blue explained. "Snow was born with dark tendencies. Queen Ava saw that and tried to rein those tendencies in. It was that darkness that made it very easy for Cora to step in under the pretense of befriending a lonely child, to mold and warp Snow. Together they eliminated the Queen, thus opening the way to force Regina to marry King Leopold."

"Snow has always had these dark tendencies?"

"Yes David. Where the Queen kept them under tight control, Cora gave her the chance too let them run rampant."

"What I have been reading does not correspond with the Snow I know or rather the one I knew. The person Snow is today is more like the one in the book."

"What you are seeing now is the real Snow White."

"How did I not see this before?"

"I see Cora's hand as well as the Dark One's all over this."

"Was I manipulated into falling in love with Snow? Is our love even real? Or something manufactured? Are we really True Loves?"

"David, I so wish I could give you the answers to those questions."

"But you can't"

"I cannot. What does your heart tell you?"

"Can I even trust my heart at this point?" David asked. "Snow said that Regina had bewitched Emma."

"That is not true. I will tell you this. Snow is the type of person that will accuse others of the exact crimes she has committed or is committing. If Regina had bewitched Emma, their blood bond would never have been accepted. Their love for each other is real."

"If I was bewitched to fall in love with Snow, why didn't it break when Emma broke the first curse?"

"Enchantments as strong as that would not have lifted if there was even the tiniest kernel of love there. What you need to ask yourself, is this. Is that small kernel of love still there?"

"I still love Snow. I am not sure if it is real or not, but yes I do still love her. I just can't live with her because of what she wants to do to everyone in this town, especially to Regina and Emma. I can't expose Neal to that toxic atmosphere."

"You did the right thing taking him away from that. Leaving a child that young and innocent in that situation would have warped his mind and done irreparable harm. You made the right decision. Neal is your first priority."

"Can Snow be redeemed? Regina redeemed herself. Can Snow?"

"You forget that Cora and the Dark One took away Regina's free will. She was their puppet to wreak havoc and spread fear. For Cora it was to punish those who ridiculed her for being a miller's daughter." Blue said. "There are some who still do not believe that Regina was not responsible for her crimes against them. They are still angry that she was never punished for what she supposedly did in The Enchanted Forest. Snow is the one adding fuel to keep them angry. Not to mention that Regina reversed everyone's position in this world. The former royals do not like that at all. There are a great many more regular people in town than royals. They will not return to their lives of hardship without a fight. If Snow is elected Mayor she will push for that. Those actions will tear this town apart." 

"Do you think there will be a battle?"

"Yes, I am afraid so, David."

\------------------------------------

Snow stood at her desk in her classroom and watched the few students who showed up for class work on the assignment. She did not have to walk down the aisle to look over the work of the four students. She looked up when there was a knock on the door. She motioned for the woman to enter.

"Miss Lang is there something I can do for you?" Snow asked.

"I am sorry to bother you Mrs. Nolan, but Mrs. Johnson would like to see you. She sent me to take care of your class while you are out."

"Can't it wait?"

"I am afraid not, Mrs. Nolan. Mrs. Johnson said she needed to see you right away."

"Very well. But this is highly irregular. Children I have to step out for a minute. Miss Lang will take over while I am gone. Continue with your work. We will go over it when I return. Behave yourselves." Snow left her classroom for the short walk to the office. She knocked on the open door when she arrived.

Mrs. Johnson looked up from the papers on her desk and motioned for Snow to enter. "Please close the door, Snow. And take a seat."

"What is this about, Mrs. Johnson? Why was I summoned out of class?"

"You were a very fine teacher, Snow."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment at this time. Would you care to explain how I came to receive not one but eight letters of complaints and three emails from angry parents about what you are teaching the children under your care. Aren't you surprised that only four of the children out of sixteen showed up for class the last two days?"

"I figured there was some sort of flu going around in the lower ends of town."

"This letter states that her child was being bullied by children in your class. That you said certain people are better than others and encourage bullying."

"What is it I was supposed to have said."

"Supposed to have said, Snow? No, you did say these things. The first day most of you class was absent I recorded your day. You are heard saying that there are two classes of people, royals and what you call the low born. This parent goes on to say that you said that the low born as you call them are inferior to the royals. That their only duty in life is to serve the royals. To make sure the royals are well fed and that their every need is met. I over heard you same the same thing yesterday."

"It is the truth." Snow stated.

"Not in this world, Mrs. Nolan. Here every person regardless of birth is equal." She said coldly. "This letter states that you told the children that the Mayor is a liar and cheater. That she is the Evil Queen who murdered countless people in The Enchanted Forest."

"They deserve to know exactly what sort of person the Mayor is."

"That is not for you to say." The principal shouted. "You are trying to gain support for your campaign and I cannot allow that to continue in my school. This building and grounds are a politics free zone."

"You expect me to stop telling the truth?"

"Your version of the truth, you mean. You are spreading lies about the Mayor and your own daughter."

"Are they really lies?"

"Yes. Anyone who has ever seen the two of them together can almost see the love that radiates from them. I have seen the whole family at Granny's. They are happy. The baby is adorable."

"I wouldn't know as I am not allowed to see her. Strangers can see and hold her, but me, her own grandmother, I am not allowed to."

"This letter states that you said the money Emma received should be used to form and supply a militia. And you plan on conscripting the young people into it. You also said that they planned on breaking the curse on the town line so that all sorts of dangerous people can see and enter the town." She read from the paper in her hand. "You don't know that for a fact."

"Strangers have entered the town recently."

"They were fairies. From a magical realm so yes they were able to enter the town. They are friends of Emma's from what I have been told."

"Some friends. One of them is having an affair with Regina. I saw it with my own eyes. Emma was gone on that ship and they had their hands all over each other."

"That is none of my business and quite frankly none of yours, Mrs. Nolan. As Principal I cannot let this continue. Your attitude and hateful rhetoric have no place inside this school or on the school grounds. I have spoken to the School Board and it was agreed..."

"The board that Regina is the Chairman of? She is trying to ruin my life again and you are helping her."

"Regina only called the meeting. During the course of the meeting she said nothing for or against you. She isn't even allowed to vote unless there is a tie. It was determined by the School Board that you are to be suspended. This suspension is will continue until you seek professional help. If you refuse to seek professional help, you will be terminated."

"You are firing me?"

"It is only a suspension for now. How long it will last is up to you."

"Who were you in the Enchanted Forest?"

"I was the head laundress in your father's castle."

"You will return to that when I am elected Mayor. Things will return to the way they should be." Snow yelled.

"I have had your things brought to the office. There will be no reason for you to return to your classroom. Please leave the school grounds immediately and quietly. Don't make me call the Sheriff to take you off school property."

Snow stood and stormed to the door. Before she opened the door she turned and shouted, "You will regret this. When I am in charge, I will make your life a living Hell." She yanked the door open with enough force to bang against the wall behind it, shaking the pictures. She picked up her coat and purse under the watchful eyes of the school secretary and left the building.


	22. Chapter 22

Snow left the school grounds with a squeal of tires. She drove quickly down main street, laying on the horn for slower drivers to get out of her way. The noise drew the attention of the Deputy who was patrolling the town. He watched Snow run a stop sign almost causing an accident. But when she also ran the stop light she caused another car to run into the mail box on the corner. He quickly turned on the lights and siren to give chase. He expected her to pull over, but Snow only increased her speed through town. He picked up the mike.

"Patrol Three to base. I am in a high speed pursuit of a Jeep Cherokee belonging to Snow White. We are heading down Main Street at sixty miles an hour. She has caused an accident on Apple way. Requesting back up, a tow truck for the accident and possibly Emergency Services."

"Roger Patrol Three. Base to Patrol Two, assist Patrol Three in pursuit of Jeep Cherokee. Patrol Three keep us posted of your location and direction."

"Roger we are headed North on Main towards the Northern town line."

"Patrol Three I will come at her from the North and block the road."

Cars pulled to the side of the road to let the patrol car pass as he chased Snow. She ignored the lights and siren behind her for several minutes as she raced through the town. Snow was forced to slam on her brakes when a second patrol car pulled across the road to block her. The first car pull across the road behind Snow blocking her escape.

Snow sat in her car and fumed as she waited for the Deputies to step out of their cars. Five minutes passed before either man left their cars. They cautiously approached Snow's car with their hands on their guns, One tapped on the window motioning for Snow to lower it.

"It is about time you idiots got your asses out of your cars. Is there a problem?"

"Yes ma'am there is. You were driving forty miles over the speed limit through town. You went through two stop signs and a red light, which caused an accident. In addition to not stopping after I turned on the lights and siren. I believe the only reason you stopped now is because the road was blocked." He said. "That is considered reckless driving and evading arrest. Is there an emergency we were not informed about?"

"Have you been drinking?" The second Deputy asked.

"Drinking? You idiot it is ten in the morning. Of course I have not been drinking."

"You were driving erratically."

"Why don't you go bother the real criminal in this town, Regina. She put you up to this didn't she?"

"The Mayor has nothing to do with this. She is at home with her family today. This is some sort of holiday in this world."

"Of course she gives herself a holiday while the rest of us have to slave away."

"Speaking of that, is there no school today?"

"There is school today. That bitch Mayor had me suspended on bull shit grounds. When I am elected Mayor, she won't be so high and mighty."

"Don't spout that campaign garbage with us. I am afraid you will have to come down to the station. Please shut the car off and step out of the vehicle."

"You dare to arrest me?"

"Yes until it is proven that you are not under the influence. We will have your car towed into town. Please step out of the car." He said again.

"If I refuse?"

"Well ma'am there are two of us and I can get additional help here in minutes if you refuse." 

"Now you are threatening me?"

"No threats ma'am, just stating the facts. You don't want to add resisting arrest to the list of charges you have currently incurred."

Snow sat defiantly in her car and weighed her options.

"An arrest will hurt your chances in the next election."

Snow turned off the car and opened the door. The Deputies backed up a step to allow her to exit the car. 

"Please turn around and place your hands on the top of the car." When she had complied, the second Deputy reached in to removed the keys and Snow's purse. "Would you bring your right hand down and put it behind your back." He snapped the cuff on her wrist. "Now the left please." Once her hands were secured, he led her to the squad car and helped her into the back seat. "Call Billy to take the car to the impound lot. Stay here until he arrives."

"Will do." He watched the car with Snow drive away. He pulled out his phone. "She was just taken to the station."

"For what now? Has she been arrested?"

"A lot of things she won't be able to talk or threaten her way out of these. I don't know if she will be arrested or just fined."

"Keep us posted."

"See if you can locate her lawyer. She will need him."

\--------------------------------

The breakfast dishes had been cleared and put in the dishwasher. Dinner preparations were underway when the phone rang. Regina wiped her hands on the towel she had on her shoulder.

"Regina Mills."

"Regina, it's Diane Johnson."

"What can I do for you?"

"The matter we discussed at the meeting last night has been taken care of."

"From your tone, I take it things did not go well?"

"You could say that. As you predicted, she blamed you."

"I have known her for many years. She is always quick to blame others. It is always someone else's fault. Thank you for letting me know." Regina placed her phone on the counter.

"From the tone of your voice, and the look on your face, that call had something to do with Snow?" Emma asked.

"Yes it does." Regina answered.

"Does this also have something to do with that mysterious meeting you had last night? The one you could not tell me about?"

"It does. Now that it has been dealt with we can tell you about the meeting."

"There was an emergency meeting of the School Board concerning Snow." Granny said. "There have been several complaints from angry parents about the things she is telling the students in her charge. The parents were angry enough to keep their children home from school for a couple days. The children were being bullied by the children of the former royals. When questioned they all said the same thing, that Snow said it was their right and duty to keep the lesser born in their proper places."

"What did the board decide?"

"Snow has been suspended pending dismissal if she does not seek professional help."

"She blames you for that?"

"Yes."

"Regina, as Mayor, only calls the meeting to order. Explains why the meeting was called and does not say another word until it is time to call a vote. She does not even vote unless there is a tie. Last night there was no tie. The vote was eight to zero." Granny explained.

"You couldn't tell me about this last night?" Emma asked.

"The whole board was sworn to secrecy until Mrs. Johnson talked to Snow. It was a closed door meeting." Regina said.

"The Principal was the only non board member there." Granny added.

"But why the secrecy?"

"Snow has friends in town. If the meeting had been opened to the public, there would have been a great deal of trouble. There could have been a fight. People could have been hurt. We had to keep it quiet."

"I didn't think about that."

"That is why you keep me around dear." Regina said as she kissed the top of Emma's head.

"I will wager good money that is not the only reason." Granny said with a smile and watched as twin blushes colored their faces. "Time to get that bird into the oven, Regina. And you Emma can take the little one into the living room. We are going to need the entire counter space."

"What if I want to help?"

"Do you?"

"Um well sure. Contrary to what everyone has been told, I can cook more than Pop Tarts and Mac and cheese from a box." Emma huffed as she picked up Taylor and put her in the portable crib.

"Okay. You can start by peeling that bag of potatoes." She pointed to the large bag. "Then peel the carrots, trim and cut the green beans, and sweet potatoes." Regina placed the peeler and cutting board on the island top and pushed the garbage can over to Emma. She then pulled out the pans and lined them up. "Potatoes, carrots, green beans and sweet potatoes," she said pointing to each pan.

"Why not just use magic to get all this done?" Emma asked as she opened the bag of potatoes.

"Did your Miss Barbara use magic?"

"Well no?"

"Then neither will we." Regina said as she placed the large turkey in the roasting pan. "You yourself admitted that food tastes better when made the regular way without the use of magic."

"Do you remember everything I say?"

"I try. I never know when I will need to use them."

"It will take forever to get all this prepared."

"Don't worry we will both help you."

"You had me worried there. That monster bird would have been done long before I finished all these." Emma joked. "Why did you say dad went to see Blue?"

"I didn't say because you didn't ask."

"I am asking now."

"David was worried. He had some questions about the Shades that I could not answer."

"Like what?"

"He is worried that his body, well not really his body, but that um with Snow being pregnant, he is worried the baby is James's and not his."

"Can that happen?"

"I don't know, that is why I sent him to Blue."

"Oh. I guess that would really bother dad, if the Shades had the ability to father a child."

"Especially if that father is James. I have a hard time believing they were twins." Regina said. "It is that nature versus nurture argument. George did a real number on James. He raised James to be just like him, ruthless, mean and greedy. Ruth raised David to be loving and kind."

"Did you know her? Ruth?"

"Your grandmother raised David with love. James was shown only cruelty by George. I did know her but not well."

"I knew Ruth." Granny said. "She was a good woman."

"I still find it hard to believe that I have parents. The thoughts of grand parents blows my mind."

"Do you regret not having the chance to meet them?"

Emma thought for a minute before answering. "No. I like to think of Miss Barbara as the grandmotherly type. I have no regrets about not knowing Leopold. It might have been nice to have met Ruth." Emma answered as she picked up the knife.

\---------------------------------------

Mulan sat in the office as she went over the reports from the previous night. Through the open door she heard the sound of Snow complaining loudly as she was escorted into the station.

"Enjoy the power while you can because once I am elected Mayor, you will be back to being the stable hand you were. You will be shoveling manure instead of arresting innocent people on the Evil Queen's trumped up charges."

"What is going on?" Mulan asked stepping out of the office.

Snow continued to yell. "You, you are supposed to be the acting Sheriff, tell this idiot to take these handcuffs off me immediately." Snow demanded.

"Why is she cuffed?"

"It is Emma's rule, Sheriff. Any person caught committing a crime is handcuffed and remains so until processed and in a cell."

"What are the charges?"

"Speeding, reckless driving when she failed to stop at stop signs and lights. She caused an accident. High speed chase through downtown. Failure to stop when I used the lights and sirens. She only stopped when we blocked the road. And possibly under the influence."

"You have had a busy morning Snow." Mulan said.

"I should be in my classroom."

"Yet you are here instead. Why is that?"

"That bitch Mayor had me suspended."

"Process her while I make some calls."

"What about the cuffs?"

"They stay on until she is processed and in the holding cell." Mulan said. She went back into the office when she pulled up the number for the school and dialed.

"Storybrooke Elementary School. How may I direct your call?"

"This is Mulan at the Sheriff's Station. May I speak with Mrs. Johnson."

"Certainly Sheriff. I will put you through."

"Mrs. Johnson."

"This is Mulan Mrs. Johnson. Do you have a few minutes to talk to me?"

"Certainly. What can I help you with?"

"I have a few questions about Snow. We have her at the station. She claims Regina had her suspended."

"Snow got herself suspended with her hateful rhetoric. There were several complaints against her by angry parents. They even kept their children out of school in protest to what Snow was saying. Regina called an emergency School Board meeting last night. It was decided that Snow be suspended."

"Regina as Mayor is the head of the School Board correct?"

"She is, but Sheriff she only opened the meeting, explained what we were there for then did not say another word until she closed the meeting after the vote was taken."

"Was it a close vote?"

"It was eight to zero in favor of suspension with the possibility of dismissal if Snow does not seek professional help. Is she in some sort of trouble?"

"I cannot discuss an open investigation."

"Of course Sheriff, I understand. Feel free to call if you have any additional questions."

"Just one more question. Who else was at that meeting?"

"In addition to Regina and myself, the whole board was there. Granny, Bob Keeper, Dennis Flagler, Martha Kingston, Andrea Nickles, Jane Cooper, William Handle and Ruth Carpenter."

"Thank you Mrs. Johnson. I will give them a call."

"They will tell you the same thing, Sheriff. There were too many complaints against Snow's behavior to overlook any longer."

"Thank you again, Mrs. Johnson." Mulan ended the call and looked up the numbers to call the board members.

\-----------------------------------

He hurried through the streets, glancing nervously around. He did not want to be seen by anyone from the other side. He could not afford to blow his cover at the Sheriff's Station. The old coat he wore hid his uniform. One last glance around before he entered the alley where Joshua had his Chemist Shop. He entered the empty shop.

"Are you crazy coming here in the middle of the day? Did anyone see you?"

"No one saw me Joshua. Relax. Did you get the word?"

"About Snow being arrested? Yeah I heard. I contacted Albert but he refused to take her case. Said he resigned from being her attorney. Told me to contact Herman."

"That old drunk?"

"He is the only one willing to take her on as a client. I have been trying to reach him for the last hour."

"Have you tried the White Rabbit? He is usually there when they open."

"Tried that already. No one has seen or heard from him today."

"Keep trying. Snow will not be able to talk or threaten her way out of the charges against her. With Albert at her side she might have been able to talk the charges down. But Herman?"

"Especially when he can't be found." Joshua finished. "Snow is not gaining any supporters with these antics. She needs to bide her time and work quietly. That is the only way we will return to our rightful places."

"I know. I was the head of the Royal Guard in Leopold's castle, now I am stuck taking orders from that damned oriental woman. The Savior was at least born royal, she is a Princess. This other one is the daughter of a peasant."

"You can't call her a peasant. Her father was a Lord."

"But not a king or an Emperor. That makes her a peasant." He opened the door, looked both ways before he stepped out into the alley.

\-------------------------------------

Mulan had finished the fourth call to the board members. As the Principal stated, they had all said the same thing. She looked up when a knock sounded on the door.

"Snow has been processed and is screaming for her lawyer and husband."

"Give her the phone so that she can call whomever she hired to represent her while you call David. He may not come but call him anyway."

"Okay Sheriff."

\--------------------------------

David finished his tea and placed the empty cup on the tray. He stood up. "I have taken up enough of you time Blue. Thank you for listening and for your help."

"David I wish I could have been more help. I assure you I will research this matter and get back to you. I know it is useless to say, but try not to worry." Blue said as she walked him to the door. "For what it is worth, I think you made the right decision in taking Neal away from Snow. Go enjoy your family especially that new baby. I understand it is a holiday in this world."

"It is. Regina and Granny have been working for the last few days to give Emma a surprise Thanksgiving celebration. The first one since she was a teenager after that Miss Barbara took her in." His phone buzzed as Blue opened the front door. "Hello?" He said and waved at Blue as he walked off the porch.

"David, this is Hal at the station. We picked up Snow this morning."

"What did she do now?"

"A load of traffic violations. She is screaming for her lawyer and you. Can I tell her you are on your way?"

"No, I will not be coming in. Whatever trouble she got herself into, she can get herself out of without me."

"You are a brave man, David."

"I don't know about that, Hal, but I try to do the right thing. Right now that is letting Snow sit in a cell and pay the consequences for her actions. I will not go running every time she beckons."

"I will pass that along."


	23. Chapter 23

Granny sat in the kitchen and sipped her hot tea. The vegetables were all peeled and in pans on the stove waiting for the right time to start cooking. Zelena walked in to join her after setting up a movie for the younger members of the family to watch. They waited for Regina and Emma to return from taking care of Taylor. Fed and changed, Regina carried their daughter into the kitchen and placed her in Granny's waiting arms.

Taylor's green eyes watched as Granny spoke to her. "You are just the most precious baby i have seen in many years." Granny said and looked into the watchful eyes. "She looks as if she can see right into my soul."

"We get that same feeling Granny. Blue said it was because she has an old soul. How can that be when she is only a few weeks old?"

"You know how Fairies are. They speak in riddles at times. Can hardly get a straight answer from them."

"What do you mean?"

"It has to do with reincarnation. There are those of us who believe that our lives do not end with death. We are sent to wait for a rebirth. Those who have led good lives, who had much to accomplish but were unable to in their time, are given other chances to return and finish what they need to do. We believe that we get to relive our lives until we get it right."

"Is this another version of the Underworld?"

"Not exactly. Those souls in the Underworld have unfinished business. Before they can move up or down, they have to figure out what that unfinished business is. In reincarnation, we know already what we left unfinished and are given the opportunity to finish it."

"Have you lived other lives?" Zelena asked.

"I believe I have."

"Don't you know for certain? How can you believe in something if you can't remember what you did in a previous life? You could return and make the same mistakes over and over and over again." Regina said, handing Granny a towel in case the baby spit up.

"That is true, Regina. There have been times when i am faced with a situation with several possible avenues to go down and with several different outcomes. I choose a path, but then I would get these flashes of memory that show the outcome of the choice I have made. Most often I would change the path."

"Memory or premonition?"

"Memories, definitely." Granny answered as the kitchen timer went off. "Regina take the bird out of the over and rub those two sticks of butter all over the outside, both top and bottom. Don't forget to do the wings and legs." She pulled a covered container from the bag at her side. "What ever is left over you can put inside the bird. I take it you had the baby's powers bound?"

"We did. Blue did the ritual thing right after she was born. Took maybe two minutes tops." Emma answered.

"Good, good. I can feel the power this little one has. It could end up being embarrassing for you if she summoned you right in the middle of a romantic moment." Granny said innocently and smiled as a blush crept up Emma's face. With her back to them, no one noticed a twin blush on Regina's face.

Zelena laughed. The door bell rang. "I'll get that." She said and left the kitchen still laughing. She returned with Mulan.

"I am sorry to bother you this morning. I know you are busy."

"Nonsense, Mulan. It is no bother. Would you like a cup of coffee or tea perhaps?" Regina asked.

"Tea please."

"Emma would you get..."

"I will take care of this sis." Zelena said as she reached up to remove a cup from the cabinet and pour the tea from the pot on the counter.

"What brings you out this morning, Mulan? Is there a problem at the station?" Emma asked.

"Hold that question, Emma. Regina once you you have finished coating the bird, sprinkle the whole contents of this container all over it. Also getting the bottom, wings and legs." She handed the container to Regina. 

"What's in here?"

"That is my special secret blend of herbs and spices for cooking birds. It works on turkeys, chicken, ducks and others." Granny explained. "Now you can ask your questions Emma."

"Before I answer any questions I wanted to inform you that we have Snow down at the station."

"What is she complaining about now?" Emma asked angrily.

"She is in a holding cell Emma."

"Okay good. What did she do?"

"She has been charged with several traffic violations. One of which caused an accident that sent two people to the hospital with injuries severe enough to be admitted."

"What is biting her ass now?" Zelena asked.

"She is angry about being suspended from her teaching position. I need to ask what happened at the School Board meeting last night. I have spoken to the Principal and the rest of the School Board. I need to cover all my bases where Snow is concerned."

"What do you need to know?" Regina asked as she finished preparing the turkey and placed it back in the oven.

"Why did you call and emergency meeting of the School Board?"

"Mrs. Johnson contacted me on Tuesday about letters and emails she had received from angry parents. They all complained about what Snow was teaching the children in her class. The parents were angry enough to keep their children out of school Monday and Tuesday. They all said that it was a protest over what Snow was saying during school hours. I contacted the board members and scheduled the meeting."

"Do you have those emails and letters? I need to see them and any other pertinent items."

"They are in my office at the Town Hall." Regina said as she turned to the sink to wash her hands. She dried them on the towel she had looped into the apron she wore. "I will get them for you. Be right back." Regina disappeared and returned five minutes later with a large envelope and several discs. "I made you copies of all the complaints. These are a recording of Snow in action on Tuesday, the second day parents kept their children home."

"Is it normal to record a teacher at work? Did snow know she was being recorded?"

"There are cameras all over the school to protect the students and staff. I don't think she was told about being recorded. I will need the discs back for my records."

"Do you have someplace where I can watch them?"

"Certainly come into my home office. You can use my computer. Bring your tea with you."

Regina left with Mulan close behind. Zelena and Emma looked to Granny for answers. "What is on those discs?"

"The real Snow White in action and that is all I am going to say on the matter."

"Come on you can't leave us hanging like that, Granny." Zelena said.

Granny looked at the closed office door, before she motioned for the two women to come closer.

In the office Regina started her computer and slipped the disc into the machine. "The whole series is six and a half hours long."

"The board watched the whole thing?" Mulan asked.

"We didn't need to. The first few minutes sets the tone for the whole day. Once we got past those first minutes we fast forwarded the discs but no matter where we stopped them it was just more of the same."

Regina pushed play and the first disc started.

_"Good morning class."_ _Snow said as she walked into the room to only find four desks occupied._ _"Oh good another day when only the right people need to be here. Come down front again so that I will not have to shout. This is the way school should be. Only those who are high born deserve and education. The peasants do not need an education to work the fields, do laundry or keep their masters and betters satisfied and comfortable. We are going to take the opportunity to go through a few things while it is just us. Things you as royal born children need to know when you are dealing with those lesser borns._ _Snow walked to the board where she wrote in big letters **ATTITUDE.** In life you need to remember that you are the better more deserving individuals. It is your duty to keep the peasants in line. Your attitude is what will help you achieve that. Your lives are more important that theirs. It is your right and duty to keep them in their places. Never forget that they are here to serve you."_

Mulan paused the disc. "Please tell me that those discs are not more of the same."

"I wish I could Mulan, but unfortunately, that is what is on every second of the discs. For six and one half hours she indoctrinated those children."

"This is what the board watched?"

"Like you we didn't watch the whole thing. No matter where we watched it was more of the same."

"I do not blame the parents for complaining and keeping their children home. I believe I have seen enough."

Regina took the disc out of the computer and sent them back to her office files at the Town Hall, with a wave of her hand. They two returned to the kitchen. Regina warmed up Mulan's tea.

"I don't understand, if Snow was arrested for traffic violations, why do you need to question Regina and Granny?" Emma said. "What do they have to do with that?"

"It concerns what caused her to have those violations. Snow still wants to file assault charges against Regina and Zelena."

"For what?" Emma demanded.

"For all those times we sent her to the town line or into the forest when she aggravated us." Zelena answered.

"That is bogus. I am going to down to the station and..."

"You will not be going anywhere, my dear." Regina said and held onto Emma's arm. "Please, do as I say."

"Damn it Gina you said please. How am I supposed to storm out now." They all laughed.

"Snow wants to sue Regina and the entire board for what she calls wrongful suspension." Mulan said.

"You're kidding right? She doesn't need the Sheriff's Department to sue someone."

"Not just sue us dear, she wants to file charges against us." Regina said.

"She doesn't have a case." Emma argued.

"She can still sue us and the board." Regina said.

"With that sleaze ball Albert as her lawyer, she could make up slights against you."

"Albert is no longer her lawyer. Even he could no longer support her. Her lawyer is now Herman."

"He's a drunk." Emma said.

"He is the only one who was willing to represent her."

"You mean he is weak enough to go along with whatever she wants to do."

"From what I watched on that disc, Emma is right, she does not have a case. The board was justified in suspending her. I need you to tell me about the meeting. I know why you called it but not what was said."

"I called the meeting to order at exactly seven P.M. All the members were present. I introduced Mrs. Johnson and turned the floor over to her. She told the board of the letters of complaints she received from angry parents and of the protest of keeping their children out of school. We watched parts of the discs."

"I must add that once Regina introduced the Principal, she did not say another word until it was time to call for a vote."

'Thank you Granny. How much of the actual disc would you say the board actually watched?"

"Maybe ten minutes of every hour. It was all the same garbage we saw in the first few minutes. Royals are better then the peasants. That it is the duty of the royal to keep the peasants in line. Mrs. Johnson then read some of the letters from the parents. She had also reported that incidences of bullying had increased. Everyone was one of the four children you see in the recording."

"After all the evidence was presented, I asked if there was any discussion. There was none so I called for a vote on whether Show should be suspended or fired. The vote was eight to zero for suspension with the stipulation that Snow seeks professional help. If she refused, then she would be fired."

"You also voted for suspension Regina?"

"No I do not vote unless there is a tie. Mrs. Johnson was given the authority to suspend Snow contingent to her getting professional help. i adjourned the meeting at nine P.M."

"Does my dad know?"

"About her suspension or her arrest?"

"Both."

"Yes to the arrest, he was called but he refused to come to the station. I am not sure if he knows about the suspension."

"Let me call him." Emma pulled out his phone and dialed. She listened to the phone ring. It went to voice mail. "Dad call me as soon as you can."

"He may be driving and can't answer the phone." Regina suggested.

"You may be right."

"That is all I need to ask. I will leave you to your preparations."

"We will be eating around six."

"Anything I can bring?"

"Just yourself. We have plenty of food. "

"I will see you then. Thank you. I can see myself out."

"Gina do we really have to wait until six to eat?"

"You can't be hungry, you just ate breakfast." Regina argued.

"That was three hours ago."

"Relax my dear. Ruby will be bringing lunch when she brings the pies shortly."

\-----------------------------

Snow sat on the hard bench in the holding cell and stared up at the small window in the cell as she waited for her lawyer to show up. She heard the metal scraping as the heavy door to the holding area was opened. Her lawyer appeared. He was a small man with a large stomach. His blood shot eyes and large veiny nose showed a heavy drinking life. Snow waited until the Deputy left them alone before she spoke.

"It is about time you showed up. I have been waiting for hours for you."

"I do have other clients, Snow."

"Who was it this morning, whiskey or ale? You know what I don't care. I pay you to be available for me when I need you. Just get me out of here. We need to talk."

"Hold on Snow, those charges against you are serious. That accident you caused sent two people to the hospital. You are lucky no one was killed."

"Those were peasants in that car. Peasants are barely people."

"What you believe is not important right now. Each of those violations carry a hefty fine."

"So I will pay it."

"You also lose your driving privileges for at least ninety days."

"Do you think I care? I have been suspended from my teaching position thanks to that bitch Regina. I have no where I need to go. So get me out of here. We need to talk away from big ears that will report every thing back to the Mayor."

"Let me see where they are in processing the paperwork."

\-------------------------

Thirty minutes later Snow was released and Herman drove her home. He followed her into the farm house. "Coffee?" She asked as she hung her coat in the hall closet.

"No thank you."

"I know you would rather have alcohol, but I need you sober, aware and focused." Snow said from the kitchen. "How are you coming with the task of getting my granddaughter away from that house?'

"Honestly Snow, you do not have a case. Regina and Emma are good mothers. The child is happy, healthy, well fed, clean and quite obviously very loved. No judge will rule against that."

"Then we go about it another way. We prove that the child is in danger from the company her mothers keep."

"Meaning?"

"The Guardians. If we can prove that the Guardians are out of control and a danger to the residents."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"We can have them attack innocent by standers for no reason." Snow stated. " Just think how badly they will be portrayed if there are unprovoked attacks."

"How do you go about having a Guardian attack?"

"No really a Guardian, but we give the impression that the Guardians have attacked. I am certain you can arrange that. The person just has to be injured. No one is to be killed just yet."

"I think I can find a weapon that would do enough damage that it would attract the attention of the Sheriff's Station. And a person or two who will be willing to be the victims. But Snow it will cost you. You will have to cover their hospital bills and pay them for time they would lose from work."

"How much are we talking?"

"Over a hundred thousand dollars."

"That much? I know why I hate Regina, why do you?"

"I was a Lord in Regina's lands. I fell from grace and she stripped me of my title, lands and cursed my manhood. She turned me into the drunk I am today."

"What did you do?"

"That is none of your business. I would appreciate it if you forget I said anything."

"It is forgotten. You can do what I ask?"

"I can and can guarantee that no one will be killed."

"Also they have to be on our side. It has to look like my supporters are being targeted and attacked by the Guardians. And there can be no deaths."

"Leave it to me, Snow. I will handle everything. Now I will leave you now. I have a lot of work to do." He left the kitchen and the farm house.


	24. Chapter 24

Hours later David finally walked into the house much to Emma relief. After she hugged her father she stepped back and looked at him.

"You had me worried. I tried calling you several times and they all went to voice mail. Where did you go? Blue said you left hours ago." David started to laugh. "What is so damn funny dad?"

"I think the roles are reversed here. A parent is supposed to say all those things when their child is late coming home from a date."

"What?"

"I am sorry I worried you Princess. After I left Blue, I needed to do some thinking. So I went to the river where it is peaceful enough to be able to think."

"Was Blue able to give you the answers you needed?"

"No not immediately. She will do some research and get back to me as soon as she finds the answers." David said. "Then the station called saying your mo, um Snow had been arrested and she wanted to see me. Before you ask, I refused to go. Then I drove to the river. I shut my phone off after the station called because knowing Snow, you would have them keep calling."

"Were you able to reach any conclusions?" Regina asked.

"No, I just have more questions."

"Can I ask why you needed to go see Blue?" Emma asked.

"I needed to know if a Shade could father a child."

"You think that James could be the father of the baby Snow is carrying?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, could that be why Snow is acting so crazy?"

"Is she acting crazy or is the real Snow coming out?" David said. "From what I have been reading in that book, this is more like the real Snow we are seeing."

"I haven't got past the first two chapters yet."

"It is not a nice story, Emma."

"So I have been told."

"Why did the station contact you? They must know that you are separated." Regina said.

"Snow wanted me to come bail her out I guess."

"I am going to make a suggestion David."

"Sure go ahead."

"Take most of the money Emma gave you and put it into a separate account."

"I have already thought about that. She spent a large sum hiring that chemist. How much money should I leave? She will need something to live on while she is suspended."

"Leave half there and move the rest. That way she has no reason to complain."

"Hell dad leave it all there. I can give you whatever you need."

"No, Emma. Do you know that is one of the things Snow complained about the most? That you have all this money and only gave us a half a million dollars."

"I've heard that."

"And she can't wait to move in here if by some distant chance she is elected Mayor."

"Then she is in for one Hell of a shock dad. This house is not the town's property, but Regina's."

"Correction the house is in our names, dear." Regina said.

"You were smart to do that. Regina, you have to win this election. If Snow wins, this town will be destroyed."

"I don't think we have to worry about that. Snow has about as much chance of winning as that chair." Granny said.

"A lot can change between now and the election, Granny."

"Speaking of elections, are you planning on running for Sheriff as Snow wants?"

"Nope. Being Sheriff is your job Emma. You are more qualified. I am more than happy being second. Or finding something else entirely." David said. "Snow will be shocked over the house. You should see all the plans she has been making to change the interior."

"Too bad, she will not be able to get any closer than the sidewalk. There is a protection spell keeping her off this property and Zelena's. There are also protection spells on all our vehicles including your truck, David."

"Thank you. Even from fire bombs?"

"We hope so. The three of us are working to improve that too a certainty. Until then I would rather everyone remains safe." Regina answered. "Ruby brought sandwiches over earlier. Are you hungry? Dinner will not be for a few hours yet."

\----------------------

Snow paced through the house while she waited for her Lawyer to call back. She placed several calls to David. Each went to voice mail until she got the message that his mail box was full. She got word that David was spotted driving a brand new truck and that his old one was for sale at Billy's garage. There were also three new cars in Regina's drive way and one in Zelena's.

"Nice to be able to pick and choose who to give expensive presents to." Snow said out loud to the empty room. "Emma conveniently forgets she has a mother. Regina put her up to this. I will bet money on this." She looked at the clock. "She may have everyone else in this town fooled, but not me. I see through the Evil Queen's agenda. She wants to destroy everyone who is brave enough to stand up to her. The peasants forget how they were ripped from their homes and jobs and brought to this world. They have no gratitude for those of us who gave them those jobs and a place to live. They had positions in my castle, a roof over their heads, food to eat. All they had to do was take care of us and make sure all our needs were met. Where is the loyalty? They could have been living on the streets and begging for food." Snow continued to pace. "Where the Hell is that fool Herman? He said he needed a couple of hours set things up. Right, he is probably in a bar drinking the money I gave him to find someone to set up the Guardians. If the Guardians can be shown to be dangerous, and because they work closely with the Mayor and Sheriff, I can kill three birds with one arrow."

"If only Hook had succeeded in what I hired him to do we would not be in this situation now. Emma would have been pregnant and married to him instead of Regina. All he managed to go was drive Emma right to the Evil Queen where she was seduced and bewitched."

\-----------------------------

David sat next to the bed with the unopened book on his lap. The sounds of their guests laughing and talking downstairs reached his ear through the open door. The delicious scents that wafted up made his mouth water. A small voice caught his attention.

"Papa?"

David looked up. "Hey buddy, come on in."

Neal ran to his father and climbed into his lap, knocking the book off. "Gina said to tell you that dinner was ready."

"Okay. Did she say anything else?"

"Uh yeah, we gots to wash our hands."

"Then lets do that together." David stood with Neal in his arms and walked into the bathroom. He set the boy down on the stool by the sink. They cleaned their hands before going downstairs for what promised to be a delicious meal. He carried his son downstairs and placed him in the booster seat Regina had set out for him.

Platters of turkey and vegetables were brought into the dining room and passed around. Cassandra brought several bottles of her special homemade wine that everyone sampled. Regina and Emma, mindful of the fact that they were breastfeeding Taylor only had a small glass each. For the most part, talk around the table was lively with everyone contributing except David, who seemed to be deep in thought. He made appropriate comments but didn't initiate any conversation.

Emma placed a hand on his arm and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Sure Princess. Just a lot on my mind." He answered quickly. "Regina the food is delicious."

"Thank you David, but the person you should be complimenting is Granny. Without her I could not have done this."

"Nonsense, Regina. All I did was supervise. Regina did all the work. With help from Emma who peeled the vegetables. Ruby and Dorothy who did not get distracted and burn the pies. Cassandra for her excellent wine. Zelena for her delicious gravy that you have to give me the recipe for. And for watching the children so that we could get this feast prepared. Also to Henry who guarantees that there will not be a lot of leftovers. Our special guests Violet, her father, Morgan and Mulan who joined us to make this day special."

"Also I want to say a very special thank you to my darling wife her brought this special day to my attention. Maybe at the next board meeting I can bring it up to make it an official holiday in Storybrooke."

"Does that mean we can start putting up the Christmas decorations tomorrow?" Emma asked. "That is what they do in the rest of the country and most of the world."

"We can do that sweetheart."

"The whole shebang?"

"I don't know what a shebang is, but if that is what you want to do, then sure."

"Including a real tree? That means decorating everything. Lights inside and out, lawn decorations, presents under a real actual Christmas tree, Santa Claus. Also a Christmas parade, all the stores decorated lights on all the streets..."

"Emma stop, take a breath. Lets get through today and we can discuss it tomorrow."

\--------------------------

Snow sat at the table and sipped a cup of herbal tea. She was chilled and didn't think she would ever get warm again. The fire in the fireplace sent warmth into the room but she still shivered.

"It's this damn house. There are so many drafts everywhere. I will bet Regina is nice and warm in the Mayor's mansion." She sipped the hot beverage. "Damn that Hook. All he had to do was impregnate Emma. Then they would have gotten married and Regina would not have her claws into my daughter."

Snow picked up the pen and thought about writing what was on her mind. She did not want to forget anything. 

_Last year Emma and Regina got close. Anyone who still had their eyesight could see the connection between them. Even with Regina dating Hood and Emma half heartedly dating Hook they always found time to be together. They spent a great deal of time in each other's company. They started out as enemies until after the first curse was broken. Then they came together as friends for the son they shared._

_With every threat that came into town the two of them met each one head on and won. They defeated the threat and saved the town. I knew there was something between them in Never Land. Even though Emma admitted to kissing Hook when we were in that blasted cave where Neal was held captive. Emma walked away from both and straight into Regina's arms._

_That year we spent back in the Enchanted Forest after Pan's curse, there was more on Regina's mind then just missing Henry. It didn't take a lot of persuasion to send Hook to rescue Emma and bring her back. She was vulnerable and ripe for the picking. What did she do? She ran straight to Regina. That bitch always seems to get in the way. Instead of Emma being grateful to him for reuniting her with her family, she spent all of ten minutes with us before she went out to find Regina. Together they worked to restore everyone's memories. Not even falling through that time portal with Hook opened her eyes. She always took Regina's side. That was bad enough, but Blue had to shoot her mouth off about that damned prophesy. I don't believe they are destined to be together. True love is no more real than that prophesy. Cora and Rumple helped me convinced Charming that we were true loves, to get back at George and Midas for past slights._

Snow sipped her now cooled tea as the memories continued to flood her mind.

_I gave Hook the potion to use to make Emma his after he complained that she continued to refuse all his advances. I even set the stage for him to seduce her. The fool failed._

Snow went into the kitchen to make herself a fresh cup of tea before she returned to writing. 

_I remember that night. It took a week to set everything up. Watchers had to be arranged for the restaurant. Emma's house has to be bugged so that I could hear everything once they left the restaurant. Spies to follow them all evening. That all cost money. Thankfully Charming had no clue that I used a good portion of our money to arrange all that._

Snow stopped, went to the closet and rummaged in the back for the box she had hidden there. She carried the box to the table where she pulled out the tape recorder and several tapes. She searched for the tape marked number one and put it into the device. Snow went back to writing.

_When did it start? When did Emma and Regina go from being friends to being way more than that. Is that when Regina bewitched my daughter? I must find out the exactly when that happened to prove to Emma. Was it in Never Land ? Or afterwards when we learned of Pan's curse? Regina collapsed when she held that scroll. She called Emma's name when she woke up. Not Henry's, the son she professes to love more than life itself. Emma's. What did Regina whisper to Emma at the town line? Is that when it happened? Or did it happen in Camelot after Emma became the Dark One. Emma gave the dagger to Regina. Why? Why did she trust the Evil Queen and not her mother? For that matter, why did Emma stop the darkness from taking over Regina? She sacrificed herself to save Regina again. Why did Emma constantly protect the Evil Queen. Regina was the first one to agree to go to the Underworld to rescue Hook. I don't believe that story that we went there to right a wrong. Why go through all that if Emma didn't feel something for Hook? There was more to that rescue, there had to be. But what is it? Why after he returned did Emma want nothing to do with him. After Robin died and she went with Regina to Boston to find Henry. Is that when they gave into their lust? That must be when it happened. After they returned, they started spending more time with each other. It seemed that I needed to make an appointment just to see Emma. It was right around that time._

Snow stopped writing and stretched out a back that was cramped for being hunched over the table for so long. She felt the first familiar rumblings in her stomach that signaled the coming of the night sickness that she experienced with this baby. Just like she had when she was expecting Emma. She closed the pad she had been writing in and hurried to the bathroom.

\----------------------------

The house was quiet after all their guests had left. Each carried containers with leftovers. The day had been a success and no one went away hungry.

Emma flopped on the bed groaning. She had unfastened the top button of her jeans.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Regina asked coming out of the bathroom.

"No I think I might just explode."

Regina smiled. "Well my dear, no one forced you to have that third piece of pie after you had two helpings of everything at dinner."

Emma groaned again. "Don't I get even a tiny bit of sympathy?"

"I will do better than that." Regina answered and returned to bathroom. She came back into the bedroom carrying a plastic medicine cup filled with a pink liquid. "Sit up and drink this dear."

"What is it?"

"Something to help settle your stomach. Drink up."

"It looks disgusting. It's pink. Nothing that is pink can ever taste good."

"I could change the color, but it would still taste the same. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then drink up. I have a glass of water to help wash it down." Emma downed the contents of the medicine cup and quickly reached for the water. She grimaced at the taste even after taking a large mouthful of water. "Give it a few minutes and it will settle your stomach."

"My stomach isn't upset just bloated."

"It will take care of that also. You get ready for bed. Then I want to check your hollow leg."

"My what?"

"Your hollow leg. All that food you ate today had to go somewhere."

"Ha ha, the Evil Queen has become the comic." Emma said with a smile. She kicked off her boots and tossed them into the corner. She snapped her fingers and her night clothes replaced her day clothes, while Regina finished her nightly routine. Emma was still half on the bed when Regina came back into the bedroom.

"I think you will be more comfortable if you were completely in bed."

"I don't want to move."

"How is your stomach?"

"Better that is why I don't want to move." Regina snapped her fingers and Emma was under the covers in their bed. "Thanks babe."

"You're welcome. You could have that yourself without expanding any sort of energy."

"I know, but it is more enjoyable when you do it."

"I see how it is. You only love me for my magic." Regina joked.

"Oh hell no, Gina. I love you for a thousand no a million other things." Emma turned to Regina who picked up her glasses and a book. "Especially back rubs. You give kick ass back rubs too."

Regina looked lovingly at Emma over the glasses that were perched on the edge of her nose. "I am happy there are so many reasons you love me."

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"Concerning?"

"Will you really bring up making Thanksgiving a holiday here?"

"I really meant it. We are living in this world and should conform to this world's traditions."

"Did I thank you for today?"

"You did several times. You know your stomach will quiet down faster if you lie quietly."

"Okay, I can take a hint. I love you Gina."

"Love you back."


	25. Chapter 25

Emma watched Regina go from loving wife and mother to her full Mayoral persona as she stood in front of the full length mirror that hung on the closet door. Regina straightened the collar of the silver silk blouse she wore. After tucking the blouse into the black pants, Regina sat at the dressing table to apply her make up. A final brush of her hair and Regina bent over to slip on her three inch heels. Emma watched the curve of her backside as she bent over to fasten the straps.

"Do you know how incredibly beautiful you are?"

"Only to your eyes my dear."

"Mine are the ones that count, Gina." Emma replied quickly. "Are you certain you can't take a few more days off?"

"I am sorry my darling, but this town will not run itself. I cannot put off these meetings again. We will break for lunch around one if you want to meet me at Granny's"

"I will be there. I put your pump in your briefcase. Will you have time to use it between meetings?"

"I will make the time even if I have to freeze everyone. Did you remember to submit your application to get your name on the ballot for the election? The deadline is today."

"I did it last week, babe."

"Do you know if David has applied?"

"He said he wasn't going to run again."

"Did he say why?"

"He said it was because that is what Snow wanted him to do. I talked to Mulan and she put in an application."

"She will make a good Deputy Sheriff. What will he do?"

"I am not sure, but he and Morgan had their heads together for a long time on Thanksgiving."

"Maybe they will go into business together. They have a lot of similar interests."

"That is a possibility."

"He will tell us when he is ready." Regina said and kissed Emma. "Walk me out?"

Emma jumped off the bed and hurried to the door. She opened it with a bow. "After you my Queen."

"Thank you my beautiful Princess."

Before she walked out the front door, Regina picked up her purse and briefcase, kissed Emma again and left. Emma watched her from the door until she could no longer see the car.

\---------------------------

David drove to the Convent after receiving a call from Blue. She was waiting on the porch when he pulled up.

"Thank you for coming so quickly."

"You said it was important."

"I believe it is very important."

"You found out something about the Shades?"

"I have. Come into my office where we can talk. Would you like tea or perhaps something stronger?"

"Tea will be fine."

Blue poured their tea as she talked. "As promised, I did a lot of research into the Shades since we talked last week. I need to ask you a few questions first. Do you know about when James entered your body?"

"I remember the fissure opening and you collapsing the day Emma and Regina left for their honeymoon, or maybe it was the day after. I left the hospital that first night and noticed some suspicious activity in the trees just past the hospital parking lot. I went to investigate. After that it is mostly a blank except for some random flashes of memory."

"So between eight and twelve weeks?"

"That sounds as good a number as any."

"How far along is Snow?"

"Two months maybe a bit more. From what she told me, she was staying with Emma and Regina when she found out."

"She stayed with them to protect her and Neal from James. Regina told me that it was good for about a day then Snow started to act strange."

"Strange? How?"

"The privileged princess made an appearance. She made demands on Emma and tried to give her orders."

"I can imagine how well that went."

"The harder she pushed the more Emma pulled away. Regina asked Snow to give Emma space, but of course she ignored that and kept pushing. Emma was very mad at Snow."

"Do you know why?"

"Emma accidentally found the pregnancy test that Snow took. The old feelings of abandonment came back. Those feelings of never being good enough. Emma felt the same things when you were expecting Neal. She finally came to terms with that and accepted that Regina and Henry were her family and loved and wanted her. At the Miner's Day Fair, Snow kept after Emma, especially after she saw Henry spending time with Milah."

"Neal's mother?"

"Yes, Snow was very angry about that. Milah helped us get rid of the Shades."

"Why are you asking all these questions, Blue?"

"I am trying to establish a time line. David according to my research, while a Shade cannot physically father a child, part of it's essence or spirit can latch itself onto the child being created."

"How would I know?"

"Unfortunately there is no way of knowing. That is why I am trying to find a time line. If the child Snow is carrying was conceived before the Shades arrived then you have nothing to worry about."

"But if it was after... I need to talk to her doctor."

"Or Snow."

"Or Snow." David said with a sigh. "Blue would I remember if," he stopped. "This is a difficult question to ask you without embarrassing us both."

"It would only last for a few seconds. Ask you question David."

"Would I remember if we were um intimate when James was inside my body?"

"You could but I cannot be sure. Those answers may be buried deep in your mind. There are ways to unlock those answers. I, however, do not know how to do that."

"Like hypnosis?"

"That and certain drugs." Blue added. "I wish I had better news for you David. I will continue my research. There is still so much we don't know about The Shades. Things that we did not think to ask the people who were here to help us. We lost that chance. I know of no way to contact the one who can answer those question."

"You did the best you could with the knowledge you had at the time. How were you to know that these questions would come up? Thank you for what you have been able to find out."

"I am not giving up David."

"I have been reading the book."

"Yes?"

"Are you absolutely certain that is the complete truth?"

"One hundred percent certain. Why do you ask?"

"Have you read any of it?"

"Only the early years before the curse. Since it has been returned to town I have not seen it."

"You said the book was taken out of town after the first curse broke."

"It was."

"And not brought back across the town line until Emma carried it back."

"Why the questions, David?"

"According to the book when that witch came to town last summer, she was invited here."

"By whom?"

"Snow. She saw Emma and Regina growing closer after Hook at Snow's request failed to seduce and impregnate Emma. She sent one of her minions back to the Enchanted Forest to find anything she could use to destroy Regina and break them up."

"Snow knew all along who Fiona was? What of the curse? Did Snow know about the curse?"

"She did. Fiona gave both Snow and Hook a potion to protect them from the effects of the curse."

"She was acting that day in Granny's?"

"She was acting. We all had our memories altered, and Emma's erased, they retained theirs. She went to great lengths to stop the progress of Emma's relationship with Regina. She played us all, Blue."

"Emma was dating Hook, why would Snow want him to seduce and impregnate her daughter."

"They were having problems, arguing mostly over Hook's drinking and her refusal to make their relationship a um more physical one. Emma refused to let their relationship move past that of friends." David stopped and cleared his throat. "Then Emma started ignoring Hook, not taking his calls and spending more time with Regina and Henry."

"I know I should not ask this, but when did you know they were fully together?"

"You mean intimate?"

Blue blushed. "I know it is none of my business."

"They never came right out and said it. There were a lot of little signs. Before they were together, and the three of them were out together, Henry would always walk between them. Then one day they walked side by side with their hands brushing against each other. The same when they ate out. Henry would sit opposite them. A few times I saw them holding hands or Regina had her hand in the crook of Emma's arm. I didn't know for certain until I walked into the Mayor's office and heard them say they loved each other. I asked Regina what her intentions were regarding my daughter."

"Spoken like a concerned father. What did she say?"

"Emma said that when they had something to tell us about their future they would tell us."

"Is that what finally broke Emma and Hook up?"

"Hook did that himself. He asked Emma out to dinner and said he wanted to talk. They went back to Emma's house after dinner. She still had the house then. He made them drinks. From what Emma told me, Hook asked if she ever thought about having more children. She commented that she didn't think he was father material. It was then that he bragged about having children in all the realms and wanted one here. Emma was angry and downed the drink he made. A drink that was laced with the drug Snow gave him. It knocked Emma out and he, that bastard took advantage of her."

"He forced himself on her?"

"Yes. When Emma woke up she realized what happened, she had enough sense to get to the hospital and have them run a rape kit. Doctor Chrystal wrote the report on the evidence she collected. All the evidence she collected is in a secure location."

"Why keep it? Hook is dead."

"I don't know why Emma has not gotten rid of the evidence. She must has her reasons."

"Does Emma know that Snow was behind the rape and curse?"

"No and I am not sure I want her to find out."

"That would create a whole different set of problems." Blue said. "But David stop and think about this. When she does find out and in all probability she will find out. Then to discover that you knew and did not say anything, just think how angry Emma will be. Snow will not be the only person she cuts out of her life. You will lose you daughter again and it would be for good this time. It would be better if she heard it from you."

"You're right. It was just luck that I asked Emma if I could read the book before she did. This would devastate them both to find out that Snow was working behind the scenes to break them up."

"Devastate? David there is no way of knowing how angry Emma will be if she finds out. Have you forgotten how angry Emma was after she found out what you and Snow did to Mal's daughter?"

"I haven't forgotten. It took her a long time to forgive us and an even longer time for her to trust us."

"Then you know what you have to do. I would advise you to have Regina present when you tell Emma. She can temper Emma's anger or at least stop her from doing something she will regret."

"How could I have been so blind to Snow's real character?"

"You saw what you wanted to see, or rather what they wanted you to see. I can feel the Dark One's claws in this."

"The book did mention a concealment spell."

"That is what hid Snow's darkness from you. You were bewitched."

"Exactly what she has accused Regina of doing to Emma."

"Yes. With Snow, when she accuses someone of something, you can bet she herself is the guilty one."

"What do we do?"

"We wait and watch and hope she trips herself up. I will say this, David, If by some remote chance, Snow wins the election, I fear for this town and its people. She will destroy us all."

"I know." David said and pulled out his phone.

\------------------------------

Emma sat in their regular booth at Granny's as she waited for Regina. She placed their orders when she knew Regina was on her way. Taylor was in her seat next to her. She turned when the bell above the front door dinged. She smiled when Regina walked in. She tilted her face for the kiss she knew Regina would give her.

"Hey babe, how were your morning meetings?"

"I wanted to knock a couple of the long winded annoying council members heads together, but for the most part the meetings were productive. How about your morning?"

"Well I fed Taylor, gave her a bath, changed her diaper five or six times, watched her sleep for awhile. Then I watched something stupid on television, and missed you."

"You are bored." Regina said.

"Oh gods yes."

"You have a doctor's appointment on Wednesday. She will probably let you return to work next week."

"Don't get me wrong, I love Taylor and love spending time with her, but..."

"You miss being around adults."

"Does that make me a bad mother?"

"Not at all sweetheart. I had a bad mother so I know what one is and you are a thousand percent better than she could ever think of being."

"Do we have anything planned for this evening?"

"No, why?"

"Dad called me before I left the house and said he needed to talk to both of us."

"Did he say why?"

"I asked him that and he said he discovered some things that he wanted to talk to us about. Maybe it is about something he read in the book."

"Frankly I was surprised that you let him read it first."

"He asked. Snow is his wife. He needed answers so I let him. After the first few pages, I wasn't sure I wanted to continue reading it."

"We will find out tonight." Regina said as their meals arrived. "Do you have any plans for the afternoon?"

"I could paint the dining room and watch it dry." Emma joked. "Or I could go to the station and visit with the guys, or even do more of the mindless television watching. Our surprise should be delivered and I want to be here for that."

"Don't forget to record it."

"I will have the evidence to show you. There are others recording the deliveries at the other locations. Do you think you will be late tonight?"

"Hopefully not unless the budget meeting runs over. I found out Delores is not seeking reelection."

"Really?"

"Yes. After all the problems with the Shades she just wants to, as she put it, stay out of sight and recharge. I didn't think it was possible, but I believe she feels guilty for what Cora did."

"Damn, it will be strange not to see her scowling face looking at everyone."

"We will not have to worry about her complaining if someone is a day late paying their taxes. Or are you planning on paying everyone's taxes again?"

"I was actually thinking about it, and wanted to discuss that with you."

"My darling if that is what you want to do, then go ahead and do it. When you say everyone do you include Snow and her cohorts?"

"Should I? I mean if I exclude her she will have another reason to come after us."

"Then it seems you have your answer, Em."

"I do."

They finished their lunch and Regina left. Emma remained behind and ordered another milkshake while she waited for the surprise delivery to arrive.


	26. Chapter 26

Authors notes.

1.This is try number five to get this chapter out. For some strange reason my computer rebelled every time I tried . It may not like the content.

2\. A few comments have mentioned that I started the first story 60 Days in the middle with the curse and Emma's attack And having Regina and Emma admit their feeling for each other. I will try to address those in the following chapters.

3\. There will be a description of rape in this chapter. If this sort of thing bothers or triggers anyone in anyway that section will be enclosed in rows of ************* and completely in _italics. Watch for the ************._

Snow woke at her usual time and kept her same routine as if she were still working. She showered, dressed and made her breakfast. Taking her coffee into the dining room where she left her writings from the previous night she sat at the table.

"There has got to be a special time or circumstance that drove Emma into Regina's arms." She said to the empty room. "But what was it? When did it happen? I know they bonded during that whole trio of terror fiasco. Then Hook and Emma were pulled into that time portal. Was it then? Did Emma's path cross with the Evil Queen and that somehow carried over to this world? Could it have been when they went to It Boston or New York to bring Henry back? Did Regina seduce Emma while they were gone? Was that incident as straight forward as it seemed? Could Henry and Regina have worked together to get Emma out of town, away from the love and protection of her parents? He is the grandson of the Dark One. It would not surprise me one bit if that is the way it happened."

Snow opened folder that contained the papers she wrote on. "Where was I?" Snow picked up the pen and wrote. _"When they returned that was the first time I noticed how closely the two walked. Before that, when the three were out and about, Henry would walk between his mothers. But after that he walked on the outside with Emma and Regina close together. So close that their hands would brush against each other. There were even times when Regina's hand would hold Emma's arm. What did they get up to on that trip? I told Emma not to go. Would she listen to me, her mother? No she let herself be led astray by Regina. It was Regina who convinced Emma they needed to go together. The more I think of it, the more I am convinced that Henry and Regina had this all planned. Henry knew that Emma would want to go after him . Yes they worked together to get Emma into a place where Regina could seduce and bewitch my daughter."_

Snow stopped and thought before she began writing again. _" It was after they returned, Hook became a more pathetic creature as he followed Emma around like a hungry lost puppy. It was embarrassing to watch him. Lucky for me I was able to get through his rum soaked brain and together we came up with the plan for him to get Emma back. It was a genius move on my part. Being a princess if Emma got pregnant she would be forced by propriety to marry the father. All Hook had to do was get her pregnant. He had the nerve to sit here and whine that Emma would not sleep with him. I had to resort to slapping him across the face to get him to stop complaining. A quick visit to Joshua gave me the pills that he would need to make Emma more agreeable. I even set up the date for him. All he had to do was convince Emma to have dinner with him. "_ Snow stopped writing again and pulled the tape recorder out of the box she pulled from the closet. Next she pulled out three tapes. She put the tape marked with a large black one into the machine and hit play.

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_Snow heard the sound of a door opening and closing._

_"Fancy a drink love?" Hook's voice could be heard._

_"Don't you think you have had enough? " Emma asked._

_"Nonsense love. We will just have a wee drink then we can talk."_

_"I can talk quite well without a drink, Hook. What do you want to talk about?"_

_Snow could hear ice hitting the glasses and the sound of the liquid being poured. Then came the small sound of a plop as the pill was added to one glass._

_"Now that is not being a good hostess. Ye can't let a man drink alone."_

_"Fine if it will get you out of here faster, just a very weak drink. I have things to do tonight."_

_"That's the ticket love. What is so important that you want to end our date early? Is it Regina?"_

_"That is none of your business. Either talk or get out."_

_"Fine love. Here is your wee drink. Come and sit over here next to me so that I don't have to shout to be heard."_

_"I am fine right where I am. I will say it again, talk or get out."_

_"Have it your way. Have you ever thought about having more children?"_

_"I never really thought about it."_

_"You are a very fine looking woman Swan, and I am as devilishly handsome as I ever was. We would make beautiful children."_

_"That will never happen. Besides I didn't think you were the fatherly type."_

_"That I am Swan. I have been in many realms and probably have dozens of children running around. I don't have any here, our child would be the first of what I hope are many. What do you say love? Isn't it time you stop pushing me aside and we make a baby together? Then we can get married just like your mother wants us to."_

_"My mother? What does she have to do with any of this?"_

_"She wants us together didn't you know that? She feels that you are spending too much time with Regina and need to settle down with a good man as your husband."_

_"You think that man is you?"_

_"Aye love. It can't be a secret that I love you. I am just what you need. After we are married, you will have a home and husband to take care of. You won't have time to cater to Regina. So what do you say Swan shall we make a baby tonight?"_

_"You bastard." Emma yelled. "You are delusional to think that I would ever let you touch me. You can get any thought about me ever marrying you out of that run soaked brain. We will never sleep together. Get out of my house."_

_"Ah well it was worth a try. Just finish your drink and I will leave."_

_Snow heard the sound of ice as she imagined that Emma finished her drink. Then the sound of footsteps and the door opening. "Get out of my house. Stay away from me and Henry. If you come near me again I will arrest ....Whats happening? You put something in that drink"_

_Emma stopped speaking and Snow heard the sound of her falling. The door closed and was locked. Then all she could hear was the sound of clothes being torn._

_"This would have been so much easier and enjoyable if you had let it Swan. But I will take what I can get. Remind me to thank Snow later. Too bad you are not awake for this. We could have had so much fun. Damn love did you paint these pants on? "_

_Snow knew she should stop listening to her daughter being assaulted, but could not bring herself to hit the stop button._

_"I can't believe you have been hiding this beautiful body from me. No matter love, I will make up for all the times you refused me. You let that bitch Regina come between us. I will show you. When I get you pregnant you will have to marry me. No matter, I plan on having my way with you for as long as me strength holds out. You are mine now to do whatever I want. And in any way I want. Too bad you aren't awake to see how well our bodies fit together."_

_For several minutes all Snow heard was grunting and the sound of heavy breathing. Then silence. She checked to see that the tape was still turning. Hook's voice came over._

_"Give me a few minutes love and we will go again. I could use a drink after that workout. Fancy one? Sorry you can't answer me. I will drink yours also. Who would have thought that dear pure Snow White could have such a criminal mind. She got me the wee pill that I put in your drink. You see she wants me to get you pregnant in order to get you away from Regina's influence."_

_Snow heard him put the empty glass down. "Ready for round two love? Doesn't matter. Seeing you laying there open and ready for me puts the winds in my sails."_

_Snow stopped the tape._

_*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

"Did that happen before or after Regina took Emma out of town? Was that last February? That would make Emma's pregnancy nine months long. If it happened then, then Hook could be the baby's father. I never believed in that magical pregnancy garbage they told everyone. That would mean Emma was seven months pregnant when she married the bitch. How did she hide it? I bet they had that meddling fairy do one of those glamour spells. I never suspected she was that far along. Whale didn't even know. Regina had to tell him Emma was pregnant when she was shot protecting the Evil Queen. That is why Regina killed Hook. She did not want him to lay claim to the child. She could have just frozen him. There was no reason to murder him. She committed a crime. A crime that was never fully investigated. Everyone just took Regina's word."

Snow stood and went to the window. "Maybe Mulan can do a better job. She isn't in Regina's pocket and will look into that crime. She walked back to the table and picked up her phone. She hit the number for the Sheriff's Station.

"Sheriff's Station."

"I need to speak with acting sheriff Mulan immediately."

"May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Snow White and I have information on a murder that took place last Summer."

"Please hold."

Snow heard several clicks as the call was transferred. "Sheriff Mulan. What can I do for you Snow."

"Acting Sheriff." Snow said. "I have some information about a murder that you might be interested in hearing. Can you come by my house this afternoon?"

"I can be there this afternoon. Can you tell me who was murdered and when it happened exactly?"

"It happened in August and Hook was murdered."

"Snow that case was investigated and closed. Regina acted in self defense of herself and Emma."

"You're wrong. That is just what Regina wanted everyone to believe. I will prove it when you come over."

The call ended. Mulan sighed at what she knew would be a wild goose chase. But it was her job and she would have to investigate. "Ken." Mulan called as the Deputy walked by the office.

"Yeah Sheriff what can I do for you?"

"Would you pull a file for me on an incident that took place in August when Emma was shot and Hook was killed?"

"I remember that. Sheriff it was clear cut self defense."

"Snow thinks differently and says she has proof. I have to check it out."

"There was a dozen witnesses, myself included who saw Hook pull that second pistol. With Regina's attention on Emma, she didn't see that. He would have killed her. Then she would not have been able to poof them both to the hospital which Whale said helped save Emma's life. If they had waited for the ambulance, Emma would have died."

"I believe you but I still need to see that file."

"Okay, but it is a waste of time. If you ask me, Snow is a good candidate for that special wing of the hospital."

"I am beginning to think that also."

He left and returned several minutes later with a thick file. "Here are copies of everything. Witness statements, evidence lists pictures of the scene and list of Emma's injuries. These are copies and can be taken out of the station. The evidence is locked up. If you need that, I will get it for you."

"That will not be necessary."

"You also said to remind you to go to the Town Hall and register to put you name on the ballot."

"Thank you. I will go there before I go see the Princess." Mulan stood, picked up the file and left the office.

\--------------------------------

Regina sat in her usual place at the head of the conference table. Every seat was filled with council members.

"There is one last item I would like to bring to the Council's attention. You will not find it on the agenda. In this world, last Thursday was a holiday known as Thanksgiving Day. It is also the official start of their Christmas season. I would like to see it become a holiday here as well. It falls on the fourth Thursday of November." Regina said. "I know we have our Solstice celebration, but we are in this world now and should enjoy all it's perks and celebrations. Christmas here is a lot more involved than our solstice with lights, decorations, parties and parades."

"You want that to happen here also?"

"Why not? Our people work hard all year long. Here they have a good life and plenty to be thankful for. They deserve at least one day when they can celebrate with loved ones."

"We have those already. They are called weekends."

"Do not interrupt me again." Regina snapped. "As I was saying it is a day for families to be thankful for what they have here in this world."

"Madame Mayor exactly what does this involve?"

"Basically it is a day off in the middle of the week with pay if possible for workers. This excludes those areas like the Hospital, Emergency Services and Sheriff's Station. Those areas cannot be closed ever. Granny has offered to teach anyone that wants to learn how to cook a traditional Thanksgiving meal. Look people we are in this world. Why not enjoy all this world has to offer with it's advantages and innovations."

"Mayor, what about those business who would face a hardship if they are forced to close for the day yet still be expected to pay their employees while not working."

"It will not be mandatory. If a business can close for the day or even open for shorter hours for that one day, I would encourage them to do so. Whether we approve this today, the Town Hall will be closed that day as long as I am Mayor."

"They already get an extra day off for Solstice, now you want them to get another day off?"

"You sound like Snow White." Regina sneered knowing she would get a reaction for the insult. His face turned red. "These people work hard and deserve this." The councilors were quiet. "Are there anymore questions?" No one spoke. "Shall we take a vote? All in favor of designating the fourth Thursday in November as a holiday please raise your hands. Nine of the ten Councilors raised their hands. "Opposed?" One hand was raised. "Motion carried. Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your work today. If there are no more items that you would like to talk about this meeting is over."

\----------------------------

Emma remained at Granny's after Regina left. She told Ruby of the surprise that would be delivered. Ruby kept her supplied with drinks and even watched the baby when Emma had to take a bathroom break from all the drinks Ruby brought her. Granny didn't question why Emma remained. She loved seeing the baby. Emma looked up when Ruby whistled and pointed to the door. The bell above the door rang. The delivery person carried a large vase of flowers and several balloons. Emma pulled her phone out to record the surprise for Regina who could not get out of her afternoon meeting.

"I have a delivery for Granny Lucas." He said.

"Just a minute I will get her." Ruby said and went into the kitchen. She returned with Granny close behind her.

"Granny Lucas?" The man said.

"You know who I am Craig. What is all this?"

"I have a special delivery for you." He handed the flowers and balloons to Granny who staggered under the weight of the vase. Ruby helped her by taking the vase from her to put on the counter.

"Who are they from?"

"Maybe you have a secret admirer." Leroy shouted from the end of the counter.

"You hush Leroy. Well Craig who are the flowers from?"

"I have no idea, Granny but there is a card." He turned to go but stopped. "I almost forgot." He pulled a large manila envelope from the pouch at his side. "These are for you also. Have a nice day." He handed the envelope to Granny, tipped his hat and left the diner. 

Granny pulled the card out. It said _Thank you for making Thanksgiving special for me. Emma._ Granny looked at Emma who smiled. "Is this why you have tied up a booth most of the afternoon?" Emma shrugged. 

"What is in the big envelope Granny?" Ruby asked.

Granny pulled the papers from the envelope. The title page read, _ **DEED, CERTIFICATE OF OWNERSHIP.**_ "What? Who? This states that I now own the Diner, Inn and the property they sit on. I need to sit down." She sat quickly on one of the stools that lined the counter. "After all these years, the Diner and Inn are mine. No more paying most of the profits to Gold. Who has the money to do this?"

"Emma did Granny. She has been talking to Gold for a few weeks and they finally came to an agreement last week."

"You knew about this Ruby?"

"Emma only told me today so that I could help with the surprise."

Granny went to Emma's side when she was certain her legs would hold her. Emma stood and smiled at the older woman. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Granny." Granny wiped tears from her eyes as she hugged Emma.

"I have to ask. Why did you do this?"

"Granny you do a great deal for everyone in this town. I felt it was time you were properly thanked for it. Like you said you have paid rent to Gold for all these years. Why should he an already rich man, be made richer off all your hard work. Now your profits will be yours to keep."

"You can't keep giving your money away. You have a family to think of."

"Granny I have more money that I can possibly use. My family is well taken care of. Gina and I talked about this."

"Regina knew what you were going to do?"

"She did. She wanted to be here for the surprise, but had meetings she could not postpone."

"Thank you again."

"You still need to go see Josiah Worthington at the bank to sign the official papers then go to the Town Hall to register the businesses in you name."

After he left the Diner, the delivery man walked another large vase of flowers with balloons to Madam Stitch's shop. Then drove to the convent where he delivered another vase of flowers and deed. Those deliveries were recorded. Emma felt her phone beep with incoming messages. She saw the videos that were sent to her. Emma smiled as she watched the happy faces of Madam Stitch and the Fairies. She sent a text to Regina. "Missions accomplished. Have videos. Love you."

\--------------------------

Regina felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as the meeting broke up. One councilor remained. 

"I will have the minutes typed up for you Mayor." Constance said as she picked up her note book and recorder and left. Regina looked at the message on her phone as the man closed the door with a loud click. Regina looked up.

"Is there something else you want to discuss, Richard?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why now? We have been in this world for over three decades. Why do you want to saddle the small businesses with an insurmountable expense of shutting down for a day yet still having to pay their workers for sitting at home doing nothing? They will not have any money coming in but will still be expected to pay the workers."

"Richard no one said it was mandatory. If businesses can afford to close then I encourage them to do so. Or as I said they could probably just have shorter hours for that one day."

"Why now, Regina. It has been seven years since the first curse was broken. Why now do you want to celebrate this holiday?"

"I only found out about it two weeks ago."

"So this is because of that... You want to disrupt everyone's lives for something that whore wants?"

Regina jumped to her feet and pinned him against the wall with magic. His air was cut off. "What did you call my wife, the mother of our children? She is the woman I love who has saved this town over and over again? If my memory is correct even saved your worthless ass. The person this whole town calls the Savior." Regina snarled as she walked closer to him. He struggled against the invisible forces that kept him pinned to the wall. "If I was still the Evil Queen, I would rip your heart out and crush it in front of your eyes. I would take great pleasure in watching the life go out of your eyes. But this is your lucky day. I am no longer that woman which means you get to live. But if I ever hear that word coming out of your mouth pertaining to my wife, I will take great pleasure in hurting you so bad you will beg me to crush your heart." An acrid smell filled the room as he lost control of his bladder. Regina smiled. "Do I make myself perfectly clear, Richard?" He nodded. Regina released him. He fell to the floor gasping for breath. "Get out of my sight before I change my mind."

He got to his feet and hurried from the conference room.

Emma appeared in a puff of white smoke.


	27. Chapter 27

"Regina what happened?" Emma asked as the smoke cleared. Regina shook as if cold and resisted the arms that quickly held her until her brain registered who the arms belonged to. She relaxed in Emma's arms. They stood silently for several minutes. Emma held Regina until she felt her completely relax. "What happened?" Emma asked again.

Regina let out a shaky breath. "The Evil Queen came close to getting out. It would have been so easy to let her take charge after what that bastard said about you."

"Which bastard is that?" Emma asked as she led Regina to the love seat at the end of the Conference Room.

"Richard Carmichael. I think he is one of Snow's followers although he has never come right out and admitted it."

"What did he say to put you in this state?"

"He called you..."

"Babe talk to me. What did he call me?"

"He said, he called you my whore." Regina said softly. "I was so angry that I pinned him against the wall and closed off his throat with magic. I could have ripped his heart out for that comment."

"I felt that anger."

"He was so scared that he lost control of his bladder."

"I wondered what that smell was." Emma joked.

"This is not funny, Emma. I could have killed him. I wanted to kill him." Regina said as tears filled her eyes.

"But you didn't give in to that want. That is what is important here. You didn't do it." Emma said as she held Regina and let her cry.

"I can't ever let her get that close to coming out again. I could have killed him."

"You didn't, Gina. You controlled her."

"You helped me control her. I thought about how you would react if I killed him."

"It worked right? For the record, if someone had said that about you..I would have reacted the same way."

"Would you have? I don't think so, you are too good a person, sweetheart."

"Someone insults the woman I love, the mother of our children, you bet your ass I would. I can guarantee that I would go one hundred percent psycho bitch on their ass."

"I believe it is time to go see Blue again. She helped me the last time the Queen almost came out."

"When was this?"

"Before we became a couple. I knew we were headed in that direction and I did not want to disgust you."

"That would not have happened, Gina. I have loved you for many years. I know what the Queen was capable of and I was not afraid of her." Emma kissed Regina's head where it rested on her shoulder. "Do you have any more meetings today?"

"Yes, but I can postpone it." Regina stood and went to the door. She called to her secretary. She gave her eyes a final wipe. "Where is Taylor?"

"I was still at Granny's when I felt your anger. She is taking care of her."

"Lets go get our daughter and go see Blue "Constance cancel the last meeting. Reschedule it for tomorrow morning. I will be off site for the rest of the day."

"I will take care of it Madame Mayor."

" After you call the committee members, take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you Mayor."

Regina closed the door and went into her office where she grabbed her coat and purse. Taking Emma's hand they left the Town Hall. "How did your surprise go?"

"Our surprise, Gina and it went great. I have videos to show you later."

\----------------------------------

The two men sat in the dark corner of the dimly lit, smoke filled bar in one of the back streets of town. They were far away from any of the other customers. There was little chance they could be heard over the booming sounds of rock music pouring from the juke box and the shouts of the customers. There was a large glass of amber liquid in front of each man.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to provoke a Guardian into attacking me? Are you nuts? Do you know the damage they can do?"

"Keep your voice down. We just want to make it look like you have been attacked."

"Why? I mean I don't have any love for those cross breed animals, but why would you want..."

"Shut up and listen. The Guardians are aligned with the Evil Queen."

"Aligned?"

"They are on her side. The Guardians work for her. Understand?" He nodded. "By faking the attack, it will call that partnership into question. If it is staged right, we can spread the rumors that the Guardians have gone rogue. Or we could even say that the Queen ordered the attack. That will make her lose the election. Snow will win and we will be returned to our rightful places as royalty. You were a Duke in the Enchanted Forest right?"

"Yeah. My lands were on the outskirts of the Queens lands."

"What caused you to fall from grace?"

She caught me hunting wolves after she had outlawed it. I had wounded one and was going in for the kill, when she caught me. Stripped me of my title and lands."

"Did she curse your manhood also?"

"Absolutely not. Why would she do that?"

"Be glad all she took was your title and lands."

"Grateful? I work in that stinking fish cannery."

"Then I am offering you a chance to get away from there."

"How much is she willing to pay?"

"Fifty thousand dollars."

"And any medical bills. She has to cover any and all medical bills. Otherwise there is no deal."

"I will talk to her and see if she agrees."

"She has no choice but to agree. Or she can find another victim to frame the Guardians."

"I will talk to her."

"Tell me Herman, am I your first choice or has everyone else turned you down?"

"You were the first person I thought of. I will get back to you as soon as i talk to Snow. Finish your drink then get out of here."

He downed the liquid, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up. Herman waited until he left before pulling out his phone. "We need to talk." Herman said when Snow answered the call.

"Come by at five. The acting Sheriff is on her way here."

"Is she still hassling you?"

"No I called this meeting."

"I should be there in case..."

"Herman I don't need you here for this. I will call you after she leaves. She is here." Snow watched as the Police car pulled up to the house. Mulan stepped out of the car, looked at the house before she walked to the porch. Snow opened the door before she had the chance to knock. "Come in Mulan."

"You said you had evidence pertaining to a murder?"

"Yes come into the parlor where it is warmer." Snow shut the door quickly. "Sorry but I need to keep the warmth into this drafty relic."

"What evidence do you have Snow? Who was murdered?" Mulan put the recorder on the coffee table, pulled out her pad and pen before she sat down.

"Hook of course?"

"I looked at the evidence, it was a straight out case of self defense. A dozen witnesses including a Deputy saw Hook pull the second pistol when Regina's attention was on trying to stop the bleeding when Emma was shot."

"They were wrong."

"All of them? Two pistols were found at the scene."

"It should be obvious, Regina magicked the second pistol to cover her ass."

"How do you account for all the witnesses saying the same thing. They saw Hook pull a gun. When he fired, Emma jumped in front of Regina, knocking them both to the ground. While Regina was trying to stop the bleeding he pulled the second pistol. Without looking at him, Regina blasted him backwards into the gazebo breaking his neck. She was busy with tending to Emma, when did she have the opportunity to change everyone's memories?"

"She is a very skilled witch."

"Where does the murder come in?"

"Regina could have just frozen him. There was no need to blast him. Isn't that what is called excessive force? Regina murdered him." Mulan just looked at Snow without answering. "Then she just disappeared."

"From what I have read and heard, Regina took them both to the hospital. She saved Emma's life. If they had waited for the ambulance, Emma would have bled to death. Is your daughter's life worth so little to you? Why are you so concerned about Hook's life. He harassed and stalked Emma for months."

"That was only because he loved her. Regina came between them. They would have been happily married if Regina had not intervened. They would have had a child. Speaking of a child, I want a test on the baby to see who her father is."

"You cannot call for that, Snow. Only the child's parents can ask for that test without a court order."

"Then I will get one." Snow snapped.

"Snow what you have told me is nothing more than your opinion. You have no evidence."

"You are saying that you will not investigate?"

"There is nothing to investigate." Mulan argued.

"Regina gets away with yet another murder."

"I need hard evidence, Snow. You get that and I will investigate."

"You are not even going to pull her in for questioning?"

"There is no reason to do that. All you have given me are your opinions, not evidence."

"I will find someone who will bring her to justice. When I am elected Mayor, you will be out of a job. I will make sure you are fired for dereliction of duty."

"Good luck with that Snow. That only works for the positions that are not elected." Mulan picked up her pad and recorder, replace the pen into her pocket. "You need professional help, Snow." Mulan said as she left the house.

\-----------------------

Blue stared at the papers still tightly held in her hands. The large vase of flowers and balloons sat on the floor at her feet. The Fairies around her laughed, and cried at their good fortune. They no longer had to scrounge for the money to pay their monthly rent to Gold. Often doing without many necessities needed to live a comfortable life just to make the rent. Even after Belle talked Gold into lowering their rent from five thousand dollars a month to two thousand. While that gave them some leeway, they could still not afford central heating in the large building and relied on wood in the many fireplaces to warm the rooms. There were many times when the incoming funds barely paid the rent, electricity and food. A heating system and new windows were way out of their price range. they mended their clothes until there were more patches than original fabric. Canned most of the food that was grown in the large garden patch behind the convent. Many of the minor repairs they did themselves when Gold refused to do them.

Now they owned their home and could use that extra money for the repairs and upgrades that were sorely needed. With the deed in her hand, Blue thought of all the ways they could improve their lives. There was no longer the threat of eviction over their heads if Gold was in a nasty mood. Granted since he lost his powers and the birth of his son he had mellowed, but that could change. With the money they could now save on rent and that money Emma gave them, they could be very comfortable. They could pay all their bills on time

Blue saw the car pulled up and went outside still holding the deed. She broke into a wide smile when Emma and Regina climbed out of the car.

"This is a nice surprise. I was going to call you. Please come in. We would all like to thank you for your very generous gift."

"No thanks are necessary, Blue. It was the least I could do for you. To make it official, you will have to go to the bank to sign the papers and then to the Town Hall to register the place in your names."

"How did you get Gold to sell?"

"I told him to give me a price and I met it."

"You have a family to take care of."

"They are well taken care of Blue."

"You didn't just come here for thank yous, but on behalf of the Fairies, we thank you for this gift."

"You are welcome."

"We need your help Blue."

"What has happened? Wait. Nova would you take the baby into the Nursery. We can go into my office to talk." Nova took the baby from Regina and the diaper bag from Emma. Blue led them to her office. Inside she magicked a tray with a steaming pot of tea and cups. She poured them each a cup before she sat behind her desk. "Tell me why you need my help."

Regina told Blue about her run in with the councilor ending with "The Evil Queen was so close to coming out. I can't let that happen."

"You stopped her Regina. You controlled the Queen."

"Every day it is a battle Blue. I can feel her gaining strength. We need to do that thing again."

"Wait, what thing?" Emma asked.

"Blue put a spell on the Queen to help me keep her under control."

"When did this happen?"

"I talked to Blue after we returned from Never Land."

"After the first time we kissed?"

"Yes, I knew then that what I felt was more than just friendship. i knew that I had to find a way to control that other part of me. Blue help me do that."

"Regina, after that first time, I told you that the next time would be more intense. We would need to totally suppress the Queen. That is the only way left to us."

"Wait wait wait. Emma shouted. "What exactly are you talking about? Are you thinking about killing off a part of you? If that is it, then I do not agree."

"Emma."

"No Regina, I will not..." Regina waved her hand and took Emma's voice. Emma banged on the arms of the chair and she silently raged.

"When you have calmed down enough to talk, and listen, I will return your voice." Regina said. Emma continued to bang on the chair until she stopped and nodded her head. Regina returned her voice. "Sweetheart I love you. I will not do this unless you are one hundred percent in agreement. Every day is a battle to keep her in check. Somedays it feels like she is winning. I can't keep fighting her. I can't take the chance of her getting out and hurting you or Henry or Taylor."

"What does this entail?" Emma asked.

"It means suppressing the Evil Queen."

"Do you mean to put her under a sleeping curse?"

"That would not work as the first time you kissed it would break the spell. We could attempt to separate the two, which before you say anything, I do not recommend because it would be very dangerous. What I am thinking about would be like a modified sleeping curse. It will be more like putting the Queen in an irreversible coma."?

"You can do that? Only put part of her in a coma?"

"It is tricky, but yes I can."

"How tricky? Is it dangerous?" Emma looked from Blue to Regina who both remained silent. "Blue? Gina? How tricky? Is it dangerous?"

"Emma it is a very complicated and difficult undertaking." Blue said.

"And dangerous?"

"It could be."

"Then no. Gina you can't do that. Our family needs you. I need you."

"Emma sweetheart, I cannot go on worrying that she could gain control at any time. That something someone said or did would set her off. I cannot allow her to destroy the love and happiness we have found. I won't allow that to ever happen. I want you with me when I do this."

"What do we have to do?"

"Thank you my darling."

"I am just going to listen to what Blue has to say for now. We are partners, blood bonds, destined to be together, and lovers. We are married. If we do this, we do it together. There is no way I will let you go through this alone."

"Emma this is not a simple process. You both need to be aware of this before we even start. It will involve taking a bit of Regina's essence, your's and Taylor's. Before you ask, we cannot use Henry because he is only related by blood to you Emma. The three elements have to be related by blood."

"I am not related to Regina by blood."

"No but by something much stronger, love. Taylor is the bridge between you both. Once the three are mixed together then I will place them back into Regina which will put the Queen into that irreversible coma. That will also stop the Queen's magic completely."

"How does that affect Regina's personality or her magic?"

"It will not affect me. I will return to the Regina that I was before I met Snow or Leopold. Before my heart became completely dark."

"From what I have read in Henry's book that Regina was,"

"Weak?" Regina suggested. "Yes I was."

"Innocent." Blue offered. "You were not weak, Regina. A weak person would not have survived living with a mother like Cora. It is that part that has allowed you to run this town and take care of all the people."

"Are there less drastic means?" Emma asked.

"There are but they are only temporary fixes. This will be a permanent fix."

"So you have done this before?"

"Yes that is why we know they are only temporary. We maintain secrecy because I do not want everyone to know about it."

"Since when am I everyone?" Emma snapped. "You have been doing this and didn't tell me?"

"I wasn't trying to hide this from you. The last time we did this we were just friends."

"That time I put a binding spell on the Queen's powers. Basically muting her. This gives that spell a little added kick."

"Okay Gina we can do it."

"Thank you."

"I will get the items I need, and we will begin."

"I trust you Blue." Emma said.

"As do I." Regina added.


	28. Chapter 28

"I will be right back." Blue said. "There are a few things I need to collect."

"Regina."

"Emma." They said at the same time. "You go first." Regina stated.

"Would you have gone through with that other one if I wasn't here or if we didn't love each other?"

"Yes I would have. Let me explain why. I know that would have been your next question." Regina took Emma's hand. "When Blue and I first talked about that other procedure, I was alone. Robin was dead. Henry wanted to spend more time with you, which I was fine with. When he was with you, I would go home to an empty house. I knew that if I had let Blue do that separation, and something went wrong, I knew that Henry would not be alone. He would have you. And truthfully who would miss the cold hearted bitch Mayor."

"I would have missed you. I know you are thinking how can she possibly know that she would miss me. Believe me I would. We were friends. I would have missed you."

"Sweetheart..."

"Wait let me finish. Gina you were and are my friend, my best friend. You are Henry's other mom, the person who raised him when I couldn't. But I knew that there was so much more developing between us."

"Even then?"

"Yeah. I knew I was supposed to be dating Hook, but you had claimed my heart a long time ago. You didn't even know it."

"We have wasted so much time. I loved you so much more and deeper than I ever loved Hood. If you could even call it love. More like an admiration, because of that stupid fairy dust. I believed he was my destiny. If I had waited for that waitress to move, I would have seen the dust fell onto that picture of you. I never thought you felt the same way I did. I would see you with Hook and I hated the thought of him touching you, even if it was just holding your hand."

"Thankfully we came to our senses." Emma said and leaned over to kiss Regina. They were still kissing when Blue returned with a small bowl and an ancient looking wand.

"I have what I need." Blue said and smile when they quickly separated. "Emma, I will need a drop of your blood."

"Take what you need, Blue." Emma said as she held out her hand. "Why?"

"One drop will suffice. I have specifically designed this spell for the Evil Queen. I have a drop of Taylor's blood that I will mix with your's. You have a tough little girl there, she never woke up." Blue took hold of Emma's finger and quickly jabbed it with a needle. She squeezed Emma's finger until a single drop of blood fell into the bowl. She added a drop of liquid from a small bottle and twirled the wand over the bowl speaking an ancient language as the drops mixed in the bowl. "Regina would you open your blouse please?" As soon as Regina undid the buttons on her blouse, Blue waved her hand and the drops moved from the bowl to Regina's chest right over her heart. The drops quickly disappeared into Regina's skin. "Emma place both hands over the spot when the drops were absorbed. Look into Regina's eyes. Do not break eye contact." Blue touched Emma's hands with the wand and again spoke in the fairy language. Emma did not need to look at her hands to know they glowed with a blinding white light and grew warm when they touched Regina's skin. The light faded and Blue removed her wand from Emma's hands. Emma watched as Regina's eyes glazed over. Regina swayed before collapsing into Emma's arms.

"Gina." She screamed as she easily caught Regina before she hit the floor.

\-------------------

Mulan walked into the Town Hall and up to Regina's office.

"Good afternoon Sheriff. What can I do for you?"

"Is the Mayor available?"

"I'm sorry, she left for the day."

"Do you know where she went?"

"She didn't say. Regina just had me cancel her last meeting for the day and she left with Emma. It's funny because I didn't see Emma arrive."

"Did anything happen today?"

Not that I know of. The Mayor had been in meetings all day. Although after the last meeting one of the councilors came running out after everyone else had left. It looked like he had lost control of um, his body fluids. His pants were all wet. It was shortly after that, that Regina said to cancel the last meeting and the two of them left."

"Thank you Constance. I will try her cell phone." Mulan left the office and walked out of the Town Hall to her car, dialing Regina's phone. It went to voice mail. "Regina this is Mulan. Would you call me as soon as you get this? It is important that I talk to you. But it is not an emergency," she added before ending the message. 

\-------------------------------

Herman finished his drink and left the bar to head back to talk to Snow. He drove slowly through town and planned what to say to her. He didn't bother calling ahead as he knew that without a car she would be at home.

He expect Snow to open the door once she heard his old noisy car pull up. Not even the loud backfiring brought her to the door. He knocked on the closed door and waited. After a minute he knocked again. The door was yanked open.

"Now what do you want?" She yelled. "Oh its you. Come in. What have you got for me?"

"Hello to you too Snow. I spoke to a possible person today. He has some conditions."

"Such as?"

"Any scars cannot be visible which means no cuts on his face or chest."

"Talk to the person who will carry out the attack. Anything else?'

"As I predicted he wants one hundred thousand dollars up front before he agrees to anything."

"No half before and the rest afterwards."

"I will bring that to him. He also want any and all medical bills covered by you."

"With a hundred thousand dollars, he can cover his own medical bills."

"Then he will not do it."

"Then you can just pull your finger out and find someone else."

"Snow, no one will do it. I asked several others who are supposedly on your side. They all turned me down. He was the only one who would actually sit down and listen to me."

"Do you trust them enough to tell them what we were doing?"

"Yeah and they know enough to keep their mouths shut. We are out of options, Snow. Either you meet his demands or you call the whole thing off."

"Fine i will cover his medical bills, but the price drops down to fifty thousand total. When will this happen?"

"That is something you don't need to know. That will give you plausible deniability." He sat at the table and moved some papers aside to place his briefcase on the table. The words Hook, drugs, and rape jumped off the paper. He picked up the papers and read them. "What the Hell is this Snow?"

Snow made a grab for the papers that he pulled out of her reach and continued to read. "Is this true, Snow? Did you facilitate the rape of your own daughter?"

"I had my reasons, Herman."

"You are so much darker than I ever suspected, Snow. What other nasty deed have you orchestrated?"

"Does this fall under Attorney Client privilege?"

"It does."

"Then get comfortable, I will get us some hot drinks. I have a great deal to tell you."

\----------------------------------

"WHAT DID YOU DO, BLUE?" Emma yelled as she gently lowered Regina to the floor and held her tightly.

"I forgot to tell you that would happen. This is a natural reaction. You were not here the last time we did this. It did not cross my mind to warn you this would happen."

"How long was she unconscious?"

"The last time was thirty minutes. That was three years ago. I am not sure how long this will last as this one was supercharged by using a drop of your's and Taylor's blood."

"Can you bring her out of it?"

"It has to happen naturally, Emma."

"Why did you use our blood this time, but not the last? You didn't take Henry's blood."

"The last time, Regina did not have a blood relative, that we knew of."

"Okay, I can understand taking Taylor's blood, but why mine. We are not blood relatives."

"You are married, blood bonds and share a child. As to why I did not or could not use Henry's blood is that at the time he did not have a direct blood relationship to Regina. She adopted him. While I know that Regina loves him, and that can carry a great deal of weight, in this case it would not help. The blood magic I used today will give Regina the extra strength to keep the Evil Queen contained."

"Will Regina be all right?"

"She will. We just have to wait for her to wake up."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Exactly what you are doing right now. Hold her. When she wakes up she will be disoriented. Seeing you will help her."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Blue."

"It is I who should be apologizing to you. I forgot what happened the last time and should not have." Blue said. "Especially after you gave us this property."

"Regina will wake up right?"

"She will and it is just a matter of time."

\----------------------------------

"Snow evidently your plan to have Emma pregnant and married to Hook backfired."

"If my suspicions are correct then only part of my plan backfired."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Eva is Hook's child."

"Who is Eva?"

"The baby they call Tailor. When I have custody of her, I will change her name to Eva." Snow said. "This thing with Hook happened in January or early February. The baby was born in October. That is nine months. She wasn't premature."

"How do you explain that no one suspected she was pregnant when she was shot."

"Magic of course. Do I need to explain everything to you in small words? Regina performed what is called a glamour spell to hide the fact that Emma was pregnant."

"Can you prove those allegations?"

"Not yet. I need to find a judge that will order a paternity test."

"That would be the same sort of judge that will grant you custody?"

"Of course. So I need you to find me that judge."

'You do realize that you do not have an endless supply of money, Snow. Something like that will not come cheap. It will cost you."

"I will get the money."

"How?"

"Lets just say that a great many people in this town have secrets that they would rather not be made public. For instance I know why Regina cursed your manhood because you like young girls and boys. She caught you with a twelve year old child."

"How much will your silence cost me?"

"I will let you know when you find out how much that judge will cost." Snow smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I will consider my scandal and yours cancel each other out." Herman said. "For the record, how did you find out about my preferences?"

"Ah Herman, I am not about to give away my sources."

"Tell me about the witch and the curse this past Summer."

"I saw Emma and Regina growing closer to the point of moving in the Mayor's house and giving David and I this drafty old house and land."

"Seeing how Emma was sexually assaulted in this house, I don't blame her for not wanting to live here. Regina offered her a place with them. I commend Regina for that now that I know the reason behind it. She gave you this house and got you out of the cramped loft apartment."

"For her own selfish reasons. What better way to seduce Emma than to have her under the same roof." Snow snapped. "One of my people returned from the Enchanted Forest with a story about meeting a woman who was looking for Cora and Regina."

"You knew who she was when she arrived?"

"I did. I made the arrangements for her to come here. Told her exactly where to be when she threw the magic bean to end up in the bay in a boat inside the barrier. I even drew her a map and sent her a picture of where she needed to concentrate on."

"Smart. How did she escape the first curse?"

"She was on a small piece of land that was protected from the first curse by a barrier. Little did she know that Cora put up that barrier and protected them. She spent years searching for Cora. My contact told her Cora was dead, but that she still get revenge for the death of her son because Regina was still alive." Snow explained. "She was a gullible old woman and ill. It wasn't hard to convince he that Regina worked with Cora t set up Daniel."

"Did your husband know about this?"

"David? Hell no. He was then and is still a weak fool."

"You are true loves."

Snow laughed. "There is no such thing. It was a spell from The Dark One. The first time I saw him, I thought David was his brother James. We would have made an unstoppable force."

"How on Earth did you mix the two of them?"

"They were identical twins. I only say him from a distance and thought he was James. It was an honest mistake. I figured he would be just like James, but I was in for a big surprise. Needless to say I was greatly disappointed. But by that time it was too late and we were both under the Dark One's love spell. I went to him to break the spell but he refused to do so. That bastard refused me."

"The witch?" Herman reminded her.

"She arrived and we met periodically to discuss the best way for her to get revenge on Regina. Little did she know that I was the one who worked with Cora. I knew what I was doing when I told Cora about Regina's plans to run away with Daniel instead of marrying my father. She wanted a damn stable boy over a king. She didn't want to be my mother. So I planned with the witch to bring Regina down. I was the one who found the perfect place to hide the curse crystal. This curse would alter the memories of almost everyone in town. Their memories would return back to almost those of the first curse. Regina's memories would not be affected at all. Emma's would revert back to when Henry found her and brought her to town the first time. She gave Hook and I a potion to make us immune to the curse. Joshua stocked her cabin with all sorts of things she would need."

"Cabin? That is a generous description of that hovel. It is a wonder she lasted as long as she did."

"She was sick long before she ever showed up here. And that cabin was made to look like a shack so no one would dare enter it. She knew her time was growing short and that she would probably be dead by the time the curse hit. That was why she worked so hard and used the energy she needed to fight the disease, to speed up the curse. The terms of the curse was that in order to defeat the curse they would have to be fully married. Once the curse hit Emma would have one week to fall in love with Hook."

"Or with Regina." Herman interrupted.

"Yes or Regina. What we had not counted on was the two of them running away and getting married in secret. They had a head start in breaking the curse. Regina's punishment was to be that she would have to watch Emma fall in love with Hook and marry him."

"Yet you helped them plan their wedding. Didn't they suspect anything?"

"It was all an act. Outside I was the happy mother of the bride but inside I was seething that Hook failed and I had to watch my only daughter marry the Evil Queen. The day she died, she summoned me to the cabin. She was very weak and barely able to talk. She told me that she would not live to see her revenge. That it was now up to me to make sure the Queen paid for her actions. I was at her side when she took her last breath clutching a picture of Daniel. I left before Hook showed up to burn down the cabin."

"Did Hook know that you were also working with the witch?"

"No because he could not be trusted to keep his mouth shut especially after he had been drinking. He let it slip one day about the curse and what would happen. He even told me how long it was until the curse hit. I was told later that Hook was only around to plant false rumors. She was very angry with him."

"Then why use him at all?"

"He kept Emma off kilter, so that her attention was split. He had his uses." Snow said with sarcasm.

"How did they manage to break the curse in less than forty eight hours?"

"They had gone to Blue and she performed something called a blood bond ceremony so that they would be connected and be able to find each other. They did that after they had eloped and were fully married."

"It seems that they have been one step ahead of you no matter how meticulous your plans were,"

"Yes it is like they have eyes and ears all over town."

"Perhaps they do. You forget the Guardians. There are a large number of them here."

"Only because it is against the law to hunt them no matter what form they were in."

"Our way is clear then. We have to discredit the Guardians."


	29. Chapter 29

0

Emma had lost the feelings in her legs and backside as she sat on the floor holding a still unconscious Regina. 

"It has been over an hour, Blue. How long does this thing take?"

"It takes as long as it takes, Emma."

Emma shifted slowly to try to get some on the feelings back into her bottom. She became aware of the cold that was seeping into her body from the floor.

"Emma." Regina whispered.

"Gina, you're awake and talking."

"Stop giving Blue a hard time." Regina said with a smile. Her eyes shifted to Blue. "How long this time?"

"A little over an hour. The spell was super charged."

"You scared me half to death, babe. I didn't know what was happening when you collapsed in my arms."

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I guess we both forgot that you weren't here the last time."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Have you been holding me all that time?"

"Yep. I couldn't let you just lay on the cold floor."

"Your backside must be hurting by now. You don't have any extra padding in that area."

"Actually I lost feeling there and in my legs about forty five minutes ago, but it was totally worth it."

"That was not part of our wedding vows darling." Regina joked.

"Maybe not, but how long did you hold me when my spirit went walk about to look for Blue's spirit?"

"You have me there. I think you can let me up now."

"Are you sure? I don't think I would be able to move fast enough to catch you if you're not ready."

"I believe I will be all right."

Blue helped Regina off of Emma's lap. Once she was steady, they both leaned down to help Emma stand. With no feelings in her legs, Emma let the two hold her until some feelings returned. With the feelings came the pins and needles as the circulations was restored. Blue released Emma's arm leaving just Regina holding Emma upright. When sufficient feeling had returned, Emma signaled that she was okay. Regina let go but stayed close in case Emma's legs gave out.

"I'm good babe really." Emma said.

Regina sat in the chair but kept a close eye on Emma as she continued to hold onto the desk.

"Blue is there anything we should look out for?" Regina asked.

"There should be no side effects. Did you have any problems the last time?"

"Not that I can remember."

"Then there should be none now."

"But you said this spell was super charged." Emma interrupted.

"How do you feel Regina?" Blue asked.

Regina took stock of her body. "Good actually. Almost lighter now that I will no longer have to worry about the Evil Queen gaining control."

"Honestly?" Emma asked.

"Honestly. Emma I am fine. Stop worrying please."

"It's my job, babe."

"That is my line." Regina said as she took Emma's hand. "How about we collect our daughter and go home."

"Is that okay Blue?"

"I highly recommend you do just that." Blue went to her office door and told the waiting Fairy. "Would you bring Taylor to my office. Her mothers are ready to go home." The Fairy nodded and hurried off. "Emma on behalf of all the Fairies, I want to thank you again for your extremely generous gift."

"You are very welcome Blue. If I may make a suggestion, take the money you will be saving on not paying rent and install central heating in this place. My ass is still half frozen."

"That is the first thing I have planned. Next year we will concentrate on getting new windows."

"Get them this year and send me the bill."

"No Emma that is too much."

"Then consider it a loan you could pay me back at say a dollar a year."

"We can discuss the amount of payments at a later date. It will be more than a dollar a year."

"Why don't you just use magic?" Regina asked.

"Gold enchanted the building so that we could not repair it using magic. Any repairs had to be done manually. That is why the building is in disrepair. He wanted to make our lives as hard as possible."

"Sweetheart we have taken up enough of Blue's time for one day."

"Okay. Blue I want to apologize again for yelling at you earlier."

"Tell me you didn't." Regina ask.

"I did. Hey I was worried something went wrong." Emma defended her actions.

"She was Regina. Believe me I was not offended in the least. Ah here is your daughter. I will walk you out." Blue said as she led them out. She watched them until they drove off. With a final wave she went back to join the Fairies in celebrating they good fortune.

Emma dropped Regina off at the Town Hall to pick up her car before following her home. Two delivery vans pulled up as they drove into the driveway. The first van was from the flower shop. The young driver hopped out and opened the back of the van. He pulled out a large vase of red roses and white carnations interspersed with baby's breath. He handed the vase to Emma as Regina took Taylor out of her car seat.

"Thank you, but we didn't order any flowers. Are you certain you have the right address?"

"Yes ma'am. Mr. Maurice said to deliver these to the Mayor's house. This is the Mayor's house right? He said to tell you thank you for what you did for him." He started to walk away.

"Wait." Emma said. She pulled her wallet out of her pocket and handed him a twenty.

"Thank you ma'am." He walked away and climbed back into the van. As soon as he drove away, Ruby pulled up. 

"Hey Rubes. What brings you out here?"

"I have a special delivery from Granny as a thank you. Lasagna, garlic bread, salad and chocolate cake for supper. Want me to bring it in?"

"Uh yeah sure."

David met them at the door and took the flowers from Emma. He placed the large vase on the hall table. He then took the containers from Ruby and carried them into the kitchen. He returned as Emma was walking Ruby to the door.

"Tell Granny thank you from all of us."

"I will. You all have a good night." Ruby said as she walked out the door.

Regina took Taylor out of her heavy clothes and handed her to David before she took her coat off and hung it in the hall closet. Emma did the same. 

"What is the special occasion? Is this another holiday in this world?"

"No holiday David. Emma bought several properties from Gold and signed them over to their rightful owners. This was just their way of saying thank you." Regina answered.

"Good job princess." David said which caused Emma to blush from the praise.

"What did you get up to today, Dad?" Emma asked changing the subject.

"I went to the bank first thing and started the new account like you advised me to. Talked to Blue. Got a clean bill of health from the doctor. Told Mulan I was not seeking re-election and advised her to get her name on the ballot."

"She did that." Regina said. "Did Blue find out anything?"

"Some. She said that while a Shade cannot father a child,"

"That's good news right?" Emma said.

"Let the man finish, sweetheart." Regina said.

"Sorry dad." 

David gave a small smile. "She also said that it is possible that a piece of the Shade's essence or spirit could latch onto the child."

"Oh that is not good."

"No it isn't. And there is no way of finding out if it did happen." David said.

"So your are saying the baby could have Jame's personality?"

"How could you tell when Snow has the same type of personality." Regina said.

"I am finding it really hard to believe that you are true loves."

"We're not."

"What?"

"According to the book, the first time Snow saw me she thought I was James. She went to the Dark One to make a deal. As soon as she found out I was David not James she wanted to make a new deal. He refused. The story of us being true loves is just that a story. A story that is a lie to make it more romantic and magical, that was concocted by Rumple to convince us."

"Which book was that?"

"The one that tells Snow's real story. Blue verified that this morning."

"Oh dad."

"There is more."

"How much worse can it be?" Emma asked. David's face gave her the answer. "I see. Well hit me with it."

"Wait David. Lets get dinner in the oven. A lasagna this size will take about an hour to heat. That way we can feed Neal and Henry. I have a feeling that after we hear what David has to say, we may not want to eat. Taylor will be demanding her meal shortly. No sense having David start only to stop while we take care of her needs."

"Okay."

\-------------------

Herman took notes as he and Snow talked throughout the afternoon. She prepared dinner. While she was busy in the kitchen, Herman read what Snow had written. He glanced into the kitchen to make sure Snow was busy before he pulled the flask from his pocket and took a generous mouthful before he returned it to his pocket.

"I have an idea." He said when Snow carried two plates into the dining room.

"Should I be worried?"

"Of course not. Who would you say Regina and Emma love more than each other?"

"That is easy, their children of course."

"Right. There is a way to carry out this plan to discredit the Guardians without spending any money."

"Are you suggesting we use one of the children?"

"Henry to be exact. If he is hurt, they would turn on the Guardians and do our work for us."

"The same rules apply? No death. He is still my grandson after all."

"No deaths." He said as he leaned back in the chair and looked up at the light fixture. "Ah Snow, were all the listening devices removed?"

"They were supposed to be. Why?" He pointed up at the light fixture where a dark object was seen against the light. "Damn it. That's how they know. They are spying on me."

Herman nodded and wrote on the paper. _Until the device is removed, we should not talk anymore in here. You need to search this place to make sure there are no others. We cannot take the chance of someone listening to what we are discussing._

Snow nodded and wrote. _Can we use this in our favor?_

_Meaning what?_

_Meaning that we get the word out that your place was bugged so that the competition could listen in on privileged and confidential conversations. Would that work?"_

_"It just might. We can meet outside this place. I know you can't drive, so I will come pick you up when I find a safe location._ Snow nodded in _agreement._ _I will let you know when and where._

They ate in silence. Herman stood up when he was finished. Snow handed him his coat. Herman signaled for her to come out with him. She grabbed her coat and walked out onto the porch.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I will start the ball rolling on getting the word out that you house was bugged by the competition to make you lose the election. I know just the person to start with"

"Who?"

"Never mind that. The less you know at this point the better."

Across town the figure took off the headphones and sat back in his chair. He thought about which person would pay more for this information. Snow would pay to keep it quiet, but Emma had more money. If he took the information to Emma it would drive a complete and irreversible wedge between them. It may even cause Snow's marriage to end. That would leave the door open for him to walk back into her life. He had first fallen in love with the spoiled princess before the Evil Queen ever entered his life.

With more money, Emma would be more willing to have the information to use against Snow.

\------------------------------

David sat in the chair opposite the couch where Emma and Regina sat close together. Henry had disappeared citing homework that he needed to finish. Neal was watching a movie in the den with Robin while Zelena cleaned up the supper dishes. They had invited them over when they saw the amount of food Granny had sent. Regina held Emma's hand as David told them what he had learned from the book. With every sentence, Regina felt Emma get more and more tense and upset. Emma had stopped looking at David and kept her eyes fastened on the pattern in the rug. Neither woman spoke. Emma was quiet for a long time after David had finished speaking, her eyes never moved from the floor.

Regina felt the anger continue to climb in Emma until she was vibrating with emotion. She was ready when Emma jumped to her feet.

"I am going to kill her." Emma shouted.

Regina put a barrier around Emma, trapping her inside. She banged against the walls that surrounded her. Emma threw herself at the barrier hoping to break it. "Sweetheart stop, you are going to hurt yourself." Emma ignored her and continued to beat against the barrier. "Please stop." Regina pleaded.

"Let me out Regina." Emma shouted and tried to use magic against the barrier. The barrier wavered but did not fall. Emma ducked as her magic bounced back at her.

"You were ready for this." David shouted over Emma's yells. "How did you know she would react this way?"

"It is our blood bond. We can feel it when the other is experiencing extreme emotions. I felt her anger building."

"What if you let her out?"

"If I did that before her anger is expended, well lets just say, I fear for Snow's life if that happened."

"What's going on?" Henry asked as he came into the room. "Why is mom inside that box and so angry?"

"We found out something that made Emma very angry. She is working off that anger."

"Who is she angry at?"

"Snow." David answered.

"What did she do?"

"She brought the witch here. The one that cast the curse last Summer." Regina said leaving out the other incident.

"You are leaving something out. Yeah that would make mom angry, but not that angry." Henry argued.

"You are too smart for your own good, Henry. Yes there is something else, but Emma needs to be the one to decide whether or not to tell you about it. It is her story to tell, so don't ask me to tell you."

"I won't ask. Why would grandma do that to everyone?"

"She wanted Emma to marry Hook, not Regina." David said.

"But they love each other. They are happy. Why would she want to ruin that?"

"Snow didn't want the queen to be happy. She never did. Lets go see if we can grab another piece of that cake."

Henry looked at Regina who nodded, never taking her eyes off Emma.

Emma continued to beat against the barrier. Regina placed her hands on the other side. "Emma please stop. You are hurting yourself."

Emma continued to pound on the barrier. Regina could feel the vibrations of the blows. She continued to talk softly to Emma in the hope of getting her to calm down. For another thirty minutes Emma beat against the barrier. Regina could feel the strength of the blows lessen before they stopped. Emma fell to the floor sobbing. Regina watched for another minute to make sure it wasn't a trick before removing the barrier. She took Emma into her arms and held her as she cried. She could feel the anguish that Emma was feeling and the anger that continued to recede. She was prepared to raise the barrier again if needed, but she soon realized that Emma was finished. They sat on the floor as Emma continued to cry.

Henry listened to David explain about Snow while they ate. Zelena watched the both rooms silently.

"She is supposed to be good. My book..."

"Your book does not tell the true story Henry." David interrupted. "The book Emma brought back from Boston tells the true story. Snow was not the good, benevolent princess that your book paints her to be. Snow was and still is a scheming, spoiled, vindictive princess she always has been. The only thing she cares about is her own happiness. She doesn't care how many lives she ruins as long as she gets what she wants."

"You are true loves."

"No we're not. The first time Snow saw me she thought I was my brother James. James was already dead, but she didn't know that. The Dark One arrange for me to take his place. He didn't tell Snow who I really was when they made the deal to make us true loves. They worked together to tell everyone about us being true loves, but it wasn't true."

"You woke her up from that sleeping spell."

"Any one of the dwarves could have done that. They all love her."

"What will you do now?"

"I am meeting with a lawyer tomorrow. Henry I am planning on divorcing Snow seeing how our marriage was a sham to begin with. One that was built on lies. I haven't told Emma about that yet so please don't say anything."

"I won't grandpa."


	30. Chapter 30

Emma sobbed in Regina's arms for a long time. Regina rubbed her back to get Emma to relax. After several minutes the sobs quieted as Regina continued to rub circles on the strong back Emma's head remained on Regina's shoulder. As the tension finally left, Emma sagged in Regina's arms.

"Thank you." Emma whispered with a throat raw from yelling and crying.''

"Anytime." Regina said. "Sweetheart I will always stop you from doing something you will end up regretting. Now that you have calmed down, do you still want to kill Snow?" Regina noticed David and Henry look around the door. She motioned them back into the kitchen.

"Not as much as before. I would rather see her ass in jail or committed for being a nut job." Emma said. "Better her than me, right?"

"Right. I want you to always remember that I will do whatever is necessary to stop you from doing anything foolish or dangerous."

"As long as you remember that I will probably fight you."

"I am not worried. My magic is stronger than yours."

"It is, but it won't always be that way."

"Maybe when we are old, grey and decrepit it may change. When we are content to just live a quiet life."

"How quiet will it be with our six children and twelve grandchildren around us."

"Six children and twelve grandchildren, we will have been busy." Regina joked.

Emma laughed. "Just think of all the fun we will have."

"How about we have a nice cup of chamomile tea. It will make your throat feel better." Regina stood and held out a hand to help Emma off the floor.

"With plenty of honey?" Emma said. "There is just one thing I need to do first." Emma pulled Regina close and kissed her. "Now lets get that tea."

They walked into the kitchen to find David and Henry talking quietly. They both looked up.

"Hey moms. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah kid. Everything is better and heading towards okay. We decided we wanted a hot drink."

"The water is still hot in the kettle." David said.

Regina pushed Emma down onto one of the stools that surrounded the breakfast island. "Thank you, David." Regina pulled cups from the cabinet and poured the hit water over the tea bags. She added a generous amount of honey into one cup and placed it in front of Emma.

"There is one other item I wanted to tell you about."

"What now. How much more is there to know?" Emma snapped.

"David, I just got her calmed down." Regina protested.

"This has nothing to do with the book. I just wanted to tell Emma that tomorrow I have an appointment to talk to a lawyer about suing Snow for divorce and sue for custody of Neil and the unborn child."

"Good, dad." Emma said as she stirred her tea.

The door bell rang. Henry rushed to see who was visiting at this hour. He returned with Mulan.

"I am sorry to bother you again, but I need to ask you a few questions about the incident from last August concerning Hook's attack on you and how you responded."

"That case was closed, Mulan." David said.

"I know, but a complaint was registered saying that the investigation was closed without really checking all the statements because Regina was involved."

"Who made this complaint? Snow again?"

"Yes it was Snow. I am talking to all the witnesses again just to shut her up."

"She is never going to leave us alone is she?" Emma asked.

"I know it has been a few months, but what do you remember about that day?"

"I don't remember a whole lot from after we left the Sheriff's Station." Emma said.

"I will never forget what happened that day. I will fill in those parts you don't remember." Regina stated.

"We had just left the station and we walking through the park to go get some lunch. Hook came out of the forest." Emma started talking. "I filled out a complaint against Hook. He was drunk as usual and pointed a pistol at us. I don't remember anything after that."

"He did have a pistol and told Emma to move away from me. He blamed me for coming between them."

"That was not true?"

"There was no Hook and I We never were a couple. He wanted more, but I refused. My heart already belonged to Regina long before either of us even realized it."

"He would not take no for an answer?"

"There was a point when he did give up for a short time, but something or someone set him off again. I know now that, that person was Snow."

"She pushed him to bother you again?" Mulan asked.

"Yes, she did."

"What made you finally get through to him?"

"I never was able to get him to understand, but he did something unforgivable that I had Regina to teach me some advanced magic to send him away when he bothered me."

"Is that when Hook worked with that witch to curse the town?" Henry asked.

"Um no. There was something else, kid." Emma answered.

"Oh that something that I am not supposed to ask about?"

"Yes Henry." Regina said.

"About that day what happened in the park."

"We were heading to Granny's for lunch when Hook stumbled out of the forest. He had a pistol in his hand and told Emma to step away. That he would save her from me. Of course Emma argued, but I knew I could stop the bullet so I pushed her away. Hook fired and Emma jumped in front of me. The force knocked us both to the ground. There was so much blood. Emma tried to talk, but it was like she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. She finally was able to say that she was sorry and passed out. I thought he had killed her and I blasted him back. I kept one hand on her wound and just raised the other. I didn't look at him. I poofed us both to the hospital."

"Did you see the second pistol?"

"No I didn't look at him. My attention was on trying to stop the bleeding. I didn't look up at all."

"That is what all the witnesses said." Mulan stated. "Emma you and Regina are well within your rights to file a complaint against Snow for making false accusations against you."

"Would it really do any good? I mean why give you any more reasons to come after us." Emma asked.

"To protect yourselves, Emma. Snow also wants you to have a paternity test on Taylor. She believes the child is Hook's"

"Can she do that?" Henry asked.

"No not with out a court order. Only a parent can order that test." David said.

"Why would she think Taylor is Hook's if you didn't um you know."

"I didn't kid. Not willingly." Emma said.

"Emma if it is all right with you, maybe Henry and I can go out for a walk and have a man to man talk. It might be better coming from another man."

"I think that is a good idea Sweetheart. Don't you?" Regina said. Emma hesitated.

"Mom I am eighteen and not a little kid anymore. You don't have to try and shield me from the truth. I can always read it in the book."

"Henry, should have all the information. There will come a time when Snow will want to spend time with him. If he has the whole story, he will be better equipped to make a decision. It is your call."

Emma looked at Regina for several heartbeats before she nodded. David wrote a number on a piece of paper and passed it to Mulan. "That is the file number you will want to read." They left the kitchen.

Emma covered her face with her hands. Regina rubbed her back. Mulan waited until she heard the front door close before she spoke again.

"Why were you at the station that day?"

"I went to report the rape. i had told my dad what Hook did to me. He put out a warrant for Hook's arrest."

"When did the rape take place? Does Snow have a point that Taylor could be Hook's child?"

"Taylor was conceived last Summer during a magical transfer to slow down the curse crystal from exploding. Hook's violation took place in October of last year."

"Emma could not face going back into the house where it happened so she moved into Granny's inn. Henry told me that she was staying there. I asked her to come stay with us. She didn't tell me why she was suddenly staying at the Inn. I did not ask. I figured she would tell me when she was ready. Henry and I went to her house to get some clothes for her. She refused to come with us. She just told me where I could find everything. The living room was a mess and I guessed what happened. I didn't know for certain until Emma told me months later."

"Hook would show up at all hours. No matter where I was, he was there." Emma said.

"He was stalking you?"

"Yes. The reason I didn't file a complaint was that I would also have to report what he did to me. I wasn't ready for anyone to know."

"As a woman myself, I find that completely understandable. What made you decide to report it then?"

"We knew he would never leave me alone. And with the baby, we didn't want him to think he was the father. The night it happened that is what he wanted to do. He wanted us to have a child together. Even though the assault happened last year, he was delusional enough to think Taylor was his."

"Snow seems to think that the assault took place in February. That you hid the pregnancy with a magic spell to keep it from Hook."

"Having the pregnancy magically boosted didn't help. Why the Hell would Snow think it happened in February? Did something weird happen then?" Emma asked.

"I don't consider it weird, sweetheart. Fantastic, exciting, very special but definitely not weird. We stopped fighting the chemistry between us. It was the first time we made love. It happened on Valentines Day."

"I brought you a red rose and you got me that enormous box of chocolates that took us months to eat. Damn how could I forget that?"

"What you should know, Mulan and we only found out about this tonight. Snow and Hook worked together to set up that assault."

"You have the right to name her as an accomplice."

"The only proof we have is in a magical book. That will not hold up in any court."

"A magical book? Are you talking about the one Henry mentioned?"

"Yes it tells the whole truth about Snow."

"How do you know this book tells the whole truth?"

"As Blue explained it, the book is not written by a human hand and has no biases."

"Is it real time or after the fact?"

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"In real time means that the book updates as it happens. After the fact means that we would not know what she had done until after it is done." Emma said.

"There is only one way to find out." Regina held out her hand and the book appeared in a puff of smoke. She turned to the last page of the book and the three watched as it updated. 

"Guess that answers that question." Emma said. She read the words that appeared and caused her to frown. "The house is bugged" She flipped through the book. "Shit, shit, shit, shit. It was bugged during the assault. She had Sydney bug the house. That fucking bitch was able to hear him raping me."

"Calm down Emma."

"Calm down? Are you fucking kidding me? I will calm down when that fucking bitch is gone and out of our lives."

"Do I need to put another barrier spell around you?" Regina threatened.

Mulan pulled the book away from Emma and looked at the last few pages. "Regina, Emma you need to get Henry back here immediately."

"Why?"

"There is an attack planned with Henry as the victim."

Emma pulled her phone out and dialed David. She started speaking immediately. "Dad where are you?"

"Just coming up the drive way. We will be there in a minute."

"Why would snow want to attack Henry?" Regina asked.

"In order to frame the Guardians and hurt your chances in the election because of your association with the Guardians."

"Ruby will need to pull her Guardians right away." Regina said.

"I am afraid so. I will stop and talk to ruby when I leave here."

"Mom." Henry called as he came into the house. He hurried into the kitchen and hugged Emma. "I am so sorry he did that to you."

"I know kid." Emma said as she returned his hug. "For the next few weeks, one of us will drive you to school and back."

"Why I am a good driver." He protested.

"We know that Henry." Regina said. "It has come to our attention that Snow has plans to set up the Guardians by having it look like you were attacked by them."

"Why would she do that? They help protect the town."

"She wants to discredit the Guardians to make them seem like they have gone rogue and cannot be trusted. This will also discredit your mother by her association with them."

"How did you find this out?"

"The book updates in real time. She will know what she is planning immediately."

"Can she be arrested for her part in your, um." Henry faltered.

"Assault? Yes she can if we had more proof than just this book." Emma answered.

"Then we will get the proof we need." David said,

"We need a search warrant for that. Without proof that a crime ha been committed that will be impossible to get."

"Not really. I am still the registered owner of the house. i can get in there and get the information we need."

"I can't ask you do do that dad." Emma said.

"You are not asking, I am volunteering. for another month I am still a deputy because Regina told me to hold off on my resignation and I still technically live there. My name is on the deed. I don't need a warrant to search the house."

"That is very true. What if you got Snow out of the house. Then I could go in a look around. It wouldn't be breaking and entering if you give me permission."

"Absolutely not." David said. "You cannot be involved in any way. It could taint any evidence we collect and hurt Regina's chances in the election."

"David is right, Em." Regina said. "Neither of us can be involved with the search in any way."

"I know Damn it." Emma sighed. "How are you going to get in the house, dad?"

"I will just tell her that I want to talk to her."

"Before or after you talk to the lawyer?"

"After, I think. I want to get his advice before I see Snow."

"I want to offer a suggestion, David." Mulan said. "Do not eat or drink anything Snow offers you."

"I agree with Mulan, David. We cannot trust Snow not to slip something into any food or drink to poison you." 

Mulan stood up. "I have taken up enough of your time tonight. David, be careful tomorrow. You cannot let your guard down around Snow for a second. Emma do not do anything foolish. You are my friend and my boss. I do not want to have to arrest you for any reason."

"I will stay out of it. You have my word." Emma said.

"Mine also." Regina added. "Please keep us informed."

"You have my word on that." Mulan said and left.

\-------------------------

After Herman left, Snow went through the downstairs searching for more of the listening devices. In addition to the one Herman found in the light fixture and removed, she found two others. One under the couch and another behind the entertainment center.

"Damn you Sydney. You were supposed to remove all these devices." Snow said and then thought, _I hope he has not been listening all this time. I will skin him alive._ Snow stomped on the devices and destroyed them. "That had better be the last of them."

Snow picked up the phone when it rang. "Did you find any others?" Herman asked.

"Yes two of them. I destroyed them all."

"Are you certain there are no others?"

"No, but I will do a better search in the morning."

"Go out on the porch I had a thought."

"Okay let me get my coat on." Snow put the phone down to put her coat on and went outside. "I'm outside. What is on your mind."

"We can use those devices to our advantage."

"How so?"

"Say you found the bugs and traced them back to Regina. That they used them to spy on your campaign. Her standings in the town would drop."

"I already destroyed the ones that I found. I was going to throw them away."

"No don't do that. Put them in a safe place while I come up with a plan."

"Okay, Herman. But you plan had better be fool proof."


	31. Chapter 31

Cassandra woke at her usual predawn hour. She had plants that she needed to tend to. Finishing her first cup of coffee, she dressed to go outside. She could take off the layers as she worked in the warm greenhouse that gave her fresh vegetables all year long. First up was feeding the chickens she kept in a large sturdy fenced in coop. Once they were all busy eating she entered the coop to gather the eggs. She placed the basket of still warm eggs on the porch.

Next she headed to the barn where she kept the goats. She fed and watered the flock then milked them. Most of the milk was used to make soap and some in her medicines, with a little left over for her personal use. She placed the buckets near the eggs to cool before she headed to the greenhouse.

The warm air hit her as she entered the greenhouse and she removed her coat in the warm moist air. Cassandra walked around the hundreds of plants that were heavy with ripe vegetable. She gathered plants, herbs and vegetables that she loaded into baskets that she carried to the porch. She heard the car drive up to the barrier as she finish her collection and went to the front of her house to see who her visitor was.

Ruby waved from the front of her red Impala as she waited for permission to enter the protected area.

"Come on in child." Cassandra yelled. Ruby climbed back into her car. The air rippled as she drove through the barrier. "What brings you out here this early?" She asked as Ruby stepped out of the car.

"We were worried about you. You haven't been into town in over a week."

"I have been busy. Plus my car died last week."

"You could have called, I would have come to pick you up."

"That would be a complete waste of time. I had a lot of things to finish that I had been putting off."

"Have you tried calling Billy? He will come look at your car."

"Ruby my car is over twenty years old. It is probably not worth fixing any more."

"Billy has some good cars for sale."

"Come into the house for a coffee while I bring these basket in."

"Let me give you a hand with those." Ruby offered. "Oh wait, I have some empty basket in my car." Ruby ran back and pulled several baskets from the trunk of her car. She placed them on the porch.

"I just picked tomatoes, cucumbers and onions for you to take back. I also have more eggs than I can use. I was going to call Eugenie later today to tell her. You have saved me a call."

"Is everything okay here? No problems?" Ruby asked as Cassandra poured them each a cup of coffee.

"Not since Blue enhanced the protections around my property. No human can enter without being granted permission. It doesn't keep my animal friends out." Cassandra said. "If you had come in your wolf form you would have been able to come right in."

"It's to hard to drive when I am in wolf form." Ruby joked. "But I will remember that in the future. Would you like me to drive you into town? To see Billy for a new car?"

"Not today Ruby. I do have a lot of work to do. But I will call you when I am ready. Thank you for the offer."

"Okay. Is there anything I can do while I am here?"

"As a matter of fact there is. I have a box of goat's milk soap for Madam Stitch to sell if you wouldn't mind getting it from the other room?"

"Of course." Ruby said. She walked into the room Cassandra pointed to and returned with the box of soap. She placed it near the baskets of vegetables.

"Now sit for a minute and tell me all the news from town."

"Since Thanksgiving, Emma purchased several businesses from Gold and turned them over to the rightful owners."

"Really? Which places?"

"The Inn and Diner now belong to Granny. Madam Stitch owns her shop, as does Maurice with his flower shop and the Fairies own their home. Eventually there will be others. This was just the start."

"It is good to see that Emma is putting the Pirate's money to good use."

"It really pissed Snow off."

"I can imagine. She thinks Emma should have given the money to her."

"Did you hear that Snow was suspended from her position at the school?"

"No, what happened?"

"Many of the parents kept their children out of school and wrote angry letters and emails to the Principal and called the school complaining about what Snow was teaching her students. The Principal brought it to the School Board and she was suspended.

"Good."

"Maybe not. This gives Snow more time to plan her revenge."

"True, but she will not be allowed to warp the minds of the children in her charge. She has not changed at all. Snow still thinks the world revolves around her. If her crimes were ever brought into the open, well I certainly hope her punishment is swift and she is banished forever."

"Wow." Ruby said.

"Didn't expect that from me?"

"No I didn't."

"Snow ruined so many lives in the Enchanted Forest. She is going to try to do the same here now that she is showing her true self."

"I wonder if that is why Regina wants to see me this afternoon."

"That is a possibility."

Ruby finished her coffee. "I had better get those vegetables back to Granny. Thanks for the coffee. Cassandra if you need anything at all, you call me."

"I will, Ruby. Thanks for checking up on me."

Cassandra walked Ruby to the door and helped her carry the baskets to her car. Before Ruby left she asked, "Are you certain you don't want me to take you to see Billy today?"

Cassandra shook her head no. "Not today. Tell Eugenie I said hi."

"I will." Ruby said. She waved as she drove off.

\----------------------------

Regina sat in her office with her back to the desk. She stared out the window at the bare trees outside the Town Hall. The bare branches were depressing. Around town, decorations were starting to appear. She enjoyed seeing all the decorations go up. They had even put the tree up at home and were planning on decorating it tonight as a family. The house was decorated with the help of magic even though David had volunteered to hang the lights. They promised him that he could have the honor next year.

The intercom buzzed behind her. She hit the button on the phone. "Yes?"

"Ruby Lucas is here for your scheduled meeting."

"Thank you Constance. Send her in."

She turned to face her office as Ruby walked in. Regina held up a finger when Ruby closed the door. She placed a silencing spell on her office before she spoke. "Ruby thank you for coming."

"You call sounded serious, Regina has something happened?"

"Not yet, but we, as in Emma and myself hope to prevent anything from happening."

"Okay now that really sounds serious."

"It very well could be, Ruby and involve your Guardians." Regina said. "It has come to our attention that Snow is going to frame the Guardians for attacks on civilians."

"Why would she do that? We protect the town and the people in it."

"She wants to discredit the Guardians and to show the citizens that they are out of control. And to discredit me as I hired the Guardians. She wants to force me to withdraw from the election."

"How did you hear about this?" Ruby asked. "Wait did this come from that book?"

"You know about that?"

"Yes. Emma told me in confidence the day her car was destroyed. I overheard her telling David about it. She swore me to secrecy."

"We discovered that the book updates in real time, as things are happening."

"Snow is in for a shock. None of the Guardians will ever work with her."

"I know that and so does Snow. That is why the attacks will be staged to frame the Guardians."

"What do you need us to do? Step up our patrols? Warn the people?"

"Ruby, I need you to pull your people back for now. If they are not out and about, Snow's plan will fail."

"Okay, but most of them have families to support. Being a Guardian is the only money going into their homes."

"They will continue to draw their pay for however long this takes. They will be safer with their families."

"What can I do to help?"

"Nothing at this point. As the leader of the Guardians, you would be the main person for Snow to try to frame. Just stay close to the diner."

"You do realize that once the Guardians are pulled back, the crime rate may rise. They are the eyes and ears in the town. The Sheriff's stations can only do so much. They can't be everywhere all the time. Especially after dark." Ruby said. "What if there was a way they could still protect the town yet not be out in the open?"

"How so?"

"We don't all live in one particular spot in town. I can have them watch the areas around their homes. With our enhanced hearing and sight we don't have to be out in the open to pick up information."

"That sounds doable. Are there any down sides to that?"

"There always is. Not many live in or near the forest so that area will not be patrolled."

"Wouldn't they be able to hear more if they are away from the noise of the town?"

"Yes?"

"Then they will be able to guard a larger area?"

"Correct."

"Then they concentrate on those areas they can guard."

"Okay. Regina can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away, Ruby."

"I don't want to insult you or make you angry."

"I promise that I will not be angry or insulted."

"You are a very powerful and talented witch."

"Yessss." Regina drew the word out. "I have heard that, but that is not a question."

"I know. My question is, can you or is there a way that you can put a spell on the actual animals in the forest to work with us."

"There may be. Unfortunately, I do not believe there is a spell that would allow humans to communicate with the animals to tell them what we need them to do. Or have the animals talk to humans."

"Too bad none of us is Doctor Doolittle."

"Who?"

"A fictional character that could talk to and understand animals." Ruby answered. "Wait can't you royals talk to birds? I remember David saying something in the Enchanted Forest before the first curse that the animals and birds were, oh what did he say. Yeah I remember. He said the birds and animals were abuzz with the news of the curse. He wasn't royal born, yet he understood what they said."

"A lot of things were different back there. Some of us were able to talk to the birds, but not animals. Can you talk to other wolves? Those that are actual wolves in this world?"

"I don't know. I never tried. Never had a reason to try. Do you want me to give it a go?"

"When this is over. I would rather you not be the one that Snow frames. There will be other opportunities as things are always happening here. You are too valuable to lose. Pulling back the Guardians includes you also."

"That may be the nicest thing you have ever said to me Regina." Ruby joked. "If we know what Snow is planning as she is planning it, why all the precautions?"

"I asked the same thing last night. As Emma informed me, that book is not considered a legal document and would not be admissible in any court, if we are able to bring charges against Snow. We have to have actual proof. David is going to try to get that today."

"Is that safe?"

"Emma and I put every protection on him. I think he will be safe."

\------------------------------

David sat in his truck for several minutes after he turned off the engine. He reached into his pocket to turn on the microphone that was hidden under his clothes. Across town Emma heard the click and turned on the recorder as she fed Taylor.

Snow heard the truck pull up and went to the window to see who was visiting. She smiled as she watched David step out of his truck. She opened the door and walked onto the porch.

"David, nice to see you. How are you feeling? New truck?"

"Hello Snow. I am doing good. Got a clean bill of health last week. The truck was a gift from Emma."

"Nice. She conveniently forgot that she has two parents." Snow snapped. " Come into the house and we can talk. So now that you are healthy again you will be returning to your position at the station."

"No I will not. And I am not seeking reelection either."

"Are you crazy? You could have been Sheriff if you had the slightest amount of ambition. Why are you here? Are you planning on moving back home?"

"I am not moving back here, Snow. By the way, Neil is fine."

"Does he miss me? Or mention me at all?"

"Not since he found out that you lied to him about Emma not wanting to spend time with him since Taylor was born."

"I did not lie to him. Emma will be busy with the baby."

"Not that busy that she couldn't spend time with him. You outright lied to him Snow."

"Did you come here just to accuse me of lying to my son?"

"Our son Snow, He is our son. No I came out here to give you one last chance to stop this vendetta you have against Regina."

"She has corrupted our daughter with her perversion. She is evil and will turn Emma evil. We sent her to this world to protect her."

"Funny that you should mention that. You had the opportunity to come here with her. Why did you send her alone."

"That is a lie. You know that wardrobe would only transport one person."

"That is what I thought until I was told that you were informed on how to trick the wardrobe. All you had to do was strap Emma to your chest under your clothes. You could have come through with Emma. She would not have been alone and would have grown up with love."

"You were injured...."

"You were told that before I was injured. Before the curse was even enacted. You didn't want to come here with Emma."

"That is not true David." Snow protested.

"it is true Snow."

"That happened over thirty years ago. Why bring it up now?"

"Then lets talk about something more recent. Lets talk about Emma's sexual assault."

"What?"

"It has come to my attention that you and Hook planned that assault. You gave Hook the drug he used to knock Emma out so he could assault her."

"You have no proof."

"That is where you are wrong, Snow. I do have proof. What is more I know that you and Hook worked with that witch to punish Regina for Cora killing Daniel. I also know that you plotted with Cora you kill your mother. Your mother Snow. How could you? Should I go on?"

Snow looked at David. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you. But you go ahead and get one for yourself." David said as he sat down at the table. Snow poured herself a cup from the tea pot on the table. "How could you do that Snow? Why did you want Hook to sexually assault our daughter?"

"To give her a child and get her away from Regina. I saw how close she and Regina were getting. I knew that if Hook got her pregnant, she would be forced to marry him as royal protocol dictates. That is why I want the baby tested to prove that Hook is her father."

"Hook is not Taylor's father. That rape took place in October last year."

"It was in February." Snow shouted. 

David shook his head no. "You are changing the facts to have them fit the way you want them to." David shouted back at her.

"You did not come here to talk to me. You just came here to accuse me of crimes." Snow yelled.

"You just admitted that you helped Hook rape our daughter. You are just as guilty."

"It is your word against mine. Who do you think the court will believe? Me, a Royal Princess or you, a lowly Shepard?"

"Are you certain of that?"

"Yes I am a Princess, royal born, you are nothing." She snapped.

"What about the witch? Did you bring her here?"

"Yes I did. I sent people to the Enchanted Forest to search for anyone or anything that I could used against Regina."

"You knew she was Daniel's mother?"

"Not right away, but yes I knew."

"Why?"

"To help her avenge her son's murder."

"Cora killed Daniel. A murder that you put into motion to make Regina your mother. Did you bother to tell the witch that?"

"I am not stupid David. Of course I didn't tell her. Regina had to be punished for turning her back on being my mother and for stealing the Genie from me."

"What?"


	32. Chapter 32

"He loved me first and even went to my father for permission to marry me. But the old fool refused to grant permission. Said the Genie was too old for me and from another country. He wasn't a royal and Father would not let me marry someone beneath my station. Father said he would find me a suitable prince to marry. I was so angry with father. i wanted to marry the man I loved. I was of age and didn't really need his permission or blessing, but the Genie wanted to stay with the old ways. When he was turned away, he found a way to marry me. He waited until Regina was away from the castle running the only errands father trusted her with, visiting the older people in the Kingdom. He killed my father. " Snow stated. "We made our plans to marry after the official mourning period was over. But Regina came between us just like she did with Emma and Hook. I think she suspected the Genie, but because she was away from the castle that day, she had no proof. So she decided to go after him. Whenever he was near she would put on an act. I saw them several times in the garden together. Then one day he was gone. I didn't find out until years later that Regina trapped him in the mirror. She knew that because I loved him, I would never punish him for murder, so she did."

"You are doing all this because you think she stole your what, boyfriend from you?"

"Yes."

"That is childish and disgusting, Snow."

"Now you are resorting to calling me names? Why did you really come here, David?"

"I wanted to tell you in person that I spoke to my lawyer this morning. I am filing for divorce."

"You cannot do that. I am royal and royals do not divorce."

"I can and I will, Snow. When will you get it through your head that you are no longer the spoiled pampered princess." David said. "What is more, I am suing for full custody of Neil and our unborn child. I also have moved half of the money from our joint accounts into my own. If you want money to bribe your pathetic followers you will have to find a job."

"You can't do that to me. We are True Loves."

"Stop lying Snow. I know that is just a story you cooked up with the Dark One because you thought I was James."

"You're right I did think you were James. He was a real man while you are just a pathetic imitation of him. You are a disappointment, David. James would never have backed down. He would have been at my side fighting the Evil Queen. You are sucking up to her."

"Regina has not been the Evil Queen for over thirty years. She is family and a friend."

"You may consider her a friend and family, but I never will. She had the chance to be family, to be my mother, and she turned her back on me. But you go ahead and kiss her ass, I never will and I make you a promise that I will take her down. I am just happy that I don't have to pretend anymore."

"We are through, Snow. Enjoy your life alone." David shouted and left. The door slammed behind him.

Snow ran after him. "Go ahead, David, run back to Regina. The Evil Queen that has the blood of hundreds if not thousands of innocents on her hands." Snow yelled.

"How much blood of innocents do you have on your hands Snow?" David yelled back at her. Snow went back into the house slamming the door behind her. David climbed into his truck and pulled his phone out. He dialed and waited. "This is David, get that paperwork filed." He said and hung up.

\---------------------

Emma sat on the end of the exam table wearing a paper gown. A sheet covered her legs. Regina sat in one of the chairs holding Taylor and watched Emma swing her feet against the table. The nurse had already checked her blood pressure and heart beat. She marked the chart and left the room. Now they waited for the doctor to arrive. Earlier Taylor was given a clean bill of health from her Pediatrician.

"I hope dad made out all right." Emma said.

"He is a smart man and knows how to keep his head, even when dealing with Snow."

"What if he can't get Snow to admit..."

"Emma there is no sense playing the what if game. We will find out when we get home."

"Yeah, but I wish he would call."

"Stop worrying. You are his daughter not his mother."

After knocking the doctor walked into the room. "Hello Emma. How are you feeling?"

"I am good Doc."

"Any problems since Taylor was born?" She looked at the chart. "Let me rephrase that. Any physical problems?"

"No everything there has been good."

"No problems nursing? Either of you?"

"Nope. Taylor has a healthy appetite."

"Taylor just had her six week well baby exam. She passed with flying colors."

"Is she still just on breast milk or have you tried her on formula?"

"She doesn't like formula and takes a lot of coaxing to drink it. But between the two of us we have enough milk to keep her satisfied and have plenty to freeze for when we both return to work."

"Any abdominal pains during your cycle or heavier than normal bleeding?"

"Nope."

"What about those cramps you complained about?" Regina asked.

"Oh yeah. There was that first day of my first cycle that I really felt lousy, but I was good to go the next day."

"Did you take anything for the pain?"

"Just herbal tea and a heating pad. I know pain killers would contaminate my milk."

"Good. Well you blood pressure is great. Pulse is good. Lets take a look at things. Lay back on the table. I know you hate this part of the exam so I will take it easy on you and not use the stirrups. Put your heals together and let your knees drop to the side." Emma did as directed while Doctor Chrystal pulled on exam gloves and sat on a rolling stool at the foot of the table. Emma felt the doctor's fingers while she pushed on her abdomen. "Any pains?

"None." 

Doctor Chrystal pushed away from the exam table and pulled off the gloves that she threw in the medical waste bin. "Everything looks good. I feel confident in signing off on your case."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that there is no sign of infection. You are completely healed. You can return to work on Monday." She replied as she made notes on Emma's chart before she stood up. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"I do have one." Emma said.

"The answer is yes."

"But I didn't ask the question." Emma protested.

"You are going to ask the same question husbands that come in with their wives ask. Can you resume being intimate again. The answer is yes. I caution you that the first few times to be careful especially if you use any accessories." She smiled as Emma blushed. "Get dressed and come out to make the appointment for your yearly exam."

"Thank you Doctor Chrystal." Regina said.

\-------------------------------

David sat across from Mulan as they listened to the tape. She made notes in a pad as they listened. A few times Mulan looked up at David for confirmation of what they heard.

"Between those two tapes we have probable cause to search the property."

"I can get the warrant typed up. Maybe Judge Williams will sign off on it."

"You don't need a warrant, Mulan. My name is on the deed. I believe all you need for the search is my permission."

"That would work, David. You will have to sign a paper given us permission and be there to verbally give permission. Are you certain you don't want your job back?"

"I am certain Mulan. Morgan and I are planning on going into business together after the New Year."

"The man you talked to so long at that holiday?"

"it is. The biggest reason that I no longer want this job is because Snow wanted me to continue. I was never really happy or comfortable being a Deputy. Now with Morgan, I will be doing something I really enjoy doing." David said. "I filed for divorce this morning as well as going for full sole custody of Neil and the unborn baby. She will give you a hard time."

"With you there maybe not." Mulan said and stood up. She went to the door and called to the Deputy. "Ken."

"Yeah boss?"

She looked at the roster board. "Call in Thomas, Jerry, Casey and Bernard. Then get two evidence cameras and a box of evidence bags all sizes."

"Will do."

"Bernard can man the phones while we are out. You will come with us to do a search of the Nolan property. Call their phones and not the car radios. Have Bernard come in and the rest wait outside. I want to be ready to go in twenty minutes. Do not tell them where we are going. I do not want to tip off our mole."

"You have someone loyal to Snow on the force?"

"We do."

"Who is it?"

"Bernard, but that information was only known to Ken and I until now."

"Good. Do you think Emma and Regina should be told?"

"Not until it is all finished. They cannot be involved in any way."

"Okay."

"You know, David, you still outrank me. I am, as Snow is so fond of saying, only the acting Sheriff."

"I gave Regina my resignation letter this morning. She accepted it but told me to keep the badge in case I needed it."

"We will keep that fact between us. If Snow gets wind of it there could be all sorts of problems with this search."

"They are here Mulan." Ken said from the doorway. 

"Put everything into the evidence van. We will be right out. David are you certain you want to go through with this? We could still try for a warrant."

"Snow has to be stopped before she hurts anyone else." David said. "When I was there earlier I noticed several papers and a recorder on the dining room table. It looked like she was writing some sort of journal. We need to see those papers."

"Bernard, we will be out in the field for several hours. You will need to man the phones."

"Okay Mulan."

David picked up the recorder and followed Mulan out to the parking lot where the team waited.

"Gather around." Mulan ordered. She waited until they men formed a semi circle around the two of them. "Information on several crimes has come to my attention. We are going to conduct a search for evidence. Thomas Jerry and Casey will search the out buildings. Ken David and myself will take the main house."

"Concentrate on the garden shed and barn. They will have the most hiding spots. The third building will only have Neil's outdoor toys in it. I don't think anything will be hidden there, but give it a quick look. "

"We are going to your house David?"

"Keep it down." Mulan ordered. We will approach the property quietly. That means no lights or sirens. David will go in and five minutes later we will enter. David will then give us verbal permission to search the property and sign the official papers. That is one of the ways we do not need a search warrant. The second way which is probable cause is also covered if we need to use it. Ready David?"

"I am. We need to stop Snow."

David climbed into his truck. Mulan gave him a two minute head start before they left.

\----------------------------

Snow heard the truck and went to the window. She saw David and thought _He has come to his senses and is about to beg me to forgive those horrible things he said and want to come crawling back home._

David looked at Snow in the window. He put another tape in the recorder and hit record before he got out of the truck. Snow met him on the porch. "Have you come back to tell me you have changed your mind and want to come back home? To apologize for the names you called me and the horrible things you said to me? Or has Regina been filling your head with more lies about me?"

"I have not spoken to either Emma or Regina since this morning. Be honest Snow, are those things I said really lies? You admitted your part in several crimes."

"I see that you are wearing your badge. Are you here to arrest me? If so then I need to call my lawyer."

"I am not here to arrest you Snow, but go ahead and call Herman. You can still catch him before Happy Hour."

The cruisers pulled up to the porch followed by the van. Mulan climbed out of the van. "Why are you here, David?"

"I am here because the Sheriff needs me to be here."

"Acting Sheriff." Snow snapped.

"Snow we need to conduct a search of the premises and property." Mulan said as she walked onto the porch.

"Not without a search warrant. I know my rights."

"We do not need a warrant if we have the owners permission. David as owner, do we have your permission to conduct our search?"

"You do. I will sign the permission form to make it legal." Mulan handed him the paper that he quickly signed. "I will get your coat, Snow."

"I can get it myself."

"I am sorry, but once permission is given only authorized persons are allowed to enter. You cannot enter the house until our search is complete." Mulan said. "You can sit in one of the cruisers. They have good heaters."

"I will wait right here." Snow said and crossed her arms in defiance.

"Suit yourself." Mulan said.

"If I have to stay out here, so does David."

"Sorry Snow, it does not work that way. David is still a Deputy Sheriff and part of the team. We need him to show us where all the hiding spots are. You can call you lawyer to come stay with you."

"Here is your coat and phone Snow." David said as he came back out.

Snow grabbed the coat from him and quickly pulled it on. As soon a the door closed, she called her lawyer. Before he had a chance to say hello, she ordered. "Get over here right away." She could hear the loud music and glasses clinking in the background.

"Hello to you too Snow. What is wrong now?"

"The acting Sheriff is here searching my house and property."

"Does she have a warrant?"

"No David gave her permission so she didn't need one. Is that legal?"

"Unfortunately for you, it is legal, Snow. David still owns the house."

"Get here anyway."

Snow heard him sigh. "Your wish is my command your high and mightiness."

The call ended. Snow pulled her coat closed against the cool air of late afternoon.

\-----------------------

The Deputies did a quick search of the first shed which as David said contained Neil's outside toys. They headed to the garden shed. Inside were several garden tools, a lawn mower, and several crates. They opened the crates. The first few contained more garden tools. The contents of the bottom crate made them both take a step back. Inside the crate were several bottles of liquid with a cloth wick that went through a wax plug.

"Those look like the same stuff that was used on Emma's car."

"Be careful with that stuff. We don't need it exploding in our faces. Tag and photograph it while I call Mulan." He pulled out his phone. "Mulan we found more of those bottle of liquid. They are the same bottle with a wick going through a wax plug. It is being tagged and photographed."

"Leave everything there until we are ready to go. It should not explode unless there is a heat source but do not take any chances. The Princess will not be able to get out from under this charge."

"Understand. Every bottle is wrapped so that they don't bang against each other."

"That means that who ever made that stuff did not really know what they were dealing with. Be safe. No open flames. "

"Are you having any luck?"

"Quite a lot." Mulan ended the call and went to David's side where he was looking at the papers on the table. "What have you found David?"

"It looks like she is trying to rewrite the History of the town with her as the heroine. According to this, she almost single handedly banished and destroyed the Evil Queen. Snow even wrote this as a preface. _The events contained in these pages are the real story of how I with a few trusted followers took down and destroyed the greatest threat our world has ever seen. The Evil Queen was defeated in battle both here in Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest. I am Princess Snow White, the rightful ruler of the White Kingdom and the Kingdom of Storybrooke._

"Wow that sounds like she needs help." Ken said from the kitchen.

"I think instead of arresting her, we need to take her to the hospital. She needs help that only the special wings can give her." Mulan said.

"She will not go willingly." David said.

"No but you as her husband would be able to sign her in. She needs help David. Call Archie. See what he advises you to do."

"Sheriff can you come in here?" Ken called out.

"Be right there Ken. You need to do it David, before she hurt someone else."

Mulan left David looking at the papers. He pulled his phone out and dialed.


	33. Chapter 33

"David from what you are describing, it sounds like Snow has had or rather is having some sort of breakdown. How soon can you get her to the Hospital?"

"That will be next to impossible to do, Archie. I am not her favorite person right now. She will not go anywhere with me."

"Is she violent?"

"Not towards me, but some of the things she has done in the recent past and what she is planning to do are very violent."

"Let me call a couple of my colleagues and see what they recommend. If they are in agreement, they will send a special team to pick her up." Archie said.

"That will be the best way to do this."

"David I have to ask, are you certain this is the course you want to take?"

"It is one I have to take, Archie. Too many lives are at risk if I don't intervene. Not just Emma and Regina, and their children, but every single person in Storybrooke could be in jeopardy if Snow is allowed to continue."

"I will make the call, David. I suggest that you stay inside and not have any contact with Snow at this time. Leave it to the professionals. I have to inform you that if the other doctors agree and she is admitted, you will have to go by the hospital and sign the official paperwork."

"I will do that." 

\-----------------------

Snow heard the car before it pulled up to the house. Herman drove the car slowly up the unpaved driveway. The car backfired when he shut off the engine. The ancient hinges squealed loudly in protest as he opened the car door.

"It's about damned time you should up. What did you do wait until Happy Hour was over? I pay you to be here when I call and not after you have had a few drinks."

"What you are paying me is not worth the aggravation you dish out, Snow." Herman argued. "By the way, your driveway could use some grading. The holes are a danger to anyone coming here. I almost lost my muffler in one of them."

"That is not my problem. If the driveway need work then Emma can have it done."

"She signed the property over to you and David, that makes property upgrades your responsibility, not hers. Have your husband fix it."

"Husband?" Snow snarled. "He is divorcing me, Herman."

"I see the Sheriff's toadies are still here."

"What an intellect you have. You could be a lawyer with those brains." Snow said sarcastically.

"Tell me that you hid those papers you were working on at least."

"They didn't give me a chance. David showed up with the excuse that he wanted to talk to me, then they showed up a few minutes later. I was told I had to wait out here while they searched."

"Damn it Snow, the information on those pages could put you in prison. Not just the town jail, but actual prison."

"Herman the nearest prison is a hundred miles away from Storybrooke."

"There is always banishment back to the Enchanted Forest, where there are prisons, or over the town line where you will lose your memories. Did you ever think about that?" Herman angrily told her.

"If that were to happen, you can kiss any hope of bringing Regina down or gaining custody of that child, good bye."

"What is the alternative?"

"Give up this vendetta."

"I can't Herman. Regina took the first man other than my father that I ever loved."

"David?"

"Not David, but someone else. She turned her back on us, refusing to be my mother after I chose her. She forced me to send my daughter to this world alone."

"That is not the story that is going around town."

"You are my God Damned attorney, you are supposed to be on my side. That is what I am paying you for."

"Maybe I am beginning to come to my senses, Snow. I am not sure the money you are paying me is worth losing my soul."

"Are you walking out on me too? If that is you plan, you had better change your mind."

"I did not say that, Snow."

"That is good, because there are things in your past that you would not want the fathers in this town to know about. Like your sexual preferences for young children."

"Blackmail, Snow?"

"Blackmail is such a nasty word. I prefer to call it insurance."

"Some one is coming. It's a white van."

"The Evidence Van is already here, so it isn't them."

The van pulled up to the porch and stopped. The two men in the cab looked at Snow, while the back door opened a man with a medical bag and a woman with a clipboard stepped out of the back.

"Can I help you?" Snow called out.

"We are here to pick up a patient."

"No one here is sick. You have the wrong address."

"Are you Snow Nolan?"

"That is Snow White Nolan to you."

"Then we have the right address. We have an order to bring you to the hospital for evaluation."

"Evaluation?" Herman asked. "Who ordered this?"

"I know exactly who ordered this Herman. It was Regina. She is so afraid of losing the election to me that she is having me committed."

"It was not the Mayor, ma'am. Two doctors signed off on this case."

"Of course they did. What two doctors?"

"Doctor Sebastian and Doctor Cooper on the recommendation of Doctor Hopper." The woman said after she checked the clipboard. "Mrs. Nolan we really need you to come willingly because we have orders to sedate you for transport if necessary."

"Then you are going to have to sedate me because there is no way I am about to climb into that loonie mobile without a fight."

"Wait a minute." Herman said as the large men climbed out of the cab. "Let me speak to Snow for a minute. There is no reason to use force."

The woman looked to the others. "Okay, you have five minutes. Do not leave our line of sight."

"We will just be at the end of the porch." Herman took Snow's arm and led her to the far end so that they could talk quietly.

"What are you playing at Herman?" Snow demanded. "Has all that booze rotted the few brain cells that you had left?"

"Keep your voice down, Snow, and listen to me." He said quietly. "We can use this to our advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"We can find a way to blame Regina. As Mayor she controls everything that goes on in this town."

"That bruiser said it wasn't her. How do you plan on blaming her?"

"Not for this, but for that other thing we discussed. With you being evaluated, no one can blame you for that attack. This will do a great deal of damage to Regina's chance for reelection. But you can't fight them on this. You fight and they will sedate you. Probably keep you so drugged you won't remember your own name."

"What is to stop them from drugging me senseless even if I go willingly?"

"I will go with you to make sure they don't. If they won't allow me to go with you, then I will follow right behind you. Just don't give them any excuse to sedate you. I will see about getting a Judge to override this."

"Can you do that?"

"If you pick the right Judge and give him enough money." Herman said. "Let's go talk to them." Herman led Snow back to the steps. "Snow will not fight you, but we need assurances, that she will not be sedated for no reason. I would like to go with her."

"Are you family sir?"

"He is my Lawyer." Snow answered.

"I'm sorry, but only family can go with the patient."

"I am not a patient."

"I apologize, ma'am."

"Do I have your word you will not sedate me?"

"You have my assurances as long as you don't fight us."

"Okay." Snow walked down to the van.

"I will get your purse and I. D. cards." Herman called out as Snow climbed into the van. Before the door to the van closed, Herman went to the house and pounded on the door. David opened the door surprising Herman. "What are you doing here?"

"I belong here Herman. What do you want?"

"Snow is being taken to the Hospital. If you are finished with her purse, she will need it. You can tell your girlfriend Regina that her plan worked for now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me do you and Emma take turns with the Mayor? She is a very beautiful and sexy woman."

"You are disgusting Herman. I am not you. Let me check with Mulan." David closed the door in Herman's face. Herman smiled while he waited for David to return. The door opened and David threw the purse at him. "For the record, Herman, Regina had nothing to do with this. I am the one who reported Snow. Now get off my property before I have you arrested for trespassing." He slammed the door. Herman laughed as thoughts flooded his mind on how to get back at both David and Regina.

The Ambulance was gone by the time Herman managed to get his old car to start. He headed straight to the Hospital. The Emergency Room parking lot only held a few cars when he arrived. He parked and hurried inside to the information desk.

"May I help you sir?" The young receptionist asked.

"Yeah, you can tell me which room Snow White Nolan is in. I have her purse and i.D. cards."

She looked at the computer screen. "I don't see her name here, sir."

"She was just brought in by ambulance just twenty minutes ago. Check again."

"No ambulance has come in for over two hours."

"It was that ugly white van with the flashing lights."

"Oh that makes a difference. Let me check the special admissions records."

"Special records?"

"Yes sir, it's for those patients who are brought to the secure section." She pulled up another page. "There she is. She is being checked in for evaluation."

"Where do I go?"

"Down that hall to elevator A and go down to the second floor. They will direct you from there. I have to warn you that they might not let you see her until after the evaluation is finished."

"I will take my chances." Herman walked down the hall to the elevators.

\------------------

Mulan left the house to check on the progress of the Deputies searching the outbuildings.

"How are you doing?"

"We are almost finished. It has been easy. David kept these areas neat. I wish my sheds looked as good."

"Where are the bottles?"

"Over here. We found them under a few crates."

"Have you moved or touched them at all?"

"Only to put the evidence tag on them. That is where we found them. The bottles have been photographed. We didn't want to take the chance of the bottles exploding."

"That stuff is safe until you add fire. So no open flames. You can move them to the van. I think Denny will appreciate having something to do other that just sitting there. After you have finished here, come into the house. There are more secret places in there than David realized. A couple we found by accident. "

"I imagine that when Emma was the Dark one, she put a lot of secret spots in the house. Does she know about the search?"

"David wanted to tell her, but she and Regina cannot be involved in any way. Snow can claim that this is a conspiracy against her. Even with all the evidence we have collected, this could get sticky." Mulan walked back into the house to find David on the phone.

"Emma you cannot come here. Because of your relationship with Regina, you cannot be involved in this investigation. We just need to know if there are any more secret places that we should look." David wrote on his pad as Emma talked. _Fireplace, three rows up three bricks in from the left. Push both at once to open secret door. Basement North wall pull sconce to open door._ Those are the only two? Are there any enchantments protecting them? We have checked all the ones that I knew about. I will explain everything when I get home. Would you pick up Neal from Zelena's for me. I am not sure how much longer it will take." He ended the call and handed the pad to Mulan. "There are two more. I don't think Snow hid anything is either one because we didn't know about them."

"We still need to check them out. Ken you take the basement, I will check the fireplace. David you go with Ken."

The two men walked down into the basement.

\---------------------

Emma changed Taylor and sat in the rocking chair to nurse the baby. Taylor was cranky and fussed refusing to nurse. Regina came in with the pump she would use for the later feedings once Emma returned to work. She watched Emma struggle to get the baby to nurse.

"Come on sweetie, I know you are hungry." She looked at Regina. "Something is wrong. She won't nurse."

"Is she sick or have a fever?"

Emma felt the baby's head with her palm. "She feels a bit warm."

Regina used her forearm and placed it on Taylor's head. "She is more than warm. She is hot. I will get the thermometer." Regina went to the closet to get the baby thermometer that she ran over Taylor's forehead. When it beeped she looked at the readout. "One oh one point two. She has a fever. Let me call the doctor."

"How did you..."

"Never feel for a fever with the palm of your hand. Use the back of your hand or forearm to get a more accurate feeling. Where did you put those bottles of special water the doctor gave you today?"

"They are still in the diaper bag on the hall table."

"I will be right back." 

"You could always use magic." Emma suggested.

"No, we agreed no magic when taking care of Taylor. Undo her blanket and sleeper. We need to get her cooled down." Regina left and returned a few minutes later with the diaper bag and her phone. "I am sorry to bother you at home, but Taylor is running a fever. She had her six week well baby exam this morning and she had no problems. She received two shots... Wait the shots. She is having a reaction to the shots. I forgot that Henry reacted the same way. So the treatment is the same, with tepid baths and no breast milk until the fever goes down. Thank you doctor. We will bring her in if the fever does not go down by morning or goes any higher." Regina ended the call.

"Those shots did this?" Emma asked.

"Yes Taylor is reacting the same way Henry did. We are in for a very long night sweetheart."

"What do we have to do?"

"Absolutely no milk. The fever could make her vomit it right back up. Give her one of those bottles of water the doctor gave us. It has all the good things she will need to keep her from getting dehydrated. We have to give her tepid baths. Get her out of that heavy sleeper."

"She will get cold." Emma protested.

"We need to get her temp down. The blanket and sleeper are keeping the heat in. She can wear one of those light weight sleepers. Just this once I will use magic to enlarge them." Regina waved her hand to make the sleepers larger. "I will get her tub set up in the bathroom."

"Okay." Emma carried Taylor to the changing table to remove her blanket and sleeper. She removed her diaper before she carried her into the bathroom. Regina waved her hands again. The air shimmered.

"Silencing spell. There is no need for the whole house to hear her screaming. If her screams are half as loud as Henry's we will wake everyone."

"How did you manage to do this all by yourself. If I was alone I know I would be in a blind panic."

"I doubt that sweetheart." Regina said with a smile.

"Gina you are stronger and smarter than me. Taylor can defeat me. She is stronger than me."

"Emma, Taylor is only six weeks old. Relax, we will handle this together. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I know you had a special night planned."

"There is always tomorrow and the day after that for the rest of our lives. Taylor comes first tonight. There will be time for us when she is feeling better. Although I am giving you fair warning Your Majesty, that I plan on having my way with you. This is not the only time for us so no apologies."

"I will let you, my darling. The water is ready. Be prepared for the screaming."


End file.
